Just High School Life
by sleeping at last
Summary: School AU l "Natsu, I'm sorry but this seems to be the last straw. You can't keep this behaviour up. I don't think Fairy Tail Academy can tolerate anymore bad students." "But, I'm one year away from being a senior! I can't just leave! I'll do anything!" l Multi-character l Slow-burn l Musical related l Plot over ships l Nalu, Gruvia, Strauss sibs x Thunder Legion, Jerza l CANCELLED
1. Prologue

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

– Inspired by **Nina-D-lux** **'** s fanfic **Disney High** –

* * *

Natsu Dragneel strolled down the empty halls. The _Mission Impossible_ theme was drumming against his skull.

Natsu would like to imagine the next hour of his life as some awesome ninja style movie – filled with lots of jumping and kunai throwing and epic smoke bomb effects. An upbeat soundtrack would be playing in the background as he triumphantly defeated his enemies without lifting a finger. And then he'll spew out a long inspirational speech about honour and friendship like it was his job.

But truth be told, the thing he was doing now was far fetch from honourable or involving the power of friendship. Right now, it was less of a ninja movie and more of a dick-move.

He was skipping one of his classes. Math, to be the exact.

It wasn't really his fault, or that's what Natsu would say in his defence if anyone ever caught him, which they hadn't yet. The key word being _yet._ Natsu knew he shouldn't continue this bad habit, however he hadn't been caught so his skipping class days were still going strong.

Natsu wasn't a bad kid, per se. He was nice. Well … okay, he sometimes let a few curse words out, and he did get dragged into more fights than he would like to admit, but it couldn't be helped! It was just fate that he had a short temper when someone bad-mouthed his friends and he let his fists _gently persuade_ them to apologise. But he was forgiving. He easily forgave anyone who wanted a second chance. He could never hold a grudge too long and the next thing you'd know, Natsu would be cracking jokes with them like nothing ever happened.

The pink haired boy rounded a corner. The science lab that also served as Natsu's secret hideout was quite far away. Why did it have to be this way though? He knew he picked it because it was isolated but it wasn't like he ever did anything weird in that empty room anyways. He just liked having a private placement to talk to his best friend, Lisanna Strauss.

Lord, he hoped his half-sister, Wendy Marvell, wouldn't catch him skipping class. The last thing he wanted was his sweet sister to catch wind that her brother was being rebellious. Not only would she accidentally fib, but the Dragneel-Marvell household would give him an earful. He'd probably end up grounded for three months if they knew the reason he was failing Math was because he only went to one class before he decided to stop going entirely.

Natsu didn't have time to be grounded! He had a life! He didn't have time for his parents' naggings. He would rather shoot some hoops or coordinate steps for the Dance Club.

Natsu adjusted the straps to his white with black vertical-striped backpack. The lightweight feeling made Natsu give himself a mental note. A small reminder that popped in his head and told him he should probably stop by his locker to get his history notes. History was his last class anyway and it was more convenient that way, he wouldn't have to stop by later after lazing around in his hideout.

He turned left and walked a few more steps, soon he stood in front of his orange locker. He let his mind wander as he automatically turned the combination and grabbed his things.

Orange, the colour of his school; Fairy Tail Academy. The orange wasn't too bright that it blinded him nor was it close to a nice sunset theme, it was somewhere in the middle and for some reason reminded him the colour of juice and some boy's hair that he's seen around, who was it? Jet or something. Oh wait, Loke has the same coloured hair …

The sudden thought of Loke brings Gray into thought too due to their odd friendship.

 _Ha, that loser!_ Natsu thought to himself.

Here Natsu is, fucking free from the chains of equations while his arch nemesis is stuck in Math class. Man, it feels good to be rebellious.

* * *

Natsu was scrolling through his phone, enjoying his solitude and reading though the latest _Naruto_ chapter when the door to his classroom hideout was violently slammed open.

His first instinct was to tell the intruder to go away because this was his place but Natsu felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of his principal standing at the foot of the door.

"Gr – GRAMPS?!" Natsu exclaimed. Because reminding your principal he was an old, old man was appropriate.

"Natsu Dragneel, what in heaven's name are you doing in here? Don't you have class?" Principal Makarov Dreyar asked, his voice held a strict power behind it.

"Oh, I – You see, I just stopped by to get something! I was heading to the bathroom and I needed something in here," Natsu fibbed, lies pouring out of his mouth as he quickly hid his phone.

"Really now?"

"Ohyeahyeah," Natsu spoke as he pretended to pat his jeans. "I've got it right here. _Yupyupyup_. I'll be heading to the bathroom now,"

Natsu hoped off the desk he was sitting on and planned to escape the hell out of the awkward conversation he was having with his principal. He'd come back to his hideout later after making a dash to the bathroom.

But then Makarov spoke, "Can I see your hall pass?"

"Oh – Umm … Yeah … Sure." Natsu patted his jeans again then buried his hands into his pockets like he was digging for hidden treasure. All he felt was his set of keys, his car keys and his house keys, loose change and some lint. "It's in here … somewhere …"

Makarov smelled bullshit. His years of being a principal gave him enough experience to know a guilty student when he saw one. "You don't have it with you, do you, Natsu?"

"Wh – What? Of course, I do!" Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat. His adam's apple bobbed at the motion. It felt like he was swallowing bitter medicine. "Uh, I just remembered! I put it in myyyy … backpack,"

"And you have your backpack with you because? Do you need to bring your backpack to the bathroom?"

 _Oh crap!_ Natsu's brain went to full panic mode.

"I … have stuff I need." Natsu stalled. "I erm … I'm having my period. My period stuff is in my bag."

Out of all the lies Natsu could have thought of, that was the most ridiculous lie he could think of.

Principal Makarov sighed. "Natsu, why do you want to trouble yourself with all these problems? You've been skipping class, haven't you?"

When Natsu didn't voice out his answer, he knew he had dug his own grave. He couldn't weasel himself out of this one.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but this seems to be the last straw. You can't keep this behaviour up, I'll have to call your parents and inform them about your misfits. I don't think Fairy Tail Academy can tolerate anymore bad students."

Oh no, not his parents! They'd flip at him if they found out he'd been expelled. This could damage his family's reputation! What if no one wanted to adopt anymore animals because people got word that the owners of the animal shelter had a bad son?

What if people started picking on Wendy because he wasn't there to defend her? She's just started high school this year! She's only a freshman! She's basically at the bottom of the high school food-chain.

"Are you going to expel me?" Panic struck Natsu to the core. His sweet life had suddenly turned a 180. "You – You can't! Please, don't tell them! I'll be good!"

"I don't know if I can trust you, my boy. You've broken so many promises already. You've caused so many problems."

"Those were all accidents!" Natsu justified.

"That time you set Gray Fullbuster's shirt on fire?"

"He didn't need it anyways! He's always stripping his shirts off in front of girls to show off his so-call abs. They aren't even that impressive! I was doing him a big favour!"

"And that time you knocked down all the library shelves?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going! My shoelaces just undid themselves! No one said I couldn't run in libraries and no one got hurt! I bet nobody really _reads_ anyways,"

"Do I even need to mention the time you _'_ borrowed _'_ my car?"

"That – That wasn't my plan, in my defence …"

This was bad. Natsu was now very, very worried. Looking back at all his childish pranks now seemed like he had done something he shouldn't have. And the things that the principal stated were just the tip of the iceberg.

He clamped his hands together and got on his knees. "Please don't expel me!"

Principal Makarov gave one look at Natsu. He sighed, now more tired than he's ever been. "Natsu –"

"Please! Pleasepleaseplease!"

"Natsu –"

"I'll try harder! I'll – I'll stop skipping classes! I'll ask Laki to tutor me – Heck, I'll pay her to tutor me!"

"Natsu –"

"Gramps –"

"NATSU!" The principal broke the pink hair boy's pleads. "I'm asking a favour. Listen to this old man, will you? You have to prove yourself for real this time. I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself."

A smile creeped back on Natsu's face. "Really? How?"

"Well, first thing's first, Natsu, you'll have to stop skipping class and actually pass them."

"I .. can try," Natsu hesitated to answer. "What else?"

"You should also stop picking fights every time that temper of yours gets out of hand –"

A loud ringtone shattered their private bubble and Principal Makarov held up a hand to silence his student as he answered the call. The pinkette listened to his principal have a low toned conversation with whoever he was talking to. Whatever it was about, it sounded serious.

"I have to go. There are some things I have to sort out at the office," Makarov said and pocketed his cell phone.

"But – But, we're not done yet!"

"I'm sorry, my boy, something came up. It's a bigger matter than I thought,"

 _Nonono!_ How was he going to be a good noodle now? He needed Principal Makarov to answer his question! The school day was almost over! He'd never get a chance to talk to the principal tomorrow, there wasn't any free time in his schedule!

Plus, Natsu can't just go do good deeds by himself. He wouldn't know where to start. He'd probably end up unearthing a tree or bulldozing the football field or something.

"Wait, Gramps! I'll help you!" The words flew out of Natsu's mouth before he could even think of the consequences. "I'm one year away from being a senior! I can't just leave! I'll help you with your office stuff! I'll organize your files and photocopy your documents! I'll sent e-mails to the staff about meetings!"

"Natsu, I appreciate your offer but that isn't what I had in mi –"

"I'll do anything!"

Something shined in the old man's eyes and an idea popped in his head. "Anything?"

Okay, maybe _not_ anything but Natsu clearly didn't say that so he nodded his head and repeated. "Anything!"

"Weeeell …" The old principal said, rolling his tongue on the Es.

"Gramps!" Natsu pleaded. "Spare me a few minutes! Just tell me!"

"There is one thing that could help improve your situation. There's a new student coming to Fairy Tail Academy and I need someone to show the Fairy Tail Academy ropes. Be a mentor,"

"Mentor? What? Why?" Natsu raised a pink brow. "Is he some freshman baby? Super genius prodigy?"

"No, Natsu. _She_ is fairly normal and she's not a freshman. She's a sophomore,"

"Okaaayyy then ..." Natsu still felt something was off though. Call it sixth sense or instinct but the pink haired boy knew something was up. You don't just assign anybody a mentor. Especially if it was a personal favour coming from the principal. "Is she sick or something? Homeschooled?"

"Oh, no, no," Principal Makarov said. "I mean, yes,"

"Yes, she's diseased?" Natsu asked alarmed. He was not going to stick to some sickly child!

"Yes, she is homeschooled."

 _Ugh, but home schooled kids are SO boring! They have nothing to do but surf the web all day!_ Natsu thought to himself. _Great! She probably went to the dark side of the internet already. Probably seen weird shit like that weird anime I've heard about … Poku No Biku or something._

Natsu didn't like where this was going. He already had a lot on his plate. Was his principal really expecting him to deal with all these chores? He has to juggle that and the fact that he's failing some classes, has a part-time job at his parents' animal shelter, homework and assignments to do, a sister to take care off AND some dorky, weird home-schooled kid. How did his principal expect him to handle all of that? Not to mention his contribution to basketball and Dance Club.

"Or at least she was,"

Natsu gave his principal a look that told him _Please get straight to the point._ "Gramps,"

"She was home schooled until she was ten years old then she transferred to a school that has a … well different environment from … public schools,"

"So she's a rich wannabe that went to private schools?" Natsu offered to say it as painfully to the truth as possible. Principal Makarov's offer was getting less and less tempting.

"Something like that … more or less,"

"Why did she move? Did she get expelled?" Natsu asked, feeling like he was uncovering this weird offer.

"That's classified information, Natsu,"

"So she did get expelled."

"Please don't assume Fairy Tail Academy takes ruffians, Natsu."

"Right, right," The pinkette nodded his head. "If she really was trouble, she'd be sent to Saint Crime S."

Saint Crime S. School For The Troubled, a school for bad kids to redeem themselves and turn good. Not that it's been done much but he knew some people there. A few of his friends had siblings and acquaintances there. It was _not_ a fun school. It was a last resort to send kids who committed crimes like stealing, breaking and entering, assault and even _murder_. Natsu didn't want to get expelled and cast away into that hell hole. Having a record of bad grades and getting into fights was something that other schools might not like about Natsu, if he ever got expelled. Natsu knew if he took a step out of line, he'd have nowhere else to turn and end up at Saint Crime S. That place sends shivers down Natsu's back.

"Exactly," Makarov answered, giving a small nod. "So she can't be all that bad. Will you help her? Help me? You'll mentor her? Won't you, my dear boy?"

"Umm," Natsu shrugged and thought a little. "Can I just ask a few more questions?"

"My, aren't you curious today?" Makarov laughed. He knew Natsu had a curious streak but this was unusually nosy. "Are you this active in class?"

 _You wish!_ Natsu snorted in his head and ignored the question. "Which school did she go to before transferring to Fairy Tail?"

There was a slight hesitant in the principal's words. "The Celestial Private Institution,"

Natsu's jaw dropped.

The Celestial Private Institution was home to kids who were the richest of the rich and the snobbiest of the snobs. The pinkette had heard rumours of their toilets being made out of solid gold so that their money-born asses wouldn't have to touch such filth like normal porcelain toilets. The Celestials had pretentious food served to them on a silver platter like caviar and escargot and bread infused with champagne. They used silk napkins and had custom made mahogany desks and elevators on each wing of the school. It was utterly insane how they throw their money around!

"No, Gramps, no!" Natsu began groaning.

This was punishment for all the times he kept on skipping on Math! This was punishment for not participating in all those group projects! This was punishment for not feeding his goldfish when he was five years old and having to flush Goldy down his toilet!

"More or less?" he echoed his principal's words. "Gramps, the Celestials don't belong with us! Have you seen the potato salad served at our cafeteria?"

" _Natsu_ ," Principal Makarov said carefully, a tone of warning.

"S – Sorry, I mean they're okay but still, it's a little slimy and – Gramps, can't I mentor some other new kid? There are tons of freshmen this year! My sister's one of them! Can't I mentor her? No? What about Romeo Conbolt instead, yeah?"

"My boy, your sister will do fine this year and Romeo's father is vice-principal. I'm sure he'll do very well."

"Gramps, do I have to?"

"All you have to do is show her around until the day is over. If you do, I'll consider asking the teachers of the classes that you're failing to give you extra credit,"

Natsu eyed his principal wearily.

"And, I'll forget you've been sneaking around since the start of the school year to go to your _hideout_ which, may I mention, Natsu, could be turned into a clubroom any time being,"

 _Oh shit, he got me there! How long has he known?_

Natsu sighed in defeat and extended his hand. "Okay, fine. I accept your offer."

The principal smiled and sealed the deal with a firm handshake. "Thank you, my boy."

"Likewise, Gramps."

* * *

Natsu was led to Principal Makarov's office once they finished shaking hands. The dread pooling in Natsu's stomach suddenly seem fatal. If only he could skip out on the principal and lie down in the infirmary, he'd probably take the most refreshing, life-changing nap he'd ever faced.

The pink haired boy slumped his shoulders and looked at his feet the whole time he was walking to the principal's office.

 _Oh god, this girl was probably some long-lost Kardashian sister or Lindsay Lohan clone._ Natsu thought negatively. _She probably was plastic AF and had a high pitch Harley Quinn accent. Possibly dressed in a mini skirt and thin high-heels. Maybe even brought her pet Chihuahua too! Those mini monsters! Ugh!_

"Natsu, meet Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, this is Natsu Dragneel, your mentor for the year." Principal Makarov said as welcoming as possible.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," A voice greeted.

Natsu looked up and froze the moment he laid eyes on her. Her words echoed in his head like a song stuck on repeat.

She was blonde.

"Hi, I'm Lucy,"

She was hot.

"Hi, I'm Lu –"

She was perfect.

"Hi –"

"Ahem, Natsu," Principal Makarov cleared his throat.

Oh right! _Right …_

"Nice to meet you." Natsu finally said, trying to flash a big smile. "I'll be the best mentor you'll ever have."

"Thank you –" Lucy's words were cut off when a small white Chihuahua jumped out of her oversized branded bag. "Oh, Plue! There you are! I thought I left you in the limo when the chauffeur dropped me off!"

Everyone stared as she scooped up her tiny dog and hugged him tightly.

"This is Plue Heartfilia. He's a mix breed Chihuahua-Pomeranian. I bring him with me everywhere!" The blonde told Natsu and Principal Makarov.

 _Good lord, she calls her dog by its full name?_ Natsu couldn't help but think in horror.

Lucy continued, "I hope you don't mind! Oh, and do you have any fresh bottled spring water I could quench his thirst with? Plue has a sensitive stomach,"

Something flipped a switch inside of Natsu and he shared a brief eye glance with his principal. The magic moment was gone and replaced with cruel reality.

 _Rich people …_

* * *

As soon as Principal Makarov shooed the two students out, Natsu decided he regretted skipping Math and would rather have suffered an hour of dumb equations than talk to a girl born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

But, a deal was a deal. He was grateful his principal was letting him slide. He was also glad that Principal Makarov cleared up some things with Lucy that dogs weren't allowed and they didn't have bottled spring water here at Fairy Tail Academy.

The pinkette's brain started mapping out the places they should head like the cafeteria and the library and the art rooms and the science labs and the infirmary.

"What would you like to see first?" He asked, not caring but wanting a place to start.

The blonde placed a manicure finger on her chin and tapped on it in thought. "The library," She answered after three seconds.

Natsu's brain which had stereotyped the new girl as a dumb, rich blonde suddenly flipped. "You want to go to a place with books in it?"

"Yeah, I love reading." She told him and cocked her hip to the side as a hand laid on it. Natsu sense she was doing that pose so she could get away with sounding more offended by his stereotype question. "Why? Expect me to be a dumb blonde or something?"

 _Yeah …_ "… No," Natsu lied instead.

"I was a straight-A student at Celestial."

"Look, that's not it, okay? It's just uh – most people would want to see the cafeteria or the pool or the football field. Cause, you know, they're … places to hang. That's all."

 _Nice save!_ Natsu mentally patted himself on the back.

"Oh,"

 _Did she honestly buy that? She's so easy to be lied to._ Natsu thought.

"So yeah, the library ... it's this way." Natsu pointed to some stairs leading up. A few signs were stuck to the wall that lead students to their destinations. This floor had the staff room and computer room.

After showing her around the school like it was his job – which it technically was now – Natsu figured he'd contribute to sprouting some words of wisdom before the final bell rang and signalled the day was over.

"I need to tell you something," Natsu's words caught his sophomore's attention. "Look, Luigi –"

"It's Lucy," Lucy frowned and corrected her mentor.

"Right, whatever, Lucy, I don't wanna sound like know-it-all-dick or anything but I suggest you lay low and don't tell anyone you were a former Celestial." Natsu said, not sparing a look at the blonde like he was trying to set up an invisible barrier between them.

"What?" Her brown eyes gave him a look. "Why?"

Natsu sighed. If anyone asked, he didn't know her. "You went to a school that served caviar and wine. Your toilets are not normal! It's not actually a thing here, you'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"You know, not all the rumours you hear about us are true! Just because I went to a rich school doesn't mean I'm snobby. And our toilets are just as normal as any other toilet," Lucy snapped.

"Define _normal_." Natsu quipped, still not looking at her.

His mind was screaming advice to him. Natsu wanted to bolt but couldn't. _You just have to show her the ropes, Natsu, don't get friendly. If she ever had so much of a glance at your wardrobe, it'd probably send her running for the hills. She's a sophomore, she'd find friends her age. She'd leave you alone sooner or later._

"Ugh!" Lucy huffed in annoyance, which wasn't an answer to Natsu's question.

"Just lie and say you went to The Mermaid Heels Boarding School For Girls."

"I can't do that! I don't even know what it's like there!"

" _Google_ it," Natsu spoke and felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Did you not catch the part where I said _lie?"_

She glared at him. "You're being a horrible mentor,"

"I gave you advice," Natsu pointed out like it was a rare and holy sight. "You should feel honoured."

"Yes, I feel _so_ blessed right now." Lucy said sarcastically, placing her hands on her chest like he just touched her heart with a moving speech.

"Whatever," Like, he cared.

"I'll tell the principal you suck,"

Natsu whipped his head to his right so he could stare her down. "Haven't you heard of snitches get stitches?" Okay, _now_ he cared. "You wouldn't dare,"

She smiled and said confidently. "I would,"

 _Okay, okay. Do. Not. Panic!_ Natsu laughed and tried to play the situation as cool as possible. "Pffft, you know, I don't even _need_ to be your mentor. You _need_ me."

Lucy raised a brow. "I can tell you're lying. You're hiding something and right now, I think you're the one that _needs_ me."

"No, I don't! I'm helping Gramps for extra credit work. Duh!"

"Uh-huh, suuuure."

"Totally!" Natsu gushed, sounding as convincing as a middle-aged man trying to sound like a three year old girl.

"If that's the case then I guess I can just find myself another mentor. I mean, you can always get _extra credit_ another way," Lucy chimed and began turning the other way. "I'll go talk to Principal Makarov now,"

"Wait – NO! Don't do that!" Natsu quickly grabbed her upper arm to stop her. _Shit! Shitshitshit!_ Ooooh, she had him exactly where she wanted him. "What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked, saying each word as carefully as possible.

Lucy smiled, a string of pearly whites flashed at him. His dad should have warned him the devil had a pretty face.

 _Fuck. my. life. She's a smart one._ Natsu thought as he braced himself for Lucy's proposition.

* * *

 **Notes**

This is a slow burn so don't expect ships to be handed out so easily. Planned since December 2015.

– **20 January 2016**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **17 July 2017**

* * *

 **Schools in Magnolia**

(from best to least good reputation)

The Celestial Private Institution

The Sabertooth School of the Prestige

The Mermaid Heels Boarding Schools for Girls

The Blue Pegasus All Boys Academy

Fairy Tail Academy

Lamia Scale Academy

Phantom Lord High

Saint Crime S. School for The Troubled

...

Quatro Cerberus College

* * *

 **Freshmen**

Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell

 **Sophomores**

Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden , Lisanna Strauss, Jet, Droy and Kinana.

 **Juniors**

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Loke, Max Alors, Warren Rocko and Laki Olietta.

 **Seniors**

Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen, Freed Justine, Bickslow and Mest Gryder.

 **Teachers**

Principal: Makarov Dreyar

Vice-principal: Macao Conbolt

History: Gildarts Clive

English: Wakaba Mine

Science: Alzack Connell

Home Ec: Bisca Connell

Math: Nab Lasaro

Art: Reedus Jonah

Music: Vijeeter Ecor

Sick bay: Porlyusica

Theater: Wan Chanzi

Gym: Joey Fullborn

Owner of FAIRY TAIL HILLS: Chico C. Hammitt

* * *

 **Ships**

(from most mentioned to least mentioned)

Nalu

Gruvia

Bixanna

ElfGreen

Miraxus/MiraFreed

Bacanna

Jerza

Rowen

Gale


	2. Chapter 1

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster walked into his first class, surprisingly early, on a Tuesday morning. With Loke by his side, Gray half-listened to his best friend's bragging. Not that it mattered anyways. It was just useless facts about Loke's latest babe which Gray would end up forgetting by the end of the period.

Loke wasn't the type to keep things constant, the ginger boy liked switching thing up a bit – a different girl a day by his side.

"Don't you think so, Gray?" Loke asked.

Gray paused briefly then questioned back, "Who are we talking about again?"

"Oh, you know, the one I've been seeing lately!"

Gray doesn't remember how he answered. Perhaps by humming along as an answer to rhetorical questions or muttering a 'yeah'.

Loke listed a name. It flew in one ear and out the other. "Remember?"

"Umm …" Gray mumbled. He had got a conga-line of names in his head and the song _Mumbo Number Five_ at the back of his skull just in case he needed a back-up name.

He was preoccupied with the sudden task of remembering when something catches Gray's eyes. Or rather a person. Gray suddenly stopped dead in his tracks in disbelief.

"Loke," Gray said and dramatically grabbed Loke's shoulder so that he would come to a halt.

Loke stared at Gray quizzically while Gray's dark blue eyes were fixed on a spot in the classroom.

Gray opened his mouth and spoke in a distressed voice. "Am I hallucinating or is that Natsu?"

Loke never felt his head turn so fast in his entire life. "What?! No way!"

But, actually, it was yes way!

Sitting smack-dab in the middle of the classroom was Natsu Dragneel. Maybe sitting wasn't a proper word. It was more like the pinkette was slumped over his desk, he was face planting on a wooden desk and it looked like his soul had left his body.

Gray and Loke shared a brief look.

"Does he know he's sitting in Nab-Sensei's Math class?" Loke asked Gray.

"I don't know. I'm not him."

Without any hesitation, Loke gave Gray a small shove forward in which Gray replies with a death glare.

"What the hell?!" Gray hissed angrily.

"Go check up on him."

Gray's face scrunched up. He expects Natsu to be sick or something. A part of him doesn't want to be near Natsu in the fear that Natsu would projectile vomit on him. But another part of Gray – his imaginative side – rings alarm bells in his head. Those hours spent playing video games about zombie apocalypses didn't help.

"Why me?" Gray asked the ginger.

"Because," Loke answered shortly.

"That's not a reasonable answer."

"I don't care." Loke adjusted his glasses and hid slightly behind the classroom door. "I'm too pretty to die on a Tuesday,"

 _No one is ever to pretty to die for anything._ Gray thought to himself.

Then Gray asked, "What makes you think I want to die today too?"

"You were already going to die. You're the one who said Gildarts-Sensei would kill you for not finishing your history essay."

Loke had a fair point … but Gray still wanted to have a chance to grab a slice of pizza from the cafeteria first before dying.

"I hate you." Gray declared.

"You can't hate your one and only friend." Loke replied. The ginger boy didn't mention he was also Gray's best friend but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

Gray answered it by raising a fist to threaten Loke. It didn't work, Loke only squinted in return and waved Gray off to his doom.

Gulping slightly, Gray walked up to a lifeless looking Natsu and called out to him. "Natsu?"

A groan escaped from the pinkette.

Gray froze on the spot and turned around to give Loke a look, in which Loke replied to with a thumbs-up. Gray felt irritated at Loke's action, he really needed to hang out with other people.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, a little louder but ready to bolt out of there the moment something bad happens.

"Hmmm," Natsu groaned from his slumped position.

"Natsu?!" Gray repeated but this time with more force. He ready to punch Natsu in the face. Damn zombie games giving him delusional expectations.

More mumbling was heard before Natsu turned his face and finally spoke a proper word.

"… What?" Natsu questioned, clearly irritated and annoyed. He was tempted to say something along the lines like _Leave me here to die! Why are you disturbing me? Isn't my eternal torture enough?_

"Ohmygod," Gray breathed out a sigh of relief and dropped his arms to his sides. Looks like Gray wasn't dying by Natsu's hands today.

Gray made hand motion to Loke, the signal said _Everything is okay and you better be by my side this instant or you'll get your butt kicked!_

"You gave me a heart attack!" Gray told Natsu. "I thought you were dead! What are you doing here?"

Natsu lifted up his face from his desk and spoke in the most dreaded voice he could muster. "… I have to take Math class."

Gray raised a brow at this.

Once by Natsu's desk, both Gray and Loke nodded at each other. They telepathically agreement that they'd be nosy about Natsu's personal life – something they never really cared about but now will due to the strong sense of curiosity of the conversation.

"… Why?" Gray asked, a hesitant quiver in his voice as he gave Loke a side-look.

"I … Uh – I …" Natsu started then fumbled over his words. He had to say something but there was no way in hell he was going to admit he almost got expelled. "Principal Makarov almost called my parents,"

"What?!"Gray and Loke exclaimed loudly at the same time in which Natsu wanted to tell them to shut up but instead didn't have the energy to so he emitted a sad groan.

It was Gray who spoke this time. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" Natsu insisted but the look Gray and Loke gave Natsu told him they weren't buying what he was selling so the pinkette sighed in defeat then said. "Okay, I ditched Math too much and Principal Makarov caught me."

"I told you not too," Gray scoffed, he knew Natsu was an idiot but he had higher expectations for the pinkette at ditching class.

"Pff, why should I listen to you? All you ever do is sleep,"

"My soul might not be physically here in Math class but my body is and that's all that matters." Gray pointed out like he was a pro. His grades didn't really matter to him anyways since Gray intended to earn a lacrosse scholarship. "Attendance,"

Loke rolled his eyes at Gray's statement and listened to Natsu speak "I don't know how you do it, I swear Nab-Sensei doesn't even try to look at my answers. He just looks at my name and draws a skull on the top right corner to tell me I'm as good as dead in his class."

"So why don't you just continue skipping Math then?" Loke asked, genuinely curious and felt a little sympathetic about Natsu's situation. There's your life lesson right there, folk! Don't skip class or you'll get expelled!

"I can't!" Natsu exasperated like it was the most obvious thing ever. Why couldn't anyone see the logic here? Skipping class equals to Natsu Dragneel getting expelled and possibly landing in Saint Crime S. "I have to sit through it and pass."

"You? Pass?" Gray began laughing at his frienemy's statement like a mad man, doubled over and all, which Natsu scowled at.

"Yeah but you're failing anyway. You're waaayyy to far behind. You've been skipping for ages. Natsu, there is literally no point in you being here!" Loke pointed out. Loke may have been a ladies man but he was also an honor student and he knew a dead end when he sees one.

"I just have to, okay?!" Natsu whined.

"That's a lot of work, Natsu. I'm not even sure it's possible since Math isn't your strong suit. You're could probably get held back by a grade if you don't put your back into it. Are you even going to try? Do you really want to repeat?" Loke asked while Gray was still amused over Natsu's 'passing' chance.

"I'll pull through somehow!" Natsu whined again like a child. Loke was right, Natsu was just moaning about his problems and he hadn't even tried anything yet. He hasn't put any effort into his promise with the principal. "I told Principal Makarov I'd attend all of Nab-Sensei's classes and somehow I'd make it up with extra credit."

"Extra credit?" Gray snorted. "Like what? Hand polishing Nab-Sensei's skull necklace?"

"Dude, I heard they're real skulls." Loke added, straying from the topic, a spark of interest flashed behind his glasses.

"Really? _Sick!_ "

Natsu decided Gray and Loke were no help. Of all the people to come early to Math class. Natsu suspected Laki to be the first but nooooo, it had to be his frienemy and his playboy best friend.

"Look, I'll just talk to Nab-Sensei and ask for a favour."

Loke shook his head. "Good luck with that. The man's unbreakable. I heard Cana tried to offer a lap dance the last time she failed a test and he just stared at her like she was crazy."

Gray made a face that said _Too much information!_ "What the hell, Loke? No one wants to know that!"

"Gray, he passed a really good offer!" Loke insisted, emphasizing on the 'good' part.

Natsu felt disgusted. He might be a dying man but he still had his dignity! "There is no way in hell am I pulling a _Magic Mike_ and doing a lap dance,"

"No one said you have to." Gray told and shrugged.

The dark haired boy then turned and walked away from Natsu's desk like the conversation and Natsu's problems never existed. Gray placed his backpack in his seat and pulled out his phone, seeming to lose interest in the conversation. Natsu figured that must have been the rudest thing Gray would have done to him, and he's been punched by Gray!

"What else did Principal Makarov asked you to do?" Loke asked, still all ears for Natsu as he settled into a seat in his usual spot. Loke liked sitting in front because he can look out the classroom door and stare at the ladies who walk down the hall in short skirts and thin-pencil heels.

Natsu raised a brow. "What makes you think he asked me to do more than attend classes and pass?"

"He always asks for three things,"

Natsu sighed and began ticking his fingers. "Number one: attend Math class since it's the only class I skip." An index finger was ticked off. "Number two: pass ALL my classes which involves a lot of hard work AND extra credit." His middle finger joined the index finger. "Number three: mentor a sophomore girl name Lucy that I call Luigi,"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat in class, feeling in Zen with the other students.

The blonde was so ecstatic everyone was nice to her and welcoming. Meeting Natsu gave her the idea that everyone was judgmental but she was clearly wrong. It was just a fact that her mentor apparently has issues with dogs and Celestial Institute. I mean, come on, how can you have a problem with a small bundle of love and an academic sanctuary?

"Lu-Chan," the blue haired girl next to her sing-songed.

Levy McGarden was a small girl who was the first person to befriend Lucy. Other than being super nice and smart, Levy was the class president and knew Fairy Tail Academy from A to Z. If Lucy wanted to fit in fast, having a friend that knew the school like the back of her hand was a bonus. Not to mention, Lucy and Levy shared an interest of books. That was a HUGE bonus.

"When science class is over, do you want to have lunch together? Usually it's me and Jet and Droy but they have a small club meeting so they can't make it." Levy asked, whispering into Lucy's ear so Professor Alzack didn't catch them.

Lucy beamed, displaying a nice set of perfectly white, straight teeth. "Sure. I brought food from home thought."

"I normally buy lunch," Levy spoke and quickly jolted down Professor Alzack's notes from the board. "I'll just get something real quick then we can talk about Jane Austen."

"Alright," Lucy responded and ducked her head to avoid detection of their chitter-chatter. The blonde has just enough time to write down the last sentence on the board before the bell rang and signalled to everyone it was time to eat.

* * *

"Hey!"

A loud voice called. It sounded like it was half-way across the cafeteria and Lucy had no intention of looking up from her book.

"Hey, you!"

Lucy always knew the cafeteria was loud and filled with people and noise no matter which school you go to but is seems but this cafeteria was exceptionally loud.

She buried her face deeper into her book. Lucy just needed to wait for Levy to buy her food then they would talk about girl things and authors they enjoyed and she'd fit in and get tons of other friends.

"HEY-O, BLONDIE!"

The voice was closer now and honestly, ever heard of texting?

Lucy frowned. She hoped that person wasn't calling her out. All she wanted to do was be normal and blend in. She didn't move schools just to be singled out. She didn't swallow back her thoughts and go with the flow because she wanted to. She didn't let her father and his business –

"Yo, girl with Mario's brother's name!"

"Her name's Luigi?!" Someone in the sea of people in the cafeteria asked.

"It's LUCY!" The blonde yelled and put down her book.

When Lucy looks up from her novel, she found herself face-to-face (or more like face-to-stomach because she was sitting down and he was standing) with a dark haired boy.

"What do you want and how do you know me?" Her snippy side showed at the mispronunciation of her name.

"So you're the one Natsu has to mentor?" The dark haired boy asked instead. He showed no signs of answering her questions.

Lucy stared at him up and down. "And who exactly are you?"

"Gray," The boy answered and plopped down next to Lucy without even asking permission to sit with her.

"Well, Gray, it's kinda rude to call me by the wrong name." Lucy said and snapped her book shut for effects to tell him she was pissed but he clearly didn't get it.

Gray just shrugs and says to her "Sorry,"

 _Well, isn't this a lovely conversation? One word replies. Just perfect!_

"I just wanted to know what you looked like. I can't believe Natsu of all people has to mentor someone. Personally, I just want to tell you –" Gray touched his chest like he was going to wish her a blessing. " – good luck."

"Uh … thank you?" Lucy replied and eyed the strange boy. Okay, this was just getting weird. Lucy couldn't help it and asked "Is he … that bad?"

At this, Gray laughed like that was the stupidest question ever asked. "He can't even do basic algebra so yeah,"

"No, I mean in terms of a person." Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Did this Gray guy honestly think Natsu was going to mentor her academic wise? Lucy can study just fine by herself.

"He's –"

"HeeEEEYY, Gray! What are you doing here? Our table's over there, buddy," A ginger boy suddenly interrupted the conversation and one-arm hugged Gray around the neck. The boy then, without waiting for Gray's answer, turned his head and noticed Lucy. "Oh. _Ooohhh._ Talking to a babe, huh? Having a good laugh, eh?"

"Loke, fuck off." Gray replied.

Loke's only response is to let his eyebrows do a little wiggle.

Lucy didn't know why but this other rude guy who labelled her as 'a babe' seemed familiar ... and she didn't like it.

"Hey, I'm Loke. Nice to meet you," Loke flashed a wide grin at her. It was his move he used to bring in the ladies. Normally he wouldn't hit on his friend's interests but it was a free country plus the last girl he flirted with seemed normal until she showed him her strange fetish so he was technically a free man again.

"Loke, back off man, that's Natsu's mentee." Gray warned.

"That's Lucy? Never mind – I'm just talking to the lovely lady, no biggie," Loke rolled his eyes. "Don't be a cock-block."

"I know you," Lucy answered and squinted at Loke.

"You … do …?" Loke asked. This was impossible. Loke had trained himself to remember all the babes he flirted with. This girl, he had never flirted or talked to. Plus, she was new! Natsu was mentoring her for goodness sakes!

"You were in my old school," Lucy said, she remembers now. The boy with bright ginger hair.

Gray shook his head. "He's been studying at Fairy Tail Academy since middle school,"

"I think you've got the wrong person," Loke said and repeated Gray's words. "Like Gray said, I've been here since I was eleven years old."

"I saw you when I was ten," Lucy insisted which earned Loke and Gray to exchange a glance with each other.

What was this? Some Korean drama plot? It's been like what ... five – almost six years probably?

"Is this a new tactic used to ward off boys? Because we can leave if you want," Gray said and started to get up from his seat.

Loke nodded, he was ready to leave too. The ginger didn't want any trouble. He was a ladies man but he knew no means no.

"I know your name … it's uh …" Lucy started snapping her fingers, trying to recall the old name.

"Yes, my name is Snappy McSnapperson the third," Loke snorted. If the babe didn't wanna flirt, then it's her lost not his. "We'll just leave if that's how you feel," There was no need to play charades.

Loke grabbed Gray by his shoulder and started dragging him away to their usual table.

"… Leo,"

Loke stopped everything and slowly turned to face Lucy. "What did you just say?"

"Le –"

"Okay, don't repeat it." Loke sat his ass on the seat next to Lucy and pulled Gray to follow the action. He huddled them together like they were in a serious football game. "You went to Celestial Institute, didn't you?"

Gray stared at Lucy in a new light, Lucy nodded and said "I did,"

"Why did you move?" Loke squinted at her.

"Probably the same reason you did," Lucy answered and Loke immediately knew the answer.

Back in Celestial, there was only one reason you moved. You don't _just leave_. Because once you become a Celestial, you never want to go back. Almost all the teachers were even former Celestials. It was a rare case you weren't a former Celestial. Loke swore, some were even desperate enough to be lunch-ladies and janitors just to stay there. Celestial Institute had all the good qualities every other school muttered bitterly about yet secretly drooled about in their free time.

The revenue the school earned was ridiculous. It was easily the most expensive school in Fiore but of course, it had a reason to be expensive, being equipped with all the facilities needed plus having the money to invite the most important people to give speeches and go on field-trips to places regular people wouldn't even dream of affording. The experience the students received was mind blowing, Loke remembered being 9 year old and shaking hands with the first Fiore-born man to travel to the moon (everyone in the school got to personally shake hands too and get an autograph but that was besides the point).

It was also the safest school in the country due to its strict enforcement for a zero-tolerance bullying policy, protecting students from any kind of bullying. If someone got bullied, the bully would undergo detention that changed them from a snotty brat to a saint in a heartbeat. Loke never knew what the school did, he didn't intend to find out either, but the change was incredible. It had a faster and better impact than Saint Crime S. but no one there was rich enough to afford the methods the Celestials used. Plus, a study showed that the troublemakers at Saint Crime S. almost always came from a money-struggling household.

Back to Celestial topic, the location was incredible – surrounded by greens as far as the eyes can see and the structure of the school may as well be the Fiore-version of Hogwarts. They've been receiving positive reviews for the at least two centuries. Loki remembered someone even wrote an article saying 'Powerful sense of good _feng shui_ and positive energy'. He had no idea what that meant but you know you've made it big when an Asia person says good things about you – they are hard people to please. I mean, straight As, mastering an instrument and being good at a sport at the same time? May as well sell your soul to Satan to achieve those or be born a prodigy.

Anyway, there was only one reason you stopped schooling there –besides graduating or death of course – and all the Celestial kids, although snobby and prideful, acknowledged that. They even had a big ceremony the day before the departure. Almost everyone gave you a gift because hardly anyone left. Loke even remembered putting his gifts in special boxes when he moved – you don't just throw gifts away, you treasure them. He even still has them – all of them – hung up on his motherflipping bedroom wall … and in the living room and dining room. Basically those things were like priceless rubies, you display that shit like it was your baby (in this case babies). They were basically the highlight of your life after leaving Celestial Institute.

Loke nodded at Lucy's reply. Fair enough. He then asked, "Want some word of advice from a former Celestial?

Lucy pursed her lips but decided to listen so she tilted her head to signal Loke to continue his next words of advice.

"Don't tell anyone you went to Celestial,"

The urge to roll her brown eyes striked again. "Ugh – You too?

"Too? Who told you the first time?" Loke asked, panic rising. His face read, _How many people have you told?_

Lucy sensed Loke's distress and said, "Relax. It was just my mentor Natsu. I don't think anyone else knows besides him and the headmaster."

Loke sighed with relief. Natsu wasn't the smartest tool in the shed but he wasn't that dumb. Loke could trust Natsu. Plus Natsu hadn't spill the beans about Lucy … yet. Normally the pinkette would be spewing secrets left and right, the goofball had a big-mouth and recklessness of a wrecking ball. However, this time it was all kept well.

"Besides, I don't get it. Why can't I tell other people?" Lucy spoke and gestured to Gray. "You obviously told him,"

"He's the only one who knows I was a former Celestial." Loke explained in a low voice, pointing out that importance of it. "I had to invite him over for a project and he saw all my Celestial gifts. He thought I was a prince in disguise."

"We were twelve and I thought you reverse-Aladdin me, alright?" Gray chuckled like it was a funny memory. "Trust me, Lucy. I'm the only one who knows. I didn't even tell my family,"

Loke bumped in. "It's true. Mrs. Milkovich still waits outside my house when she picks Gray up. I will be so relieved when Gray finally drives. It's been years and I'm still afraid my cover could be blown,"

Gray made a face. "Or you know, you could just take down the gifts the Celestial gave you."

"Gray, that's the most insulting thing you've ever said to me in my entire life. Take it back!"

"Alright, I take it back. Sorry, geez," Gray said and shooed Loke back to the topic.

"Lucy, I don't even invite babes over to my house anymore. I did once, it ended really, really bad." A look flickered in Loke's eyes before it flitted away. "Anyway, yeah, no more babes come to my house. There's this huge temptation but I never do," Loke added, sighed and looked off into the distance like he had just sacrificed an arm.

Lucy looked at Loke. From the moment Loke opened his mouth, Lucy knew he was a playboy. And if this womanizer didn't dare showing off nice gifts the Celestials gave him, then it's a big issue. Boys like him would do anything to get laid. _Anything._ Even watch the Twilight saga and say it's good (the book was better).

Plus, she was sure Loke wasn't lying. If you went to Celestial, you knew one thing. You do not _lie_ , you _brag_. Because you have the money and power to brag about your vacations around the world and trendy clothes and latest gadgets. It was just a thing that circulated around Celestial. Of course, you can choose not to brag but the main point is, hardly anyone lied. It was a self-train thing. Maybe she has to get use to liars now though (cough, cough, Natsu).

"Don't tell anyone you're from Celestial. Avoid the question all together if anyone asks. The people here are alright but the walls have ears. The word could get out. You could run into Phantoms,"

"Phantoms?" Lucy asked quizzically.

"Phantom Lord students." Gray said and frowned. "Phantom Lord High School is really close. We have to share some things with them. The coffee shop, the book store, that diner down the road that makes pies – they aren't nice."

Lucy questions again "The pies?"

"The Phantom Lord students," Gray answers.

"I think Elfman lost his phone at the coffee shop," Loke pointed out.

"The 6th edition Lacrima?" Gray asked. Elfmas was 6 feet of solid muscle. Elfman was in Gray and Loke's year but he easily looked older. If a scary looking guy like Elfman could be mugged in broad daylight then lord help them all. "He lost his phone – _again_?"

"He ran into some Phantoms there," Loke shrugged and turned to Lucy. "Anyway, promise me you won't say anything. Don't breathe a word. I knew someone who messed with Phantom once. They cornered her."

Gray could see Loke struggle with the next line. Loke was digging too deep into his past for this girl – something Gray has never seen him do for anyone before, not even him, his best friend. It took Gray months before Loke stopped the small hints and told him. Gray was getting a little anxious and irked that this girl wasn't appreciating Loke's rare words of wisdom.

"She wasn't _even_ from Celestial,"

Lucy wanted to sink deep down into the ground. She wanted a normal life here and now this complete stranger was telling her her life was in danger if anyone knew she was from Celestial Institute.

But then again, Lucy had her own secrets. Ones which involved her father and his business and why she had to transfer out of Celestial Institute.

Lucy surrendered, "… Okay,"

Gray could see an invisible weight being lifted off Loke's shoulders.

Loke double-checked, "Good, just between us and Natsu and the headmaster. Alright?"

Gray nodded and Lucy said okay once again.

Lucy wasn't expecting this talk between her and two strangers to be so serious. She wished her life wasn't this troublesome and was glad the conversation was over but something in her gut told her a storm would brew if word got out.

And in perfect timing, Levy strolled over to the table and saw her seniors and Lucy talking.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I had to discuss a book meeting and I ran into a teacher." The small girl smiled. "What'd I miss?"

The trio looked at each other and shrugged as casually as possible. "Nothing,"

* * *

 **Notes**

I just got accepted into law school lol

– **7 February 2017**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **18 July 2017**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Fridays were usually fun. It was the time when most students could look forward to the moment when school ended. It was the time when homework could be put off to a Sunday night and movie night was a must and couples could finally go on their planned dates. It was the most relaxed day of the weekday.

Thank god it's Friday! Am I right? Well … that is … unless, you're these three.

"LISANNA!"

Natsu's loud screaming roared against Lisanna's ears just as the wind roared against his. Sweat clung to Natsu like second skin and his heart thumped harder against his chest than the time there was a blackout and he remembered he hadn't save a sixteen hour game play of _ELDER SCROLLS: SKYRIM_.

They were late. Very, very, very late.

They – as in childhood friends and next door neighbours Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel and his half-sister; Wendy Marvell.

The three teens screamed as they rocketed down the pavement, trying to avoid bumps on the old cement and rocks and unfortunate slow snails. The scenario would have been less deathly and funnier if not the three were sharing a bike. All three squashed on a single piece of transportation.

"This is your entire fault, Natsu!" The white haired teen yelled at the boy who was gripping onto her shoulders, she was peddling like a mad man while Natsu clung onto her like a barnacle on a cruise ship.

Natsu had put on both their backpacks on himself, his own on his back and hers strapped on his chest – he claimed he was doing her a favour against backache as they rode to school but Lisanna thinks he just wants to cushion himself in case of unexpected impact.

Frowning and struggling against the fear of losing his breakfast and death, he said, "M-Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Lisanna retorts.

She hits a bump that sends Wendy squealing like a babe – a lil' piglet. Lisanna isn't sure if it's due to the uncomfortable position Wendy was in; sitting in the basket of Lisanna's bike as her blue skirt fluttered, threatening to expose what was underneath, or it's due to the lack of trust that the white haired teen could drive them all to their destination before the bell rang. But either way, Wendy had kept her mouth shut the second her butt touched the basket, saved for screaming in terror.

"Excuse you," Natsu snorted. "I am not the one who –"

"SNAIL!" Wendy shouted, the loudest she's ever exclaimed. It's in a volume that Natsu never knew her tiny lungs could ever muster.

Then they're yelling – all three of them. And Natsu has to admit he thinks this is the craziest morning he's ever had in his entire life, and it's not even nine AM yet!

"Oh, sweethoneyicedtea!" Lisanna cursed and tried her best to avoid the unnecessary death.

 _CRUNCH!_

Natsu and Lisanna let out a groan while Wendy let out a whimper. _Again._ Not another one!

Natus turned his head away from the snail crime scene after letting his eyes flit to it for a second. He continued, "I'm not the one who had to run back into the house because she forgot her Chapstick!"

"Says the guy who got his bike stolen!"

He did try to think of something to say but Natsu decided not to. Lisanna could easily make him walk. If he told her the reason, 'Mom was making gammon and I couldn't wait another second! I just left it on the steps and forgot about it.', Natsu knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

So instead, he said, "It wasn't my fault!"

"If you had woken up earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation. We'd be in Mira-Nee's car –"

"She wakes up too early anyways," Natsu replied and rolled his eyes, even though he knew both Mirajane and Elfman were early risers due to being on the cheerleading team and football team. His whining falls deaf to Lisanna's current state.

"– perfectly comfortable or possibly in class!" Lisanna scolded. "Not only did you make me and Wendy wait for you because you wanted to bike to school, you somehow got your bike stolen while Wendy's bike was getting repaired!"

"Geez, I'll buy you a jelly cup when we have lunch later, okay?" Natsu attempted to defend himself despite knowing Lisanna was right.

"Three minutes!" Wendy hissed after looking at her _Hello Kitty_ watch. "Hurry, please Lisanna, hurry."

Lisanna rounded a corner, struggling with the weight of two extra people. If only Natsu hadn't grown a head and half taller than her, he could have peddled all three of them. He was clearly more capable and stronger but _no_ , he was too big for her tiny, light pink bike. No one told her that spending a few years building muscle over basketball and dancing would cause him to look so ridiculous when he (insisted) tried to peddle them to school, he just couldn't fit on the seat! But he did grow and now she had to do all the work. Leg day had never sounded so bad – this was why she was in theatre and not sports like her older siblings.

"Two cups,"

Lisanna's eyes never left the road. She didn't want to risk anymore dead snails. Breathing was getting harder to do. She needed to focus. Breathe. Breathe! In, out, in, out. They were so close to school. _So close!_

"Three – No wait, five. _Five_ , okay? Stop giving me the silent treatment!" Natsu begged. He didn't want to die and know that his final conversation with his best friend was a fight about jellies.

"Shut up and let me drive!" Lisanna snapped while Wendy yelled Lisanna's name out of fright.

"Deal!"

* * *

After locking her bike, the three ran down the halls like they were being chased by an invisible monster. Who cares if the hall monitor saw them? Hall monitors can eat their socks, they were late!

Breathless from the peddling, Lisanna swore she saw spots and would never do any form of exercise ever again – including stairs. Thank god her English class was on the ground floor.

"Natsu, my backpack!" Lisanna hollered just as Natsu and Wendy were heading up the stairs to their classes.

"Oh shit, right!" Natsu signalled Wendy to go without him. His look that read, _I'm sorry, big bro has to leave you now!_ flashed in his eyes.

Wendy nodded and mouthed "It's okay", before scrambled up the stairs. Wendy knew he'd come to his senses that Lisanna needed him more. Besides, Wendy wasn't a baby anymore, she was officially a high school student now!

The panic of them being late blind-sided Natsu for a bit. Natsu quickly handed over Lisanna her bag and placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. He was tempted to pick her up and launch her into her classroom seat at the sight of her exhaustion.

"I'm really sorry, I forgot. I'll get you jelly cups for a week." Natsu pleaded and thought, _Please don't die. You're my best friend. I know you have asthma! I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm sorry!_ "I'll walk you to class,"

Lisanna shook her head and wheezed a reply.

"No, I'll do it. I'll take the blame. I'll tell your teacher. You can't get detention, you have drama practice." Natsu insisted. He practically dragged her down the hall a minute ago. "Didn't you tell me Wan-Sensei was gonna announce what play we're having today? You've been really stoked about this and I know it really means a lot to yo –"

Lisanna lifted a finger to silence him as she took out her inhaler from her backpack and took a long pull. "You –" _wheeze_ "– have –" _wheeze_ "– Math class."

He didn't like the sound of her wheezing but that was enough to convince Natsu to stop and think for a second.

It was true, he did have Math class for his first period. He couldn't afford to miss it, he was already in a life threatening position of getting expelled and being sent to Saint Crime S. He was so glad he told Lisanna about his I-have-to-be-a-mentor dilemma, she was like his conscience. Okay, heck, she was his conscience – especially when his sister wasn't around. Best friends are awesome.

"What if you collapse in the hall?" Natsu asked and didn't dare add, 'And no one's there to save you _.'_ A part of his mind whispered at the back of his skull.

Lisanna took out her phone and waved it in front of the pinkette's face to tell him _I'll text you when I get to class_ before turning around and walking to her class without another word.

Natsu hesitated. He wanted to follow her to make sure she was going to be okay but time was ticking and his class was on the third floor.

Without much thought, he took two steps at a time like the floor was lava and prayed to all the gods in the universe, his dead ancestors, his dead goldfish and a couple of superheroes (just in case) that Nab-Sensei wouldn't kill him and that Lisanna would make it to her class okay.

* * *

 **I made it to English class!** Lisanna quickly wrote and texted the information to Natsu. **Wakaba-Sensei is going off topic again D:**

It wasn't the fact that she was annoyed with Wakaba-Sensei, he was really sweet for not giving her detention. Lisanna just wanted to lighten up Natsu's mood. She knew he was worried about her.

Not even a minute later, her messaged got double ticked before Natsu sent her two emoji's – the poop emoji and the sparkle emoji. Real classy, Natsu, _real_ classy. Sparkling shit.

Lisanna decided to send him the creepy moon emoji that Natsu calls 'Molester Moon' before paying full attention to Wakaba-Sensei. She heard a 'ding' sound from her phone, meaning Natsu had replied but decided against it to sneak a peek. She'd see him during lunch anyway. He owned her five jelly cups after all, for a _whole week_.

* * *

Lucy was slowly drifting off to dream land in art class.

Don't get her wrong, Lucy likes art. She appreciates the effort people put into their paintings and sketches and such. But Reedus-Sensei had been talking about the proper techniques to shading for the past twenty minutes and Lucy just could not understand how the softness of the pencil can highlight the shadow of the nose in a portrait.

"Okay, everyone, pair up! Draw each other's portraits! Use that skill I just taught you!" Reedus-Sensei spoke.

Lucy cursed herself for not paying attention. She could hardly draw stick figures, how on earth was she going to draw someone's face without it looking like an old, dying, three-fingered, blind man had attempted to use chopsticks for the first time?

Lucy didn't even know anyone well enough outside of her Levy-Jet-and-Droy circle. Levy wasn't in art class, and, Jet and Droy stuck together like glue. She didn't have the heart to split them up, not even for a minute. It seemed like they'd die without each other. Think Romeo and Juliet but without the drama and countless of meaningless deaths.

Before Lucy could even think, someone sat in front of the stool opposite of her.

"Hi," The girl said and grinned at Lucy.

Stunned for a second, all Lucy could do was stare in shock. Even the memory of saying hi back slipped her mind.

"Can I be your partner?" She asked.

Pretty. She was pretty. Lucy was sure she'd seen this girl around the cafeteria, sitting with an older white haired girl that was almost always dressed in a cheerleading outfit and a large boy who had a similar hair colour that wore an orange school varsity jacket.

"Uh, sure," The blonde said. "I'm Lucy,"

"I know. I'm Lisanna."

The awkwardness that pinned Lucy lingered a little longer. "… Hi,"

Lisanna's sky blue eyes crinkled with amusement at Lucy's shyness. "Are you good with art, Lucy?"

"No, I suck." Lucy said and shook her head. "I'm sorry, your portrait will probably look better if a three year old drew it."

The white haired teen laughed in reply. "I'm not very good either. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get through this together."

That was how Lucy's friendship with Lisanna blossomed.

Lucy learned so much about Lisanna from the conversation they had while trying to not make each other look like monsters from _Courage the Cowardly Dog._ Lucy learned Lisanna was the youngest out of the Strauss siblings. Lisanna shared the ownership of a cat she and her neighbour found when they were little. Lucy told Lisanna that she was an only child and had a mix breed Chihuahua-Pomeranian named Plue that she's had since for ever.

Back and forth they talked, it turns out they shared lunch period and the next three classes together until school ended. They both found out they had a few things in common, they were animal huggers, they liked English lit but not sports, both were bilingual and peas were just gross.

Somehow, Lisanna got Lucy hooked by the time Home Ec rolled around the corner. And when Lisanna passed Lucy a note saying **Wanna join Drama Club?** that had a YES and NO box to check, Lucy checked YES without hesitation.

* * *

 **LiSANNA !**

Lisanna's phone beeped, her screen read a single text from Natsu. Her name was all she could see until her phone blew up.

 **CANT HV LUNCH WITH U** **D:**

 **GOTTA C GRAMPS VP MACAO N NAB-SENSEI BOUT STUFF**

 **LUIGI ISNT MY ONLY PUNISHMENT ! THEY FINALLY DECIDED ON MY EXTRA CREDIT**

 **Y ME? IMMA GONNA STARVE !**

Besides the fact that Natsu had written his text in caps and included like 8 sad emoji faces, Lisanna was irked by his spelling and grammar the most. And would it kill him to put a comma in his sentence?

 **What about my jelly cups?** Lisanna wrote then waited.

Her phone buzzed a minute later, it read, **IM SO SRRY! ILL GIVE IT 2 U LTR! MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE THEATRE AFTER SCHL! B4 DRAMA CLUB!**

Lisanna stopped herself from laughing aloud, **Natsu, please write properly. You're hurting my eyes. Use proper grammar and spelling.**

Lisanna's phone chimes at the new messaged Natsu sent. It read; **NOH!**

Usually Lisanna would roll her eyeballs so far that she swears she can see her brain but this time, she just smiles because her best friend is so silly, he can't even spell a two letter word right.

* * *

Natsu's stomach growled as he made his way towards the principal's office. There he would face every student's worst fear; the principal, vice-principal and math teacher all at once. Talk about a nightmare! If Natsu knew this would happen, he probably wouldn't have skipped math … or tried to act stealthier when sneaking around.

The pink haired boy tried to find something to snack on while on his journey to what seems like _Mordor_. He probably had a granola bar in his backpack somewhere. Just last week he found a pack of gum! Okay, it wasn't edible but it was still something!

After mentally preparing himself on what to say to his teachers, Natsu braced himself for the worst outcome which was possibly slave labour. He could picture himself washing cars and getting _Starbucks_ coffees for the teachers and picking out old wads of gum from random desks with his bare hands. Ew!

Natsu had expected a lot of things that would humiliated him from scrubbing the toilets to sweeping cigarette buds, so when Principal Makarov said, "We're throwing you in the Drama Club, my boy!"

Natsu had to ask, "C – Come again?"

"Look, Natsu," Vice-principal Macao began. "I talked to Wakaba-Sensei –"

 _The sophomore English teacher? Why are you asking him?_ Natsu wanted to ask but didn't.

"– and Nab-Sensei and, of course, Principal Makarov, and we've concluded that rather than spending time in detention doing nothing, it'd be better helping out in the arts. You're already doing very well in basketball – I know cause my son Romeo won't shut up about it, so we decided it'd be best to balance it out with some art. Y'know, sports and arts, yin and yang."

"But I'm already in Dance Club!" Natsu whined.

The pinkette didn't know a thing about Drama Club despite his best friend being a major theatre geek. All he knew was they wore flamboyant costumes and played pretend and memorized lines that spiral into drama. He didn't know a thing about patching holes in outfits or painting scenery or doing light tech stuff. He was pretty sure he'd bring the ultimate down-fall and doom to the Drama Club. He was like the eighth plague or something.

"Wan Chanzi-Sensei needs more helping hands for the oncoming play, Natsu. We all want it to succeed. There's a meeting this afternoon after school. You can go down and help around."

"I can understand you and Gramps asking me to join theatre but why is Nab-Sensei agreeing to this?"

Nab-Sensei touched the skull beads around his neck. "Believe it or not, theatre is my guilty pleasure."

Natsu sighed.

Ugh! The emptiness of his stomach was draining his capability to think. Natsu really, really, REALLY didn't want to join the club. But he had to. He _had_ to. Not only did he owe the principal, vice-principal, math teacher and for some reason the sophomore English teacher, but Natsu ultimately owed it to Lisanna the most. She'd be crushed if she found out the play wouldn't succeed due to lack of volunteers.

He had no choice did he?

"Okay …" Natsu said after a while. "I'll join the club and do … drama-art stuff."

"Perfect!" Principal Makarov clapped Natsu on the back. "Now off you go!"

* * *

"The theatre is just down the hall, okay, Lucy?" Lisanna said to her blonde friend, pointing down the hall of the sea of students.

Lucy nodded, stopping by her locker to put away her things and to have a quick chat with Levy. She had so much to tell her short friend and only had a limited time of five minutes to have a one-on-one girl talk before the Drama Club meeting.

"So, how was your day?" Levy asked with a smile. Girl talk translation; _Tell. Me. Everything!_

A grin soon appeared on Lucy's face before she tried to narrow down what had happened so far. She made a mental note to video-call her Celestial friend Aries afterwards and spill the beans of her day. Lucy couldn't possibly tell the pink haired Celestial via text. This was video-call worthy.

"You know what, Lu-Chan? We should form like a group just for us. Just us girls!" Levy offered, her voice was laced with excitement and the books in her arms hugged tighter to her chest.

Lucy laughed at her friend's words, her giggle sounding like tinkering bells.

A group, huh? Just them three? A trio? Like _Harry Potter_ and _Ron_ and _Hermoine_ or _Percy Jackson_ and his friends _Annabeth_ and _Grover._ _The Powerpuff Girls?_ She'd definitely be Blossom and Levy would be Bubbles and Lisanna would be a less aggressive Buttercup ... or less horribly-gone-wrong Bunny.

"Plus," Levy continued. "Isn't it convenient that the first letter of our names start with L? We could be like the L-girls or something."

If it was possible for Lucy's smile to stretch wider, it would.

"I'll ask her but we may want to work on our group name," Lucy said before looking at her watch. "Okay, Levy, I have to go now. Lisanna's going to show me the theatre hall before the meeting starts."

Levy bid her friend a quick goodbye then rushed to her mom's car. She had a clarinet class that could not be missed!

As Lucy walked down the hall, she spotted Lisanna talking to a boy who had his back towards her. He looked … almost familiar. And Lucy hasn't talked to a lot of boys in Fairy Tail Academy yet. Pink hair. Checker backpack. Okay, the pink hair was enough to trigger Lucy's memory of who it was.

It was then did the blonde girl recognize who Lisanna was talking to.

Lucy walked up to the two and called him out, "… Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu replied, looking away from Lisanna and focusing on the voice who called him. He froze when he saw who it was. _Oh no, Luigi!_ "Heeeey … you,"

The pinkette shifted his eyes to send a signal to his best friend that said, _What is she doing HERE?_

Lisanna could only back up defensively.

She was not getting into this catfight, Lisanna could sense girl bitterness a mile away. It was the perks of being born a girl, you just had this sixth-sense thing when shit was about to go down. Nuh-uh, this was between Natsu and Lucy. Mentor and mentee.

"Are you lost or something?" Lucy asked accusingly, her hip was cocked to the side and she had a hand rested on it like she was getting ready for a photoshoot.

Natsu instead replied with a fake laugh, flat and slightly annoyed. "Har har. I go to school here."

"Really now?" Lucy asked in the same flat tone Natsu used in his laugh. "I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Yeah … about that …"

Lucy gave her mentor a look. "Didn't you make me a promise the day we met?"

Her words struck fear into places Natsu didn't want to experienced again.

Yes, they did agree on Lucy's proposition but he's been busy and it didn't look like she needed him. Heck, she had friends to sit with on the first day of school! Most newbies get stuck eating alone in a bathroom stall or something, but not her, lil' miss perfect blonde. Okay, maybe not too perfect since she somehow got kicked out of the Celestial Private Institution. Point is, she had it better than most people on their first day.

"I'll make it up to you," Natsu spoke. Feeling as powerless as the snails him, Lisanna and Wendy ran over this morning. When Lucy gave him the infamous raised brow, he sighed and did the cross-your-heart thing from the _UP_ Pixar movie. "I promise. Double promise … or whatever,"

 _Or whatever? Pffft!_ Lucy raged in her head.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Lucy questioned. "I figured you were an athletic type of guy, not Shakespeare and artsy type,"

 _Unless he's secretly Troy Bolton from High School Musical!_ The thirteen year old in Lucy thought.

"Extra credit," Natsu answered.

"That lame excuse again?" Lucy frowned, not impressed.

"No, for reals. For _reals._ " Natsu tried to emphasize on the importance of his words. He wasn't lying. Why does this girl think he's always lying? "Ask Lisanna, she's my best friend! I tell her everything! Tell her, Lisanna!"

Both Natsu and Lucy shifted to Lisanna.

But the look in their eyes said different things. Natsu's eyes screamed _HELP ME!_ while Lucy's was getting impatient.

Clearly Natsu had messed something up again while trying to solve his not-getting-expelled problem. Lisanna could only sigh so many times in her life.

"Lucy, it's true. He had a meeting with Principal Makarov during lunch." Lisanna explained. "There isn't enough helping hands since most of the members of the theatre were seniors. Since they graduated, we need a little bit more manpower, Natsu fit the bill. Principal Makarov has been trying to balance out the arts and sports for some time now."

Natsu's head bobbed in agreement to Lisanna's explanation. "The teachers said I can get extra credit if I help."

"Okay, fine." Lucy said. "But I expect more participation from you, Natsu. I'm warning you not to mess this up for me. Unlike you, I actually like English and theatre. I'm taking weekly reports about you just in case."

"Weekly reports?" Natsu raised a brow and remarks "What you gonna do? Tell on me? Tell the principal –" Natsu then cleared his throat and tried to mimic the most fake sounding teenage girl voice ever known to man. "Like, _ohmegawd_ , today Natsu Dragneel totally almost tried to kill me! Like, I was in the middle of eating nachos when he told this joke. It was so _unfunny_ , I choked on my food. He totally did it on purpose, like, he knew nachos are sharp and could slice my throat open! I could have been dead in 0.2 seconds!"

"Don't give me sass, Natsu!" Lucy snaps, brown eyes sending a chill down Natsu's spine. Cold like an iced-latte. "I haven't seen you since Monday, what kind of mentor are you?"

At this, even Lisanna gave Natsu a look. "You haven't helped Lucy since Monday? Natsu!" _No wonder Lucy's pissed at you!_

For what seemed like the trillionth time today, sweat beaded down Natsu's neck.

He said to Lisanna, "I was busy catching up with math! Laki's been drilling me like a military sergeant! Why do you think I woke up late this morning?"

 _Because you play SKYRIM until two AM and can sleep through an earthquake._ Lisanna thought in her head. She wanted to say it but didn't.

Then he said to Lucy. "Plus, I heard you and Levy were like BFFs! You didn't need _me!_ "

"That's not the point, Natsu." Lisanna spoke at the same time Lucy chimed, "You're still my mentor despite being lame at it,"

The pinkette's shoulders sagged at the double bashing he received. Both girls sighed at his failed attempt to stay afloat in the safe waters of Fairy Tail Academy.

Lucy was the first to go into the massive room, shoulders squared and cheeks puffed in irritation, before Lisanna jerked her head to signal her pink haired best friend to follow them inside the theatre. Natsu couldn't help but think this was what he deserved.

When will this torment end?

* * *

 **Notes**

Two months into uni life, too much shit has happened.

– **14 April 2016**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **18 July 2017**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The SEVENTH Mall was the main attraction in the city of Magnolia, attending to the needs of the entire Magnolia population from purchasing groceries to buying the weirdest trinkets. The mall housed cinemas, body shops, expensive boutiques, known chained-franchises, fast-food outlets and a variety of exotic food stalls placed in the food court. It was no surprise to see different crowds of people walking around or bumping into friends as it was the _must be_ place.

It was an almost cliché thing to see groups of teenagers from different schools hanging around on the last day of a weekday – Friday. This was where couples from the Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel would meet up. Students from the Celestial Private Institute would be seen taking selfies with life-sized cut-out of their favourite characters at the movies. Prestigious Saber Tooth book-lovers would idle in the book stores along side with Lamia Scale students.

But the mall wasn't just for the good and popular. Troublemakers and juveniles went there too.

Gajeel Redfox was the leader of their group – having both a sharp mind and tongue. Sol accompanied Gajeel as a distraction while Aria acted as a lookout, staying under the radar. However, the real stars of the show were Juvia Lockser and Totomaru.

Those two pretended to be the one thing everyone avoids looking at; an annoying couple all over each other while secretly they're the one pulling price tags, sneaking expensive items into their pockets and walking away scot-free.

The delinquents had given themselves the name the Element Four and they stole things just because it gave them a little bit more financial stability.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A worker approaches Totomaru and Juvia as they eye something valuable.

Juvia holds Totomaru's arm closer to her. He reeks of cigarettes and _Axe_ body spray. She fakes laugh. "Uh – No, we're fine!"

The worker squinted at them in suspicion. "You sure are taking your time."

"Well, it's a hard decision, finding matching stuff." Totomaru adds then pressed a kiss on her temple for show. "Right, babe?"

"R – Right!" Juvia replied, trying not to shiver at the unwanted affection.

From the corner of her eye, she signals for Sol and Gajeel to do something.

Gajeel nodded his head.

He knew both his and Sol's appearances were eye-catching. Mess long hair, piercings, a funny walk, a weird moustache – all were not normal. One look at them and it would leave people on the edge. One look and all they saw was a couple of no-good rebels. Gajeel and Sol were distracting enough to be judged. And, Gajeel used that as their advantage.

 _Stir some trouble up!_ Juvia seemed to have said.

And trouble came in the form of a creepy French teen. Sol looked at one of the workers as if he'd grab her by the upper arm and then whisper into her ear, "Hon hon hon! Omelette du fromage, le eiffel tower, baguette!"

"Let's leave." Juvia told Totomaru through gritted teeth. She had no problem stealing but she hated when Totomaru got too touchy. She knows they're supposed to act like a couple but she's long set up rules of where he can lay his hands.

"So soon?" Totomaru asked. "But we still have another section to browse."

Juvia slapped his hand away from her hip and then slips a necklace into her purse. "Juvia wants to leave _now_."

Totomaru's morphs into an angry one.

"Fine," He hissed. His fiery temper that matched the fire-truck red leather jacket that he wore all year round. But today, Totomaru goes with it because he had found something that pleased him, which was hard to come by as he was the hard to satisfy type of person.

Totomaru then proceed with the escape plan. He fake-bumps into Gajeel, causing Gajeel's 'temper' to shorten.

Gajeel then starts shouting and cursing at 'the couple'. Sol pretends to calm down his 'buddy'. The two cause a scene. A worker attempts to handle it and, Totomaru and Juvia flee the argument.

Aria stares at them through his shades as the couple leaves the shop. His job as the lookout is done.

Gajeel and Sol follow soon after. They gather near the bathroom to avoid suspicion. Mission accomplished, another robbery successful!

"Let's go eat!" Totomaru chimes.

Sol's smile widens, making his features creepier. Gajeel simply nods his head at Juvia and Aria.

Time to treat themselves to a little break beforestaring the whole scheme all over again.

* * *

Nine PM rolled around the corner and the member of the Element Four was about to call in the quits, they had stolen plenty from shops so far.

"Let's just go home," Totomaru whined to the others. He was being a brat again. It was hard cooperating with the guy. Recently he's been giving everyone shit because he didn't like their schedule.

" _Why can't we steal on the weekend?"_ Was the exact question Totomaru asked. Something which was hard to fit into Gajeel and Juvia's time slots due to the amount to things they had on their plates – homework, assignments and part-time jobs. Not to mention the fact that the two were keeping their schemes a secret from Metalicana.

It wasn't easy getting to where they currently were. The last thing Gajeel wanted was for Juvia to get into trouble. Juvia already felt bad lying about their actives after school; club meetings and studying at the library she had improvised. If Metalicana were to get word about them stealing – that would be the end of it.

"Oui, oui!" Sol chimed in, his accent thick despite being in Magnolia for awhile now. "It has been a very tiring day, noh?"

Juvia didn't voice her option. She was tired too but there was still some time left before they needed to leave.

Aria simply shrugged. He was more of a listener than a talker. However, when he needed to, Aria could negotiate very well.

"Let's just look at one more shop, no stealin' or anythin'," Gajeel grunted and pointed at a promising store. "We'll just memorize the layout and hopefully steal somethin' from it next week."

Totomaru and Sol instantly became captivated by the shiny accessories. They started a conversation right there and then, ignoring the others.

"What do you think, Aria-San?" Juvia asked.

Even though Aria hardly talked, Juvia considered Aria to be trustworthy. The big fellow didn't give Juvia that questionable aura like Totomaru or Sol. Tototmaru was annoying but Sol was just plain creepy. Aria, on the other hand, tended to side with her when the group had slight conflicts.

Aria looked at Juvia and shook his head. He replied, "Bathroom break,"

At that, Juvia nodded her head. Sometimes she thinks Aria comes and goes like the wind. "Juvia wants to take Aria-San's spot as lookout."

Gajeel huffed, annoyed at the change of plan. "Why can't you let Sol be lookout like usual?"

She frowned in return and answered, "Gajeel-Kun knows why." Juvia wanted none of Totomaru's nonsense, he was being more of an ass than usual today. Juvia disliked his advances.

His red eyes stared at her until he finally surrendered. He decided they had nothing to lose anyways. It was a harmless browse.

"Fine, the guys will look around. You stay here." Gajeel said to Juvia. "And Ju, remember to keep your purse safe. We haven't transferred out last stolen good into Aria's backpack yet."

Juvia nodded again. "Okay, Gajeel-Kun,"

Gajeel patted her head fondly, red eyes already trained on something expensive before entering the shop.

He hated putting her through these things but it was for their benefit. Being dirt poor was such a hassle. Sometimes he wonders if he did right by convincing Metalicana to adopt Juvia all those years ago.

…

Juvia sighed to herself.

Aria should have told her being lookout was hard with an empty stomach. Juvia was already feeling her attention span slipping. When was the last time she ate? Did she even have breakfast? What was it?

Just when Juvia had the answer on the tip of her tongue, she felt it. That sense of danger screaming at her – but it was too late.

It happened so fast. One minute Juvia was acting as a lookout for Gajeel and the others then the next second she felt herself being pulled so hard by an unknown force that she lost her footing and found herself on the cold, tiled ground. It didn't even occur to her what was happening until she saw a figure running away from her _with her purse_ dangling from his arms.

It was only then did Juvia feel panic strike in her as she yelled on the top of her lungs, "HELP! THEIF! JUVIA'S PURSE! THEIF!"

Never in Juvia's life of stealing did she ever imagine herself to be the victim of theft. The blunette felt like the universe was playing a cruel prank on her. Stealing from a thief. _How ironic._

Juvia felt someone help her up and multiple voices asking if she was okay. But she didn't pay them any attention as her gaze drifted from the run-away and the shop Gajeel and the Element Four was in.

"Juvia!" Gajeel cried, running towards her. The other followed close behind him, looks like browsing would have to wait. "I heard you scream, what's wrong?"

Juvia threw her arms in the air like she had been defeated. First Totomaru being more of an ass then the hunger pans and now this? "Someone stole Juvia's purse!"

Gajeel felt his jaw drop. He shouted, "What?!"

"Noh, noh, noh!" Sol cried.

Totomaru moaned into his cupped hands, selfish as usual. "Our stuff!"

"I'm sorry! Juvia is so sorry!"

Tears threatened to spill from Juvia's doe eyes. This was her fault! If only she hadn't changed the plan everything would be fine. They'd had their stuff and – and –

"Quit your crying! You look like a rain woman!" Gajeel said, trying to shush her. "Sol, Toto, you guys stay here and wait for Aria to finish his potty-break."

The boys nodded their heads.

Gajeel then turned to Juvia and told her, "Ju, you come with me, we're going to catch that dirt-bag and get all of our stuff back!"

Juvia didn't even get to answer. Gajeel grabbed her wrist without warning then began dragging her after the said dirt-bag.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster sat by a fountain that was positioned in front of a branded clothes shop, bored out of his mind. He didn't care about sales or shopping in general but his brother Lyon Bastia did.

Gray groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He had checked his phone just as many times as he's groaned and he was pretty damn sure he had seen every post and funny meme on _all_ his social medias for the past half an hour. Gray even liked a _Facebook_ post made by Natsu Dragneel of all people.

Gray wished he had the ability to drive and own a driver's licence but he didn't. Lyon, on the other hand, did and had responsibility to pick up and send Gray off.

It was one of the complications of being an adoptive child of Ur Milkovich before being found by his biological father. But the rule was pretty standard. Gray would be picked up every Friday . He'd spent one week at someone's house – either Silver's or the Milkovich residence – then wait until his seven days were up and stay with someone new. It was a rinse and repeat process but the upside was that he had two bedrooms.

This week he was going to spend time at the Milkovich residence. That is, if Lyon would hurry the fuck up! Waiting for Lyon to shop was like waiting for a granny to cross the street – forever.

Gray was about to drift off into space again when he hears it, someone screaming.

"STOP! THIEF!"

Gray quickly stood up, a reflex he earned from endless drillings his coach pushed him through. His dark eyes searched the direction of the yelling.

A man making a beeline towards Gray comes into view. He's running in full speed with a purse in his arms followed by a blue haired girl chasing after him. Gray had one shot, he knew he did.

As soon as the thief was in Gray's way, his hands shot out and grabbed the purse.

"What the –" The older man sputtered, surprised by Gray's sudden action. It quickly escalated into a tug-of-war. "Let go, kid!"

The thief tried shrugging Gray off but Gray was determined to snatch back the purse. Justice will be served today!

"You let go!" Gray echoed back. He almost felt like a child for his inability to verbally fight back. Regardless, no way was he losing to some low-life who thinks stealing is okay!

They both fought for the ownership of the bag. The blue haired girl had already caught up and was now gasping at the sight before her. People were starting to crowd around them, phones held out to record the incident.

 _You idiots should be helping!_ Gray wanted to scream at them but what good would that do?

Gray could tell the man was losing his grip on the purse and he knew he was wining. He just needed to tug a little harder and –

"I GOT YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

A muscular pierced teen tackle the thief and the next thing Gray knew, he had lost his balance. He felt the back of his sneakers hit something hard and then he was falling. Falling backwards and –

SPLASH!

"ARGH!" Gray exclaimed as he felt half his body submerged in the fountain. His right arm was held above his head, hand still gripping onto the bag while the other was supporting his weight from fully sinking into the dirty water. Gray felt every article of this clothing soaked.

 _Ew, ew, ew! I got some water in my mouth! Do they even clean these things? Do they even put chlorine in here? God, why?_ Judging by the amount of coins resting under Gray's butt and palm, he already knew the answer. The fountain was possible only cleaned once a year and here he was, in the middle of it. _I need mouthwash pronto!_

"Gajeel-Kun!" The same feminine voice that warned Gray about the thief earlier chimed.

It brought Gray out of his shocked state. Gray turned and saw a bulky teen gripping onto the man by the back of his shirt, several feet off the ground. The thief struggled to break free but it was a lost cause.

'Gajeel-Kun', who Gray assumed was the pieced teen, smiled at the girl and said, "I told you splitting up would work!"

She opened her mouth to reply when two security guards approached them.

"You okay, ma'am?" One guard asked.

The other shooed the people who had crowded around them. "Go film something else!"

The girl looked sheepish at the sight of the guards, making Gajeel answer for her, "We're fine. Take this asshole to mall jail or somethin',"

He lowered the thief so the older man's shoes touched the ground.

"We need to talk to one of you about the incident first." The first guard told the duo.

Gajeel sighed. "I tackled him, so I'll talk to you. Ju, go get your purse back."

The girl's blue eyes quickly snapped to the direction of her purse. Gray didn't know what to do but give an awkward wave with the hand that was still clutching onto her purse. Like, _Hi there, here I am, soaked and still carrying your HEAVY purse which I may mention is tiring my arm._

"Uh …" She muttered once she was near him, her eyes looked over Gray and were instead glued to her belongings.

Gray had never felt more ignored in his entire life! He was practically the _terms and conditions_ agreement that everyone said they read but didn't.

"Here," Gray extended the purse towards the girl's direction.

She practically snatched it back from Gray. She then quickly began rummage her bag, making sure everything was there and not stolen.

Gray stared at her the entire time. He held back his tongue from saying something along the line of 'Yeah, don't mind me sitting in this disgusting fountain. Just go ahead and check your purse!'

When she was done, she slung it over her shoulder and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome." Gray said, holding back the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh!" She gasped like he had just noticed him and extended her hand. "Let Juvia help you."

They briefly made eye contact and it was only then, after the commotion had died down, did Juvia get a good look at her saviour. And _oh my_ , was he an eye candy!

"Thanks," Gray replied, grabbing her hand.

He was looking at her and Juvia's face immediately stone a light pink.

Gray took a wobbly step. And without much thought, Juvia extended another hand for him to clutch onto. He accepted it, smiling at her, glad he was _finally_ getting some attention.

And Juvia? Well … Juvia was in dreamland. Juvia never knew any boy with such warm hands before and oh –

 _Juvia stop staring at him!_ Juvia scolded herself.

Gray made careful steps out of the fountain, water dripping down his shirt and jeans. He was so handsome but Juvia didn't have the guts to look at him again, fearing she might faint. So instead, she focused on the fountain's watery pond and Gray's sneakers.

She told herself it was because she afraid he'd slip and fall again.

"Be Juvia's," Juvia said in a soft voice, more to herself than anyone. Her eyes slowly moved from his feet to his face. Juvia realized she didn't need a mirror to know she now resembled a stop sign from all the blushing.

Gray was better up close – messy hair and dark eyes. His clothes clung onto his body like second skin and his body was pretty damn impressive.

Juvia almost forgot to breathe as she tried not to think about his nice muscles.

"Thanks," He said again, letting go of her hands and lifting the hem of his shirt before squeezing some of the water out.

"N – No, tha – thank you!" Juvia said a little too high pitch. The six-pack was distracting. "Ah – um –"

 _Say something, Juvia!_

"Juvia feels bad for …" She waved her hand to gesture all of him: miserable and soaked to the bone. "Juvia wants to make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have t –"

A clicking sound echoed through the mall before the mall's speakers hummed to life and announced the unfortunate timing. "Ladies and gentlemen, the SEVENTH mall will be closing in twenty minutes!"

Gray's eyes flew to his wrist watch which miraculously still worked then back to Juvia, who was now having a mind-telepathy conversation with Gajeel.

The look Juvia was giving Gajeel said, _Can I please spend money on this guy? He saved our butts!_ But the only reply Juvia got from Gajeel was a deeper frown – if it was even possible – that clearly meant no.

"Juvia insists she pays you back somehow," Juvia said. She ignored Gajeel and pressed on the matter with a smile on her face. She wanted to show her gratitude.

Gray shrugged. "Oh, erm – Maybe we can –"

'– exchange number and I'll get back to you.' Gray wanted to say but then patted his wet jeans and realized his phone was probably water-logged and dead.

Or not …

He didn't even remember his number. _Genius!_

They stood there for a good three seconds, not knowing what to do or what else to say while Gajeel and the guards watched over them like awkward third-wheelers until Juvia gasped.

"Juvia knows!" She exclaimed and began rummaging her purse again.

 _What are you going to give me? Tictacs? Used lip gloss? A packet of tissue?_ Gray thought, sceptic of Juvia's sudden idea.

Gray wanted to say something but was silenced when Juvia grabbed his hand and placed something in this palm before pushing his fingers to enclose the gift. "Wha –"

"Juvia, I'm done talkin' to the guards! Aria, Sol and Toto are probably getting impatient, we have to go now before the bus leaves us!" Gajeel said, cutting Gray off, not even caring if he was being rude or not. But Gajeel's interruption sounded more like _I am done with pretty boy flirting with you. He needs to back off!_

"Coming!" Juvia sing-songed, head turned to look at Gajeel before she faced Gray again. "Juvia hopes this is enough,"

She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Uh – Thanks for the –" Gray paused and opened his closed fist to look at the gift that girl had given him.

A necklace.

It was a necklace that resembles a sword with a small blue stone encrusted in the middle. Gray didn't know much about fancy jewellery but judging by the glimmer coming from the metal accessory and the feel of the thick stainless steel chain.

 _Oh, dope!_ Gray thought then realizes something – it looked expensive.

"I – I can't take this!" Gray said. He tried to hand Juvia back the necklace. "It must have cost you a fortune and – You probably got this for someone important!"

 _Well, technically it was stolen._ Juvia thought. _Totomaru took it and he isn't really important, he's a jerk but he has good taste._

"No, Juvia insists!" She pushed the hand holding the necklace to his chest.

"But –"

"Just know that you will always be Juvia's hero and this necklace is your medal of honour." Juvia said and gave him one last smile before she dashed after Gajeel who had already started walking without her.

"Wait!" Gray called after her but it went unnoticed.

Gray stood there and stared at the two teens, people he'd probably never met ever again. He watched them until they became black and blue blurs and were out of his sight.

 _Hold up … Did I even introduce myself?_ Slowly (and painfully), it occurred to Gray that he never gave them his name. Gray sighed to himself. _Classy, Gray, just classy._

Gray sat back down by the fountain and looked at his gift again.

"Hero, huh?"

He let his thumb drag across the stone and outline of the sword before looping the chain over his head and around his neck. The weight of the necklace wasn't too heavy but it was enough to remind Gray that it was there.

Pride and bravery bubbling in Gray's chest.

"Gray!" Lyon's voice called out.

The moment flew out the window.

"Gray, you would never believe the stuff I got on sale! I even bought something for you, be grateful I even thought of you and – Why on earth are you wet?"

Gray felt his face burn with embarrassment. "Shut up, Lyon!"

* * *

 **Notes**

Summer exams are coming for me. Oh joy.

– **2 May 2016**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **20 July 2017**


	5. Chapter 4

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 _What a drag._ Natsu Dragneel thought to himself that same Friday.

Natsu tailed after Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia who entered the theatre first. The moment the principal told Natsu he was an honorary member of the Drama Club, Natsu knew he was doomed to be showered with Wan-Sensei's flamboyant nonsense.

"Let's sit at the front," Lisanna said but Natsu wasn't sure if it was meant for him or Lucy.

Natsu only shook his head in reply.

"I have to go backstage and talk to Wan-Sensei," Natsu said and he saw Lucy raised a brow at him, still suspicious about his extra credit claims.

Natsu had previously told himself he would be willing to put up with Drama Club but only for his best friend. And if Lisanna wasn't there to monitor him, he wouldn't give it his all. Because at the end of the day, it wasn't really his passion. Natsu was literally forced to do it for extra credit. It was either that or getting expelled and going to Saint Crime S.

"Okay," Lisanna nodded.

When Lucy didn't even bother replying, Natsu guessed this was his cue to go. The pinkette made his way backstage, looking for the teacher in charge. Natsu was greeted to the sight of long draped curtains, labelled boxes and those fold up chairs for interviews but no Drama teacher.

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel." A voice snuck up on Natsu.

The pink haired boy quickly turned to face the person.

"Wan-Sensei," Natsu addressed, trying to be as formal as possible. Natsu seen the teacher around school for a few years now but he never really had to formally talk to him – until now.

"Your first duty is to drag that long table and place it at the centre of the stage near the front."

Natsu turned to the pointed table. He groaned internally, it looked bothersome.

"You've got any problems with it?" Wan-Sense asked, sensing Natsu's unwillingness.

"No," Natsu lied.

"Good."

And then just like that, Wan-Sensei left Natsu to his own devices and disappeared without another word.

Sighing to himself, Natsu walked over to the table and began dragging it to the centre of the stage. He was strong enough, it wasn't a big deal. But with each drag, the legs of the table scrap the wooden floor, creating an unpleased banshee like sound. It attracted every member in the theatre to look at him. He may as well have sign hovering over his head saying LOOK AT ME! in bold yellow.

Natsu curses under his breath. It was his first day on the job and he already hated it. He could feel every set of eyes on him as pulled – damn the table!

 _This is so more work than I bargained for._ He thought.

…

"Good afternoon, my stars!" Wan-Sensei greeted his students with so much enthusiasm that Natsu almost couldn't believe this was the same man he was talking to earlier.

The teacher stands behind the table that displayed several hidden object under a long piece of cloth.

"I don't understand why Wan-Sensei is in charge for theatre. I don't think I've heard the guy talk more than a minute long in my entire five years of being here," Natsu whined under his breath. He sat next to Lisanna who sat in the middle of their Natsu-Lisanna-Lucy group. "He's usually mute and suddenly he's talking so much! I can't understand it!"

"Oh Natsu, you wouldn't understand." Lisanna told her best friend. "You aren't an artist. Wan-Sensei doesn't say much because he lets his art do the talking."

Her blue eyes then darted to Lucy who was busy listening to Wan-Sensei's welcoming speech.

Natsu's expression morphed into a look that said, _That is the stupidest thing I've heard in my entire life!_

It didn't get any better for Natsu, Wan-Sensei dragged his speech on for a solid fifteen minutes. Natsu grew bored enough to pull out his phone and fiddle with it until Lisanna smacked his shoulder.

"Natsu, stop playing with your phone!" Lisanna whispered harshly to him. She tried to grab his phone but he pulled it away before she could get it. She cursed at his long lamp-post looking ass arms.

"But I'm doing something important," Natsu argued, his phone beaming blinding light in his face. He distracts her with a topic he knows she can't ignore. "I'm watching a video Wendy sent me of Happy. Look – he got his head stuck in a box. Ha, he's so stupid."

Lisanna gasped, insulted. "Don't talk about our baby like that,"

"But it's true!"

"He got his stupidity from your side of the genes." Lisanna muttered, trying to pay attention Wan-Sensei. "I feel bad for not being able to send Wendy home. If Mira-Nee and Elfman-Nii weren't busy with practice, she could have gotten a ride home instead of taking the bus."

"She's turning fifteen soon, she can manage." Natsu replied like a proud father, fully engaged in the conversation. "Plus, I told her to text me as soon as she got home. I texted mom too and told her to be a look out in case Wendy got home late –"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu almost leaped out of his seat, the teacher was calling him out. _Shit!_

"Be quiet, I'm speaking!" Wan-Sensei lowered his glasses to look Natsu up and down, throwing him shade, judging him.

Natsu mumbled a small apology under his breath. They had a staring contest that lasted for awhile until Wan-Sensei broke the awkward silent by exclaiming.

"Anywho!" Wan-Sensei shouted, scaring Natsu once more. "A little birdy told me we have a new star in the room – LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Natsu's green eyes immediately flitted to Lucy, glad he wasn't the centre of attention anymore. Lucy stared back at the teacher, her face was a little pink and she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Lucy, will you please come up on stage?" Wan-Sensei asked, moving his hand in a motion that told her to come on stage.

Natsu thinks it's not even an option to say no. If Wan-Sensei asks something, you do it.

"I'd like a special request from you as our newest member!"

Lucy opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to do. But then Lisanna gave the blonde a little nudge and Lucy practically rocketed out of her seat and quickly made her way to the stage. She stood beside her teacher, still red in the face.

Wan-Sensei nodded at Lucy, satisfied and started talking again, "I had a lovely dream last night and once I woke up, I thought to myself 'I'm a high school teacher! Everyone is growing up so fast! So why not go back in time and think a little bit about childhood memories?'! I've decided that this year, we'll be doing some _Disney_ musicals!"

Whispers filled the theatre. That was … abnormally _normal_. Usually Wan-Sensei's plays were strange and odd, eye-catching to the crowd.

"But with a twist!" Wan-Sensei spoke, silencing the whispers. He lifted up the sheet that covered the hidden objects on the long table and revealed several hats. "Everyone's going to be gender bender!"

Natsu groaned to himself. This teacher was crazy!

He looked at his best friend for support but Lisanna seemed overjoyed, her blue eyes were sparkling with interest.

"We'll be doing a musical this year and we would be honoured to have our newest family member pick which musical it should be!"

Lucy beamed at that, she didn't know what to say.

"Lucy," Wan-Sensei nodded his head at the blonde and held up a top hat. "Please pick which country the musical will be located."

Lucy smiled, honoured that her sensei chose her and dipped her hand into the hat. She groped around for a little while until she pulled out a folder piece of paper.

The silence of the room was scaring Natsu. He felt like he was being reaped, _Hunger Games_ style. Were musicals that great?

"The musical will be based in …" Wan-Sensei unfolded the piece of paper and Natsu swore someone was doing a drum roll. "… Paris!"

Excited chattering filled the room. _Paris_ , how romantic!

The Drama Club teacher then set the top hat down and picked up a beret, one of the many hats on the table. He explained, "Inside this hat, we have three musicals that revolves around Paris. _Beauty and the Beast, the Hunchback of Notre-Dame_ and _the AristoCats_."

A few people clapped at the choices and once again.

Wan-Sensei motioned for Lucy to select a piece of paper. The process repeats itself and once Lucy had handed over her paper. He read the chosen musical in silence and broke out in a grin. It has been decided!

"This year's play will be a musical about _the Hunchback of Notre-Dame_!"

…

"I'm so glad that's over!" Natsu grinned and stretched his limbs as he walked side-by-side with Lisanna.

The Drama Club meeting was over and Natsu had a mighty need to return to his one true love – his bed … or maybe lovers, his bed and Xbox.

Lucy had stuck around to discuss somethings with Wan-Sensei and she told them to go since it was clear that although the blonde enjoyed Lisanna's company, she still had a few stitches to patch up with her mentor.

"Got anything planned for tonight?" Lisanna asked, digging out the keys to unlock her bike.

Shaking his head, Natsu answered, "Nah, I really want to take a nap though. Then I'll probably do some Math stuff Nab-Sensei told me to do. Laki said she'll send me exercises to do tonight."

"Yikes!" Lisanna said, sounding faked shocked. "I never thought I'd live to see the day Natsu Dragneel would voluntarily do Math on a Friday night! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Har har," Natsu rolled his eyes and held the door open for Lisanna. He earned a 'thank you' for his polite gesture then trailed after her to her bike.

The silence between them was comforting for a while but Lisanna could sense Natsu wanted to tell her something. After a moment, Lisanna's predictions came true because Natsu spoke up.

"Hey, listen, Anna,"

Lisanna perked up instantly at this because Natsu rarely called her by that nickname. He usually only called her 'Anna' if he was stumped about something.

Not looking up from unlocking her bike, Lisanna said in a soft voice, "Yeah?"

"Can you help me with Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

Growing up with a little sister and having a girl as a best friend shaped Natsu up act certain ways around girls. He wasn't saying he was a girl expert but he could read them better than most guys. Granted, he was still a goofball and an obnoxious idiot but he knew the opposite sex a little better. Natsu knew how to tolerate certain situations and the right things to say to calm things down (he also knew what to say to get them fired up and irked but that wasn't the point).

Now, one might think Natsu had a choice to get involve with knowing these things. And if Natsu could tell anyone, honestly, he really wished he had a choice – but he didn't.

Natsu wasn't exactly what you call 'a charmer' but he had his perks. But when it came to Lucy, Natsu just couldn't get it. It was like a question that asked, "What's three plus four?" And the answers were (A) Orange (B) Twilight and (C) Mitochondria is the Powerhouse of the Cell.

"You mean your mentor-mentee thing?" Lisanna asked and started backing up her bike.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded. "I … I don't have the best relationship with her. I get it, I was a dick to her. But I … I just – She caught me in a bad mood. I don't want us to stay in bad blood forever, you know?"

"I can't believe you're having girl problems." Lisanna laughed and mounted her bike. Her bag was already placed in the basket and she was waiting for Natsu to get on. "You'd think with ten years of hanging with girls, you'd finally get the hang of this girl stuff."

Natsu couldn't help but crack a smile at this. He lifted a shoulder in reply.

Living next to each other did have its advantages. Growing-up together was another bonus. Natsu and Elfman were easily outnumbered by the girls. Their childhood consisted of tea parties together and cute pictures taken together but also mischievous things like climbing the monkey bars and hanging upside-down, poking each other sticks and stuffing bugs down someone's shirt.

The Strauss siblings and Dragneel-Marvell kids were even close enough to have their own Saturday movie night tradition where they make time to watch something – it's been consistent for ten years now.

"Why did you ask if I was free?" Natsu asked, not getting on the bike just yet.

"I don't feel like revising for drama tonight. I thought maybe we could watch a movie together." Lisanna replied.

"But it's a _Friday_ night, did you girls find something on Netflix again?"

And by 'you girls', Natsu meant Lisanna, Mirajane and Wendy. They always did have upper hand on their pick when movie night rolled around. Natsu never had the ability to weasel his way out of their choices while Elfman usually rolled with the chick-flicks.

"Maybe …" Lisanna teased light-heartedly which earned a smirk from Natsu.

"Careful now." Natsu told her. "The last time you picked something, we ended up watching _Inside Out_ and I cried like a baby." –R.I.P Bingbong, you ball of cotton candy. "I didn't even try to keep it together. I snatched the box of tissues out of Elfman's hands."

Lisanna kept a façade up until she surrendered with a laugh. "No, I'm just kidding."

Then she pauses and Natsu knew this was going to be a little serious.

"I thought it'd be nice to just have a movie night together – just you and me." Lisanna explained. "We haven't watched a movie together in ages. It's usually with our family. That's great and everything but let's not get our siblings involved." Lisanna spoke, taking the conversation nice and easy. "I figured, we'd get a chance to talk. _Really_ talk. I know the Lucy and almost getting expelled thing has been bothering you. I figured it'll be a good excuse,"

Natsu smiled. His best friend knew him better than anyone in the world.

"Sure," He said then grabbed the handlebars of Lisanna's bike. "I'll steer,"

A smile spread over Lisanna's face. "But you're too big."

"I don't care. I'm steering the bike this time."

Lisanna raised a brow "But Natsu –"

"No buts,"

"Natsu, no,"

"I'm steering," Natsu insisted, hands still gripping the steering wheel. He wasn't letting her get away with this. She will not exercise!

"Your butt is too big." Lisanna insulted him. "You'll break my bike."

"If I break it then I'll buy you a new one."

Lisanna stared at him and Natsu didn't back off from the staring contest. After several seconds of blue versus green, Lisanna sighed in defeat and let Natsu win.

He let out a triumph "Yes!" and then got on the bike that matched thecolour of his hair. She mounted it as well, they poked fun at each other and the day ended with a talk that was necessary.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel woke up on the start of the weekend, Saturday morning. His mind was foggy and he could taste his bad morning breath. All around him, Natsu felt the familiar sensation of his warm sheets and soft pillow and the scent of him everywhere. The pinkette wanted to roll over and catch several more Zs but something told him not to.

Several factors could have caused Natsu to resist sleep. Maybe it was the birds chirping outside his window or the sunlight beaming down through his curtains or the fact that the autumn chill was making him regret he didn't sleep with socks on?

But no, a switch in his head told him he wasn't going back to sleep and it was time to wake up. Natsu knew this feeling, the sense of regret and overwhelming panicky-doom.

Should he get up and shake it off? Or stay and be one with his bed?

His stomach said _Breakfast_ while his heart … also said _Breakfast_ but louder and more in need (A way to a man's heart was his stomach) however his brain said _Lets think about life_ like a piece of shit. And for once, Natsu decided to lay in bed like some emo kid and re-evaluate things.

Natsu let his eyes drift to his bedside table, there laid his digital alarm clock that read seven AM.

 _Really?_ Natsu thought, mad at his brain. _Waking up at seven on a Saturday?_

He looks at his nightstand to avoid glaring at his alarm clock. Natsu doesn't know why or how but he ends up staring at his car keys the longest.

Natsu ends up thinking, _Lisanna was so understood yesterday. I could have made the morning less of a hassle is I had just driven._

The only problem with that thought was, he never liked driving. It wasn't a hatred for vehicles. He could sit on a bus and be fine but he always had an uneasy feeling when driving.

The sinking feeling of yesterday's lateness crashes over him. The feeling of guilt almost ate him up

 _Lisanna was wheezing really badly yesterday_. Natsu couldn't help but think to himself. _What if she had an asthma attack? I would have been the reason why._

Even though he was old enough to drive but he didn't have the guts to, made him feel weak. No one ever blamed him for favouring carpooling with the Strauss siblings or using his bike to get to school but Natsu always felt he was being childish for refusing to drive. He could have probably saved Lisanna the stress if he had just driven a car.

Natsu had always chalked up his problem with cars to be motion sickness but he thinks his parents know better. Something of an old memory.

The simple fear of being behind the wheel overwhelmed him. The unnerving feeling in his gut and his heart racing. Natsu swears it feels like a heart attack or maybe it was more of a mental illness – a panic attack.

Natsu feels fine when he was learning but the moment his parents aren't in the car supervising him and it's just him and Wendy, he freezes. A thousand bad scenarios bloom in his mind. What if he was cruising with Wendy to run errands and got into a car crash, leaving his parents any children? Or what if he and Wendy were taken hostage by a pyscho because Natsu forgot to lock the doors?

Something can happen to them. Something bad in their own car. Natsu knows it's irrational but he can't do it. He can't drive. He can't be responsible behind the wheel.

And reason why related to his biological mother. Ever since she left, Natsu never looked at cars the same way again.

"NATSU!" He heard Lisanna calling for him, followed by the sound of something hitting one the glass windows in his room. "Psst! Natsu! Get up!"

Natsu quickly blinks his eyes and rolls out of his bed, not caring about messy bed hair before making his way towards the said window that's been tapped on. When he opens it, he's greeted with cold autumn air that makes him shiver.

He's also almost greeted with a pebble to the face.

"Ack – Lisanna!"

Natsu dodged it in time.

"You could have killed me!" Natsu pretended to act normal and gave his best friend the softest death glare he could manage as he stared at her from his window.

Natsu notes Lisanna (who was in her room and having a cliché open window neighbour conversation with) was dressed in her purple cat PJs and her white hair was still in a mess.

Lisanna ignores his accusation and instead asked, "How are you feeling?"

Natsu swears Lisanna has a sixth sense sometimes. "What do you mean?"

"About yesterday, duh!" Lisanna said with a frown. It looks like she just woke up and decided, _Let's talk about Natsu's feels today._

Natsu sighed to himself, remembering yesterday. Everything seemed so fast yet also so slow. The pinkette only remember bits that were important to him.

"We talked about it, I'm fine," Natsu insisted, running a hand through his messy pink locks.

"No, you're not." Lisanna argued back. She knows better. She always does. "You don't just worry about something then drop it."

She was right. She always was. But Natsu wasn't sure if he wanted to spill the beans just yet.

"I'm fine, Lisanna."

"Stop saying that." She frowned at Natsu's bad habits.

Why was he so stubborn in admitting his feelings? Why does he always lie?

Lisanna stared at her best friend, reading him like a book. "I can tell you're upset about something else."

Natsu's shoulders sag a bit at that fact. He's tempted to lie again but he knows. Oh, he knows better.

"Look, um –" He scratched the back of his neck, steering the conversation another way. "I'm going to do my best in this whole Drama Club thing for Lucy and you."

Before everything, Natsu made himself do something because he didn't want Lisanna to be crushed by the play's cancelation. But now, after the talk and support, he really owed it to Lisanna.

"Me?" Lisanna echoed. "Why me?"

"You're my best friend and I owe you the world."

"You don't owe me anything but your friendship." Lisanna spoke like a wise old man. "But, you do owe Lucy though."

"I know." He said then repeated, "I know."

Lisanna bites her lower lip. "If you – If you still have more things to say, you know I'm always here to listing, right?"

He's touched. Natsu opens his mouth to reply, say something, anything but then he's interrupted.

"Natsu, are you up?!" Grandine called, all the way from the ground floor kitchen. "Breakfast!"

Natsu turned to face the direction of his door like it would make a difference and hollered, "Coming!"

He could already picture his dad, Igneel, and Wendy sitting in the dining room, chowing down on eggs, bacon and toast.

"I have to go – " Natsu said but Lisanna cut him off with a shooing motion. "I'll talk to you after breakfast."

"Yeah," Lisanna replied, nodding understandingly then backed away from her windowsill.

Natsu gave her a final nod in agreement before shutting his window close and rushing down the stairs to his family.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia stretched her arms above her head as she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for updating one of her latest fanfics. Despite being former Celestial, she didn't have an expensive taste in hobbies like croquet or horseback riding or playing the piccolo. Instead, she liked reading, writing and filling her bookshelves with books of all shapes and sizes

"Today was an eventful day, wasn't it, Plue?" The blonde asked her dog.

The white Chihuahua-Pomeranian perked his ears at the sound of his owner's voice and let out a small yawn before jumping off the bed and taking small shivery steps towards Lucy. She took the action as a yes and writes of his journey towards her as gesture to congratulate her.

"Good boy," Lucy said to Plue, scooping him in her arms and scratching Plue in his favourite spot before turning back towards her laptop, her dog still in hand.

She clicked refresh the same time Lucy's door sounded three knocks.

"Come in," Lucy said, scratching Plue behind the ear which earned her a happy tail wag. Lucy already knew who was knocking by the rhythm of the knock, it was probably Levy.

"Hello ~" Levy peaked her head into Lucy's neat room.

Lucy hadn't even moved to FAIRY TAIL HILLS for a solid week yet but the room smelled like her – strawberries.

"It's me ~"

The Adelle joke cracked Lucy up. She laughed before Plue struggled out of her grip, wanting to Levy a loving lick. Levy had quickly earned Plue's love and trust through lots of hugs, kisses and doggy treats.

"What's up?" Lucy asked Levy who was already seated on Lucy's bed with Plue joyfully jumping in her lap.

"Dinner," Levy answered, making Lucy gasp.

Brown eyes quickly glanced back to her laptop, checking the time.

"Oh shit," Lucy let out a curse. "I'm so sorry. I was busy updating my fanfic."

"Really? Sweet!" Levy said, the spoke regarding dinner. "No rush though, it's only six forty-five. We'll go and meet up with the other girls in a few minutes."

Lucy nodded in return – wondering if Erza Scarlet and Cana Alberona will be joining them. Erza was strict about timing and had created a routine for everyone in FAIRY TAIL HILLS to have dinner together. The redhead didn't want anyone eating alone, ever.

"I'll read your story now and leave a review." Levy said as she fished out her phone and unlocked the screen.

Lucy replied with a grateful smile. It wasn't easy opening up and telling Levy she was a weirdo who writes fanfic in her spare time.

Despite being surrounded by some familiarities – her dog and stories – and occasionally texting with her old friends from Celestial Institute, Lucy doesn't think she can go back to her old life.

Her father and his slip up have caused a motion that cannot be stopped. And for now, the best thing she can do is accept her new life and blend in. Keep the friends she has close.

Lucy has her stories, her dog and her friends – and she intends to not lose these things.

"Lu-Chan, I think your favourite reviewers beat me to the punch again." Levy said to Lucy and patted Plue's head.

"What? That's quick," Lucy raised a brow and refreshed her fanfic page. True enough, there were already two of her regular reviewers, _Sky_Healer_ and _Shooby-Doo-Bop._

Lucy didn't know much about them but the blonde suspected some obvious characteristics.

 _Sky_Healer_ was a young middle school girl because her profile picture was a white cat in a sparkly pink background and her profile stated the things she loves in the most girly-est way possible, not to mention she always had added a \\(^O^)/ or :3 emoji when commenting. Whoever, _Sky_Healer_ was, she was a precious cinnamon roll.

 _Shooby-Doo-Bop_ on the other hand, was a male that Lucy thinks is older than her who low-key ships things to the max. His reviews were always simple, talking about the parts he liked in two sentences then replying to her author note because not many people pay attention to that (which was sad because that's where the good parts and secret s lie). After finishing his thought on the chapter, he would almost always end the review with something along the lines like "Thx. Update soon, ya?"

These two other people in her life – she intends to keep close to her too. She didn't know them personally but they made her feel normal. Not just some rich girl with too much free time on her hands.

The circle of people Lucy knew wasn't very big. It was quite small and limited.

"It's so good!" Levy hollered. She jumped up from Lucy's bed like it was on fire, startling Plue and practically had Lucy in a bone-breaking hug in less than a second. "I want to finish reading this _so bad_ but I know Erza's going to be pissed if we linger here!"

Lucy grinned at that. "Read and eat then."

"You know I don't like multi-tasking."

"Well, I need brain food, writing makes me hungry."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Levy began dragging Lucy out the door. "Let's go-go-GO!"

More laughter echoed from Lucy, she grabbed her keys, phone and wallet, then said goodbye to Plue. Lucy hopes her life at Fairy Tail Academy provides her with more opportunities and friends.

* * *

 **Notes**

I bet you guys know who those two reviewers on Lucy's fanfic is! Tell me who you think it is because it's going to be useful in the second arc.

– **21 May 2016**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **21 July 2017**


	6. Chapter 5

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

As Gildarts-Sensei rambled the final conclusion about The Cold War and how the two superpowers influenced the ideological feud, Natsu couldn't help but zone out a little.

Don't get Natsu wrong, Gildarts-Sensei was the kind of teacher who had a cool teacher-student relationship with all the crazed hormonal teenagers in Fairy Tail Academy, however, as it was the final period of the day, Natsu couldn't help but feel brain dead. Natsu's shoulder ached from hunching over his desk and his butt hurt from sitting all day long. Was it even possible for butt muscles to feel this numb?

"And that concludes the topic for today." Gildarts-Sensei said, breaking Natsu from his day-dreamy trance.

At the corner of Natsu's eyes, Natsu saw Gray catch himself from his snooze-fest and Loke blinking back to reality. Even Laki looked bored as heck. Natsu could hear everyone sigh with over-dramatic student relief.

The pink haired boy looked around and noticed everyone closing their textbooks, he suddenly had a mighty need to shoved his notes and pencil case into his backpack, then dramatically bolt out of the classroom at breakneck speed before disappearing for ever.

"Now," Gildarts spoke again, clearly taking advantage of being a teacher and the annoying _the-bell-doesn't-excuse-you, I-do_ motto to heart, even though there was literally seven minutes until the last bell rang. "It's time to ask some questions," Gildarts continued, making every person in the classroom groan. "Oh hush, now."

The teacher commanded and scanned the room to pick a student (unexpected poor victim).

Natsu immediately pretended to look at his notes, squinting his eyes and concentrating hard.

 _Ah yes, interesting_. Natsu stared hard at the date written on the top of his notes and pretended the fact that it was Monday fascinated him. One day of school down, another four to go, _fantastic_!

"Natsu Dragneel," Gildarts-Sensei finally spoke up, his target spotted.

 _Oh shit, was I that obvious?_ Natsu gulped, feeling all eyes on him. "Yes, sensei?"

"Can you please give me an example that occurred during the Cold War?" the teacher asked, rubbing his beard.

 _I dunno._ The pink haired boy couldn't help but think sarcastically. _Can I?_

"Uh – The proxy war?" Natsu shifted his eyes to look for some help in case he was wrong. He remembered this small fact from the notes he made but he wasn't 100% sure.

"Yes," Gildarts nodded then motioned Natsu to keep the ball rolling. "Like the … ?" the teacher waited for Natsu to finish his example.

Natsu scratched his salmon coloured hair and spoke again, "Like the … Korean war?" Natsu guessed, his voice cracking in an _I'm-totally-guessing_ way as he resisted the urge to shrug his shoulders.

Gildarts -Sensei smiled and tapped his nose. "Bingo," The teacher said before calling Warren to give another example of the proxy war.

 _Phew!_ Natsu sagged with relief and closed his notes. Studying did pay off!

Minutes passed and when Max gave his answer to one of Gildart-Sensei's question, a perfect timing as the bell rang, Gildarts-Sensei thanked everyone for their hard work and announced that class was over.

"Good job, Natsu." Gildarts-Sensei said as Natsu passed by the teacher to exit the classroom. "I'm really proud of your improvement for the past week. I know you can do this, Natsu. I know you can pass like Principal Makarov says."

A warm feeling flooded Natsu's chest.

"Thanks," Natsu beamed and meant it, suddenly having an extra bounce in his step at his teacher's praise.

* * *

After sending a quick text to Lisanna that he'd take the bus back home instead of hitching a ride with the Strauss siblings, Natsu made his way to the classroom used to house the Dance Club.

 _It's empty!_ Natsu thought to himself as he scanned the room. _Sweet!_

Content with the silence and isolation, he threw his backpack to the corner of the room and pulled out his MP4 player, picking a song that matched his mood before shoving the earbuds in to block out any distractions.

When Natsu was sure his sneakers were all laced up and the door was closed to stop anyone from walking in on him, Natsu took a deep breath and melted into his dance-zone.

The tempo of the music carried him and filled every bone in his body. The background disappeared and Natsu became something else. He wasn't just an ordinary student struggling with his grades. He wasn't just a teen juggling his part-time job at his family's business. He wasn't just a boy who had more than ninety-nine problems.

When Natsu danced, he wasn't just a label anymore. He was him; Natsu Dragneel. Basketball player, cat-lover, dancer, friend, Wendy Marvel's best big brother ever, proud son of Igneel Dragneel and Grandine Marvel, and, most importantly, himself.

When Natsu danced, he swears, he never felt more alive. He felt – He felt like a mighty fire-breathing dragon, if that made sense. Just in control and powerful. His rhythm was on point and his limbs moved to the beat and he was just him, you know?

Natsu wasn't sure how long he spent break-dancing but he was sure his body was completely drenched in sweat and he was in need to take a long hot shower.

Planting his butt of the wooden floor, the exhausted pink haired boy pulled out his water bottle from his backpack and took a long drag, savouring the feeling of water and feeling hydrated. Natsu was just about to call the day quits and go home when a loud, slow clap interrupted his personal bubble.

"That was quite a show." A voice said, making Natsu jump and turning his whole body to face the person. Once Natsu saw the face of the speaker, at that very moment, Natsu felt like dying.

"What –"

"Congratulations," The voice said, cutting Natsu's words. "You've got the part."

* * *

As Natsu Dragneel stepped off the bus and thanked the driver, he had the urge to get back on and travel to an unknown place, never to be seen or come back again. Either that or throw himself under the bus and die. The pinkette couldn't believe it!

One minute he was de-stressing himself, in his own world, doing what he loves then BAM, someone comes along and ruins it. Natsu had never felt more violated in his entire life – and he's had naked baby pictures of himself shown to the Strauss siblings! Elfman even cooed at him, _Elfman_!

"I hate my life," Natsu mumbled to himself, nearing his front door and pulling out his house keys.

When he opens his door, Natsu's greeted to the smell of chocolate filling the air and the sound of the _Hamilton Musical_ blasting loudly through the entire house.

Natsu's green eyes land on Elfman, wearing a pink apron (that had the bold words _BAKING IS MANLY_ on it) over his orange football varsity jacket, bopping his head to the beat of the music which was coming from Wendy's laptop. Then Natsu sees it, Mirajane and Lisanna and Wendy, dancing in horrible choreography and singing loudly on top of their lungs.

If you weren't Natsu Dragneel, you'd question why was a six foot muscular teenage was baking chocolate cupcakes in your house and why a bunch of teenage girls were dancing to a musical, of all the music genres in the world.

But if you were Natsu Dragneel, you'd say it was the most normal thing in the world and you've gotten used to it.

Slapping another fake smile on his face, Natsu pretended he hadn't just had his privacy shattered.

"Sup, guys," Natsu waved, making his way past the dancing trio and made a beeline towards Elfman's freshly made cupcakes.

"Hey, Natsu," Elfman said, looking up from a cupcake he was currently decorating – it was decorated in baby pink frosting and had about a shitload of rainbow sprinkles. "Want a cupcake?"

"Heck yeah," Natsu replied, plopping down on a stool near the kitchen counter and extending his hand. "Cupcake me."

Elfman handed Natsu the baby pink cupcake he finished decorating not more than a second ago and watched the pink-haired boy take a bite out of the pastry.

"How is it?" Elfman asked, biting his lip.

Natsu's response was to moan at the delicious chocolate filling his mouth. If heaven could be described, it'd be Elfman's baking skills. "Elfman, dude, I dunno why you always ask me this question. Everyone knows you have rad baking skills."

Elfman laughed at that response. "By everyone, you mean my sisters, Wendy, you and our parents."

Natsu shrugged and took another bite, once again savouring the taste. Chocolate was the best cure and endorphins you need after a stressful day. "If it annoys you so much, you could just tell everyone you bake instead of letting the people at our school assume Mira bakes them."

"I've tried," Elfman said, rolling his eyes, clearly not ashamed of his hobby. Elfman's years of playing tea party and pretend-house with Wendy helped him find his passion in culinary arts but no one would take a look at Elfman and assume he was a baker. "I've been contributing to Fairy Tail's bake sale for years, kinda tired of everyone bothering Mira-Nee about it."

"Isn't it better for you to just be a low key baker?" Natsu says, watching the girls sing and dance.

"No, why should I?" Elfman asked, scooping up a new batch of frosting into those frosting utensils.

"Because …" Natsu said, like it was an appropriate answer.

Elfman lifted a white brow and smiled. "Because what?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak but instead closes it. "I …"

He continues watching the girls.

If Natsu guessed right, they were currently singing a song on the soundtrack called _The Schuyler Sisters_. Who'd ever have thought someone would direct a musical about Alexander Hamilton, a Founding Father in the American Revolutionary War?

"… I just …"

His mind wanders, Natsu almost completely forgets to answer Elfman until Elfman interrupts the girls' little show.

Elfman yelled suddenly, cutting in Wendy's part and causing the girls to scream in fright.

Mirajane clung to her heart like Elfman had given her a heart attack, Lisanna had comically slipped and fell on her butt, while Wendy had dived to the ground and practically face planted herself. Elfman instantly lost his shit and Natsu almost choking on his cupcake, damn that was funny!

"Oh my god!" Natsu exclaimed at the girls, pounding his chest, while Elfman snickered into his food-colouring covered hands. "You should have seen the look on your faces!"

Natsu's life went from _Tragically danced interrupted_ to _I might just die via laughter and chocolate cupcakes_.

None of the girls had registered what had happened until a good three seconds ticked by and they started laughing at what had just happened like it was the funniest thing that's ever happened to them.

Things escalated from there, the girls moved from laughing their butts off to Mirajane attacking Wendy in a tickle-hug and Lisanna running away from the said tickle-hug, screaming her head off for Mirajane to not come after her. Lisanna even used Happy as a cat-shield (cat version of human-shield if that existed) and Elfman threatened to throw flour in Mirajane's face if she dared to tickle him. All Natsu did was throw his hands up in surrender and hoped it worked.

"Because I'm a football player?" Elfman guessed, recovering from the comical moment displayed.

Natsu nodded his head in reply. "Yeah,"

"Man, who cares about that?"

"Oh, I dunno," Natsu rolled his eyes sarcastically. "The football team? Your coach? The entire school?"

"Ugh – Who gives a shit about them."

"Elfman, language!"

"Sorry, Mira-Nee!" Elfman replied and said to Natsu. "What I'm saying is – I don't really care what people think about my baking, as long as they're enjoying it, who cares if it's coming from a football player. To heck with stereotypes." Elfman said and iced another cupcake, this time, it was in a soft lilac colour. And he never got called out for using 'heck'.

"You never did care about your reputation, did you, Elfman?" Natsu asked, cocking a brow.

"Nah," Elfman said, shrugging like it was the smallest thing ever.

"Are you doing it for your own benefit?" Natsu asked, licking the remaining bits of chocolate from his fingers before getting a glass of milk for himself.

"Of course not," Elfman said, shaking his head. "I'm doing it for the benefits of people I love. Help them put a smile on their faces, I'd do just about anything."

Natsu listened as Elfman continued explaining.

"After my ice cream cake was discovered back in middle school, people have been assuming Mira-Nee's been making all the pastries for the past few years. I remember how she told me how people kept bugging her to continue her baking instead of wasting her time on cheerleading. They probably thought nothing of it, seeing the baking potential, but it really hurt her feelings."

"Oh," Natsu lowered down his glass of milk. "I didn't know this. Mira never told me."

"She wouldn't want to trouble you, Natsu." Elfman spoke, explaining the outcome like the mama-bird teen he was. "Besides, you've seen the way people react to my pastries, they praise it and can't get enough of it. It's like a hug to your tongue. Why should it matter that it's coming from me? As long as I'm helping people out, it's okay."

"I …" Natsu trailed off. "I guess so."

"Cupcake?" Elfman offered another cupcake but Natsu shook his head in reply. Elfman's words suddenly got Natsu thinking.

* * *

That night around eleven PM, Natsu tossed and turned and rolled over and shifted in his bed but the damn sandman refused to send the pinkette to the land of sleep. Why him?

Happy, who was curled up at the foot of Natsu's bed, meowed in annoyance at his owner (or one of his owners), the cat wanted to sleep!

"Sorry, Happy." Natsu apologized and sighed again.

Five minutes ticked by, then ten minutes then half an hour. Natsu continued to stare at the faded glow-in-the-dark solar system he had stuck on his ceiling. He couldn't help but think of what Elfman has said and what had happened hours ago at the Dance Club.

" _Congratulations,"_ The words rung in Natsu's head. _Wan-Sensei smiled at Natsu's performance. "You've got the part."_

Natsu sighed into his pillow and turned to his side. _"What part?"_ Natsu remembers saying.

" _For the play," Wan-Sensei spoke like it was the most obvious thing ever. "You, Natsu Dragneel, will play Esmeralda."_

" _Excuse me?" Natsu spoke, raising a brow. Was he delusional from all the dancing and lack of fluids in his body? The nervous feeling of his stomach doing flip-flops and somersaults made Natsu feel sick._

" _You are excused," The Drama Club teacher replied sassily, his arms folded on his chest._

 _Natsu wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his skull, give himself a face-palm and tear his hair out of his scalp all at the same time._

 _"What do you mean I got the part?" Natsu argued, his voice dipped with irritation. You don't just walk in on someone!_

" _I mean you didn't even have to audition and you got the part." Wan-Sensei may as well give him a Z-formation snap attack._

" _But I didn't even ask for the pa –" Natsu tried to explain but the teacher cut him off once again._

" _Natsu Dragneel, are you not part of the Drama Club?" Wan-Sensei asked, unmoved by Natsu's pleads._

 _Natsu kept quiet for a while then answered, "I – I am,"_

" _Then that makes you eligible for a part in the play." Wan-Sensei told Natsu. "Didn't you promise Principal Makarov you'd agree to the extra credit?"_

" _I did," Natsu replied and tried to decline the offer again. "But –"_

" _No buts."_

" _But –" Natsu tried again and Wan-Sensei held up a finger to silence him._

" _I would be absolutely crazy to not pick you to play the part. Your dance moves. Your skills. You're exactly the role we need in this play." Wan-Sensei spoke, nodding his head like he had just made an agreement. "Think of the people who'd enjoy your performance as Esmerelda. I know I did."_

" _I don't want the part!"_ _Natsu argues, he began gathering his stuff to escape the conversation. He is having none of this today! None of it! "Give it to someone who deserves it!"_

" _Child puh-lease!" Wan-Sensei tugged the jacket he was wearing then turned around, an indication the discussion was over. "I know potential when I see it and I see it in you!"_

Natsu remembered arguing with his teacher for a full five minutes before Wan-Sensei finally put his foot down when Natsu said something along the lines of _"This is ridiculous!"_

 _Natsu was clearly not in a negotiable mood._

" _No, you're ridiculous." The teacher spoke. "Do you know how hard people try to get parts in my play? Do you?" Wan-Sensei questioned and when Natsu didn't reply, the teacher continued talking. "Hours of hard work! Hours! And here I am, giving you the part that you didn't even try to get. You have talent."_

" _If you're trying to flatter me into the job, it's not working."_

" _This isn't a discussion, Natsu. You are under my orders. You are in my club and my play that you have somehow landed yourself in. This is an opportunity and you better take it." Wan-Sensei said then turned around and left, his shoes clicking down the school's halls, acting like the conversation never existed._

As Natsu replayed the scene again and again. He started to wonder if he was making too much of a fuss over the dilemma. This was his shot at redeeming his errors. And how has he treated it? By bitching and moaning.

For the past few days, he's been talking shit about being the Drama Club to his best friend, Lisanna, who basically loved-loved-loved the club with all her heart. Honestly, who was he to judge? Lisanna's done so much for him, taking him under her drama-wing and promising to talk to Lucy, _his mentee_ , for him.

Natsu felt lower than dirt. All he had to do was be nice to a new kid and actually contribute to his best friend's favourite thing in the whole world. A simple job that he could do but acts like it's an impossible job, like wishing for the moon.

Natsu made a promise to Principal Makarov and Lucy, something he's not even putting much effort into. All this time, he's been doing it to just not fail, when he should really do it because people have given him chances.

As Natsu sighed for what felt like the billionth time, he made another promise, but this time to himself, that he'd try his very best. Efforts so bested that Principal Makarov would proudly pat Natsu on his back.

Natsu Dragneel was going to do his very VERY best, not because he was forced to do it, but because he wanted to.

* * *

 **Notes**

Quick update that's short but important for the plot and also, Elfman X Ever fluff hinted with the cupcakes. Who doesn't love a man who bakes? I can't even boil water – like I fail, dudes.

Dance part inspired by an old college crush who danced like a dork – thank you for your existence and contribution of your dorkiness!

Also, wanted to show Natsu's life is still up and down but he's living up to his promise – even if it's a struggle.

– **20 June 2016**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **19 July 2017**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

"HEADS UP!"

Evergreen's cheerleader reflexes kicked in, the brunette moved just in time to avoid a football to the face and a pair of broken glasses. A brown ball shot past her by a mere inch and landed in Bickslow's mash potatoes, making bits of potato and gravy land on the table and Bickslow himself.

"HEY, DAFUQ?!" Bickslow yelled, horrified of the outcome of his more mashed than usual potatoes, a sight Evergreen was lucky to avoid, face-wise. "I was going to eat that!"

Bickslow wiped some gravy off his cheek before glaring at the person whom the football belonged to, which happened to be Elfman Strauss.

The buff white haired teen approached the table with caution. Despite his large build and an obvious thin shirt that showed some muscle action, Elfman was a soft-spoken and a timid-ish teen. For goodness sake, Elfman baked in his free time and was afraid of cockroaches.

Sweat beaded down Elfman's neck. _Crap_ , he messed with the seniors.

This was it, Elfman knew it! This was the moment he was going to die. Death by senior humiliation! Who knew life could be so cruel to him? He was going to die and he hadn't had the chance to watch _Finding Dory_ yet!

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Elfman said, sounding sincere.

Evergreen opened her mouth to accept the apology but was rudely interrupted by Bickslow.

"Elfman, what the shit?" Bickslow said with enough force to make Elfman flinch.

Somewhere in Elfman's mind, that translated to _You're toast! I'm going to beat you up and vandalize your locker!_

Bickslow looked at the junior then back at his lunch tray. His food! His decent, over-priced, okay-tasting food!

"What am I going to eat now?" It was obviously a rhetorical question because Elfman didn't even get the chance to say anything before Bickslow started complaining again. "You gonna pay me back or what?"

"Uh – I – " Elfman's gaze drifted to Evergreen for a split second.

He knew her … Well, not well enough but Evergreen has come over to his house before to do cheerleader practice with Mirajane and he hoped this small chance of acquaintance will save him.

Evergreen took Elfman's eye contact as a sign to intervene, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Ease up on him, Bicks."

"He destroyed my food, Ever! No one messes with my food," Bickslow said (slowly so Elfman could absorb his words) before giving Elfman a meaningful look.

Evergreen could only shrug at Elfman in an _I tried, therefore, you cannot judge me_ manner which Elfman was grateful for in a way.

"I don't have any pocket money on me now," Elfman replied, his fingers pinching the tips of his varsity jacket. It was a nervous habit he developed as a kid and it never went away.

You'd think a six foot teen who was on the football team would be fearless but _nope._

Bickslow clutched his heart like had just witness _Titanic_ for the first time, preferably the scene where Jack tells Rose he'd volunteer to die for her via the ice bucket challenge. "What? Seriously?"

"I just used up the last of my allowance to pay for a new Lacrima phone, my last one got stolen by Phantoms." Elfman said. Pickpocket to be exact. Elfman hoped to get some sympathy from Bickslow. "And I don't even buy lunch,"

Bickslow sighed.

Okay, Bickslow knew that fact already. He knew the Strauss siblings always brought homemade cooked food for lunch. It wasn't a surprise Elfman didn't have much jewels on him to buy food but c'mon! _Nothing?_ Not even money to buy a can of soda or something?

"Oh, it's over! I'm going to starve to death!" Bickslow said dramatically, throwing himself on the table like the drama queen he was. When Elfman could do nothing but stare at his senior sheepishly, Bickslow flipped his tone to say something else in a sarcastic manner. "Thanks a lot, Elfman."

This earned an eye roll from Evergreen.

"Hold on, I think I might be able to make it up to you," Elfman said to Bickslow.

He began digging around his backpack. When Elfman found what he was rummaging for, he pulled out a container and pried the lid off, showing off four cupcakes that had its icing a little touched together and sloppy, but still edible.

Bickslow seemed unimpressed by Elfman's idea until Evergreen stepped in and said, "Wait, aren't these your baked cupcakes?"

That earned Bickslow to gasp dramatically and have the container snatched from Elfman's hands. Bickslow moved so fast, his moves felt like lightning.

"So do you accept my apology?" Elfman asked, looking at Bickslow who was already taking a bite out of a blue frosted cupcake.

"Give me a dozen of these babies and we'd be set for life! If I had a sister, I'd gladly offer her to marry you in exchange for your bake goods."

"Uh …" Elfman blushed, eyeing Evergreen for some help which she returned the look with a face that was meme worthy. That wasn't the answer Elfman was expecting and he honestly didn't know what to say so Elfman just decided to decline the offer. "No thanks, I'm good."

"You're rejecting my proposal? You think my sister's not good enough?" Bickslow asked.

"Bicks, you don't even have a sister! You're an only child!" Evergreen said, answering for Elfman.

"Still," Bickslow said. He's insulted for the sake of his imaginary sister.

When Elfman didn't know what to say and merely stood there in awkwardness, Bickslow finally spoke up and the waved Elfman off. "You're forgiven."

Elfman's face broke into a smile. He lit up instantly like a fully functional light bulb. "Thanks, senpai!"

"My ball, Elfman!" Some football player called out to Elfman.

"Get it yourself!" Elfman shot back, earning an _Oh hell, nah!_ and then Elfman looked at his seniors and continued speaking. "Bickslow, really, thank you! You're the MAN!"

Elfman continued beaming at his senior until he was able to back away slowly from the table.

"Hell yeah I am," Bickslow whispered under his breath as he watched Elfman walk to his usual lunch table before turning to Evergreen. "Ever, can I have one of your fries?"

Evergreen scoffed. "Bicks, he killed your mash potatoes, not your fries. Get your own!"

"You don't even need them! You said you were on a diet!"

"It rotated!" Evergreen fibbed. "Tuesdays are my diet-free days!"

"That's the worse lie you've ever told me!"

Just then, the two arguing friends spotted the rest of their squad walking towards them; Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine. The two boys had their hands were occupied with balancing their food trays and Freed was talking to his best friend about something that apparently was so important that Freed was doing little hand gestures that were endangering his balancing act.

Evergreen and Bickslow could see Laxus fight the urge to roll his eyes as Freed continued to stress about – apparently, now that they were in hearing distance – his poem.

"Anyway, apparently, there's nothing that comes to my mind that rhythms with the word _silver_ but that must be untrue. I've already written out most of my poem for the next competition, I can't change it now. I am 2/3 done! I can't use the internet too, that's practically cheating. I can't just Google it and – What in the world happened to your food, Bickslow?"

"Is that a football in your potato?" Laxus asked, words he thought he'd never say and pointed to the crime scene on their table.

"Elfman happened." Bickslow said and eyed his food.

Okay, maybe he wasn't going to starve. He still had some chicken nuggets, some peas and carrots and, a dented carton full of chocolate milk.

"I can't believe he wrecked my food! I'm a senior, I demand at least some respect. I didn't sit through these hellish years of high school only for my final year to be blown apart," Bickslow huffed and pushed his lunch tray aside. He was being melodramatic, he was totally gonna eat those chicken nuggets. "Can you make him run a few laps, Laxus? You _are_ the quarterback after all and Elfman's just a normal football player."

"I'm the quarterback, not the coach." Laxus replied, planting his butt on a spot next to Evergreen. "And hey, where'd you get those cupcakes?"

"Yeah, Bicks, cupcakes! Cupcakes that Elfman gave to YOU. So stop being so salty about it." Evergreen warned, even though she was also on edge. She almost got high-fived in the face with a ball.

"He rejected my sister!" Bickslow said in a defensive tone.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Freed asked, sitting down. His comment was ignored.

Evergreen then said, "BTW, you better divide those cupcakes equally among us. You already ate one and there are three cupcakes left for us."

"Ugh – Fine, take the damn cupcakes but, Ever, you're just defending Elfman cause you like him," The mash potato victim replied with a grin on his face.

Laxus and Freed paid no attention to Bickslow's words. They were already reaching to grab one of the pastries.

"D – Don't be stupid! He's a year younger than me! I am not a cougar!" Evergreen blushed, pretending to hide the embarrassment away by picking up a green frosted cupcake and nibbling on it. It tasted as good as she remembered it. Evergreen wished Fairy Tail Academy would have more bake sales or at least Elfman would bake more.

"Really now? Weren't you staring at him last week while cheerleading?"

Evergreen scoffed. "What? No? The sun was in my eye!"

"That's a lie and you know it," Bickslow grabbed a chicken nugget and bit it in half. "He's buff but I see no appeal,"

Evergreen frowned at that statement. "You don't deserve Elfman's cupcake! I hope you choked on his baked goods!"

"Wait – Elfman bakes?" Freed asked, his pastry half consumed.

"No shit, Freed." Evergreen said, glad the conversation shifted, although her cheeks were still tinted with pink. "Who do you think bakes pastries during Fairy Tail bake sales?"

"Mirajane, _duh!_ " Freed replied like it was obvious. "How do you know this?"

"Because I'm on the cheerleading squad, _duh!_ " Evergreen replied with just as much sass as Freed. "Mirajane can cook, she's brought home cooked meals for the cheerleading team a bunch of times, but Elfman is the real chef in the Strauss household."

Laxus and Bickslow nodded in the background, they weren't even on the cheerleading team and even they knew that.

"What do you think we talk about during our cheer breaks?" Evergreen asked pointedly.

Freed said rather dumbly, "Uh, I don't know? Fashion? Make-up? Shoes?"

"Puh-lease," Evergreen licked her fingers from the gooey green mess and sprinkles. "Don't stereotype us. Mirajane big on cheerleading but she also talks about her family a lot."

"I bet Cana just talks about booze." Bickslow said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, but that's not _just_ it." Evergreen replied. "Like I said, don't stereotype us."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot she was on the team. Cana's a tumbler, right?" Freed adds.

Evergreen nodded her head.

Freed questions, "What does Cana talk about then?"

"Her boyfriend from Cerebus college and the wild parties she attends,"

"Bacchus Groh?" Laxus asked and earns a nod from Evergreen. "Oh, I've met the guy. I swear he's drunk 24/7. But he throws the best parties. Cana attends all of them of course. She's basically the female version of Bacchus. I don't believe in that soulmate shit but those two balance each other out."

"How old is he?" Bickslow asked, curious.

Evergreen lifted a shoulder and spoke, "Around eighteen? He's at least in the legal drinking age,"

"But Cana isn't," Bickslow pointed out and snickered.

"Won't they eventually drive each other crazy or burn their bank account to the ground?" Freed asked.

This time, Bickslow shrugs his shoulders because it's none of his business.

"No, the guy's loaded. He doesn't look like it but he is." Evergreen laughed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Plus, with all the sex Cana's told me about? They'll never break up –Dream on!"

"Oh gross, Ever! I'm eating!" Bickslow complained, mouth filled with the remaining mash potatoes that were untouched by the dirty football. "Now I have the image of Cana and that Bacchus guy doing the do in my head. Thanks a lot!"

Both Laxus and Freed grimace at the thought.

"Geez, just think of something else." Evergreen said.

"Like what?" Bickslow asked, pushing his food around.

"I don't know?" Evergreen started ticking her fingers. "Your art paintings? Homework? Your future? Deep stuff? Lisanna?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Laxus held up a hand to stop Evergreen in her tracks. "Lisanna? As in Lisanna Strauss? Short white hair and big blue eyes?"

Freed also gave a quizzical look as Evergreen nodded her head.

"Why would Bickslow think about Lisanna Strauss?" Laxus questioned.

Bickslow began blushing, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Are you blind, Laxus?" Evergreen chimed, amused by how some men are and how the tables have turned. Time to roast Bickslow!

"Don't fucking tell him!" Bickslow shouted, reaching out to cover Evergreen's little cheerleader mouth.

With Evergreen's years of being on the team, he knows she has the lung capability to yell loud enough to get the attention of the whole cafeteria. All those years of yelling at the Fairy Tail crowd "OKAY, LET'S GO!" actually served a purpose.

Evergreen in return squealed at Bickslow's attempts.

You don't play games with cheerleaders, they're athletes! You think all that jumping and flipping has no need for body strength? Nu-uh, you are clearly mistaken! Evergreen would do a somersault, kick you in the face and still look fabulous!

"Hold the phone – Bicks, you like Lisanna?" Freed asked, he was a little shocked but it probably wasn't as surprising as the time Freed came out and told his squad he was bisexual.

"Hush! Shhhhh! Don't say her name, you idiot!" Bickslow was the definition of a human cool-aid now.

"Dude, she's literally sitting across the room from us." Laxus glanced at Lisanna who didn't have a clue about their current conversation.

"Ha! You're gonna be six feet under before you touch a hair on Lisanna's pretty little head." Evergreen said in delight.

"At least I know I'm not going down alone," Bickslow quipped, already on his fifth nugget from stress eating. "Laxus will probably die first."

Now it was Laxus's turn to get roasted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mirajane is the head cheerleader. You're the quarterback. It ain't rocket science to know you have a thing for her." Evergreen explained, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Plus, she's the reason you have that lightning bolt scar on your face, Mr. Potter." Bickslow added sarcastically. "You even named our gang _The Thunder Tribe_ , you basically named it after the incident."

Freed, who completely ignored Evergreen and Bickslow, began firing questions at Laxus.

"You have a thing for Mirajane? What thing? Since when?" Freed asked his best friend while trying to sound as offended as possible.

The green haired boy tried to telepathically send a message to Laxus. _I thought we agreed to share issues like these, Laxus? I thought we were brothers from another mother (and father)._

Laxus, on the other hand, just sent Freed a look that said _Shut up, you doorknob! It's as complicated as your poems!_

"I do not have a thing for …" He whispered his next words carefully. "… Mira,"

She adjusted her glasses and finished off her salad and fries. "I'm surprised you have the guts to."

"I said I don't!" Laxus continued to deny. "What do you think this is: A modern day Nicholas Sparks novel? Do I look like Ryan Gosling to you?"

"We don't call her Satan for nothing," Bickslow laughed, completely ignoring what Laxus had said.

"Ever likes Elfman, Laxus likes Mirajane and you like Lisanna," Freed stated to Bickslow. "Why is everyone at this table attracted to the Strauss siblings?"

His soda churning in his stomach. You'd think Freed being bisexual would give him the opportunity to have multiple crushes but no, here he was crushless.

Evergreen laughed, nudging Freed. "You're just envying the fact that you're a little left out,"

"I am not left out!" Freed proclaimed.

Laxus snickered.

"Then just find a person to take a crush on. Someone from the Strauss's circle maybe?" Bickslow offered then shifted his eyes to the table where the Strauss siblings were sitting along with the Dragneel-Marvell siblings and (occasionally when not busy) Cana Alberona and Erza Scarlet.

"First of all, no way in hell is that happening." Freed answered. "All the Strauss siblings are taken by you guys. I won't even mention Erza. Cana's college boyfriend will poison me with alcohol before I even have the thought of liking her beyond friends. Natsu's not my type and Wendy is too young for me."

"Well, you gotta start liking someone if you don't want to feel left out." Evergreen said again.

Freed repeated in a more impatient voice, "I do not feel left out."

"Sure,"

"Anyway, why don't you just go and talk to your crushes since you're so sure of yourselves," Freed said and waved his hands towards the direction of the white-haired siblings.

And as if on cue or something, the Strauss siblings all turned their heads towards the Thunder Tribe. At that exact moment, all four members of the Thunder Tribe stiffened while the white-haired teens waved from afar. Oh my gawd, why?

"No one breathe a word," Laxus spoke after returning the wave to the Strauss siblings.

"Deal," All three of his friends chimed.

The Thunder Tribe continued to finish their food and clean up before the bell rang and told them it was time for class. Even though the Thunder Tribe agreed to keep the crush thing among themselves, each of them swore that they had just jinx themselves for an awkward encounter until the school year was over.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was laughing hard at Jet and Droy's comical argument. She had her head thrown back and was shaking in fits of laughter, giggling like someone had just introduced her to laughing gas.

"Boys, calm down!" Levy told her friends but they didn't. This only caused Lucy to laugh harder.

Lucy didn't even realize Natsu Dragneel was standing in front of her until she felt Levy nudge her arm and heard Natsu's clearing his throat.

When Lucy finally got a hold of herself, Natsu spoke up. "… Hiyya,"

This earned a confused look from the Shadow Gear team and Lucy.

"Uh …" Lucy shifted her gaze to look at everyone, who also had raised brows. "Hi?"

"I um – Brought you something," Natsu said, a clearly visible decorated cupcake was in his hand. Natsu placed it on the table and pushed it towards Lucy.

"What's this?" Lucy asked. She looked the pink cupcake with suspicion.

"A cupcake …" Natsu replied rather unconfidently like he was put on the spot from a pop quiz.

"No duh," Lucy said. She was looking Natsu in the eye this time. "But why?"

Lucy was damn sure it wasn't her birthday. This was no birthday cupcake. They weren't even _Facebook_ friends, there was no way Natsu would know her birthday unless he tried to stalk her page. What was really the motive of this cupcake?

"To say I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?" Lucy squinted her eyes.

She did not like the sound of that. What the heck did he do? Did he break something of hers? The blonde's mind suddenly went into panic mode and she tried to pinpoint every possible crazy solution. Oh god, did he set something on fire? Was it Plue? Was Plue on fire? Ohdearlord! What has this pink haired menace done?

Lucy questioned, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry … for being an ass to you," Natsu replied weakly.

"Oh," Lucy's voiced dropped, clearly not expecting that response. Lucy would never have suspected such an outcome.

Jet, Droy and Levy showed signs they were listening but had the knowledge to know it was a conversation between Natsu and Lucy.

"I want to make it up to you," Natsu said to her.

He knew this was a long shot, he knew they wouldn't be fast friends if he suggested it but he had to try at least. Befriending Lucy was going to be hard work, those two weren't just going to transform into instant friends. There was no recipe for chemistry between two people but there was an effort.

"How?" Lucy asked, her hand stretched out as she picked up Natsu's offering up. There weren't any illegal drugs or constipation medicine laced in this, right?

Natsu stood awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands. "Come to my house tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow?_ Lucy thought then couldn't help but ask, "Say what?"

"Tomorrow, come to my house." Natsu repeated.

 _And be murdered?_ Lucy's thoughts debated. _No thank you!_

"I got a part in the play. Lisanna lives right next door to me, she's been acting for years. We can help you get a big role."

 _You got a part? What the heck?_ Lucy's mind screamed.

"But auditions aren't held until this Friday!" Lucy said. She wasn't sure if Natsu was bluffing or not. "Wan-Sensei said he was still working on the script!"

"Exactly," Natsu said. Like anything that occurred in his life ever made fucking sense. He then added, "But I got a part anyways and Lisanna's already set."

"Oh,"

"Do you know what song you're going to sing?"

"… No," Lucy said, suddenly feeling guilty for blowing off her weekend. She was busy planning her fanfic and studying for a pop-quiz she heard was coming up. It was only a rumour but still, better safe than sorry.

"Oh, that's great!" Natsu said but then dropped his smile once Lucy gave him a look. "I mean – Uh, not like that – I didn't mean it like that. Urgh, lemme start over. Lisanna tells me she has some song suggestions for you but honestly, I think she's trying to get you hooked to the _Hamilton Musical_ soundtrack,"

"What's Lisanna singing?" Lucy asked, suspicious it might be a trick.

Jet, Droy and Levy still seemed to be interested in the conversation, eavesdropping like it was their job.

"I don't know? _Defying Gravity_ from _Wicked_? She says the classics are timeless and wait – Should I be telling you that? Oh, never mind."

"Oh, that's a good song." Droy chimed in which Levy and Jet slapped Droy's arms like _Dude, this is a private conversation._

"Anyway," Natsu spoke. "Lisanna's nailing it but she needs more opinions than just me and our sisters. We could help each other out. Please, it's a win-win for all of us."

"But –"

"Luce, don't make me get Lisanna here." Natsu said.

 _Luce?_ Lucy thought. _Since when did he have the right to nickname me?_

Natsu continued, "Her puppy eyes are hard to resist."

That … was a true fact. Lisanna's blue eyes could kill a man. Lucy made a face and stared at the pink pastry she had in her hands. Maybe if she stared long enough, the Cupcake King would come upon her and give her all the answers to the universe.

When more than fifteen seconds passed and everyone at the table decided to play a staring contest with Lucy until she gave up hope for answers from the Cupcake King.

She sighed and said, "Fine, I'll see you after last period in front of the theater."

"Yes!" Natsu whooped, getting looks from people in the cafeteria. "You're going to get a big role – I just know it!" Natsu then reached out to somehow congratulate Lucy on her agreement before awkwardly settling on a pat on the shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you later!"

Natsu waved and then turned to sit with the Strauss siblings and his sister.

Lucy didn't say anything but instead broke the cupcake among the people at her table and hoped her mentor was right.

* * *

It was after school.

Juvia Lockser's mind wandered as she sat cozily in a near-by diner. She had a cup of earl grey tea sitting on table for one. With her chin in her hands, she remembers what Gajeel Redfox had told her a few days ago.

…

" _We're goin' to have to stop stealin' from the mall for a bit," Gajeel said to the Element Four in a low voice. They were currently sitting at the back of the bus, riding away from the_ SEVENTH _mall and the drama that occurred._

" _What?!" Totomaru exclaimed. He was clearly angry that his income was gone._

 _Totomaru's loud outburst caused several heads on the bus to turn towards them, which Aria returned their unwanted gaze by lowering his shades to give them a stare-off. Aria won._

 _Even Sol seemed unsatisfied, chiming a "Noh, noh, noh."_

" _Only a while," Juvia reassured Sol, even though she didn't know what was going on Gajeel's head but she supported Gajeel._

" _Why the heck should we?" Totomaru asked._

" _Don't start running your mouth like that to me, you lil' punk." Gajeel warned. "You weren't there with me and Ju when we caught that damn dirt-bag. You didn't have to look at those mall cops in the eye and talk to em'."_

 _Juvia nodded, remembering the scene._

" _Those mall cops may be old and shit, but they ain't forgetting a fresh face. We gotta lay low for a couple of months so they'd forget us." Gajeel continued, his voice serious so no one would get the 'bright' idea to do the stealing plan by themselves._

" _A couple of months?" Totomaru exasperated. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Two months, moisture Toto," Sol said in a matter-of-fact voice._

" _Stop being a wise-crack," Totomaru barked._

 _If Aria wasn't wearing his shades, people would know he always rolled his eyes whenever Totomaru spoke._

" _No, you stop trying to pick a fight, Chessboard hair, or I'll beat your ass," Gajeel said._

 _Juvia swore Gajeel's frown deepened, if that was possible._

 _"Look, I ain't saying we doin' this for ever. I'm just saying we'll be takin' a lil' vacation. Y'know, enjoy the rest of autumn or whatever. As soon as I say it's clear then it's clear, understand?"_

 _Juvia, Aria and Sol nodded, the idea seemed good at the moment but Totomaru instead sulked. Totomaru's entire body language screamed no with his crossed arms and hunched shoulders._

" _Understand?" Gajeel repeated, stressing the importance._

 _Totomaru didn't agree at first but Gajeel's penetrating red eyes eventually forced Totomaru to crack because the salt-and-pepper haired boy finally eased up and nodded, adding an "okay," for good measurements._

" _Okay," Gajeel mimic Totomaru and spoke again. "From this day, we're all taking a lil' break. No funny business. Meeting settled. Now let's split our shit from Aria's bag and get the fuck home,"_

…

Juvia sighed and took a sip of her tea. What was she supposed to do with all this free time?

* * *

The moment Gray Fullbuster entered the diner called FRANKS, the moody boy instantly brightened.

FRANKSwas known to be a small diner around the school district that sold pleasant pies, delicious pastries and, hot drinks. Most high school students or school staff came for the pies but Gray usually came when he had bad days and wanted one of Frank's (the owner) signature dish; Caramade Franks and a cup of black coffee.

Gray also usually came with his boy Loke. But seeing as Loke was off with one of his babes that claimed FRANKSwas dirty and disgusting, Gray told Loke to not bring that girl over to dinerever.

As Gray approaches the counter with his order already made up, he hears his name being called excitedly,"Gray!"

Gray smiles once he sees who it is. "Oh hey, Kinana."

"I haven't seen you in for ever!"

"Kinana, I saw you just yesterday in the school halls." Gray replied with a smile, the atmosphere already cheering him up.

"I mean at FRANKS, dumb-dumb." Kinana replied then asked, "The usual?"

Gray responded with a smirk. "First of all, I'm the customer so you can't call me dumb-dumb. Secondly, yes please."

"Why haven't you been visiting the diner as much as before?" Kinana asked. She then turned and told another staff to man the cashier as she makes Gray's coffee.

"One of Loke's girls hates this place," Gray replies with little interest in the topic. Gray thinks Loke has bad taste in girls sometimes.

"Ugh – Just ditch her and come with Loke,"

"You know I can't do that," Gray replied with a laugh. "The moment girls see Loke without a babe, they jump for an opportunity to be by his side and it ruins the moment, I end up third-wheeling,"

"Oh, that's the worst," Kinana answered, pressing a few buttons on the coffee machine.

"What about you? Has the dinerbeen okay since Mirajane left?" Gray asked.

"Well, some regulars don't drop by as much since their favourite waitress needs to focus on her responsibilities as head cheerleader but we managed. Staff comes and goes." Kinana replied, still handling the freshly brewed beverage.

"Thank you. And hey, you haven't let me pay for my order yet." Gray said, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"You're not paying today." Kinana replied, now putting a small amount of cream in the coffee. "It's on the house,"

Confused by the gesture, Gray asked, "Why?"

"Because you look sadder than the time you lost a lacrosse match. What's up?"

Gray instead sighed and put away his wallet. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Speak now or you're paying," Kinana threatened.

"You just said it was on the house," Gray moaned but stopped once Kinana gave Gray a look. "Fine, so my grades have been dropping and Principal Makarov has been concern since I told him I want to get a scholarship via lacrosse. Principal Makarov wants me to be appealing; academic wise and sports and ugh – arts wise."

"Arts wise? Which class are you failing?" Kinana asked, holding Gray's coffee captive.

Gray feels defeated.

"Math," Which was ironic since Gray recalled a week ago he told Natsu that grades didn't matter, only attendance. "And since Nab-Sensei is behind it, he's putting me in the same position as Natsu."

"Which is?"

"I have to join the Drama Club. Help with theater stuff."

The punishment would have been more tolerable if Loke joined Gray in. However, even though Loke was no longer a Celestial, certain Celestial characteristics stuck to the ginger boy. Believe it or not, the playboy was actually an honour student.

"Oh man, that sucks. I'm really sorry. Seems hard trying to juggle lacrosse, grades and now Drama Club." Kinana said, not knowing what else to say. "Want me to find a seat for you?"

As Gray scanned the crowded diner for a place to sit, his dark eyes landed on something familiar – someone to be exact.

"Nah, I'm good, I think I found a spot." Gray responded to the cashier. "Thanks, Kinana."

"You're welcome – Oh, and here's your coffee, be careful, it's hot. We'll serve your food shortly. I was joking about the paying part, it's on the house, you really deserve it." Kinana replied in which Gray nods.

When Gray made his way towards the familiar person and stood directly behind her, Gray didn't hesitate to tap on the familiar girl's shoulder. And the moment she turned around, Gray was 100% sure it was the same girl he had met at the SEVENTH mall.

Gray noted she was sitting by herself, dressed in a warm autumn attire; a dark blue turtleneck and black shirt and tights. The smell of earl grey tea wafted from her steaming cup.

When she return his gaze, her mouth formed an O-shape. Gray was pretty sure she recognized him too.

"Hey stranger," Gray said to her.

Juvia immediately felt blessed that Gajeel had a talk with the Element Four after the mall incident.

"H – Hello," Juvia greeted, breathless like she had just walked up ten flights of stairs. "Nice to see you again."

"Same here," Gray smiled then lifted up his coffee cup. "Mind if I sit here with you? The diner's kinda full."

"No – No, not at all," Juvia fumbled with her words, she motioned for him to sit in the chair that faced her.

"Thank you," Gray said, placing his drink on the small round table and sighing into his seat with a relaxed comfort.

When Juvia raised a brow at his action, Gray couldn't help but chuckle. Juvia looked the same as the day he met her. Same pale skin. Same large doe eyes. Same long blue hair that curled at the ends.

"Sorry, I'm kinda having a rough day. This chair and coffee are exactly what I need right now," He explained.

"Want to talk about it?" Juvia asked, leaning forward in her seat and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Gray waved a hand in the air like he was shooing the matter off.

"No, no, Juvia doesn't mind. Juvia's day has been a little boring. Some drama would actually be welcoming," she laughed.

Gray squinted at her with amusement. "But you don't even know my name,"

"Then let's start an introduction," Juvia said and extended a hand for him to take. This was her chance to get to know him better. "Hello, I'm Juvia Lockser,"

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray returned the gesture and shook her hand.

Juvia smiled, glad she was given the opportunity to remind herself of how warm his hands were and how she could stalk him on _Facebook_ since she knows his full name now.

"Now, Gray-Sama, tell Juvia about your day and what's got you in the dumps,"

…

Minutes ticked by, gossip was thrown around and the two connected.

Gray explained about the Drama Club and Nab-Sensei and Loke. Gray figured he would run try to things to say after explaining his problem but that wasn't the case.

Gray and Juvia found themselves talking more and more. They jumped from topic to topic, never having a silent pause or hesitation when asking or answering a question. It was amazing how easily their conversation flowed. It was as smooth as water or a flat surface of ice. It was like magic.

"And then Ur comes in just as Urtear's finishing applying this blue eyeshadow on Lyon's face and Ur starts flipping the shit out. She starts screaming at me and Urtear for messing with Lyon's face and Lyon's just crying his eyes out, he ruined all of Urtear's hard work and smudge his winged-eyeliner," Gray said, laughing his guts out at the old memory.

Juvia wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and held in a giggle. She replies, "Well, Juvia thinks Ur-San had every right to get angry,"

"We were like ten!"

"You stole her make-up! Make-up is expensive plus Lyon-San didn't want to participate – You guys tied him to a chair!"

"We fixed his face for him! He should be grateful!" Gray protested, smiling from ear to ear. "He looked beautiful!"

"I'm sure Lyon-San didn't look that bad as a kid." Juvia tried to save Lyon's butt even though she didn't know him in person.

"You say that now but back then he had crooked teeth and this terrible haircut. Trust me, after we fixed him up, he turned over a new leaf and everything. Now he shops all the time, I swear his closet is bigger than Ur, Urtear and mine combined!" Gray chuckles at the image of Lyon's wardrobe. It probably had Narnia hidden in it. "You probably would have met him if you hadn't left so early the other day at the mall with your friend."

"Gajeel-Kun?"

"Yeah, him." Gray said and fiddled with the chain of his necklace, content with the conversation.

"Gray-Sama, you kept that necklace Juvia gave you," Juvia said, distracted, reaching out to touch it. She hooked her finger on the chain to tug it out of Gray's shirt.

Gray swears it's the sword that thumps against his chest and not his heart. He wasn't that cliché, he just met this girl (properly)!

"Oh – Yeah, I did. It was a thoughtful gift, after all." Gray said, feeling the pressure of Juvia's touch and the cool metal against his thin shirt. "Anyway, uh – I – Oh wow, we've been talking for an hour now."

"An hour?" Juvia eyes darted to the clock resting above the menu board. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late!"

"L – Late?"

"Yeah, Juvia has work in three minutes." Juvia said, gathering her things quickly and shoving them in her coat pockets.

"Wait – We didn't even get to talk much about you and – and you have a job?" Gray tried to engage in a hectic conversation.

"I – Juiva has two part-time jobs. Juvia works at the bookstore after school on Tuesdays through Thursdays and another job on weekends."

"Which bookstore?" Gray asked, trying to keep a hold of her. "Our bookstore? The bookstore around the corner?"

"Gray-Sama, Juvia has no time to chit-chat anymore!" Juvia was ready to bolt out of the diner. "And of course our bookstore, there's only one bookstore in the school district!"

 _Oh shit, there isn't enough time!_ "So you go to school here? Tell me. Which one?"

"Gray-sama, please," Juvia begged, practically bouncing to leave.

"Juvia, tell me which school you're in."

Juvia rolls her eyes in a _Geez, Gray-Sama_ manner before she smiles teasingly. Fishing out a set of house keys and swishes the key chain attached to it in his face.

" _Oh_ ,"

Juvia failed to notice Gray's smile drop as she hurriedly exited the diner.

She bids him loudly, "Goodbye, Gray-Sama!"

Juvia's words didn't register to Gray.

The Fairy Tail student didn't know what to think at this point. Gray sat numbly at the diner, his eyes gazing at his empty plate and a coffee cup that still had ¼ of coffee left. Gray couldn't help but think the universe was playing a cruel joke on him.

Juvia Lockser – the girl who gave him the sword necklace, the girl who calls him Gray-Sama, the girl who had spent at least an hour cheering him up and making him laugh and had poured his guts out to, was from Phantom Lord High.

* * *

 **Notes**

Fun fact: Laxus is the only one among the Thunder Tribe to call Mirajane "Mira" :D Not for long though.

– **3 July 2016**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **19 July 2017**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

That same Tuesday night, Natsu Dragneel was hunched over stacks of paper, littered with equations. He'd been stuck with them the entire afternoon, his desk and body covered in eraser shavings; they were in his hair, under his nails, and on the floor near his feet. The pink haired boy was tempted to stretch and pop a few sore muscles but he knew better than anyone that if he eased up just a bit, he'd start relaxing and would soon be rolling in the center of his bed, burrowing in his warm blanket.

Natsu was trying to concentrate hard on a particular question, green eyes scanning numbers that sort of made sense, but his brain kept floating off. Natsu had been hearing Lisanna playing the _Hamilton Musical_ soundtrack on full blast for over an hour now. That's all Lisanna ever listens too: musicals. Natsu's pretty sure his best friend has listened and memorized every song in musical history. You name it, _West Side Story, Hairspray, Les Misérables, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Mamma Mia, High School Musical._

Natsu sighs in defeat and pushes himself from his swivelling chair, leaning back and closing his eyes that burn from tiredness. Natsu considers picking up his phone and texting Lisanna to keep it down but Natsu knows for a fact after he's done texting her, he'll go straight to opening one of his social media apps and losing himself in nonsense posts for a good hour. So instead, the pinkette walks over to his open window that faces Lisanna's room and yells: "Lisanna, shuddup!"

And she yells back with the same amount of volume as him. "You shut up!" which didn't even make sense but hey, Natsu already had a main role in the play and Lisanna wasn't even sure she'd make it.

Natsu knew no one messed with Lisanna's musicals because she'd get sassy, but he really needed to finish these exercises before dinner. That was his goal before crashing for the night. So he decided to steer Lisanna away from the heat of the conversation.

"Why are you even listening to the _Hamilton Musical_?! You're not even singing any of the covers for the audition!" Natsu pointed out, shouting over the music.

Natsu saw a glimpse of Lisanna through the window. The white haired teen's blue eyes sparkled. "You'll see!"

Natsu had no idea what that meant, but knowing his best friend, it was going to be worth it. However, he said, "Can't wait," unenthusiastically, tired from all the math before saying: "Now can you please turn down the music?!"

Lisanna gives him the stink eye. Clearly annoyed that he's belittling her plans but her stare wobbles when she sees him sag with exhaustion.

"Please!" Natsu yelled out again over her music, and not even two seconds later the sound of _Elizabeth Schuyler_ singing stops and a smile lights up Natsu's face.

* * *

When the last bell rang on Wednesday, signalling Natsu that it was time for him to meet up with Lucy and Lisanna at the front of the theatre, the pinkette couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. It was one thing meeting up with your mentee and practicing for a role in a play, but promising your mentee that she'd land a role was another thing. It's not that Natsu felt like taking back his words, it was just the fact that the unknown future was scaring him. But somehow, something in Natsu's gut told him Lucy would make it. She was a tough cookie.

The moment Natsu reached the hall that housed endless lockers and classrooms and the theatre, he saw Lisanna and Lucy standing side by side. The girls had their heads tucked close together and they were giggling at something, speaking in a low, awed voice.

"Hiyya," Natsu greeted once he was close enough. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm showing Lucy some songs for her to audition," Lisanna replied, fiddling with her MP4.

Natsu now noticed they were sharing earbuds. "Cool. What song?"

Lisanna tucked away her MP4 and earbuds while Lucy answered. "I'm not sure yet." She shrugged, her brown eyes shifted with uncertainty.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Natsu said, offering words of encouragement.

"… I dunno," Lucy trailed off.

Natsu couldn't help but wonder if Lucy was getting cold feet. It was strange. He was so used to the perfect image of the blonde girl. The girl who held her head high when mentioning her good grades, the girl who confidently said she liked books, the girl who defended her dog and had friends to sit with on the first day of school.

"I know you'll get a spot," Natsu confirmed, to which Lucy just stared at him, biting her lip.

The topic was dropped when Lisanna chimed in. "Let's go, people. Mira-nee, Elfman-nii and Wendy are already waiting for us at the car park." Lisanna began walking ahead of the trio.

Natsu followed Lisanna, just a few steps behind her. No one said anything for a couple of minutes. There wasn't really anything to say besides small talk about the play and roles and practice. All things that tied together in Drama Club and made Lucy's stomach do a 360 flip.

"Hey um – Hey Natsu," Lucy spoke up, trailing just a little behind the pinkette.

Natsu hummed in reply, a rumbling sound that struck Lucy deep in her core.

"Do you really think I'll get a spot in the play?" Lucy asked, eyeing him with curiosity. The way she said it almost made Natsu think she was shy.

"Duh!" Natsu said without missing a beat.

"No," Lucy shook her head like it wasn't the right answer. "I mean, do you _really_ think so?"

Natsu slowed his pace a little and turned his head to face her. For a second, Lucy expected her mentor to turn around and point at her, mocking her with a laugh. _Oh, you got me there! My cover is blown! Har har, you're such a loser! Bye, biatch!_

But he didn't. Instead, Natsu said something Lucy would never forget.

"I really meant it when I said I'd help you. I will do everything in my power … But, to be honest, I don't think you need _my_ help. You will be great with or without me."

Lucy continued to bite the lower half of her lip. "Why?"

Natsu emitted a low hum, pondering his words before answering. "Because I believe in you, Luce." And then he smiled, wide and with genuine honesty.

"Really?"

When Natsu noticed she didn't agree with his response, he wanted to say something else. He wanted to tell her what he'd been thinking since the moment he'd laid eyes on her, but couldn't. " _And, if it makes you feel better, I think you're perfect. The moment I met you, I knew you were perfect. That's how I know you'll make it."_

But instead, he could only manage a "Totally!"

Lucy couldn't think of what to say, negative thoughts plagued her mind. _You're just saying that cause you're my mentor. You don't mean that. You don't. Liar._

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," He answered, short and quick.

" _Really_?" She asked again, extending a hand to grab one of the sleeves of his shirt. A motioned that forced him to really focus on her.

Natsu glanced at her action before he raised his hands up in a gesture like motion, trying to think of encouraging words before he concluded on sticking to his smile. "I believe in you, is that so hard to grasp?" His smile brightened. "Luce, you'll do great. You're perfect."

Something about the way he said it made Lucy reconsider. Was it true? Was it sincerity? Lucy returned Natsu's signature smile with one of her own, bright and sunny. "Thank you!"

Natsu stared at her, her smile completely foreign to him. She smiled … at him? "Anytime," Natsu said and quickly looked away.

* * *

After the somewhat sappy conversation, Natsu's long legs hastily overtook the girls. He walked ahead of them in a comfortable silence, his slightly pink cheeks having nothing to do with his earbuds filling his skull with songs from _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame_ . Lisanna eventually fell into step with Lucy again and began chatting to the blonde about Alzack sensei's science homework. As the trio rounded the corner towards the parking lot, Natsu saw Mirajane and Elfman leaning against Mirajane's car, probably talking about the next game, while Wendy was standing a few feet away with Romeo.

"Sup, Romeo?" Natsu greeted, pulling out an earbud and pausing the playlist from his MP4 player. Once Natsu was close enough to the gang, he gave Romeo a fist-bump.

Romeo beamed back, Natsu was his hero on the basketball team, someone he looked up to and tried to emulate whenever he was allowed on the court. You'd think that being the son of the vice-principal would have perks but … nope. Romeo was more of a glorified water-boy at the moment. Natsu, however, instead of teasing Romeo like the other players did, would ruffle the freshman's hair and remind him: _"Your time will come"_. Still, no one could deny that Romeo had team spirit. If only Romeo was big enough to fit in the orange mascot suit. (Go Fairies!)

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, noticing Lisanna explaining to Mirajane that Lucy would be joining them, to which Mirajane frowned.

"I'm hitching a ride with you guys, Bisca sensei paired me up with Wendy for Home Ec." Romeo explained.

Natsu's face immediately mirrored Mirajane's as he understood why she was making that frowny expression. Even though Mirajane's car was big enough to house all the clutter that the Strauss siblings would usually leave around; sports bags and mismatched socks and questionable snacks that had been kept in the car for god knows how long, it could only fit five people. And right now, there were seven.

Wendy nodded excitedly and added, "We're making pumpkin-themed treats!" Ah, yes, autumn, the spooky season. Bring out the horror and cheap skeleton figures.

"I just want to pass Home Ec and eat free food," Romeo replied with an uninterested shrug.

"Uh, hold that thought," Natsu said to the two, turning to Mirajane. "Hey, Mira, can all of us fit in your car?"

"Hmm," Mirajane pondered, a finger tapping her chin before she looked at all of her passengers.

"Well, it's only a short ride so I guess it's okay for all of you guys to squeeze in somehow. I just hope we don't get pulled over..."

Elfman responded with a shrug and everyone else had the same body image that said 'fair enough'. They all started climbing into the car with Mirajane sitting in the driver's seat and Elfman in shotgun, which no one objected to. None of them wanted to be squeezed into the backseat with Elfman who was pretty large. That left Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Romeo, to take the backseat.

"After you," Natsu said to Lisanna, giving the white-haired teen a chance to climb in and sit behind Elfman.

Natsu had planned to balance out the weight of the car and sit in the middle. Not to mention the fact that he was a little bit broader than the others who were sitting in the backseat and needed more leg room. Once Lisanna was in place, Natsu started climbing in and told Wendy to sit on his lap which Wendy did without complaints. It only got awkward when Natsu realized the position he had left Lucy and Romeo in.

"Well?" Elfman asked, noticing that Lucy and Romeo were not moving. "Get in you guys."

"Uh," Lucy said, raising a brow at Romeo to see if he was thinking what she was thinking.

Romeo's face immediately went stone red and he stared at Natsu for help. His expression silently screamed: _I am not sitting on a girl's lap!_

"Ummm," Natsu scratched his head, working on another solution. "Wendy, could you scoot out of the car for a sec. I think you should sit on Lucy inste–"

However, Natsu cut himself off mid-sentence when he saw Romeo's face turn a brighter shade of red. _I am NOT sitting on a boy's lap!_ Romeo's facial expression said it all.

Natsu shot Romeo a look that said _Ohmygawd, bro. Just bear with it for like fifteen minutes!_ But Romeo's face remained red with embarrassment and determination. _Fucking big baby,_ Natsu couldn't help but think to himself and got out of the car along with Wendy.

"Okay, you know what," Natsu spoke up. If Romeo didn't want to sit on anyone's lap then someone would have to sit on Romeo's lap. Seeing as Natsu was too big and would crush Romeo in a heartbeat and Lucy was also a little heavy for Romeo as she was older, it was only logical for one person to do the job. "Romeo, get in last and let Wendy sit on you."

The two freshman immediately started blushing. Wendy's face now matched Romeo's who was practically radiating heat his face had been red for so long.

"But, Natsu–" Romeo tried to argue and got an annoyed sigh from Natsu in return.

"If you argue one more time I'll sit you down on Elfman's lap!"

"E-Eh?! No way!" Romeo complained.

"Then shut up and let Wendy sit on you!" Natsu hissed while Wendy made an inhuman whining sound because there no way out of this argument. Natsu then turned to Lucy, "Luce, you're sitting on me."

This time, the blonde tried to argue. "Isn't there another way we can solve this?"

"Fine!" Natsu threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "You think of a way then!"

"I don't have any!" Lucy said, blushing at the idea of sitting on Natsu's lap.

"Just be a MAN, Romeo!"

"That doesn't even make sense, Elfman-senpai!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Noooo," Wendy whined.

"This isn't helping," Lucy sighed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Natsu retorted, facepalming.

"Natsu, language!"

"Sorry, Mirajane."

"I can't hear myself think!" Lisanna finally spoke up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lisanna was no Mirajane but she still had some of the 'Demon' flare of her older sister.

"I have a plan, and you guys better listen up or all of you are getting on the bus!"

The bickering immediately stopped.

"Lucy, we'll move in the middle and I'll sit on you since I'm smaller than you. Natsu, you move in the seat behind Mira and let Wendy sit on you. Romeo, you sit behind Elfman," Lisanna spoke. "Deal?"

The four nodded and moved to their respective seats without another word of complaint.

Once everything was settled, Mira started the car and drove out of Fairy Tail Academy. The drive was filled with radio music and awkward small conversations as no one wanted to mention their discomfort. It wasn't unpleasant, per se, but they'd had better car rides. When the drive was finally over, Mirajane parked the car on the Strauss driveway with a relieved sigh– no tickets today! As for everyone else … everyone just quickly scrambled to get out, eager to get away from each other and the small space.

"We'll practice in my house," Lisanna said to Natsu and Lucy, as Mirajane and Elfman slammed the doors to the cars shut.

Natsu nodded and turned to Wendy. "Do you need any help from mom to bake?"

"Mom's busy at the animal shelter today but I asked Elfman to help us," Wendy replied, jerking her head towards Elfman who had started a small conversation with Romeo about how manly baking was.

"Don't burn the house down while I'm practicing with the girls." Natsu advised and gave Wendy a pat on the head. "I'll be right next door."

"Mira's coming too just in case." Wendy said. "We're just going to bake some snacks. We're not going to do anything silly – It's not like I'm going to test out if fireworks will speed up the baking process," Wendy said cheekily.

"Stop bringing that up! It was only one time!" Natsu yelped, messing with Wendy's hair harder.

"Ah, stop!" Wendy squealed in delight, trying to swat her brother's hands away from doing any more damage to her hairdo.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing illegal if that's what you're asking," Natsu replied, giving Lisanna and Wendy a look that said _This is top secret. Only between us!_

"No one died, that's all you need toknow." Lisanna said to Lucy then linked with the blonde. "C'mon, I want to show you around the house!" Then she drags Lucy towards the Strauss' front door with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm going to get some snacks," Lisanna said, once she had given Lucy a quick tour of the Strauss house and arrived at the final destination – Lisanna's own room. Lisanna didn't bother entering, instead shooing her friends inside. "You guys just chill in here." The white-haired teen dashed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare something for her friends.

Natsu instantly tossed his bag to the side, kicked off his shoes and flopped on Lisanna's bed like it was his own and advised Lucy to "Make yourself at home."

Lucy raised a brow but didn't object, placing her bag on the bed and walking around the room, observing Lisanna's stuff.

Lisanna's room wasn't abnormal. There was a single bed pushed to the corner, decorated with stuffed animals and pillows and fairy-lights. There was a walk-in closet filled with clothes, a study desk, a bookshelf, and two beanbag chairs positioned so that they shared a small low table. It looked like a basic room that an average teenage girl would have – that is, an average teenage girl obsessed with musicals. Instead of print-outs and cut out articles from magazines about pop singers and celebrities, Lisanna's walls were filled with posters from musicals. It was almost … admirable.

However, the one thing that caught Lucy's eye was a section of wall in Lisanna's room, emblazoned with bold, glitter letters reading _MEMORY WALL_. Lucy could see it was filled with pictures of every stage of Lisanna's life – family vacations, summer camps, sleepovers, friend outings, Happy the cat, various snapshots of holidays. There was even one of the Strauss siblings and Natsu and Wendy when they were little, dressed for Halloween – Mirajane was a ghost-bride, Elfman was dressed in what looked like a low-budget Autobot, Lisanna was _Dorothy_ from _The Wizard of Oz_ , Natsu was put in a pink dragon onesie, and Wendy was dressed as a cute fairy princess.

Beside the pictures were cards – childishly handmade ones, birthdays, holiday themed, and ones that said 'Get well soon!'. There were even tickets from overseas plane journeys, musicals, movies, bus-rides and, special events like concerts, water world passes and Fairy Tail Academy fair days.

Lucy admired Lisanna's dedication to remembering all the sweet moments of her life. The blonde especially liked the memories where Lisanna had kept written conversations between her and her friends. There seemed to be old fashioned snail mail, complete with envelopes, up on the wall, notes that could easily be passed between friends in classrooms, doodles that made no sense because they were inside jokes, and postcards from distant relatives. Lucy thought how nice it was having a loving family and a large spider-web of friends. Lucy had never had the luxury to do that, ever since her mother died, her dad has been distancing himself with work, work and more work. Plus, ever since her dad's business –

Lucy frowned. No, this was not the time to remember that. She shook her head, trying to dispel the unwanted thoughts. She could at least be grateful of the friends she made at Celestial Institute, despite the fact that the fancy rich school was mostly a pyramid-like system that was made out of ranks and status. You basically only got to be friends with people who were your rank, you only talked to the higher or lower ranks when needed, like teachers asking for students to pair up for projects or the headmaster asking for a specific order. Almost everyone knew each other because no one wanted to mess up the system. Besides the struggle of finding friends that were within your rank, there was also a consideration of similar interests and compatible personalities. Most of the students at that school were grouped together with childhood family friends and distant relatives.

"I'm back with the snacks!" Lisanna called, hip-bumping her door wider as her hands were occupied holding a tray.

"What'd you get?" Natsu asked, lifting his head from Lisanna's mountain of pillows. "I'm starving."

Lucy rolled her eyes at this and helped Lisanna pick up several bowls so Lisanna wouldn't have to struggle and placed them on the low round table near the beanbag chairs.

"Fruit," Lisanna answered, smiling at Lucy's help.

"Oh god," Natsu moaned and pretended to die on Lisanna's bed.

"And tea,"

"Oh god,"

"And I expect you to eat some,"

"Oh god," Natsu made more moaning sounds. "You're doing that eating-healthy stuff for the musical, aren't you?"

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to," Lucy said, already easing into a beanbag and taking a bit out of a sliced apple.

"But I'm hungry,"

"Natsu …"

"Luce …"

"Okay nerds, quit whining. Eat up your fruit and let's get practicing!" Lisanna said, raising a fist in the air like she was declaring some big fool proof plan.

* * *

After the girls had finished all the fruit and Natsu had taken some sips of tea, Lisanna spent two entire hours letting Lucy narrow down songs (via musical lists) to audition for and began giving Lucy basic vocal warm-ups. Natsu quickly grew bored. At first, Natsu tried hard not to zone out, occasionally smiling at the girls and giving his opinions plus a thumbs-up. However, after a while, it seemed like the pinkette wasn't needed at all – well, besides moral support.

Despite Lucy's nervousness, it turned out that Lucy had joined a choir with her – apparently – two pink-haired friends back in Celestial Institute (Did she attract pink haired people or something?). She was actually pretty damn good. Lucy wasn't anywhere near Lisanna's level but her voice still had a certain flare and awe to it. It was actually comforting listening to a new voice sing.

Natsu knew his boredom had reached a new level when he started spacing out, staring at Lucy –hard. Due to their disagreements for the past week or so, Natsu never really paid much attention towards Lucy. He did think she was hot the first day they met but nothing other than that … well, she was also pretty snippy. With Natsu thinking Lucy was nothing but a _little miss perfect_ and Lucy thinking Natsu was nothing but a _liar_ , there wasn't any room to consider each other more than troublesome.

But now that they actually had time to sit down and chill, Natsu found Lucy wasn't this Celestial rich kid he had in his mind. The pinkette knew he wanted to change and help Lucy, but wasn't sure if he could manage it if Lucy didn't want to cooperate. However, to his surprise, Lucy did cooperate, she was even nice to him for these two hours. She wasn't snippy, she didn't strike any judgy poses, or give him that cold-look with those brown eyes of hers. And Natsu found, he liked this side of Lucy. A little sassy, but overall, warm and kind.

His mind started to wander and soon, he was thinking of silly rhetorical questions that no one could really answer.

 _Had Lucy always had a tinkery laugh? Had her bangs always swayed like that? She could star in one of those shampoo commercials. Oh god, this is taking too long, this room practically smells like strawberries thanks to her._

Natsu didn't even realize what he was doing until Lisanna cleared her throat loudly, causing the pinkette to blink a few times. When Natsu had come to his senses, his face felt incredibly warm. Natsu was just glad he didn't say any of his thoughts aloud.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to check on Wendy and see if she's done baking. See you in a bit." Then the pinkette dashed out of the door.

Lucy raised a brow at Lisanna, showing signs she didn't understand what happened.

Lisanna shook her head. "It's nothing, he's just being an idiot."

* * *

Once Natsu had returned with his stomach (and a container) slightly full with pumpkin-themed baked goods, he seemed less distracted. He started cracking more jokes and giving more honest options to the girls.

"Is Romeo still baking with Wendy and Lisanna's siblings?" Lucy asked Natsu when Lisanna called break time and excused herself to the bathroom.

Natsu paused mid-sip of his tea. _You can do this, Dragneel. Be smooth._

"Nah, once the baking was done and Elfman managed to save as many cookies away from Romeo's endless stomach, Romeo said he wanted to play some video games on my Xbox." Natsu answered, breaking the last piece of a pumpkin flavoured cookie and handed the other half to Lucy. "He's going home soon though, Vice-principal Macao is picking him up at six PM."

"Is that why you spent twenty minutes at your place while Lisanna and I were practicing?" Lucy asked and accepted the half cookie.

"Yeah," Natsu answered with a laugh, his green eyes crinkling. "But I wasn't playing a game or anything. I was just watching. Romeo was kicking Elfman's ass. I'm talking total annihilation."

Lucy snorted. "How unmanly,"

"I know right!"

"What about Wendy?"

Natsu scratched his chin and lifted a shoulder. "I don't know, probably gossiping with Mira. I think she wants to be a cheerleader next year."

"Aww," Lucy cooed.

"It's a little dangerous though," Natsu said, recalling Mirajane's injuries.

"Well, I think Wendy will make the team," Lucy replied, smiling.

"Wendy's got the enthusiasm but she's clumsy at times. I don't want her to break a bone."

Lucy laced her fingers together. "You really care about Wendy, huh?"

"Duh," Natsu snorted. "I care about a lot of people."

"I think it's so sweet that you care about her." Lucy admitted, leaning closer to him with a sincere look on her face, in which Natsu quickly said, "Wellshe'smysistersoyeah." And downed the tea so the conversation would end. This talk wasn't supposed to be sappy!

"Yes but –"

"Break time's over, guys." Lisanna said, clapping her hands as she re-entered her room. "Lucy, drink your tea and let's start from the top."

"Bless your soul, Lisanna." Natsu spoke almost silently, blessing his best friend and then sank back down into the beanbag chair with relief. Ready to get back to practice.

Minutes turn to hours, and casual conversations turned into humorous jokes and light teasing, Lucy Heartfilia finally understood why Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel managed to maintain their ten-year friendship.

At first glance, Natsu looked like a typical jock who wanted nothing more than to submerge his life with his choice of athleticism, video games, and hot girls through a silver tongue and typical fuck boy bullshit lies. But now, Lucy could see it was more than that.

Through Natsu's mannerism and his laughter that shook something deep in Lucy's core – Lucy could tell Natsu was the type that easily broke into a grin and stayed true to his friends. It was pleasant seeing the pinkette offer advice and thrown in a few jokes. After all this time judging him, Lucy would take back her negative thoughts of him in a heartbeat – not all of it though, there were still some thoughts that lingered. But it was no doubt, Lucy was wrong about Natsu.

* * *

A light knock on Lisanna's door broke the chain of laughter.

"Who is it?" Lisanna sing-songed, breaking away from the conversation, but not before having the opportunity to throw a pillow at Natsu's head.

Natsu's loud exclamation and Lucy's giggles were ignored when Mirajane's voice could be heard from the other-side of Lisanna's room door.

Mirajane opened the door, revealing she was dressed in a pretty red dress and had her long hair tied in a perfect bun. "Lisanna, why aren't you dressed yet? Mama's going to flip, we have dinner with uncle and aunty, remember?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot!" Lisanna said, bolting up from her seat and shooting an apologetic look at Lucy and Natsu.

"It's okay," Lucy insisted, making a shooing motion with her hand like the matter was nothing.

"But Mira-nee can't send you home! The buses stop making their rounds an hour ago. How are you going to get home?"

"Uh …" Lucy drifted off, clearly not thinking that through.

"I'll send you home." Natsu offered.

"How?" Lisanna questioned. "You got your bike stolen last week, remember? And my bike isn't exactly your size."

Natsu's face dropped. "Oh yeah …"

Mirajane tapped her chin before speaking. "Natsu, you could borrow Elfman's bicycle. Actually, why don't you just drive Lucy home in my car? I can pick it up from you any time." They literally lived next door to each other after all, plus Elfman also had a car that could be used just in case Mirajane's broke down.

Natsu's gaze drifted a bit. "Um, no thanks. I think I'll just stick to borrowing Elfman's bike."

"It's a little dusty though, you might have to wash it to get rid of the dirt and grime."

"Dirt and grime doesn't bother me." Natsu waved off dismissively.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy butted in. "You'll be cleaning that bike before I go anywhere near it, mister!"

Natsu chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, right, sorry!"

Mirajane smiled contentedly at them. "Come on! I'll give you a sponge and some soap, you can clean it in our driveway."

"Lucy, come back tomorrow, okay?" Lisanna said. "I'll make sure everything's set up properly. I promise, we can even have a sleepover if you want."

Lucy smiled at her. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Lisanna chimed. "I'll prepare snacks and show you some musicals so you'll know what to do and how to act."

"That sounds great!" Lucy beamed.

"Go get dressed, I'll take these two to the garage." Mirajane shooed her sister then lead Natsu and Lucy towards their garage as Lisanna hurried to get dressed for the said fancy dinner. The duo followed Mirajane until they passed the kitchen and were in the Strauss's garage.

"Wow, it's packed in here." Lucy said, squinting at the amount of junk in the room.

"Well …" Mirajane said, lifting a shoulder, not sure how to defend herself or her family's collecting habits. Then Mirajane stated, "Why don't you wait outside, Lucy? I don't want you to suffocate from the dust."

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lucy clarified.

"Really?" Mirajane asked again, then dusted off invisible lint of her shoulder to signify the dirty condition. "It's pretty dusty in here."

"I appreciate it but I'm fine."

Mirajane gave Lucy a look before dropping the subject. "Alrighty then. Oh – I need to get the soap and sponge." Mirajane said then excused herself.

Lucy pressed her lips together curiously at Mirajane's exchange before watching Natsu struggle to unlock Elfman's bike from the chains and wreckage. "Natsu, what was that all about? Was it because I said I didn't want to sit on dirt?"

"No, it's not you." Natsu shook his head then jiggled the bicycle as if it could somehow free itself from its current position. "It's Lisanna – Holy shit, finally." Natsu said to Lucy, unlocking Elfman's old bike.

"What?" Lucy asked, turning her head to Natsu.

"Lisanna, she has asthma. I guess Mira was just concern you might have asthma too and have an asthma attack in here."

"Oh," Lucy said, more to herself then scanned the garage again. Yeah, it was pretty lethal to an asthmatic person. "That was kind of her."

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "Hey, open the garage door for me, will you?"

"Sure,"

And then Natsu wheeled Elfman's dirty bike out of the garage and into the front lawn with Lucy walking behind him.

"Oh! Natsu!" Lisanna said, poking her head out of the front door, now dressed in a nice blue dress and heels. "Mira-nee says we don't have any soap –"

"Oh well," Natsu pretended to fake sigh. "Guess we're gonna be riding it as is."

"NO!" Lucy squawked. There is no way her butt is touching dirt and old bicycle butt sweat.

"– so," Lisanna continued, stopping Natsu's teasing before it started. "Just quickly get some from your house."

"Aye aye!" Natsu saluted and settled the old bicycle to lean on the fence connecting the Strauss house and the Dragneel-Marvel house. "Come on, Lucy!" Natsu grabbed Lucy by the wrist and ran off, dragging her after him.

Lisanna watched them disappear into the Dragneel-Marvel household, a preposterous idea forming in her head. _No, surely not._ She shook her head and went back inside.

* * *

"Mom?" Natsu's voice rang through the front door of the Dragneel-Marvel household. "Mom?!"

"Yes?" Grandine's voice could be heard along with the sound of reality TV playing the background and Wendy's laughing.

"I'm letting Lucy in for a bit. I'm just going to clean Elfman's bike then send her home."

"Sure thing, dear."

"Sweet," Natsu rushed into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of soap tucked under his arm. Just before he ran back outside he turned to smile at Lucy. "Well? What are you waiting for?" And he shoved Lucy into his home and closed the door behind her.

 _Thanks for the introduction!_ Lucy huffed, standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Lucy rubbed her hands together, looking around the main entrance of the house which was very much warm and cozy. _It's so different from my house,_ Lucy thought to herself. The air smelled like someone was preparing dinner, the walls were painted a sunny yellow while the furniture looked comfy enough for a long cat nap.

"Come in, Lucy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dragneel," Lucy said to the older pink haired woman.

"Oh honey, I'm not Mrs. Dragneel yet." Natsu's mom said, flashing Lucy with her engagement ring. "And call me Grandeeney. There's no need to be so formal. You're our guest."

"Oh – Uh, thank you … Grandeeneey."

"Would you like something to drink, Lucy?" Grandine smiled. "Tea?"

Lucy subconsciously touched her throat, a little raw from all the warm-ups and singing. "Yes please,"

Grandine nodded understandingly. "Why don't you follow me into the kitchen. It's warmer in there." In which Lucy obligated and shyly smiled back as a reply.

Following Grandine into deeper parts of the Dragneel-Marvel house gave Lucy a wider opportunity to look around the house. The walls were decorated with dozens of framed pictures of the family and the house looked cozier, if possibly.

"I'll put some honey in it to sooth your throat," Grandine replied, fixing the kettle.

Lucy's cheeks reddened, suddenly feeling shy by the act of kindness. "T-Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Grandine said, preparing the cups and tea bags.

Not wanting the conversation to end or turn into an awkward silence, Lucy said the first thing she could think off. "So, Mrs – Uh, Grandeeney, do you know anything about Natsu that involves baking and fireworks?" Lucy asked, curious.

Grandine let out a cheerful laugh. "That's an old story. My son's always getting himself into crazy schemes. He's a good boy, he just runs into trouble."

"I'll tell you!" Wendy said, standing at the doorway of the connecting dining room-kitchen, while raising her hand as if she was in class. There was excitement laced in her voice and a mischievous sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Now, now," Grandine motioned her hand at her daughter. "Don't embarrass your brother like that. Why don't you girls talk about something else? Maybe school gossip or talk about your hobbies?"

" _Awww,_ moooom,"

"Talk about your hobbies now, Wenwen. Aren't you always fangirling about those stories you read online?" Grandine suggested, steering the conversation elsewhere.

Wendy instantly brightened from that and started gushing to Lucy, "Reading is the best! I follow this uh-ma-zing author online! Her work is GOLD!"

Lucy smiled at this and thought to herself, _Wow, Grandeeney wasn't kidding when she said Wendy likes reading._

"I know right, I like reading too!" Lucy replied, just as enthusiastic, "I write in my spare time."

Wendy gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's not much. It's just fanfiction."

"What's your username?"

"Uh – It's a little embarrassing … It's _Ashley Heart_. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of–"

But Lucy' words were immediately cut short then Wendy let out the biggest gasp. "Show me!"

"Wha- What?"

"Show me!" Wendy repeated, bouncing from her spot. "Prove it!"

"Uh– Okay?" Lucy said cautiously, taking out her phone showing Wendy her fanfic profile.

"You're _Ashley Heart_ …" Wendy said in an almost whisper, her hands cupping Lucy's pink phone. "You're _Ashley Heart_ …"

"Uh … yeah?"

"You're _Ashley Heart,_ " Wendy repeated again but this time more confidently before shouting, "YOU'RE _ASHLEY HEART_!"

Lucy took a step back from her current position. The blonde was a little shocked by how sweet-quiet Wendy could suddenly transform into hyper-squealy Wendy in less than five seconds. "Um … I'm sorry if that offends you?"

"I – I'm _Sky_Healer_!"

"What?"

"I'm–"

"No way!"

"Yes!"

" _No way!_ "

"Yeeeees!"

" _OHMYGAWD_ , it's you!"

" _YES!_ "

"You're _Sky_Healer_!"

"And you're _ASHLEY HEART_!"

Pretty soon the teen girls were jumping up and down in excitement and hugging each other while screaming in joy like they had just won the lottery. Grandine simply smiled in the background, letting her daughter and her son's friend bond as she made tea.

"You review ALL my stories! Your reviews are so sweet!" Lucy chimed, not knowing how to react that one of her supporters was here in the flesh.

Wendy, who was running out of things to fangirl about said, "My fanfic picture is Charles!"

"She's adorable!" Lucy complimented, still hyped up. "Wait– do you know _Shooby-Doo-Bop_?"

"I have no idea who that is!" Wendy spoke without thinking then went in for another hug.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Same–"

The fangirling would have continued if not for the fact that the front door of the Dragneel-Marvel household was suddenly forced opened.

"What's wrong?! What happened?! I heard screaming!" Natsu yelled, barging into his home and racing to the kitchen which wasn't too far from the entrance. Everyone in the room stared at Natsu's dramatic entrance. Even though the air was cold and chilly, it looked like Natsu had worked up quite a sweat. His chest was heaving heavily, indicating he had run all the way from the Strauss's driveway to his house.

" _ASHLEY HEART_!" Wendy squealed at her brother as if that was the proper answer he was expecting.

"Who's that?! A serial killer?!"

"No – It's Lucy!"

"Lucy's a serial killer?!"

"What?! No!" This time, it was Lucy who answered. "I write stories and post them online. Wendy is my biggest fan!"

"I read all of them!" Wendy declared proudly. "And I love all of them too!"

"Aww," Lucy chimed, returning the hug after the weird commotion.

Natsu could do nothing but squint at the scene before him. _Whadaflip? Girls are so weird._

"Tea?" Grandine offered, placing mugs on the dining table. "Lucy, the pink cup is yours – It's the one with honey in it."

"T-Thank you," Lucy said then blushed. "Ah– I'm sorry for the screaming."

"Oh, it's alright," Grandine laughed then beckoned her children to have some tea too. "You too, Nat-Chan." Grandine addressed her son in which Lucy let out a stiffed giggle at the nickname.

"Oh my god, mom!" Natsu whined.

"You're sending Lucy home, right?" Grandine continued, ignoring Natsu's embarrassed outcry. "It's cold out there, drink up." Grandine said, pushing the cups of tea the people in the room. However, the moment Natsu reached for his, Grandine stopped him. "Oh for heaven's sake! Go and wash your hands before walking into my kitchen, there's food in here!"

"I live here too, mom." Natsu answered, regarding the _my kitchen_ part before staring at his hands. They weren't _that_ dirty.

"Nat-Chan, who pays the bills around here?" Grandine asked, raising a pink brow at her son.

"Okay, okay," Natsu surrendered and went to wash up, then he was going to warm himself up and send Lucy home.

* * *

The autumn air was cold, the moon and the stars were bright, and, most of the bugs were off hiding against the chilly air. The road was almost empty saved for a few cars zooming by and a pair of teens riding a bike together.

"So …" Lucy spoke up, an arm circling around Natsu's waist as Natsu cycled Elfman's old bicycle. "Your mom's not married to your dad?" Lucy questioned.

"Not yet," Natsu replied like it was nothing. "But they will, on Wendy's birthday at the end of spring."

Lucy raised a brow. "Wendy's birthday? Why?"

"Cause Wendy's planning it. Since we're always treating her like a baby, she had this bright idea of throwing the wedding herself, said she's in high school now so she's old enough and responsible enough to do this. The day she decided it was going to happen, I swear, I have never seen Wendy look so serious in my entire life. She bombarded the whole family with all these cheap and easy alternatives, it was hard to say no. You should have seen it, Wendy presented us with this well-organized slideshow, showed us a bunch of _Buzzfeed_ videos and everything. She even had the cats involved!"

Natsu let out another gleeful laugh, to which Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Wendy had everything planned," Natsu explained. "It's nothing big, though. It's just a small wedding event at Magnolia Park." Natsu shivered, feeling the cold night air. "Wanna come?"

"I– What? You can't just invite people to weddings like that!"

"Sure you can, Luce. I just did." Natsu smiled in a carefree manner.

"Well, I would love to …" Lucy said, a little cautious about the sudden invitation. "And no take backs." Lucy added, just to make sure Natsu wasn't playing a joke on her.

"Sure," Natsu let out a hearty laugh as he continued to peddle the bike at a pleasant pace, letting the cold air nip their noses.

"I'm serious!" Lucy said, tightening her grip on his belly as if she was going to threaten him with a killer Heimlich.

"Luce, I'm serious too." Natsu spoke, turning a corner on the road. They would be reaching Fairy Tail Academy soon. "I honestly want you to come,"

"Why?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at this. Lucy must have asked him 'Why?' like seven trillion times already. And that was just today. "Because we made a promise," Natsu said then added, "And I plan to stick to it."

"You didn't really hold up your end of the deal the week we met." Lucy accused.

"Well, I've been busy. You've seen my life – It ain't all sunshine and daisies." Natsu explained. "But a promise is a promise."

"It would have been nice if you stuck to it from day one," Lucy teased, poking fun at him.

"Hey, that was the first time we met and I didn't know anything about you! I was just being a little cautious and judgmental."

Hearing that, Lucy made a smart remark under her breath which Natsu didn't think was so smart. The pinkette then decided to jokingly threaten the blonde by shaking the bike slightly. The wobbly bicycle sent alarm bells in Lucy's head, she immediately started hitting Natsu's shoulders with all the strength she could muster while screaming at him, "Don't do that! Stop! _Stahpstahpstahp!_ I'm sorry – AH!"

"Then don't question me or I'll give you the wrong dress code for the wedding and you'll end up standing out."

Lucy gasped, shocked by Natsu's words. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would!"

"That goes against the promise!"

"Does it now?" Natsu asked, pretending to be in deep thought. "Hmmm …"

"Natsu," Lucy warned, her voice showed she was not playing games. Weddings were serious business.

"I dunno, Luce."

" _Natsu_ ," Lucy repeated.

"I'm joking!" Natsu laughed. The pinkette could not take Lucy seriously when he had the upper hand– both in terms of the wedding, and, for now, the bicycle situation. "I promised you I'd be your friend. You're my _nakama_. I won't lie to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good," Lucy nodded then smiled at her mentor.

Natsu smiled back, enjoying the moment. The pinkette liked it, Lucy's warmth pressing against his back in the cold weather, the feeling of Lucy's arms circling his midsection and the smell of her soap as the two continued to make their way towards FAIRY TAIL HILLS … What was this feeling?

* * *

– **SUPER DUPER SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** –

* * *

 **Notes**

AFTER 8 MONTHS OF UPDATING, you guys finally find out what Natsu and Lucy's proposition is in the prologue, which is to be friends. Nakama ayyyy ~

Also, for god knows why, I keep spelling Romeo's name as ROMEON. Throughout this whole chapter; ROMEON! O Romeon, Romeon, wherefore art thou Romeon? Why can't I spell thy name, Romeon?

Lisanna will NOT be playing the sad best friend who has loved Natsu for practically for ever and gets heartbroken ... I'm saving that for another pair of best friend ;D

– **21 August 2016**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

The moment Gray Fullbuster slammed Lyon's car door shut, the dark haired boy felt like he could blackout and drift off into a decade's worth of coma. Home. He was finally home after a tiring day of school. Gray could not even be bothered to argue back with his step-brother who 'tched' at Gray due to his reckless car-slamming and told Gray to treat his car with respect. Instead, Gray dragged his exhausted ass into the Milkovich residence, up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed.

Gray expected to immediately fall asleep, but instead he laid in his room long enough to notice he hadn't even taken off his shoes, much less strip off every article of his clothing like he usually did. Gray stared and stared and stared at the ceiling until the sun had dipped low in the sky and left him in complete darkness.

What on Earth was wrong with him?

Sighing to himself, Gray picked up his Lacrima phone and unlocked it. He wished he could say he found something to occupy his mind like _Candy Crush_ , funny videos that stretched on for ever, or reading a group chat where someone was being roasted by the entire squad, but, sadly he didn't. Instead, Gray found himself staring at his _Facebook_ screen for what seemed like an eternity. He squinted at the words as if they were an ancient dead language or gibberish or, worse, math with letters in them (I mean, who does that? No one cares about finding X, fuck off).

 **You have one friend request.**

The dark haired boy swears he almost had a heart attack when he saw the notification a couple of days ago. Gray recognized her face and the name of the person who sent the said friend request.

 _Juvia Lockser._

Gray wasn't surprise Juvia had found him on social media, he had told her a reasonable amount of information for her to find him easy-peasy. Juvia hadn't even hesitated to add him. So why was he hesitating to accept her friend request? Any reasonable person would accept an invitation from such a lovely-looking girl. Especially one that seemed so nice. Scratch that, Juvia did not seem nice, she _was_ nice … AND sweet too. But, there was a catch, Juvia was a Phantom. It felt ridiculous.

Gray almost felt like those people on TV who were told they had won a large sum of Jewels. No losses, no hardship, no mountain to climb. Just easy luck … and it was suspicious.

It was a little unnerving to know the request had been sitting there untouched since Tuesday and it was Thursday now. That was probably two decades in social media time since everyone is always on their phones 24/7.

So, the reasonable thing that Gray thought he would do instead of instantly accepting the request or ignoring it, was to stalk her.

And stalk her, he did. (Hey, she probably stalked him too before adding him!).

Gray went through a year's worth of information from her. He even went through some of her pictures (Okay, all of her pictures). Apparently, Juvia had gone through several haircuts. Having tight curls before cutting it all off to a chin length and then bouncing back to long hair but this time with loose curls at the end. Her current hair style.

Gray also noted Juvia was a hat addict. She seemed to always wear a hat in her pictures. Her hats even matched according to seasons. Russian Cossack hats, fur hats, sun hats, cloche hats, berets, snapbacks. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if she owned a tinnie-weenie top hat.

Thinking back, Gray remembers the cute bobble hat Juvia was wearing when he first met her at _SEVENTH_ mall and the blue beanie she wore at FRANKS _._ God, her fashion choice was so strange … yet insanely adorable at the same time.

According to Juvia's _Facebook_ page, she seldom posted any status updates. Her page was mostly posts about cute cats, deep book quotes, and little clues that told him Juvia could possibly want to be a marine biologist. Other than that, Juvia was a mystery that drove Gray mad.

Biting his lower lip, Gray willed himself to continue to stare at the screen on his phone like it'd magically tell him if he should or shouldn't accept it. There was a possibility Gray would run into Juvia anyway since they shared the same school district, however, what if she was bad news?

What if she was only nice to him so she could steal his wallet and spend all his money on ridiculously expensive makeup or tons of clothes or more hats? The possibilities were endless!

Gray subconsciously touched the sword necklace and yanked on the chain around his neck.

 _But would a bad person give you a dope looking necklace?_ A voice in his head asked, which made Gray think harder about the situation.

Gray groaned and tossed his phone somewhere on his bed before burying his face into his pillow. Lord help him, it felt like he was burning too much cells in his brain. He hadn't felt this drained since … Gray honestly couldn't remember but he hadn't put this much effort into figuring a person out in for ever.

 _Stop thinking about it, just stop._ Gray tried to reason with himself. _Juvia's just a girl._

 _A girl who's sweet and kind and ..._ A voice reminded Gray with a pause _… pretty._

And suddenly all Gray could see was curly blue hair and long lashes and ... sin. Complete sin.

 _Very pretty._ The voice cooed at Gray.

Gray frowned and had a debate with the voice in his head, _Who is from Phantom Lord High?!_

The voice didn't reply but Gray knew. He _knew_ he was in deep shit. Gray knew he wouldn't be able to fight this urge to see her again much longer. Their first meeting was a little awkward but the second meeting, they clicked so easily and it seemed stupid to let her go just like that. Especially after she showed no signs of letting their meeting be and reached out to him.

Gray blinked and sighed to himself again.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

"The girls are having a sleepover," Mirajane declared to Elfman and Natsu like they didn't know.

Mirajane's words forced the two boys to stop their video game session. Natsu didn't even question why Mirajane decided to stroll into his room like it was a walk in the park and bring him the obvious news. Wendy had been hanging out with Mirajane a lot ever since Wendy started high school. Natsu caught them giggling at girly teen magazines, laughing at inside jokes and practicing make-up.

Natsu paused his Xbox and pressed a few buttons on his controller so the game would save itself. He caught Elfman sighing to himself in relief and Natsu frowned slightly at the interruption. Why did Mirajane have to come when Natsu was getting to the good part? Elfman's ass was going down!

Mirajane crossed her arms against her chest. "You know; no boys allowed."

Elfman and Natsu shared a look between one another. They knew what that meant. Sleepover, translation: gossip, putting on weird Korean face-masks, watching sappy rom-coms, interrogation or torture (truth or dare), braiding each other's hair, manicures and pedicures, more gossip and possibly summoning Bloody Mary.

"So?" Natsu voiced as Elfman shrugs at Natsu, showing he was just as confused as Natsu.

"No boys allowed." Mirajane repeated. "I want both of you out of the house before Lucy gets here,"

"You're kicking me out of my own house?" Natsu asked, frowning. All the pinkette wanted to do was play video games and have some bro time with Elfman. Natsu figured it would help him distract himself from the strange feeling in his chest he got yesterday – probably a weird diaphragm spasm or something but now … it seemed he couldn't even relax in his own house.

Elfman who can't believe the words coming of his sister's mouth, asked, "Can't I just stay in Natsu's room until the sleepover thing is over."

Mirajane ignored Natsu's outcry. Shaking her head, Mirajane said, "It's a sleepover, Elfman, we'll probably fall asleep around three AM."

"So you want us to stay out of the house until three AM? Are you crazy?" Natsu asks, his expression looks as if Mirajane had just kicked him in the teeth.

"Of course not," Mirajane adds, lifting up a finger. "I want both of you to sleep in the guest room,"

"Now you're kicking me out of my own room? You're making me sleep in the guest room that's in my own house? You can't do that!" Natsu states, frowning.

"Oh? But I can, Natsu." Mirajane said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Mira-nee, you're being unreasonable." Elfman said.

"Who made you the boss?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not the boss of anyone. I'm just older, therefore, more responsible. Plus, I can't let you eavesdrop on us girls."

"You can't kick me out of my own room, Mira."

"Natsu, look at this logically," Mirajane started to explain. "You room is too close to Lisanna's, you know that! You boys could easily eavesdrop and tell people about the things we talk about."

Natsu frowns harder. "That doesn't mean you can kick me out of my own room."

"The guest room –" Mirajane said like she had thought of everything to win the argument. "– is on the other side of your house that faces away from Lisanna's room. Even if you argue, I stand on my decision that you shouldn't sleep in your room tonight. Plus, the majority of girls can easily over-vote your right, Natsu." Mirajane replied.

Natsu, knowing he couldn't win the argument, squints at Mirajane in frustration.

"Well … what are we supposed to do?" Elfman asked his sister and shared another look with Natsu who scowled.

"I don't know, boy stuff." Mirajane said, clearly not caring what boy's night was.

Sighing in defeat, Elfman said, "Fine, just let me pack some clothes for the night and my toiletries."

Mirajane bobbed her head in reply, waved her hand at the boys because her job was done and disappeared down the hallway.

After a moment of silence, Elfman turns to Natsu and speaks, "So I was thinking; let's watch a movie. I heard _Suicide Squad_ is out –" Elfman begins to say but Natsu stops him.

"I never said I agreed with Mira's plan." Natsu eyes shining with mischief. "Let's eavesdrop on the girls."

"What?!" Elfman exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Natsu shushed him. Mirajane was right next door in Wendy's room and their walls weren't soundproof. "Mira will hear you." Natsu whispered harshly.

"I don't know about you but I plan not to die today." Elfman replied, shooting a glare at his fellow junior.

"Listen, Elfman, chill. I got it all planned out." Natsu spoke, his mind already thinking of tactical ideas.

"The only thing you got planned is your funeral." Elfman replied, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up or you'll jinx it." Natsu warned.

"No, you shut up. Let's just go watch a movie."

"I got this –"

"Natsu!"

"I got this!" Natsu repeated. "Just hear me out."

Elfman folds his arms defensively.

Natsu continued. "Okay, just listen. Mira's leaving to pick up Lucy right?"

"Yeah ..."

"So we leave at the same time. Mira will think we've gone off when we're really just circling the neighbourhood. When the coast is clear, you can hide your car by parking it in my garage."

"What if someone sees us and tattles?" Elfman asked, afraid of the consequences.

Shaking his head confidently, Natsu said, "Both my parents are at the animal shelter and I know for a fact that Wendy doesn't like being at home alone so she'll either go with Mirajane or she'll be at your house watching reality TV."

"Wendy does zone out when she watches that stuff." Elfman said.

"I know right." Natsu replied.

"But I still think it's a horrible plan. Have you really thought this through? What happens when Mira-nee calls us back to the house? I can't just reverse out of your garage. She'll see us for sure, we'll get busted!"

"No, we won't." Natsu insists. "Here's the thing, once Mira calls us back home, it'll be dark, right? We'll wait half an hour after her call and sneak out the house from the kitchen back door. Once we're out of sight, we'll make one big loop and walk up to my front door."

"What about my car?" Elfman asks.

"If anyone asks, we'll say your car broke down while we were at the movies and had to get it towed away." Natsu explains and Elfman gives him a look. "Once that's clear, we'll just say we had to walk home for a bit. We'll say we spent most of our money at the repairs and because of that, the taxi we took only manage to drop us off around the corner cause we couldn't pay the amount he wanted. Then we'll say we didn't call our parents for help because we didn't want to inconvenience anyone to pick us up. Boom – we get to eavesdrop and no one suspects a thing."

Elfman gave Natsu a look, not entirely agreeing wtih the plan.

When Natsu saw this, he continued talking, "C'mon, Elfman. Don't you want to know what girls talk about during sleepovers?"

Elfman bit his lip. It was so tempting and honestly, Natsu's plan did sound pretty well thought-out.

"Don't you want to know what they think about? Their most private secrets? Their darkest fears?" Natsu continued, sparing no thought of backing out. "Their crushes? Think about what we could do with that information!"

"You're making it so hard to say no." Elfman admitted.

"Then say yes." Natsu grinned smugly.

Elfman went quiet for a while then threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine," Elfman groaned. "Fine, but I hate you for this."

Natsu's grin grew even wider. "Trust me, it'll be worth it." He leaned bag into hisbean bag chair in triumph. "Now go pack your stuff. We're about to uncover some sweet secrets."

* * *

Lyon Bastia was enjoying his nap on the living room couch, one arm draped over his shirtless form while the other was hanging off the couch. His breathing was steady and even. He was having a splendid dream when he was suddenly rudely interrupted by a wet hand to the face.

"Shit!" Lyon gasped and swore at the same time, his dark eyes flying open.

"That's no way to talk to your mother." Ur commented and wiped her wet hand of her apron.

Lyon's only reply was to wipe away the water from his face.

"It's almost dinner time. Go wake up Gray." Ur said in her commanding mother voice.

"Do I have to?" Lyon whined, wishing he could go back to sleep.

"It's Thursday, you know the drill. Gray's going back to Silver's tomorrow and we won't have another family dinner until next week."

Lyon wanted to roll his eyes at Ur's response. Ur acted like she'd never see Gray ever again, but he'd constantly stayed between the Silver and the Milkovich residences for the last five years. It was a ritual for Lyon to pick Gray up on a particular Friday so Gray could stay at the Milkovich's household for a whole week. Then Silver would pick Gray up the next following Friday and Gray could stay with his dad until it was the Milkovich's turn to have Gray again. It wasn't anything dramatic, but Ur treated it like a final goodbye every time.

"Go wake your brother up," Ur repeated when she saw Lyon sinking back into dreamland.

"Okay," Lyon finally replied after sighing to himself. Ur kissed his sleepy face to thank him before returning back to the kitchen to continue dinner.

Stifling a yawn, Lyon stretched like a cat, flexing his stiff shoulders and popped a few joints. He blinked the sleep away from his interrupted nap and made his way upstairs towards Gray's room.

Geez, Lyon never understood why Ur couldn't wake Gray up herself? Waking him up just to wake another person up seemed too complex. Then again, Lyon has woken up to a text from Ur saying: _Wake up, Lyon, it's six PM! Dinner!_ while he was napping upstairs in the very same house. A simple holler would have done the trick.

Once Lyon had made it to Gray's door, he raised his hand to knock and rapped three times. A second passed, then another, and then another. Lyon cocked a brow and peered at the foot of Gray's door. The lights were off, maybe Gray was in deep sleep. He did seem crankier than usual today.

"Gray?" Lyon voiced, pressing his ear against the door.

Frowning, Lyon tried again, knocking on the door but louder this time and waited for signs of life on the other side … silence.

"Hey loser, it's dinner time." Lyon called out.

Calling each other 'loser' in the Milkovich residence was a normal and almost traditional thing among all of Ur's kids. It was an odd bond the kids had created among themselves. To other people, it was mean. However, to them, it was like saying 'I love you' in a weird way. Lyon did it, Gray did it, heck, even Urtear did it. Like, 'Get in, loser, we're going shopping.' Or 'Hey losers, I saw these weird shits at the store and thought of you.' Because that was sibling love. However, there wasn't even a peep coming from Gray's room.

Gray couldn't have snuck out. He wasn't really the type to do such a thing, Gray would have told someone if he was going anywhere. Gray never left without saying anything, ever.

Lyon's mind immediately went into the worse possible case scenario. What if Gray had tripped on the clothes that he always left on the ground, hit his head, and was now knocked out? What if Gray has passed away in his sleep? What if someone has assassinated Gray in his very own room and faked it to look like it was a suicide!?

Not waiting a second longer, Lyon grabbed onto Gray's doorknob and forced the door open. "Gray?!"

The room was completely dark, forcing Lyon to squint, but there was enough light in the hallway for Lyon to make out a figure on Gray's bed. Lyon flicked the light switch on, causing Gray's room to be immediately bathed in light. "Gray?!"

A strangled moan escaped from Gray and Lyon sighed in relief knowing his step-brother wasn't dead.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" Lyon questioned, irritated. "I even knocked on your door – twice."

"Fuck off," Gray answered and rolled to his side before shielding his tired eyes by covering his entire head with his blanket.

"I didn't have to wake you up, you know?" Lyon lied through his teeth and Gray knew it. If Lyon hadn't gotten Gray up for dinner then it'd be Ur doing the job. "I could have let you sleep through dinner and starve."

Gray responded by humming under his blanket.

Lyon knitted his brows together. This conversation was going nowhere and it seemed that Gray wasn't getting up anytime soon. Feeling a pulse blooming on his forehead, Lyon decided to rip the blankets off Gray's body.

"Get up!"

"Hey!"

Throwing the blanket to the other side of the room, Lyon stood his ground and placed his hands on his hips as if he was establishing dominance.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lyon asked, pissed.

Silence.

"Gray,"

More silence.

"Gray!"

Not letting his anger get to him too much and knowing Gray wouldn't give him the time of day, Lyon closed the door and locked it in one swift motion. That would stop Ur from walking in on their possible shouting match. Then Lyon strode over to Gray's bed and stared him down.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked, looking up from his phone to see Lyon by his bed.

"I'm not leaving until you answer my questions."

Gray snorted and pretended like he didn't hear, staring at his phone once again.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lyon scolded.

"Fuck off," Gray repeated.

"What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on."

"Don't lie to me."

"The only person lying in this room is you," Gray mumbled under his breathe. "You're lying to yourself."

"Bullshit, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you've changed." Lyon said, staring at Gray like he could somehow will his eyeballs to look into Gray's thoughts. "You're acting up. You're moodier than normal."

"I'm always moody,"

"You haven't left your phone's side in ages."

Gray pretended to shrug it off. "So does everyone in this generation."

"And the way you dress," Lyon added.

Gray blinked, insulted. "What about the way I dress?"

"Do you think I'm blind, Gray? You think I didn't notice?" Lyon questioned and Gray's hand instantly flew to grasp the small sword. "I have a key fashion sense."

"No, you don't, you dress like a wannabe Lady Gaga." Gray retorted.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Lyon said, frowning deeper. "I know something's up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gray said and his hand moved to clutch onto the chain around his neck harder.

Lyon raised a brow. "What – Do you have temporary amnesia now or something?"

"No, you're just stupid. Don't you understand social cues? Fuck off!"

Lyon scoffed. "That necklace around your neck seems out of your budget and you're wearing the clothes I bought you," Lyon said like he had just solved a murder.

"So what? They're just clothes," Gray frowned and rolled to the other side of the bed so he wouldn't have to face Lyon.

"They're not just clothes," Lyon's eye twitched. Gray was being impossible. "They're the ones _I_ bought you."

"So what?" Gray repeated in a grumble, still trying hard to distract himself with his phone.

"So, you never wear them!" Lyon said. "You usually leave them in your closet for months to rot. You only wear them as a last resort because your clothes either get lost or fade into ugly shades."

"Do not!"

"Gray, you've been wearing the clothes I bought you _since_ Saturday."

"So?!"

"It was the weekend! You _always_ walk around the house in your boxers! Do you know how shocked I was to find you fully clothed eating cereal on the couch?" Lyon explained.

"It's autumn! I felt cold!"

"Don't lie to me, you little shit! This house is filled with Elsa's! We're never bothered by the cold!"

"Then why don't you let this topic drop, hmm?" Gray questioned, tired by Lyon's interrogation. "Let it go!"

"You did not just go there." Lyon squinted hard.

Gray almost threatening to sing that damn _Disney_ song. He knows how much Lyon hates it. But then he decided against it and didn't even spare Lyon a look, twiddling with his phone instead.

"You're distracting me," Lyon accused.

"No, I'm not." Gray said lazily.

"You're dressing to impress someone!" Lyon pointed out, a triumphant smile spreading on his face.

"No, I'm not!" Gray denied again.

"Oh my god, yes you are!" Lyon let out a laugh. "Who? Who is it?"

"No one!"

"I know something's up! Gray, tell me!"

"No! Leave me alone, you jackass!"

Annoyed by Gray's constant lying, Lyon lunged at Gray, trapping the dark haired boy on the bed as Lyon tried to snatch the phone from his hands.

"GET OFF ME!" Gray yelled, desperate to keep the phone out of his brother's hands.

"GIVE IT!" Lyon yelled back.

Lyon's weight on Gray restricted Gray from worming his way out or running away. Both boys ended up wrestling for the damn contraption that was hogging all of Gray's attention. Gray tried to stab Lyon's sides with his fingers and hit Lyon's exposed chest so Lyon would back off. However, Gray's tactics were futile, Lyon was filled with determination.

In the end, Lyon was able to steal the phone and jumped a safe distance away from Gray.

"Give it back!" Gray commando rolled off the bed. Gray's whole body tensed and he wanted nothing more than to tackle Lyon to the ground to get back his phone.

"I'm not giving it back until you tell me what's up!" Lyon threatened. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me or I'll post something embarrassing!"

"Like what?!" Gray almost dared Lyon to do it.

Lyon gave Gray a hard look. "Baby pictures."

Gray gapped. "You wouldn't!" Damn it, Gray knew he shouldn't have let Silver and Lyon bond.

"I would!" Lyon waved the phone in the air, acting like he wanted to drop it and break it into a million pieces. "Now tell me!"

Shaking his head once again, Gray tried lunging at the phone. Lyon retracted his stretched arm and hid the phone, holding it close to his chest, while flicking Gray's nose in annoyance.

"Back off!"

The two continued to argue; insulting each other, chasing each other around the room, knocking over things and tumbling over each other over the phone. It wasn't until Gray was at his limit, finally fed up with Lyon's antics that he shouted, "I'm failing math!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lyon asks, now clutching onto the phone like his life depended on it, which – in this case, it did.

"Everything!" Gray throws his hands up in the air. Math was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. Math was the reason he was so moody. Math was the reason he decided to go to FRANKS _–_ alone. Math was the reason he ran into Juvia at the diner and spilled the beans about everything to her. Math was the reason he was losing his mind over a pretty girl.

Lyon frowned. "That doesn't make sense!"

"If you're not willing to understand then just – Just drop it!"

"Tell me!"

"I am telling you!"

"Well, you have a crappy way of explaining it!"

At that, Gray made a move to wrestle Lyon for his phone back. Despite Lyon's protest, Gray was able to snatch the Lacrima device after biting Lyon's arm like a hungry zombie.

"Gray, that's disgusting!" Lyon said, holding onto the arm Gray just bit, observing the markings. There wasn't a scar or blood but it was still pretty gross.

Gray clutched onto his phone to his chest. "Get out of my room!" Gray said to his brother.

Lyon only frowned in reply. "I can't believe you resorted to biting me."

A notification sound interrupted their argument and Gray couldn't help but glance down at his phone screen.

 **You are now friends with Juvia Lockser.**

Gray's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He immediately shoved the read message at Lyon's face. "Lyon, what did you do?! You accepted her friend request!"

"What?" Lyon began to ask then looked at the message. "It's nothing – I must have pressed it by accident when you tried taking your phone back."

"It's not nothing! I didn't want to accept her friend request!" _Not yet at least ..._

Another notification sound chimed. Gray saw Lyon's eyes move as Lyon read the message, the phone was still shoved in the older teen's face, a white brow raised at the new message before him.

"What?" This time it was Gray asking, moving the phone screen to face Gray's way.

"Your Lockser friend says hi." Lyon replied.

"What?!" Gray let out a loud curse at the _Facebook_ message, his heart hammering.

It was a message from Juvia Lockser, herself, and it read; **Hi Gray-Sama :D**

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Gray questioned Lyon in a _You did this! Fix it!_ manner. "I can't just ignore her message after reading it."

"I thought you told me to get out of your room."

"What – No! You did this! You have to help me!"

"Is this what you were so worried about?"

Gray ran a hand through his messy locks. "Yes …"

"Yes what?"

Gray answered it by shoving the phone in Lyon's face once again and said in barely a whisper, "... Juvia,"

"What?" Lyon asked.

Gray shoved the phone closer with more determination and said louder, "Juvia!"

Lyon raised a brow at what Gray had said. "Uh … gesundheit?"

"No, dick for brains, look at my phone." Gray replied and gestured to his phone.

Lyon squinted at the screen. "… A girl?" Lyon's words caused Gray to nod. "Oh hey, she's cute. I'm digging the hat thing but I still don't understand."

"First of all, back off." Gray told his brother. "And yes, a girl."

Lyon's kept his poker face until he said, "Did you watch that lame movie about a ghost haunting a group of friends through _Facebook_ and got scared?"

"No!" That movie was complete bull. "This is serious, Lyon!"

"If this matter's about a girl then can't you ask Loke? Isn't he your best friend and a lady-killer or something?"

"He may be my best friend but he changes girls like you change clothes. He can't keep a girl by his side for more than 3 days. If I ask him then he'll chase Juvia off."

That wasn't entirely a lie, however, Gray knew that Loke was the last person he wanted to talk to about Phantom Lord students. Especially since Loke had a personal matter concerning Phantoms. The orange haired boy hated Phantoms after _that_ incident and Gray did not want to tell his best friend he could possibly be seeing Juvia.

"Isn't that what you want? To chase this girl off?" Lyon cocked a brow.

Gray glared at Lyon like that was a stupid question. "What – No! I mean – It's complicated. I like her, okay?"

"Then why didn't you just accept the friend request in the first place?"

Gray made a face, not wanting to tell Lyon, but then he said, "Because she's a Phantom."

"So?"

"So those guys stole Elfman's phone just a week ago."

"Was it her?" Lyon asked without missing a beat.

"What?" Gray questioned back.

"Was it Juvia that stole your classmate's phone? Was she one of the Phantoms?" Lyon rephrased, making his words more specific.

Gray's face dropped. "N-No."

"Then?" Lyon continued to prod. "Are you denying this attraction you have with this girl because of her school's label?"

"… Well –"

However, Lyon cut Gray off before he could finish his words. Lyon's face hardened. "You're labelling Juvia because her school has a bad rep? Are you serious?"

Gray stayed silent. He could not believe he was getting a lecture from Lyon right now.

"You do realize we're living with a _sister_ that goes to _Saint Crime S._ right?" Lyon said pointedly. "You know, the one where all the juvenile delinquents go to."

Lyon's words made Gray's body shift with discomfort. If Urtear wasn't stuck at Saint Crime S. from Mondays to Fridays, she would have whooped Gray's ass right there and then.

"What are you going to label Ultear too?"

"Of course not!" Gray replied rather snappy at Lyon's accusation. "I would never do that to Tear."

"Then why are you doing this to Juvia?" Lyon asked, crossing her arms.

Gray opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He wasn't able to answer Lyon. Not when Lyon had said something like that. Gray's thoughts were … rather biased. The Loke factor played a part too but Gray's concerns mostly revolved around the Phantom problem.

"You want my help, right? My advice?" Lyon asked.

Gray hesitated but nodded after a second.

"My best advice is," Lyon said to Gray. "I want you to talk to this Juvia girl. If things don't work out, you can drift away like a normal person. Don't push so hard for it to be a thing, that's not how relationships are supposed to work. But if it does work," Lyon's eyes softened. "Then go for it."

The stare Gray was giving Lyon lasted for a second and then the younger teen sighed, "Okay." Gray said. "Okay, I'll talk to her."

"And stop being a total ass about it." Lyon added.

Gray glared at his brother for the unnecessary comment.

"Say it." Lyon said in a demanding voice like when they were little and Lyon made Gray say things he didn't want to say just so it would make Lyon feel better.

Gray frowned but repeated Lyon's words. "And I'll … stop being an ass."

"Good," Lyon nodded, placing a reassuring hand on Gray's shoulder. "Now let's go eat dinner. We've kept Ur waiting long enough. Plus, I'm starving."

"Wait – What am I supposed to say to this?" Gray holds up his phone. The _Hi Gray-Sama_ message stared at Gray and struck fear in him like the plague.

Lyon rolled his eyes in response. "Say hi back."

"Then?"

"Then wait and see how things flow." Lyon replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Gray snorted, unimpressed.

"I can't do this for you, Gray. You're leaving tomorrow. Juvia will most likely know it's not you talking if we switch profiles."

Damn it, Lyon was making a lot of sense today.

"Okay,"

"But text her back after dinner." Lyon reached out and stopped Gray's fingers in its tracks.

"What? Why?"

"Because then you'll be texting her nonstop and it's rude at the dinner table." Lyon answered. "Plus, remember, it's your last day here. We won't see you for another week. Family dinner means family time."

Gray's fingers froze mid-air and he nodded understandingly. "Okay, let's go have dinner. But I still need your help on this."

"What are brothers for?" Lyon replied casually.

Gray smiled at this and pocketed his phone before dragging an arm over Lyon's shoulder.

"Do you want my help in your fashion choice too?" Lyon asked smugly, causing Gray's smile to disappear.

"You ruined the moment."

"What? I'm just saying,"

"Shut up, Lyon!"

* * *

At six PM, Mirajane drove to FAIRY TAIL HILLS to pick up Lucy and loaded her bag with the help of Lisanna who had stayed at Lucy's room to privately discuss the songs they would be auditioning (as Wendy's furious fangirling over Lucy was a little distracting and it was a better idea to not practice at the Dragneel-Marvell house or Strauss house). After some vocal warm-ups and singing practice, the three girls made their way back to the Strauss household.

Once at their destination, Lucy was immediately greeted by a very gleeful Wendy who talked about how their night was going to be a blast and what activities they were going to do and what type of pizza they were going to order.

Lucy tried to enthusiastically reply to Wendy's words, however she was a little tired by all the singing. Thankfully, Mirajane came to the rescue and stopped Wendy by explaining if Wendy said everything now then there wouldn't be anything to talk about later.

And that was how all the girls ended up showered, dressed in their pyjamas, and relaxing in Lisanna's room. Wendy ended up sitting on Lisanna's bed with Mirajane braiding her hair into a mermaid fishtail braid while Lucy and Lisanna were comfortably lying on the ground, surrounded by pillows as Lisanna painted Lucy's nails for tomorrow's audition.

"Do you think I'm prepared enough?" Lucy asked Lisanna as the white haired teen carefully added a glittering golden star to Lucy's ring finger.

"Absolutely," Lisanna nodded. "If you practice any harder you'll lose your voice – And we don't want that."

"I guess you're right." Lucy said and admired Lisanna's handy work on the blonde's nails.

There was a comfortable silence after Lucy had replied as Mirajane's laptop played songs by _Hayley Kiyoko_ that filled the room.

"Let's gossip," Mirajane said out of nowhere and Wendy clapped in reply.

"Uh, sure." Lucy said as Lisanna rolled her blue eyes.

Mirajane, who did not appreciate her sister's eyeballing rolling, asked, "Hey, Lis, do you have a crush on Natsu?"

Wendy gasped at the question and grabbed Happy (who was lingering in the room), dragging the cat towards her so she could snuggle into his blue fur. The young girl's mind began floating off to the possibility to her childhood friend-and-neighbour falling in love with her brother.

Lisanna was not mortified or fazed in the least. She replied by letting out a snort which was the opposite of what Lucy imagined Lisanna would do. The blonde thought Lisanna would dramatically gasping with red cheeks.

Lisanna laughed. "Natsu? No!"

"Have you ever had the thought of possibly falling in love with Natsu?" Mirajane continued asking, not holding back the big guns.

Lisanna put a finger on her chin and tapped on it in thought. "I could have at one point. I mean, okay – honestly? I have thought about it."

Wendy exclaimed in tween delight and Mirajane smiled with a spark in her eyes, _mission accomplished._

"When?" Lucy asked, eyebrows raised, she reached out to pet Happy.

"Like … right now?" Lisanna answered, all three girls gasping at her.

"Right now, right now?" Wendy questioned, squeezing the cat in her arms who meowed in annoyance.

"Yeah," Lisanna nodded. "He's changed so much. I don't know, he's just been more hardworking and open lately. It's a nice change."

"Are you falling for him?" Mirajane asked her sister slyly, poking her cheek.

"What? No!" Lisanna swatted Mirajane's manicured hands. "I said I _could_ have. BUT, we've been friends for literally ten years! Him changing now is a nice sight but I know, deep down, he's still the same Natsu. He's maturing but that's it. I know things won't change. Stop talking about my love life, I like being single."

Wendy lets out a disappointed "Awwww," and sunk her face into Happy's fur.

"Besides, if it's anyone who's a perfect fit for Natsu, it's Lucy." Lisanna said, causing everyone to turn towards the blonde.

"Me? Why me?" Lucy sputtered.

"Cause you're his type, duh." Lisanna explained.

Mirajane looked Lucy up and down before nodding approvingly, while Wendy didn't even hesitate to squeal.

Lucy blushed and said, "Can we please change the subject and focus on something else?"

"Like someone else's love life?" Mirajane said, beaming evilly like she was a _Disney_ villain scheming a plan.

"Since you offered," Lisanna said, turning the tables around. "Why don't we talk about your love life Mira-nee? How's it going with Laxus-senpai?"

Mirajane wasn't falling for that trap so she simply rolled her blue eyes and replied, "Same old, same old. He runs after a ball, I cheer. We sweat buckets on the field," Mirajane pretended to act excited on her next delivery. "Oh – sometimes we tell each other 'Good job!' and give each other a thumbs-up."

Lucy stifled a laugh at Mirajane's sarcasm before Mirajane added dryly, "Honestly, Lis, there's nothing special."

"When are you going to make a move?" Lisanna prodded which made Lucy and Wendy giggle in response.

"Oh please, the last time I made a move on him, I kicked him by accident and gave him that scar on his face. I still blame you for that bright idea. Showing off my cheer moves in _heels_ and 'letting' him catch me. I was so scared I blinded him."

"At least you'd be his personal nurse if you did blind him." Lisanna retorted, quickly smothered by Mirajane's pillow. "Stop! Mira-nee – I'm telling mama!"

"No, you won't! Wendy, help me!"

"Yes, Mirajane!"

"Lucy, avenge me!"

Mirajane's sudden attack caused the girls to start a pillow fight with Mirajane and Wendy against Lisanna and Lucy. Their fight filled the house with shouts and laughter which was fairly common in the Strauss household. It lasted for twentty minutes, chasing each other around the house while cackling maniacally, before a bell rung by the pizza man broke up their little battle. The girls decided to end it with a treaty of delicious pizza, warm garlic bread, and fizzy soda.

Around two AM, after performing some stereotypical sleepover activities, Wendy bid a good night to the girls and went to sleep with Mirajane next door. Lucy and Lisanna chimed back and both girls climbed into Lisanna's bed. As Lucy laid next to Lisanna on Lisanna's bed, exhausted but pleased, she smiled. Her brain was too tired to stress or worry about auditions the next day and she heard Lisanna muttering "Sweet dreams," to her.

"Hey, Lisanna," Lucy voiced once they were under the covers. Lisanna hummed a sleepy reply, Lisanna's eyelids barely keeping her eyes open, but the blonde took it as an invitation to continue. "What did you mean when you said I was Natsu's type?"

Lisanna hummed again, her head floating off.

"Not that I care or anything," Lucy said quickly, trying to act cool. "But what did you mean by that?"

Lisanna lets out another hum.

"Does he have a thing for blondes?" Lucy asked in barely a whisper, speaking over Lisanna. "Or is it a figure thing? Like, my boobs? Or is it my personality?"

"He does have a thing for blondes," Lisanna murmurs sleepily. "You have a nice figure too. You have wonderful boobs." Lisanna said sleepily. Logic had completely flown out the window and the conversation was based off nothing but honesty. "As for your personality; you're nice, sweet, charming and funny."

"But why am I Natsu's type?" Lucy asked again, glancing at Lisanna who was silent for a while.

Just when Lucy thought Lisanna had dozed off, she spoke for the last time that night, "Because you're perfect for him."

And then, Lisanna was out like a light, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts before exhaustion kicked in and she drifted off as well.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia is standing in a pitch black room. She knows it is large and she knows there are people watching her but they don't make a sound.

A spotlight flickers suddenly, bathing her and her alone. It feels blinding and hot.

Lucy realizes she is on stage and it's her turn to sing. Her heart is hammering against her chest and she feels sweat bead down her neck. She thinks she is about to puke.

Suddenly white, masked faces appear, staring her down with their empty eyes. They are frowning at her. She must sing for them now or risk embarrassing herself.

Lucy can hardly breathe but she opens her mouth to sing and ...

Nothing comes out. Nothing. Not a tune or a whisper. The masks glare at her then suddenly they are laughing at her. Laughing and laughing and laughing.

Lucy feels like a failure as tears prick her eyes. No, this can't be happening. She couldn't do it. She couldn't!

Just as she's about to run away, she hears it, a voice defending her.

"Cut it out! Can't you see she's trying?!"

Lucy looks out into the darkness to see who's saying such kind words when another spot light flickers. The person under the light is Natsu Dragneel.

"Just sing, Luce!" Natsu tells her and Lucy stares at him in wonder. "Sing!"

His voice echoes and it fills the dark space.

"Sing for me."

Lucy opens her mouth to reply, she remembers promising to sing her heart out at the audition, and then …

 _Ludacris_ bursts into the scene like an uninvited guest and screams at them; "Move, bitch!"

Lucy's eyes snaps open and she immediately looks around her surroundings in panic. _Why is Ludacris in my room? Wait_ – _This isn't my room! I don't have a poster of High School Musical by my bed!_

Dazed and confused, it takes her a second to realize she's in Lisanna's room. Everything comes rushing in; the sleepover, the vocal practices and the fact that today was the audition.

"Good morning," Lisanna said to the blonde and yawned.

Lucy sees Lisanna swiping her phone alarm off and _Ludacris_ immediately stops screaming.

"Sleep well?" Lisanna asked.

"Uhh ... morning ..." Lucy trailed off. Despite the mini-heart attack she just suffered, Lucy felt like she had slept a decent amount of hours. "I slept pretty good."

"That's great! I was worried you wouldn't be able to sleep a wink." Lisanna replied and ran a hand through her messy locks. Wow, she was a morning person! "Did you have any nice dreams?"

Lucy was silent for a moment, her brows knit in tight confusion. It was only when Lucy felt Lisanna's gaze on her did Lucy speak up. "It's a little foggy. But ... yeah. Yeah I did, actually."

"Great!" Lisanna smiled and got up from bed. "I'll use the spare bathroom down the hall. You can use mine." With that, Lisanna patted Lucy's arm, satisfied by the blonde's answer, and exited her room to take a shower.

Once alone, Lucy stared intensely at Lisanna's poster-covered ceiling, deep in thought. Lucy couldn't help but wonder ... whythe heck was she dreaming about Natsu Dragneel of all people?

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** –

* * *

 **Notes**

That moment when _Ludacris_ cockblocks you. Don't you just hate it?

I've mentioned Lisanna not being the sad best friend in the previous author's note but since I figured some of you might not read what I say, I'd just incorporate it in the story to get it out of the way.

– **14 September 2016**


	10. Chapter 9

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

Elfman Strauss wakes up mechanically at the crack of dawn. He swears it's not his intention to be an early bird, it's just something he inherited from his mama. Elfman shifted slightly from his makeshift bed on Natsu's floor, and reached out to shake Natsu's dangling arm.

"Natsu," Elfman whispered.

"I'm awake," Natsu replied without breaking a beat, his voice showing no trace of sleepiness.

"We have to sneak into the guest room before the girls notice we slept in your room."

Natsu rolled onto his side to face Elfman. "Okay …"

Elfman squinted at his friend. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Natsu rubbed his tired eyes. He was exhausted. "I think I blacked out at one point … maybe … I don't know."

Elfman sighed, he knew eavesdropping was a bad idea. Sure, it was an experience he secretly wanted to do, but he felt weird listening to his sisters gossip with their friends. It felt so wrong yet so right. "You should skip school and sleep in."

Natsu frowned. "I can't do that. Auditions are today. I need that extra credit. Plus, I can't bail on Lisanna, she'd kill me. And I need to be there for …" Elfman saw Natsu's face flush, he was positively pink. "… Lucy."

Elfman sighed again. "Then I suggest you take a cold shower and have some coffee."

Natsu breathed out a sigh of his own in response.

"Get up." Elfman ordered Natsu. "Let's go to the guest room before anyone finds out."

Natsu nodded his head and followed Elfman out of his room. He moved like a ninja, leaving no physical trace that he had invaded the girl's privacy. The only evidence he'd listened to them were the words circling around his head, _"If it's anyone who's a perfect fit for Natsu, it's Lucy."_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia did not understand why she was feeling so nervous.

As Wakaba-sensei explained their next English assignment on the board, Lucy felt herself slipping into despair. Lucy glanced at Levy, scribbling down the assignment work, before glancing at Lisanna, on her phone, probably texting Natsu. How could Lisanna act so chill? Lucy secretly envied her friend. Here she was fidgeting in her seat, nervous about the audition that's hours away.

Lucy felt fine moments ago – great even. The blonde managed to perform all her morning routines; brush her teeth, take a quick shower, get dressed, comb her hair.

Mirajane even let the girls sleep in. Lucy remembered waking up at the sight of Mirajane bouncing out the door with Elfman behind – both Strauss siblings leaving before 7am so they could make it to cheerleading and football practice in time.

Lucy also had time to eat breakfast at the Dragneel-Marvell house since Wendy claimed Grandine was making chocolate chip pancakes (she did and it was delicious, especially topped up with homemade whipped-cream and cherries).

In addition to the morning starting off well, Grandine had also offered to send everyone to school in the Dragneel-Marvel family minivan since it could house seven people and was more suitable than the truck they had to transport equipment to and from the animal shelter. Grandine didn't want the kids landing themselves in any road accidents – plus, the pink haired woman knew how important the day was. Natsu ended up sitting shot-gun, passing out while the girls sat in the back and chatted excitedly.

Everything was going so smoothly – so why was she such a wreck now?

It's not like this was her first time singing in front of an audience. She'd done it dozens of times with Aries and Virgo back at Celestial Institute. The big crowd and bright lights didn't affect her … but then again, she'd had at least twenty other people with her. She'd never sung alone …

Her stomach churned ominously.

Maybe auditioning was a bad idea. And that strange dream with Natsu only left her more confused. Had she made a mistake?

Only time would tell …

* * *

The last thing any student would wish for is to be stuck with PE first period. The thought of having to run laps so early in the morning would send any reasonable teen moaning with the dread of exercise. Unfortunately, there will always be some cruel staff member who schedules PE for first period, and so there will always be students who get stuck with PE for first period. On this particular morning, it was some poor seniors.

"Hey Bicks, did you bring gym clothes?" Freed Justine asked, rummaging through his locker for a clean set, swearing he'd packed one last week.

Not even looking up from his phone, Bickslow spoke, irritated by the distracting conversation. "Why on earth would I bring Jim clothes? Do we even know a Jim?"

"Dear God, why do you even come to school if you can't carry a decent conversation?" Freed felt like facepalming. "Stop playing _Pokémon Go_ and answer my question, I think I forgot to pack sweatpants."

"I'm trying to catch a _Haunter,_ fuck off. _"_

"Rude! I need those pants, I'm not running in jeans." Freed declared. "Also, that _Pokémon_ scares the living daylights out of me. Why are you even trying to catch it; it's so creepy?"

"Gotta catch them all," Bickslow sang the _Pokémon_ theme song at his friend.

"… Lord help you,"

At that very moment, Laxus Dreyar walked in, already dressed for PE class. The blonde had probably just finished chatting with his grandfather, Principal Makarov.

"Laxus!" Freed cried, hopeful the blonde boy could help him solve his dilemma.

"Yo Laxus, Freed wants to know if you brought extra pants for gym." Bickslow said, still not looking up from his phone.

"Who the hell is Jim?" Laxus raised a brow.

Bickslow laughed. "That's what I said. Oh hey – I fucking caught it! Suck it, bitches!"

Freed made a face then gave his best friend a look that said he questioned his life. "How are you even here? How are you not still stuck repeating a grade? Why are we friends?"

"Do you want the pants or not?" Laxus asked.

"Do you even have them?" Freed questioned back.

Laxus lifted a shoulder. "I don't know, look in my locker."

"Your locker is a mess. I'm not touching your stuff."

"Shut up or you're running pantless." Laxus threatened. The blonde then sat on a bench and started double knotting his shoe laces.

"I'd rather run in jeans than touch your stuff." Freed said, frowning.

"You can always ask Mest," Bickslow pointed out. "Yo Mest!"

Mest Gryder who had been invisible to the Thunder Tribe for a while now, stopped changing. Mest took out an earbud and said, "What?"

Freed sighed. "You guys are hopeless."

"I think I heard something about gym pants?" Mest offered, trying not to be hopeless.

"Yeah, do you have an extra pair?" Freed asked.

"Sure," Mest grabbed the article of clothing and chucked it at Freed.

Freed beamed. "Thanks man, you're a lifesaver."

Mest shrugged like it was nothing while Laxus and Bickslow started a conversation about girls – specifically, the Strauss sisters.

"What are you listening to?" Freed asked, already changing into the pants.

"Just some random songs, I have an audition today for Drama Club, kinda nervous." Mest clarified.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Freed said, sweeping his long hair into a messy bun. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Mest laughed, scratching his chin.

"You and Erza auditioning?" Freed continued.

Mest hummed in reply which meant _Duh!_ "Erza-san would kill me if I didn't, I can't back down now. She might be busy with student body president stuff but she still has time to pursue these things."

"I don't know how she does it. We're both having enough trouble with the student committee," Freed said to Mest.

Mest laughed in agreement. "Senior year is hectic."

"Mine's not as hectic as yours, you're vice-president." Freed pointed out. "How does Erza even suck you into these things? Helping her manage a school full of wannabee teens, being in student committee, and trying to land a role in the play?"

"Well I've known her since middle school, Erza-san's a good friend. She set me straight, you know, with the whole Doranbolt phase?"

Freed nodded.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Erza-san was really bad at facing crowds and making big speeches, she was a muttering mess. So when she saw me back then, all gangster-ish with a gives-no-shit attitude, she forced me to accompany her to Drama Club." Mess said, almost laughing at the memory. "But it was a good decision, even if it was forced. It built confidence and it was the one place that actually listened to me. I could sing my heart out and people just understood."

"Sounds deep," Freed joked.

"I would like to think it is." Mest joked back. "But anyway, so far Erza-san's decisions haven't been wrong so I just follow what she tells me to do."

"Man, you have a crush on her or something?" Freed questioned, dropping the bomb, making Laxus and Bickslow eavesdrop on the conversation.

"And have my ass beaten? No thank you, Mister Crazy!" Mest said truthfully. "Erza-san and I are just friends, nothing more. She's too busy with her studies to even bother with dating and love drama. She's been having problems with her grades lately."

"Erza? Having problem with her grades? You're the crazy one," Freed accused his fellow committee member.

"No, I swear. Erza-san's been trying to beat this guy's score since junior year. He's always a few points ahead of her."

"Must be some smartass from that prestigious Saber Tooth school or that fancy rich Celestial Institute."

Mest shook his head at the gossip. "No, you'll never guess where he's from."

"Surprise me," Freed replied.

Mest didn't even bother to pause for effect and replied, "Saint Crime S. School."

Bickslow gasped, Laxus's eyebrows shot up and Freed stared at Mest, shocked. "For the Troubled?"

Mest nodded. "The one and only,"

"How does Erza even know that?" Laxus asked, butting in the conversation.

"Erza-san looked through some files on the school computer. We have access, being in charge and all."

"Holy shit," Bickslow cursed. The conversation went from zero to a hundred real quick. "Do you know his name?"

"No, the system doesn't let us know." Mest shook his head. "But we know his student identification number; JF133"

"I guess that's good enough," Freed said.

Bickslow let out a low whistle. "Erza needs all the luck she can get to beat that guy."

Laxus nodded. "I'm glad I'm not in her shoes."

Just as the Thunder Tribe were about to ask Mest more questions, Joey Fullborn, the PE teacher, entered the locker room and blew his coach whistle to catch the attention of the teenage boys. "Okay ladies, stop your chit-chat and head over to the gym. It's time for some laps!"

Several groans escaped from the boys in the locker room, including Bickslow who thought laps were a death penalty, while the rest shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Good luck," Freed said again to Mest and patted the dark haired boy on the back before striding to catch up to the Thunder Tribe.

Mest wasn't sure if the good luck was for the audition or his hectic student life or the hellish laps but whatever the encouragement was, Mest felt like he needed it.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, Gray Fullbuster and his best friend, Loke, found themselves sitting in _FRANKS._

One might imagine the two boys chilling at the diner, throwing jokes around while eating pie and sipping warm coffee as they made plans for the weekend.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. The reason; someone snitched on Gray.

Gray hates the fact that Loke has a fanclub. Hates it. Not only were the girls annoying as hell, they also acted as Loke's extra pair (by a hundred or so) of eyes and ears. So as soon as Loke found out (via one of his babes) that Gray's math grades were slipping and had gotten himself stuck in Drama Club, the orange haired boy insisted he started tutoring Gray.

And that was how Gray found himself sitting at _FRANKS,_ wishing he was dead as Loke force-fed Gray's brain with endless math.

Loke pointed at an equation in his math textbook with a pencil. "And if you integrate x to the power of two, you get –"

Why did Gray have to get stuck with a playboy honour-role best friend?

Gray frowned, not even paying attention. It wasn't that he didn't get it (okay, he didn't get it), Gray's inability to pay attention came from one major issue; he was tired as hell. He wasn't able to get any sleep from his nap on Thursday and he wasn't able to get a decent seven hours of sleep when he hit the sack today … at five in the morning.

However, in Gray's opinion, it wasn't his fault (okay, it was his fault). When family dinner was declared over, both he and Lyon had helped wash the dishes and Ur had let them off to do whatever they wanted, Gray spent the rest of his night _Facebook_ messaging Juvia. They messaged each other nonstop until Juvia claimed her step-brother, Gajeel, had angrily burst into her room because she was giggling too much. By then, Gray realized the sun was rising and it was five AM.

Miraculously Gray had managed to perform his day just fine. And that was really saying something considering Gray had only managed two hours of sleep and drank three cups of coffee before Ur let Lyon drag his ass to school. Lyon even had the guts to tell Gray to stop drooling in his car, well, soh-reeh, couldn't Lyon see Gray wanted nothing more but to sleep … or message Juvia some more?

Speaking of messaging Juvia, Gray would have been messaging her right now if not for the fact that Loke had confiscated his Lacrima phone. God, how Gray wished his best friend wasn't such a cockblock.

"Gray!" Loke smacked Gray's shoulder with the fat textbook, making the dark haired boy flinch.

"Shit!" Gray cursed then tried hitting Loke back.

"Stop that!" Loke commanded, deflecting Gray's revenge attack.

Rubbing his shoulder, Gray said, "That hurt, you dick!"

"That was my goal," Loke replied then readjusted his glasses. "You've been a space head for days now. I thought if I took your phone away it'd fix the problem but you're still hopeless."

"Am not."

"Then solve this problem," Loke pushed a piece of paper with some written math equations in Gray's direction.

Gray squinted at the words. Fuck it. "I don't know shit."

"You're being such a little bitch right now." Loke accused.

"Ugh," Gray groaned in response. "Math can go suck my dick,"

"Look here you piece of shit, can you just appreciate how I'm being an awesome best friend to you? I'm teaching you this mind fuck subject and spending time with you instead of one of my babes." Guy talk translation: I care about you and don't want you to fail.

Gray only raised an eyebrow. "Can we take a break?"

"It hasn't even been ten minutes!"

"Feels like forever,"

"Bitch, don't you start." Loke warned, pointing a threatening pencil at Gray. Loke could legit stab Gray in the eye if he wanted to. Gray's lack of appreciation was pissing Loke off. "Do you want to pass or not?"

Gray clicked his tongue. "Yes I do, your Celestialness."

"I could leave you right now. I swear to god. Not only will your grades continue to fall, but you'll also have no ride home." Loke warned.

"My dad's picking me up today, remember?"

"Fuck," Loke swore under his breath. He forgot about that. And right when he thought he had the upper hand.

"I'm hungry," Gray said then his dark eyes immediately darted to the board near the cashier (although he already knew what he wanted to order).

Loke frowned, feeling like he could tear his hair out at any given moment. "Are you serious right now?"

"We haven't eaten anything since we got here. All we're doing now is drinking coffee."

"Gray," Loke said warningly.

"Can't I just enjoy my Friday evening, Loke? School's over. TGIF."

Despite the school day ending, Gray couldn't help but feel he forgot something. Gray was sure it wasn't homework or assignments, he could do that on the weekend. It was something else. Not anything important to him but something he had to do … Meh, it probably was nothing.

Without any warning, Kinana appeared at the table, placing one Caramade Franks on Gray's side, and one banana cream pie on Loke's side, halting their bickering.

"I thought you boys deserve some brain food," Kinana said.

Gray smiled, glad someone was siding with him. "Thanks, Kinana."

"Is it on the house?" Loke asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kinana answered with a laugh, "LOL, no. I knew you were about to order. Just pay before you leave."

"But we come here all the time. We're regulars." Loke tried smooth-talking his way into free food while Gray started digging into his Caramade Franks.

Kinana shrugged. "I already gave Gray a free pass on Tuesday."

"You ate here without me?" Loke turned to face Gray then accused him, "Gray, you douchebagel!"

"You were with that girl who hated _FRANKS._ " Gray replied.

"I would have ditched her anyday if I knew we were getting free food."

"That's cold, Loke. Even for you."

Kinana rolled her eyes in response to the two arguing before she remembered something. She looked at the clock at the diner than back at Gray.

"Gray, aren't you supposed to be at the theatre? I overheard Lisanna and Lucy talking about auditions today."

As Kinana's words sunk in, Gray's eyes widened at the sudden reminder and Loke gaped at the fact that it had slipped Gray's mind.

"You had extra credit work and you forgot about it?" Loke accused and Kinana took that as a sign to go back to work. _So long, bitches. Kinana out!_

"I ... Yeah ..."

"Gray!"

"I forgot!"

Loke did a quick calculation of the distance between the diner and the location Gray had to be. "If you run now you could probably slip in the theatre before anyone noticed you were missing." Loke took out Gray's phone which he held hostage and shoved it into Gray's hand, it was a sign for Gray to go and run like hell.

Gray looked almost sheepish when he said his next lines, "I'm not going. I can't."

"What? Why not?" Loke asked. What possible reason could be more important than his grades? Loke would not allow Gray to fail.

"I already made plans." Gray admitted.

"Cancel them," Loke hissed.

"I can't," Gray repeated. "I promised to meet someone here."

Loke squinted his eyes. "Someone? Is this why you didn't want me tagging along to the diner? Who?"

"A friend."

"Friend? What friend? I'm the only friend you have."

Gray opened his mouth to retort but a jingle of the bell and a familiar voice calling his name stopped him. "Gray-sama!"

Gray turned to see Juvia had walked into the diner. Loke whipped his entire body to face the mystery person.

With a raised hand, Gray signalled Juvia to the booth, but once Juvia was close enough, both teens realized they had no idea how to greet each other. They settled on an awkward high-five after a few seconds of 'uhhs', 'umms', and weird fumbling.

"Why don't you go order something? I'll pay for it when Kinana hands us our bill." Gray offered to Juvia.

Juvia smiled at Gray's words, hardly noticing Loke's penetrating stare. "Gray-sama doesn't have to pay for Juvia."

"I want to," Gray said smoothly, recovering from the awkward high-five.

At that, Juvia's smile stretched wider and she made her way to the cashier to order.

"Who's that?" Loke asked immediately in a low whisper so Juvia wouldn't hear him talking about her.

"Juvia Lockser." Gray answered, her name rolling off his tongue like honey.

Loke frowned, suspicious. "I don't recognise her. She doesn't go to our school, does she?"

"Nope," Gray said, popping the P then hoped Loke wouldn't pry for an exact answer. The last thing Gray wanted was to tell Loke she goes to Phantom Lord High.

"If she's not from Fairy Tail Academy, then how did you meet her? You're not exactly the social type."

"I officially met her last Friday at the mall, but I only got to know her this Tuesday at _FRANKS,_ "

"FRIDAY?" Loke echoed, his eyebrows furrowed. "First you don't tell me your grades are slipping, then the free food, and now you don't tell me you're on a date?"

"I'm not on a date. I just asked Juvia if she wanted to hang out."

"I may be visually impaired." Loke gestured to his glasses. "But I'm not blind. You told her to meet you one on one at a nice place like _FRANKS_ and you offered to pay for her meal. That's a date."

Gray rolled his eyes.

Loke sighed into his seat dramatically. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm losing my privilege as your best friend."

"You're not." Gray answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I tell you when I'm going on a date. _All the time_ ,"

"You're making this a big deal. Besides, I hardly remember the names of the girls you go out with, much less the activities you do on your dates."

"That's not the point, Gray."

"Loke, please. Juvia works on the weekends and Tuesdays through Thursdays. This is the only free time I have with her."

Loke squinted at Gray before switching the topic. "What about auditions?"

Gray sighed. "It's auditions. I'm not looking for a role. It doesn't matter. Plus, even if I go, I'll be late anyway. I'll probably walk in while someone's singing and be kicked out or something."

Loke squinted harder.

"If you keep making that face then it'll be stuck that way and all your girlfriends will run away from you."

Loke emitted an angry hum but stopped making faces, shoving the banana cream pie into his mouth.

"Juvia has ordered," Juvia announced, breaking the conversation as she slid into the booth. When her eyes landed on Loke, she smiled and waved. "Hello. You must be Loke. Gray-sama has told Juvia so much about you."

Loke stared at Juvia, his lips pressed together.

"Don't worry, they're all good things." Gray said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Will Loke-san be joining us?" Juvia asked and Gray wasn't sure if the question was directed at him or Loke.

"No," Loke replied, finishing up his banana cream pie. "I was just about to leave. I don't want to third-wheel on your date." Loke started gathering his math textbook and pencil case.

"This is a date?" Juvia squeaked, staring at Gray, her face immediately turning red.

Gray could do nothing but stare back, not knowing what to say. "No! Uh … I mean, if you want it to be?"

Juvia bit her lip. "Juvia …"

"Anyway," Loke broke their staring contest then added, "Gray, I'll be coming over to your house tomorrow to study for math." Then he leaned in and whispered into Gray's ear. "Don't think I'll just let this slide. I expect full details."

Gray glared hard at Loke for making his hang out with Juvia awkward.

Loke only smirked and made a final remark as he pulled open the doors to exit the diner. "Thanks for taking care of the bill, Gray- _sama_!"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat in the theatre with Natsu Dragneel sitting on her right and Lisanna Strauss sitting on her left. Lucy usually lets Lisanna sit in the middle but today she wanted to feel secure. Her two friends sitting by her side made Lucy feel like they were her bodyguards, human-shields protecting her from the bad feeling in her stomach.

The members of the club slowly filled the room, some came chattering happily while some walked in without a word. The aura was all messed up. It seems like some of the members didn't even care. This only made Lucy confused, stuck between giving it her all and casually winging it.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_ Lucy thought in her head.

Ten minutes passed and finally everyone had hushed up and taken their respective seats.

"My stars!" Wan Chanzi-sensei greeted everyone in the room. He stood at the center of the stage, a single spotlight shining on him. "I'm sure all of you are aware today is audition day!"

The response he got was some excited hollering and wild clapping.

A smile stretched on Wan-sensei's face. "I expect all of you to sing from the bottom of your hearts! Remember; there are no small parts, only small actors!" Wan-sensei quoted the famous words.

Everyone seemed to nod and agree.

"Now," Wan-sensei spoke. "The rules are simple. I call on you at random, full name and the title of your song, then you take your spot on the stage. You take in deep breaths, relax yourself. And when you're ready, cue the technical team and sing, sing, sing!"

Another loud eruption of clapping was aimed towards the Drama teacher, to which Wan-sensei bowed.

"Thank you and may the stars be with you! Good luck!" Wan-sensei added, before making his way towards his seat in the front row. Wan-sensei sat down, his atmosphere channelling the saying ' _I am your judge, jury,_ and _executioner'._

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat. The auditions had begun.

Sweat beaded down her neck, Lucy eyed Wan-sensei as he flipped through the list of names then glanced up to look at one of the technical crew. Giving the last signal that everything was going to go smoothly, Wan-sensei opened his mouth and called the first person to sing.

"Mest Gryder, _Hailey Knox_ 's _Awkward_."

Lucy's clammy hands unclenched and she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She wasn't going first. Thank God!

Every set of eyes turned to the senior boy, staring at him with expectancy.

Mest Gryder sat in his seat with a stunned look on his face, his jaw practically fell to the floor and his eyes seem to bulge in shock.

"That's you, Mest!" Erza Scarlet said, pounding a bone breaking slap on Mest's back to bring him back to reality.

"R-Right!" Mest spluttered and stood up quickly. _Shit, of all the people in this room. Why me?_ He gloomily thought and ascended up the stage.

Lucy nervously bit her lower lip as she watched Mest. If a senior was a nervous wreck then Lucy was sure she would be too or possibly worse! Maybe she'd be so nervous that she'd start crying and lose her voice.

The blonde shivered at that thought and shook her head. All these negative thoughts were getting to her.

Lucy continued to observe Mest. She watched him fiddle with the microphone as he took in a few deep breaths and stared out into the audience.

"Go, Mest!" Erza cheered with a big grin on her face and almost instantly, Lucy could see Mest's shocked expression melt away. It was like Erza had flicked a switch within him, making his body relax. The simple cheer brought a smile to Mest's face. It couldn't be helped.

Mest gave the redhead a thumbs-up and mouthed out 'Thank you'. As Wan-sensei instructed, Mest breathed in and out, building up confidence, then nodded at the technical guy in charge of the music.

And just like that, Mest was swaying to the tune. It all seemed like a big show, Mest smiled like he knew he could nail the audition. He opened his mouth and sang, and soon, everyone is awestruck. Not only does Mest's voice enchant the people in the room, it fueled them too. Faces light up like Christmas trees; big grins and sparkling eyes.

Deep down, through the wonder of Mest's singing, Lucy couldn't help but feel she has a lot of competition.

* * *

Audition after audition after audition.

Lucy could hardly remember the faces of the singers let alone the songs they sang or from where the songs came from.

She did recognize some though. Lisanna's hours of musical info-dumping somehow stuck in her brain. Lucy was able to distinguish between songs from _All I Ask_ and _Phantom of the Opera,_ and _I dreamed a dream_ from _Les Misérables._

But everything else is a blank and she's growing more and more nervous. Why on earth did Wan-sensei have to randomize the call? Didn't he know how scary it was? It was like trying to expect the unexpected. Being poorly prepared would not be in Lucy's favor!

Rounds of applause break Lucy's thoughts. Lucy blinked her brown eyes back to reality and waited for Wan-sensei to call the next student. _Please not me. Please. Please!_

"Erza Scarlet, _Hamilton_ 's _Helpless_ ,"

After hearing her sensei speak those words, Lucy's heart sunk, she started cursing herself a thousand times over.

"I – I can't." Lucy croaked to herself.

When Natsu had passed on Lisanna's words,'The classics are timeless', a couple of days ago, Lucy couldn't have agreed more. Lucy knew what Lisanna meant; a lot of people would be performing songs from the same musicals or sound track. Lucy expected that. What Lucy did not expect was Erza Scarlet to perform a song sung by the same character in the same musical that Lucy was.

It wasn't necessarily a clash. They were two different songs. Very different. But the same character from the same musical invited comparisons.

 _Why did Erza choose to portray Elizabeth?_ Lucy couldn't help but ponder. The blonde continued worrying in silence as Erza positioned herself under the spotlight.

Everyone watched as Erza nods her head and cues the tech guys. Erza doesn't even let out a shaky breathe like most of the people who have auditioned. Erza Scarlet dives in like a woman on a mission. She's a person who knows what she wants and won't stop until it's hers.

Then realization hits Lucy like a ton of bricks, she panicked as everything came together. _We're auditioning for the same role!_

The moment Erza sang, Lucy immediately felt threatened. This was bad. Really, really bad.

 _Helpless._ That was just how Lucy felt. Helpless, hopeless, despondent.

Lucy's body shook, the raw power and emotion in Erza's performance honestly scared Lucy. There was no way she could compete with that!

Lucy couldn't understand it. The feeling …

It was like when you raise your hand in class to answer a question. You're in the moment and you know you're right. But then, misfortune occurs, someone shouts the answer you had. You curse and puts down your hand. You think 'nevermind, I'll answer the next question.' Then you think it's over, but it's not. The teacher decides to call on you for an answer. The problem is, you only remembered one example and you feel so fucked. Everyone's staring expecting something from you. What can you do other than meekly back down from the challenge?

* * *

A full hour passes. More than half the members had sung. Everyone's putting their full attention towards the singers.

Lucy can hardly remember anything.

A couple finished their duet; _Tangled's_ _I see the light_ , and as expected, everyone claps.

It isn't until Wan-sensei says, "Lisanna Strauss, _Wicked's Defying Gravity_ ", that Lucy's poker face cracks. She can't hold it together anymore, her breakdown going unnoticed by all but one person.

Lisanna Strauss is the definition of excited. Her blue eyes gleaming. Lisanna doesn't notice the waves of negative emotion emanating from Lucy. Lisanna gives Natsu a hard slap on the arm due to her inability to keep her excitement to herself and practically bounces to her destination.

"Hey," Natsu whispered, rubbing his arm and eyeing Lucy with soft green eyes. "You okay?"

Lucy's brown eyes flickered to his. "Not really …"

"Nervous?" He asked, his voice barely audible so he doesn't disturb Lisanna's singing – it was his best friend's moment to shine after all.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, her throat feeling dry. Goddamn it, if she couldn't even talk to Natsu, how on earth was she supposed to sing in front of an audience?

"Don't be," Natsu said and Lucy thinks it wasn't that easy.

Lucy's knee is bouncing madly like a jackhammer. "I ... I don't think I can sing for all these people, Natsu."

"You don't have to." Natsu replied, making Lucy look at him curiously. "You don't have to sing for them."

"Then who do I sing for?" It was an audition for goodness sakes. Of course she had to sing to please the people.

Without missing a beat, Natsu said, "If it makes you more comfortable, I've heard you sing dozens of times. And I'm not exactly competition anymore since I have Esmeralda's role. So you can sing for me."

 _Sing for me …_ The words echoed through Lucy's skull. It rang in her head like a mantra. Natsu's words mirroring the dream she had this morning.

Lucy stared at him in wonder before Natsu did something unpredictable; he reached over and held onto Lucy's hand, rubbing small, soothing circles with his thumb.

Natsu didn't know what drove him to perform such a bold move. It might have been instinct, being used to comforting Wendy and the Strauss sisters, or maybe it was the exhaustion making him not think straight, or maybe it was the fact that he knew there was a chance for him to be with Lucy Heartfilia. Or possibly all three?

Whatever it was, there was no turning back now.

He gives her a light squeeze. "You'll do great."

Lucy glanced down, then back up to Natsu's face, and then down again at their intertwined hands. Her gaze locked at the sudden contact. His large hand enclosing her small one, it felt like a perfect fit – the right size to protect her from any danger. And it was warm too, it spread from his body to hers, the feeling of sipping tea on a rainy evening, or sitting by a bonfire as she laughed with friends.

"But ... you've heard me sing it a hundred times. You've heard it, it's not actually a positive song. It's full of sadness and anger, it's about betrayal."

"Are you telling me you've never had a time where you've had those feelings?" he asked.

"I ..."

Her father's face appeared in her mind.

"I have," Lucy admitted, but then shook her head. "But, Natsu, I don't want to unload such a song on you."

"You don't have to feel like you're unloading anything, Luce. The song is a conversation between Elizabeth and the audience. She's trying to tell her story. And right now, I'm your audience. We've had countless conversations, so you shouldn't be nervous." Natsu explained. "Just sing to me the same way we talk to each other."

In response, her eyes closed in concentration.

They've talked dozens of times. Their conversations seemed to flow easier and easier as they got to know each other. She could do that, right? She could sing to Natsu just fine.

Letting out a breath, Lucy smiled back at him, showing off her string of perfect white teeth. She squeezed his hand back. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Anytime, Luce." He replied, the strange feeling from Wednesday coming back – that weird thump-thump in his chest and flip-flop of his gut.

They didn't let go until it was time to clap for Lisanna's performance.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia," Wan-sensei calls. " _Hamilton_ 's _Burn_."

Several eyebrows shoot up, recognizing the song and some people whisper in glee.

Lucy takes center stage; her heart doesn't hammer violently against her chest, her breath doesn't hitch, and she doesn't feel dizzy anymore. Her steps are filled with reassurance and a confident smile is slapped on her face.

She breathes in, grabbing the microphone. The lights reflect on the painted stars on her nails. She's a star! The blonde looks at the crowd, Wan-sensei seems to have put on a serious look, some faces blur uncertainly but Lisanna and Erza are smiling at her.

However, Lucy only feels safe when she spots Natsu grinning at her, wide and proud. There's a glint in his eyes that tell her he has her back no matter what.

The music plays and Lucy sings. Everything goes still. Lucy is sucked into a universe where there's only her and Natsu. No one else is there to rain on their parade. No one else is there to distract them. There's only them. There's only a conversation.

Time seems to go by fast. Lucy belts out the final melody. Lucy slips back to the universe where she's on stage at Fairy Tail Academy. Where people are watching and the lights are shining and the music syncs with her. The moment is over but Lucy's still grinning. Not even a second passes and the crowd is already erupting. She's done exceptionally well for her first solo audition. The reaction Lucy receives tells her she's achieved exactly what she aimed for. If not, better.

And the best part? Natsu Dragneel claps the loudest.

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** –

* * *

– **Very** special thanks to the people who gave song suggestions! –

Thank you; **percyjacksongreece, Nekokittygirl** and **SingingAngel327**.

The song suggestions was originally for Erza! I aimed to let Mest sing _Popular_ from _Wicked_ since Lisanna had mentioned people tend to repeat classics. So I knew I wanted some songs to come from the same sound-track/musical but then changed it.

Big thank you, **Firebolt-100** for suggesting _Hamilton_ even though I already planed Lucy to sing a song from _Hamilton._ This suggestion sealed the deal on Erza's song selection and Lucy's fear of the audition.

I originally wanted to give Erza something bold and hero-y but then thought "Erza's a scary person, she scares the boys easily so why not let Erza scare Lucy."

* * *

 **Notes**

I never want to write a chapter like this **ever** again. I don't even know how auditioning is. I turned down my chance to audition in high school so this is just based on my experience from presentations.

– **9 October 2016**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia never thought she'd feel so nervous, waking up on a Monday morning. It felt almost ridiculous. She didn't even feel nervous on her first day at Fairy Tail Academy. But, today, on a random Monday of a random week, she did. Well, maybe not so random – it was the day that the audition roles would be out, after all.

Lucy felt like she was a little kid who was anxiously waiting to go on a school field trip, sleep deprived from tossing and turning the night before.

It was a miracle that Lucy even had the energy to get up. The weekend had been bustling with activity, apparently the girls at FAIRY TAIL HILLS had overheard Lucy's solo success and decided to celebrate – for almost three days straight; trips to the _SEVENTH_ mall, binge watching movies and endless junk food. It felt like a constant _Great Gatsby_ party filled with fun times and putting off homework.

It honestly drained Lucy to the point where she slept through half of Sunday. However, that didn't stop Lucy's mind wandering back to the results of the audition. A million thoughts racing through her head.

She wished Natsu's words of encouragement and optimism had stuck to her after the whole episode but, alas, it was a short-lived.

Lucy's hand fidgeting was noticeable as she entered Fairy Tail Academy. The blonde haired girl took careful steps as she walked up to the big notice board that held all the important posters and news about the school.

"Where is it?" She said, more to herself, tapping her chin. Lucy's brown eyes searched every inch and square of the board's surface.

She looked and scanned and read carefully but the list wasn't there. She saw pieces of papers that informed her about the Student Committee looking for students to sign up and the school dance that was half a year away and even a silly notice that someone must have put us as a joke saying: _NOTICE! Thank you for noticing this notice! Your notice has been noticed!_

But there was nothing for the Drama Club. Where was it? _Oh_ , where was it?

Lucy ran her hands around the board again as if the list would magically appear out of thin air, she gained small finger pricks from staple pieces that were hazardous and paper cuts from some flyers but no luck. No audition list.

It was Monday like Wan-sensei had said. The blonde was sure of it, but it wasn't on the board! This is the only place it could be left for everyone to see. Unless…

Lucy quickly turned away from the board and made a beeline towards the theater. Maybe Wan-sensei had left the list there?

…

Lucy Heartfilia didn't make it to the theatre, she saw Natsu Dragneel chatting with Lisanna Strauss and Levy McGarden by the bluenette's locker. Judging by Natsu's wild arm gestures and wide grin; he was having a great time. Lucy didn't have to be in earshot to know he was striking up a good conversation, making the girls laugh. She isn't sure if he's naturally smooth with the opposite sex or if he just fits in with other people well.

"Guys!" She hollered at them, waving her hand in the air.

The shout caught the attention of the trio, making them turn to her.

"Good morning," Lisanna greeted, as Natsu addressed Lucy's presence by giving her a smile in return.

"Good morning." Lucy replied, a wobbly smile now slapped on her face.

"There you are, Lu-chan! I was wondering where you were. You left earlier from the dorm than usual." Levy said, grabbing a textbook from her orange painted locker before shutting it.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait and ran to see the results." Lucy replied.

"It's alright. I understand." Levy answered like the sweetheart she was.

Lucy turned to Lisanna, "By the way, Lisanna, where's the audition list?"

Lisanna raised a brow like the answer was obvious.

"Wan-sensei doesn't post the audition lists." Natsu answered for his best friend.

Lucy's face morphed into a confused expression, her smile dropping. "Then how do we get to know our roles?"

"Wan-sensei isn't the type to just leave important decisions out in the open." Lisanna explained. "There's a brief club meeting after school. He's going announce everyone's role out loud."

"What?!" The words slipped out of Lucy's mouth before she could stop herself. Wan-sensei's idea of announcing audition roles was like report card day. Except scarier since everyone was the parent and they could all judge you. "He's just going to blurt out everyone's roles?"

"In front of the stage and everything." Natsu shrugged like it was nothing while Levy gave Lucy a sympathetic look.

"Yeah," Lisanna nodded. "It's been like that for every play."

"Oh my God," Lucy panicked. "I thought it was going to be more private."

"Sorry, Luce." Natsu reached out and clapped Lucy's shoulder, trying his best to reassure her like Friday's audition. He knew she was new and everything but Lucy could have picked something up from Wan-sensei's flamboyant vibes. Then again, he was her mentor, maybe he should have told her beforehand. Whoops...

Lucy could only groan in reply. "Can't I ask him to tell me one-on-one?"

"No such luck." Lisanna replied, shaking her head like she had knowledge from personal experience.

"Luce, you did great. I don't understand why you're freaking out." Natsu said. He itched to comfort her, but, he was in public and it would have been really weird in front of their friends.

Lucy looked at him, eyebrows knitted as she bit her lower lip. _I think I got overconfident, maybe I didn't do that great. What if Wan-sensei wasn't thinking the same thing?_

Natsu's smile dropped and he frowned at her negative expression. He didn't like this. He didn't like how she was filled with panic and self-doubt. The way her brown eyes wavered with uncertainty, the colour and energy depleting like a dying battery, upset him.

Why couldn't she see how amazing and perfect she was?

"I'm sure you'll land a great role, Lu-chan!" Levy tried guiding Lucy's feelings to a more positive place. "Don't worry!"

However, Lucy did. A sickening feeling pulled and twisted at her gut, making her dread the end of the day. No amount of pep talk and hand holding was going to solve this anxious feeling.

* * *

It wasn't even first period yet but the cheerleaders were found practising their cheer moves on the cold, dewy school football field. Their bright orange uniforms zipped around and blurred together.

Head-cheerleader, Mirajane Strauss, observed as two girls picked up Evergreen and threw her in the air, sending her flying before performing a cheer stunt and landed back in their arms. Evergreen was a natural, holding the position as the team's flyer well.

"Good work, girls." Mirajane clapped her hands at the trio before turning her attention to her other teammates.

Everyone was working hard and doing exceptionally well, even Cana Alberona, one of the tumblers, who had earned the title of team slacker.

Speak of the devil, Cana called out to Mirajane, "Hey, Mirajane, watch this." She performed some impressive back-flips before cartwheeling her way towards Mirajane.

"Show off," Mirajane laughed at her friend.

"Anything to please the people." Cana replied, throwing her head back.

"You have a boyfriend. Stop being a flirt."

Cana rolls her dark blue eyes in response – they were the same shade as the sky after a stormy night. "These boys are nothing compared to _my_ Bacchus."

Mirajane gave Cana a light push on the arm for banter's sake. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Cana? I don't remember her being all mushy about lovey-dovey stuff!"

Cana snorted. "At least, I have a love life. When are you gonna make a move on blonde hair and sky blue eyes over there?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Mirajane questioned.

"Because it's painfully obvious you guys have a thing for each other."

"You made a bet with Bickslow, didn't you?" Mirajane asked, aware of Cana's antics.

Unlike Mirajane and Erza; who were well-known for their beauty and good grades, not to mention amazing curricular credits, Cana earned her popularity through her social skills and connections. Cana's chill attitude made it so easy for her to walk up to strangers and become instant friends.

"How much did you bet this time?"

Cana tugged on the sleeve of her cheerleader uniform and avoided the question, "Brrr, your power over the coach is slipping, Mirajane. I can't believe we're stuck practicing in this meat-locker weather. Anyway, I have important engagements. Bye!" And then Cana cartwheeled away like the conversation was nothing.

Mirajane could only sigh in response.

Despite Cana's answer not being what Mirajane wanted to hear, Cana was right. The weather had gotten to the point where it was easily visible to see each other's breaths, the cheerleaders had long traded their knee-length skirts for warmer attire like yoga pants, leg-warmers, and fuzzy socks.

Mirajane wished they could have practiced in the comfort of the gym, even if the building smelled like socks all the time, however the gym was currently being used by students and was too packed for the girls to practice. This was stupid, because (1) the obvious fact that the gym was warmer for the girls, (2) there was a game coming up soon and (3) the football players tended to bring hazardous accidents when around the cheerleaders. The white haired teen remembered incidents where a teammate had gotten tackled and sprained an arm, in addition to other incidents where several footballs flew out of range and injured several of the girls.

"Mirajane!"

"MIRA – look out!"

Laxus Dreyar's voice warning Mirajane was almost a tradition now. And to be honest, Mirajane was a little tired of it. Was he only going to talk to her when she was in harm's way?

Effortlessly performing the splits, Mirajane avoided a ball to the neck, dodging potentially weeks in bed – something she couldn't afford at this point. The ball flew past her head and landed about ten feet away from her.

"Sorry, Mira-nee!" Elfman apologized. "Someone, throw me back the ball!"

Evergreen, who happened to be not so far from the fallen football, raced to scoop it up before anyone had a chance and threw it in Elfman's direction. He thanked her by giving her a thumbs-up and Cana swore Evergreen sighed dreamily in response.

"You're hopeless," Cana commented as she tumbled past Evergreen.

"Shut up!" She snipped.

"Elfman, get back in position!" Laxus ordered and made his way towards the cheerleaders to check on Mirajane. "Mira, you okay?"

"You saw me dodge it," Uh-oh! Mirajane was angry. Laxus knew it was game-over the moment the ball crossed into cheerleader territory.

"Okay, who threw that?!" Mirajane demanded, glaring daggers at the boys on the field. She wasn't in 'Demon Mode' yet but no one wanted to make Mirajane Strauss mad. She watched as some kid sheepishly shrunk away before throwing up his hands and running back into the boy's locker room.

"Pussy," Mirajane heard Laxus say under his breathe.

"Laxus, I've told you a hundred times to stay clear from this part of the field!"

"That's a funny way of thanking me for saving your life." Laxus replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I mean it," Mirajane almost hissed. "If anymore of my girls get hurt because of your reckless boys, I'm speaking to Principal Makarov –"

She didn't get to finish her threat because Laxus's eyes suddenly went wide, "Oh shit, look out, Ever!"

"What?" Mirajane found herself saying but it was too late.

"KYAH!"

"Frick!"

Mirajane turned just in time to see her brother, Elfman, tackle Evergreen with great speed and power. Elfman body-slammed Evergreen hard, the sickening crunch of muscle crushing the tiny girl rung in Mirajane's ears as Evergreen was knocked to the ground. A gasp of horror escaped from Mirajane. The misfortune didn't end there however, a football appeared out of nowhere and struck Cana square in the chest, making her double over with a pained expression as she screamed bloody-murder, the air knocked out of her lungs

"Ever! Cana!"

"YOU HIT MY FUCKING CHESTICLES!" Cana cursed. "SEVEN PORTALS OF HELL, THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Calm your tatas!" Some football player yelled obnoxiously, causing Cana to grab the ball that struck her and aim it between his legs. He went down without another word.

Oh lord, help them all.

"Laxus!" Mirajane cried at the quarterback, unsure of how to handle the mess unfolding before her.

Laxus threw his hands up in surrender. "Don't blame me, Mira. Elfman did it!"

"Well, I _am_ blaming you." She aggressively poked his chest. "You're the quarterback, aren't you?" Poke. "You're practically the boss!" Jab. "Do something," Stab. "Before I make you do it."

Her words sent an uneasy feeling through his gut.

Only in Fairy Tail Academy could a cheerleader threaten a football player. But then again, Laxus Dreyar was the only boy who dared anger Mirajane Strauss and got away with it. Even calling the white haired beauty by her nickname 'Mira'. Everyone else who wasn't close to her addressed her as 'Mirajane' or risked facing her wrath.

"But, I didn't do anything." Laxus explained, Mirajane's frown deepening.

She turned to the other direction; taking big, angry steps away from him and towards her injured teammates.

"Come on, it's nothing!" _Probably…_ Laxus sighed, then adding, "They're both strong girls! Ever, you okay?!"

"Do I look okay?!" Evergreen asked in a not-so-okay voice, surrounded by her teammates as they helped her up.

He's seen worse on the football field so ... "Yes ..." Laxus clarified.

"Ugh!"

"Go suck a dick, Laxus!" Cana spat bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, Evergreen!" Elfman started apologizing on the spot. "My helmet got stuck and I couldn't see where I was going!"

"Can't you meatheads think about others for once?" Cana snapped. Almost everyone on the cheerleading team was tired of the bullshit the football players gave them. "Why don't you go back to your friends and continue chasing a ball?"

Elfman stood there, petrified by the cheerleaders before Mirajane shouted, "Practice is over! Girls, help Ever and Cana to the sick bay. I'm sure Nurse Porlyusica has something that can fix them up."

There was a shared look between Mirajane and Cana that explained why Mirajane hasn't made a move on Laxus, and Cana nodded in reply. Cana guessed this is also why Evergreen hasn't said anything about liking Elfman, even though it was obvious. The cougar excuse was very much bullshit.

Cana had an arm around a teammate's neck as she made her way to the school building, Evergreen had to be carried by two girls. Despite everything, Cana was sure both Mirajane and Evergreen would not drop their crushes on the two idiotic football players. God, boys were so stupid sometimes.

"I'm sorry…" Elfman tried croaking out but only got brushed off as the girls helped their wounded to the nurse's office.

"You better get your act together," Mirajane gave Laxus one final poke to the chest before she followed the rest of her teammates inside the school building.

Sighing to himself, Laxus turns his head at a still shell-shocked Elfman. "I will never understand your sister."

Elfman could only mumble in reply, "I'm so fucked."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel walked sourly towards his usual table. There was barely anyone there.

Apparently Elfman had done something to upset Mirajane so he was sitting with the people on the football team. Mirajane had gone off and sat with the cheerleaders. Wendy had to sit with Romeo Conbolt because they had another group assignment together. And Lucy had dragged Lisanna and Levy to the library because she said she was "Too nervous to eat lunch," and the library was the only place that could calm her down before Wan-sensei's big announcement.

Natsu would either end up eating alone, making him feel like a loser, or sit with Jet and Droy which would also make him feel like a loser. After all, Jet still ran around with his arms out like he was doing the _Naruto_ run, and Droy couldn't even do one push-up.

Hadn't Natsu's constant positive reinforcement with Lucy, and their moment last Friday, helped her at all? Why was she constantly doubting herself? She did amazing!

"Whatever," Natsu muttered to himself bitterly.

Just as Natsu neared his table, a sudden rough bump and clash of lunch trays stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh shit – Sorry!" Gray's familiar voice rung in Natsu's ears. The apology seemed to slip out of Gray's mouth without any sincerity.

Natsu gasped, staring at the mess of food on the floor and on his shirt. _Oh shit_ , indeed.

"What the fuck?!" Natsu cursed loud enough to draw the attention of the people around him, and then he saw what had caused Gray to slip up – walking while texting. Fairies on a bike, why was this generation so obsessed with those damn things?! "Watch where you're going! I swear, Gray, you're as useful as a share button on a porn site!"

"I said I was fucking sorry!" Gray positioned himself to have a physical fight with Natsu. "You're such an asshole, Natsu."

"I would say the feeling's mutual but I can't. At least, assholes can do shit. You can't seem to do shit at all."

Gray frowned. "I envy the people that don't know you. I wish I was as fortunate as them."

"Oh wow – I didn't even know you knew that many words to fit into your sentence! Your vocabulary's always been short. I almost thought you only knew how to say 'fuck you'!"

A smirk appeared on Gray's face as if he had thought of the best comeback. "At least I have a sense of vocabulary. I could eat a tin of alphabet soup and still shit a better argument than you."

That did it!

A muscle twitched on Natsu's forehead. Natsu wanted to wipe that smug smirk of Gray's face so bad but something at the back of his mind told him not to. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he couldn't afford detention or getting on Principal Makarov's bad side, or the fact that he wanted to be able to go to Drama Club and be there for Lucy.

 _Lucy._

Why was he getting so heated up over an idiot like Gray?

A sign. He needed a sign not to lose his temper.

"YO BITCHES, cut that shit out!" Natsu and Gray turned their head to see Bickslow standing up from his seat and cupping his hands over his mouth. Laxus Dreyar was sitting next to him, rubbing his temples like he had a headache.

That was it!

Natsu brushed off the insults, straightened his back, and composed himself.

"Look here, you potato with eyes, you better stop arguing!" Bickslow warned, threateningly raising a clenched fist in the air like an old man telling kids to get off his lawn.

"Fine," Natsu sighed and his answer honestly surprised Bickslow because he heard the senior whisper to Laxus, "Holy shit, I can't believe that worked!"

"What?" Gray stared at the pinkette.

"The bickering stops." Natsu said more clearly.

"You're walking away from our fight?"

"Yeah,"

Gray squinted his eyes. "You've never done that before. Why?"

"Not worth it." Natsu replied flatly.

There was a flicker of emotion behind Gray's eyes. Brief uncertainty that shifted and changed to agreement. " _Fine_ ,"

"Fine."

The two boys gave one final glare at each other before turning away – Gray making a beeline towards Loke and his legion of fangirls, and Natsu to his locker so he could change and hopefully clear his head.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the only reason no one was throwing punches was that both frienemies were on thin ice; their grades were slipping and they were under Principal Makarov's orders of extra credit.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss packed up their things, waved goodbye to Levy McGarden, and walked together to the theater.

Lucy's heart began thumping as she entered. She was expecting to be greeted by the familiarity of happy club members, but instead her heart dropped when she heard Wan Chanzi-sensei shouting at some people for misbehaving.

 _Oh my god, what if he yells at me for getting a bad role?_ Lucy thought and bit her lip.

"Natsu! Gray! I will not tolerate you disrespecting one another in _my_ theatre! This place is a sanctuary for those who want good vibes and acceptance! I want you two to go stand in the corner this instant!" Wan Chanzi-sensei ordered, pointing at a specific corner in the theater.

Lucy gave Lisanna a look while Lisanna shrugged. Their presence went unnoticed as everyone in the room was busy eavesdropping on the shouting fiasco.

Gray stood there, trying to disappear into the floor boards. "I didn't start it."

"Yes, he did!" Natsu turned and made a sour face towards Gray's direction.

"No, I didn't!" Gray defended, his brows knitted angrily. "You just grabbed my shoulder and started insulting me to my face!"

"He provoked me after I walked away from our fight about him making me drop my lunch tray!"

"That was hours ago! I apologized!"

Natsu frowned. "Well, you have a crappy way of apologizing. It wasn't sincere!"

"I'm not apologizing again, you lil' shit." Gray said. "Wan-sensei, Natsu's being unreasonable."

"Don't drag sensei into this!" Natsu pushed Gray. "This argument is between us."

"Natsu, there shall be no violence in this room!" Wan-sensei proclaimed, stepping between Gray and Natsu.

"Are you siding with that ice princess?" Natsu asked, sounding almost hurt.

"What did you call me?" Gray tried to take a swing at Natsu but Wan-sensei's interference restricted him.

"I don't even understand why this ice-prick is even _here_!" Natsu hissed, glaring daggers at Gray. Oh, the way Gray acted just made Natsu's blood boil. Of all the places Gray had to turn up, why here?

"Gray is here because he's in the same boat as you, Natsu." Wan-sensei told sharply. "But it's not your fault you don't know this, Natsu. You would have been aware of it if Gray had come on Friday for auditions like everyone else."

"I – I'm sorry about that," Gray tried to apologize but Wan-sensei stopped him.

"Gray, you're obviously not taking this extra credit seriously." Wan-sensei scolded.

"I – I am," Gray pleaded. If Drama Club wouldn't take him then Gray was certain he'd land himself in worse extra credit, like Math Club. "Please, it was a one time thing, I won't skip again."

"The work I require you to perform won't be easy." Wan-sensei warned. "You're going to be running around a lot. And even when we don't have our usual Friday club meetings, you're going to be our errand boy. You'll go to the mall, buy equipment we need, deliver it back here, and help assemble it." Wan-sensei chided to Gray.

"No way," Gray gasped. That was way more work than he bargained for when he agreed for this stupid extra credit!

Natsu laughed, smirking in victory, serves him right. "In your face, Gray!"

Wan-sensei adjusted his glasses. "Natsu, you're helping too."

"But, Wan-sensei –"

"You're causing just as much trouble as Gray. You're picking fights with him and causing disruption in my theatre. I will not tolerate these reckless acts."

"But he's the one who started it!" Natsu accused.

"He's lying! He started it!" Gray defended himself.

Their argument was going nowhere, traveling in a huge circle.

"The theatre is short on helping hands and you two need to get along. You both are under my orders and I will not stand any fighting!" Wan-sensei explained while massaging his temple. "Now go stand in the corner or I _will_ be forced to get out the handcuffs from the Props Section."

"... You're not serious, are you, sensei?" Natsu questioned.

Gray sighed, clearly not pleased with being handcuffed to Natsu, and grabbed the pinkette by the back of Natsu's red hoodie. "Come on, Flame Brain."

"I'm coming, don't nag me."

When the two irritated teen reached the corner, they both awkwardly stared at the wall, not knowing what to do.

"Are you going to admit you're wrong or what?" Natsu began to ask.

"Heck no." Gray replied, not interested.

"Do you honestly want to end up cuffed together? That'll be humiliating." Natsu said, irritated at his sworn lifelong frienemy. "Just admit that you're wrong already and I'll consider forgiving you."

"I'm good,"

"Wan-sensei is watching. Stop being stupid and just do it, apologize."

Gray scoffed. "I'll pass. I'd rather hold hands with a five-year-old who has a bladder full of pee."

"Okay, first of all: _bitch_ ," Natsu said, name calling Gray. "Secondly, fuck you."

"Please, you wish you could get some of this –"

"I will literally set you on fire, Gray, I swear to God –"

"If you two don't stop bickering, I will personally rip your lips off your faces!" Erza Scarlet shouted at them threateningly. She had long been present in the room, Mest Gryder had to hold her back so she wouldn't kill the two boys.

There was five seconds of silence between them before Gray spoke up.

"Do you realize people just tolerate you?"

"For someone who strips all the time and has a hard-to-get attitude, I bet you expect girls to just throw themselves at you. But why play so hard to get when you're already so hard to want?"

"You –"

Erza stepped in before Gray could make a remark, the stomp of her foot broke the fighting and she stared them down with a death glare, causing Natsu and Gray to break into a sweat.

"You two better shut up right now. You've let this drag on for long enough and I don't have the patience to stand here and wait until you knuckleheads realize your bickering doesn't resolve anything. I came here to know my role in the play and you're wasting my time. So if I hear you two idiots make one peep, I'm going to make you regret it." Erza hissed. "Got it?"

Natsu and Gray nodded sheepishly.

"Good," Erza said then turned towards Wan-sensei. "Sensei, can you please announce the roles now?"

Wan-sensei gave one final look towards Natsu and Gray before he held up the list of names. "Take your seats, my stars. Fate is about to reveal itself."

* * *

Once the ordeal had settled down, Wan-sensei gave everyone time to compose themselves and sit down in the theater. He disappeared behind the curtains and stayed there until he thought the suspense had build itself up enough.

Lisanna plopped down in the first available seat she could find closest to the stage, making Natsu sit in the middle while Lucy sat to his right. The seating arrangements weren't normal but that was understandable since everyone was itching to know their roles and couldn't be bothered with where their butts sat.

The theater was filled with silence, no one made a sound. Not even a whisper. No one took out their phone to distract themselves, they just sat there, waiting for Wan-sensei to start.

It seemed the fog was only lifted when Wan-sensei walked up on stage, a smile plastered on his face. "I believe everyone's here?" he announced, rhetorically. Wan-sensei didn't miss a beat before stating, "I'm sure everyone is aware that I will be announcing the roles of _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame_ musical."

There were some whispers of agreements and the nodding of heads.

"Alright then, without further ado, here are your stars!" Wan-sensei spoke directly, diving straight in.

Even though Natsu knew his role, he swore he felt his hands go ice cold from nervousness and his heart hammer against his chest. He wasn't nervous for himself, he was nervous for Lisanna and Lucy. They practiced so hard, he'd be damned if they didn't land a good role.

"The lead for the role of Quasimodo goes to ..." Wan-sensei said, pausing for dramatic effect. Natsu could tell everyone in the room was holding their breath and he swore the world stopped for just that moment. "... Lisanna Strauss!"

All the members burst out clapping and hollered at the top of their lungs. Lisanna screamed and crushed Natsu in a hug, happy she landed the leading role. A few people clapped Lisanna on the back, including Lucy who couldn't be happier for her friend.

Wan-sensei waited until the room settled down before he announced the next role. "Esmeralda goes to ..." Natsu's ears instantly resembled a fire hydrant and the pinkette wished he could sink into the ground because the next second of his life was going to be so _so_ embarrassing. "... Natsu Dragneel!"

There were people in the room who gasped and some even cursed. Natsu was well-known in the theatre due to his closeness with Lisanna, someone who had contributed years of her academic life in the theatre, but no one had ever thought that the pinkette deserved to be a member, much less be handed a good spot as one of the leads.

A minority of the members clapped for him. It wasn't as loud as Lisanna's but at least they acknowledged him for Wan-sensei's decision, even if he didn't practice as hard as the others, or even audition.

God, he was glad there wasn't as much resentment as he imagined, but Natsu did not want to be remembered as a lustful gypsy. Even if there were people in the room who would kill for his role.

Lisanna continued to embrace Natsu, crushing his bones even more as they waited for Wan-sensei to reveal the other roles. Natsu patted Lisanna's back and shared a look with Lucy. The pinkette then stretched a hand out for Lucy to take (for moral support, Natsu convinced himself) which the blonde accepted without a second thought.

Wan-sensei let out a laugh, possibly to ease up the awkward announcement, or maybe because he thought it was a hilarious decision to surprise everyone with the sudden news. "May I move on to the next role, my stars?"

Everyone nodded and chatted excitedly. Natsu's surprise role had hyped up everyone in the room. It was unpredictable and sent a message to the members that anything could happen, anyone could land an unexpected part.

The chattering could not be fully silenced, there was too much to take in. The amount of excessive hushing and arm hitting to shut up didn't accomplish much. Wan-sensei didn't mind, there was no point telling his stars to not get excited about these things. He smiled and moved onto the next character to be revealed.

"And the role of Esmeralda's love interest, Phoebus, will be ..."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her heart that she was going to land the role. She could feel Natsu's thumb doing the circle-motion again. It helped, but Lucy still felt like her heart was overworking itself.

 _This must have been how Mest felt when Erza suddenly cheered for him._ Lucy thought. _He was so nervous but then he got his act together and awed everyone. I can do that too. I can!_

Lucy really, _really_ wanted the role.

"... Erza Scarlet!"

Lucy's heart dropped while Natsu rose from his seat, his face now burning red, he exclaimed, "No way!"

The crowd went wild. Erza yelled from her seat a few rows behind and practically lifted Mest in the air in delight, then began twirling him around.

"YES!" the redhead screamed as she spun gleefully, Mest still in her arms. Lucy was sure Mest was going to lose his lunch on the theatre floor.

"Mest Gryder," Wan-sensei addressed the suffocating teen. "You're Clopin!"

"What?!" Mest exclaimed, unsure if he was happy or not. Erza then shook him around, glad the vice-president had a big role. "I thought you said this was gender bender!"

"Theater is also about selecting the right person to act, Mister Gryder! And you got it!" Wan-sensei said and Mest could do nothing but smile while Erza hollered a "Wooo!"

It took a moment for everyone to settle down. The news regarding Natsu being Esmeralda despite not auditioning and Mest breaking the gender-bender rule was abnormal in the Drama Club. It had never been done before. This was big news!

"My stars!" Wan-sensei exclaimed, getting the Theater member's attention. "I'm sure you're all very excited to know the antagonist of the play!" The whole room yelled excitedly in agreement. Wan-sensei's smile grew bigger as he announced the next line, "Congratulations to Lucy Heartfilia for landing the role of Judge Claude Frollo!"

"Oh my God!" Lucy exclaimed, not realising the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Lucy, you did it! You landed a big role!" Lisanna cheered along with the other students.

Lucy smiled. She did it! She landed a main role in the play! _She did it, she did it!_ Lucy Heartfilia had made it big! She was one of the main characters! She – She landed ... the role as the villain.

The horror came to her as her brown eyes stared at her teacher. Oh no, she was the bad guy!

 _Shit!_

Lucy's gaze flickered to Natsu who had the same expression as her. Natsu could do nothing as the wheels in Lucy's head turned. Natsu was Esmeralda. Lucy was going to be Frollo. She was going to act like a man running after an impossible need. She was going to act like a man striving for a lover. Lucy Heartfilia was going to have to lust over Natsu Dragneel.

 _Ooooooooooooh no ..._

* * *

As soon as Wan-sensei announced who the main characters were, he started selecting actors for minor roles. Some people cheered at their parts, some groaned and some shrugged because they were just grateful they had a part.

Every member of the Drama Club was involved, however, somewhere sitting in a corner, Gray Fullbuster did not give a shit about the roles. After all, he hadn't even bothered auditioning. Gray was just there because he had to be.

 _Stupid extra credit_. Gray thought as his fingers flew across his phone screen, busy texting Loke.

Gray writes, **Save me …** and doesn't even hesitate to press the send button.

Not even a second passed and Loke replies with a simple answer of **LOL!**

Gray frowned at his best friend's response. Really? That was all he was going to say? Just when Gray thought he lost Loke's short attention span for his misery, Loke sent Gray another text that read, **U're on ur own**

Then another text.

 **Peace out, biatch!**

 _Why you piece of actual trash._ Gray was just about to annoy Loke by blowing up the orange-haired boy's phone with a series of middle finger emojis when Wan-sensei decided to surprise Gray.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! Get off your phone immediately!" Wan-sensei called and Gray almost dropped his Lacrima phone on the dusty theatre floor. "Pay attention, you have a role too!"

Several heads turned to Gray, expressions angry at his insensitive behaviour. How could he join the club and gain a spot in the play without even trying?

"He doesn't even go here!" Some random member cried, outraged.

Gray felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on his head. He had a _what_ now? "What? I didn't sign up for anything," Gray sputtered but Wan-sensei ignored it.

"You're Natsu's kid." Wan-sensei continued, causing the two teenage boys to turn a shade of red from embarrassment.

"WHAT?!" Gray and Natsu yelled at the same time, clearly horrified that they had to work so closely with each other.

"I'm not going to be his child!" Gray shouted before Natsu could add anything else.

"You're not going to be my child, you stupid dildo!" Natsu pointed out, wanting to hide himself. "You're the goat! Esmeralda's goat – Djali."

"What?!" Gray yelled again, ignoring the fact that Natsu had called him a dildo. "A goat? I'm playing a goat? No way in hell!"

"Well, we don't have any more students available for the part except you," Wan-sensei spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, cocking a brow. "Unless you have an alternative."

Gray knitted his brows together and stuttered, "Well I ... uhh ..."

"Then you have the role," Wan-sensei concluded.

"Can't we get a puppet and move it around? Or find another substitute?"

"A substitute?" Wan-sensei asked. "Like what?"

"A ... real goat?" Gray suggested dumbly.

"You want to be in charge of training a real life goat?" Natsu asked and Gray shushed him. Gray already knew it was a dumb suggestion but the dark haired boy needed an excuse to weasel his way out of the role. Gray Fullbuster would _not_ play the part of a fluffy animal companion.

"Natsu has a point," Lisanna replied.

Wan-sensei raised a brow. "What kind of school do you think this is? You think we can just rent an animal and train them?"

"Not rent but ..." Gray's mouth went dry. He was running out of ideas but then he suddenly turned to Natsu. "Natsu, your parents own an animal shelter right?"

The pinkette gave Gray a funny look. "Yeah ... Why?"

"Wan-sensei, we can borrow one of the animals at Natsu's animal shelter and give it back as soon as the play is over!" Gray suggested, but Natsu cut in.

"Borrow? Excuse you, you can't just play with an animal's heart like that." Natsu stated, frowning. "Whatever animal you're going to take out of the shelter, you have to adopt it. Take it in, you _love_ it and give it a nice home. You can't just give it back, you're one sick fuck if you think I'm going to let you get away with that."

"Come on, man."

"No," Natsu declared. "No borrowing. Only adopting. But seeing as you're not serious about this adoption thing, I'm not letting you in my family's business. You're banned."

"Banned? But I've never been there!" Gray said in disbelief.

"Banned!" Lisanna repeated for Natsu, backing her best friend up which Natsu was grateful for. Raising Happy together gave them a perspective on his parents' animal shelter.

"But – " Gray tried again, however, was stopped by Natsu.

The pinkette frowned, "No!"

"What the fuck, Natsu?"

Natsu gave Gray a death glare. "Don't fuck with the animals."

"I hate you," Gray declared at his frienemy with a glare, then looked around the theater. "Anyone have a trained pet we can borrow for the play?"

Lisanna shared a look with Natsu that said: _We're not lending him Happy_. Some people around the room shrugged because their pets were either too lazy or not well-trained for the role.

"Come on, guys, I _really_ don't want to be the goat." Gray pleaded.

Lucy's brown eyes flitted to Gray. He looked like he was suffering, finding every possible excuse to get himself out of the role. Lucy felt pity for him and sighed. If it wasn't for Gray's acquaintancy with Natsu and Gray's curiosity to talk to her, Lucy wouldn't have met Loke and she wouldn't have gotten advice from both of them to not spill the beans about her previously attending Celestial Institute.

The blonde hadn't had any problem letting out that piece of information, but the look in their eyes told Lucy that she should have a problem. Whatever the consequences were, Lucy was glad that they had saved her from unknown misfortune. Gray and Loke had saved her neck and Lucy felt she at least owed them a little bit of help.

Pressing her lips together, Lucy raised her hand like she was in class and made eye-contact with Wan-sensei in a serious manner.

"Luce, no!" Natsu cried. Horror striking him. "Don't swap your role for the goat! I know you're the villain and everything but that doesn't mean you have to sink so low for an antagonist's role!"

"It's not that," Lucy said, then addressed Gray. "I have a dog. His name's Plue. He's a Chihuahua-Pomeranian. He's small but he's very smart and well-trained."

"Damnit, Luce! Why are you even helping him?" Natsu asked, his question fell deaf to the theater members while Gray shouted, "He's got the part!", without even waiting for Wan-sensei to agree.

However, Lucy, Lisanna and the rest of the theater members looked at Wan-sensei, waiting for his answer. The teacher scratched his chin. "Hmm, he'll have to audition –"

Natsu muttered a low, "I can't believe a dog has to audition." in disbelief. Natsu couldn't believe he and Gray didn't have to do anything to get roles they didn't want, but the dog had to show off his moves and tricks.

"– But if you say he's well trained and has good behavior, I'll consider it."

Gray pumped a first in the air like the decision was concrete. "Sweet, it's settled."

"Not so fast, Gray Fullbuster," Wan-sensei interjected, stopping the boy in his moment of glee. "If Lucy's dog gets a role, you have to be someone's substitute or be given another small role."

"You're shitting me," Gray cursed and Natsu snickered in the background.

"I am not." Wan-sensei looked around the club room, trying to search for a specific person for Gray to substitute or play as, but then an idea popped in the older man's head. "Gray, you'll train the dog."

"But I don't even like dogs!"

"Do you want to be the goat or train the goat?" Wan-sensei argued, his patience thinning.

Gray's shoulders sagged. This extra credit nonsense was getting less and less worth it. "... Train the goat."

"Good," Wan-sensei nodded. If Plue was deemed reliable, then the roles would be settled. Wan-sensei then clapped his hands to attract the attention of the members and said loudly, "Meeting dismissed! Remember: there are no small parts, only small actors!" He quoted again. "Don't forget to pick up the script on the way out! Have a lovely day, my stars!"

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** –

* * *

 **ROLE/SONG SELECTION**

 **Lisanna/Quasimodo** – Wicked's Defying Gravity/Out there

Both songs are free spirited, reflecting about flying. And the main character sings the said song with wanting to be free. I just figured it was suitable and I thought Lisanna's personality would fit Quasi very much! I mean, she's so sweet!

 **Erza/Phoebus**

Phoebus is a knight, Erza's a knight (sorta). They're both brave, they're funny. I wanted Erza to be able to act knightly without breaking the high school AU personality.

 **Mest/Cloplin** – Hailey Knox's Awkward/The Bell's of Notre Dame

I figured the song was similar to the Bell's of Notre Dame in a sense of flashiness and explanation. Plus, both songs are fun!

 **Lucy/Judge Frollo** – Hamilton's Burn/ Hellfire

I chose this long before writing this chapter, back in December 2015. The reason I figured this role and song would fit Lucy is mainly because it revolves around the fire element. C'mon, Nalu, Natsu has fire powers. Enough said.

Another reason is because both songs have powerful emotions. Both talk about feeling intensely and wanting a need they crave. If you want to compare, listen to _Hellfire_ by _Annapantsu_ and the _Hamilton_ soundtrack _Burn_ at the same time.

* * *

 **Also, quick note**

I reviewed a vague review that said this story was a carbon copy of a story _**Academy Lovers**_ by **XoKris10oX**. I've already talked to **XoKris10oX** and it's all chill now.

BUT

Look bro, I've already addressed in the prologue where and how this fanfic came to me so don't go pointing fingers. Especially if you're just registered under guest. Like, how am I supposed to contact you and sort this out? Don't scare writers like that. Don't give vague reviews that trouble writers **without** even giving the writer a chance to contact back in any other way. PM if it is something to talk about. Thank you.

* * *

 **Notes**

GUESS WHO'S FINALLY RECOVERING FROM A LUNG VIRUS AND IS GOING TO UK ANIMECON?! (smashes cup of English tea to the ground) This GURL!

Chesticles are the female version of testicles? They're boobs, okay?

– **22 October 2016**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

It was Tuesday and Erza Scarlet strolled down the halls of Fairy Tail Academy with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. Being the Student Body President was tough, she had to portray herself as sophisticated and diligent and smart – all those perfect girl traits in cliché movies that say 'Hey, world! I have straight As, am great in sports, and can rock a collared shirt!'

Erza usually had a stern look on her face. It's not that she has a resting bitch face, it's just that she has to give the impression that one can get wrecked if they caused trouble. Reckless students would sense her seriousness and cower in fear, they wouldn't smoke weed in the bathroom stalls, cut class, or start fights.

She had the air of a leader – strict, flawless, and pristine.

But, today, she let her President act drop a little, a megawatt smile was plastered on her face.

"Oooh, someone's in a good mood!" Mirajane Strauss chimed as she bumped her hip playfully against Erza's. Despite Mirajane trading her skirt for yoga pants not so long ago, it stilled caught the attention of some passing students. _Hellooo booty._

"I got the part of Phoebus," Erza laughed at her best friend's antics. "Of course, I'm in a good mood. In fact, I'm over the moon!"

"Are you going to go overboard again?" Mirajane asked, raising a perfectly shaped brow. "You always go overboard when you get a role."

"I have to get into character!" Erza defended, rolling her dark eyes, the colour resembled the shade of Mirajane's morning coffee.

Mirajane smiled, remembering years of memorable theatre shenanigans. "Remember back in middle school when there was a play about _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Duh, I was Juliet." Erza said, almost too proudly.

"Remember how you got _so_ into it, you spent months practicing stabbing yourself?" Mirajane's eyes bright with amusement. "You always had fake blood tucked under your shirt and you designed the most convincing dagger that people actually thought you were committing suicide in public."

Erza felt heat in her cheeks. "It wasn't that bad ..."

"Several people called 911 when you dramatically slumped over from your 'wound', and Vice-Principal Macao had to tackle you once!" Mirajane mentioned. "Plus, you made Vljeeter-sensei faint at the sight of the fake blood pouring out of your stomach. I'm pretty sure he's scarred for life."

" _Romeo and Juliet_ was really important to me," Erza chided. "Mira, it was my first audition and I had somehow got a chance as the protagonist,"

"Then what about that time the play was about _Swan Lake_ and you joined the cheerleading team just so you could make your body flexible and perform basket tosses to scare the competition?"

The red haired teen frowned. There Mirajane goes again – mothering her. "I had to prove I was worth a good part! had to better myself from the previous play – I slipped up in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

"Sure, Titania." Mirajane teases with a not-so-innocent smile on her face.

"Plus, it's not my fault the other girls didn't know how to stretch right,"

"Erza, you were with us for half a year. You had everything: the uniform, the pom-poms, you were wonderful but you dropped it the second the play was over."

"Hey – because I dropped out, it gave Cana the opportunity to join!"

"Yes, but you take this role thing too seriously." Mirajane sighed. Her best friend always took things too far. Getting the best grades, excelling in extracurricular work, managing a school full of unpredictable teenagers.

"I think you're over exaggerating," Erza quipped stubbornly, not giving up,

Mirajane began naming the past plays while ticking her fingers. " _The Sound of Music_?"

Erza hummed under her breath, still embarrassed by the recollection. "I didn't mean to hit Mest in the face when I twirled around in circles."

"He has enough scars on his face, you almost added another."

"That doesn't count, it was an accident."

" _21 Chump Street_?"

"That doesn't count either, it was a short project for class! It wasn't even twenty minutes long!"

Mirajane sighed. "I love that you go the extra mile to prove yourself, it shows that you're putting in your all, but you over do it."

Erza snorted. "It wasn't as bad as last year's play."

A grin stretched on Mirajane's face. "You go more and more extreme each year." She laughed. "Remember that you –"

"Noooooooo. No, no, no." Erza slapped a playful hand on Mirajane's mouth, smearing the white haired girl's chapstick. "We agreed not to talk about it. Looking back, it was embarrassing but it had to be done."

Mirajane pushed Erza's hand away. "Okay, but –"

"Mira, no!"

"Erza, it was hilarious!"

"It's forbidden!" Erza cried, glowing pink in the face because, fairies on a boat, it was such a dumb thing to do! Also, because, Erza was sure she'd push extra hard this year. So hard that last year's event would be nothing compared to what she was going to do for the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ musical.

Mirajane let out a final laugh. "Alright, alright. But go easy on this play, please? Lisanna's used to your extreme drive, you've been in the club longer than Lisanna has, she looks up to you. Natsu's a little used to your …" Mirajane waved her hands in the air to try to emphasize something. "... _passion_ , he's seen most of your acting skills thanks to me and Lisanna dragging him to plays annually. But Lucy is new and I don't want you to scare the both of them."

Erza pressed her lips together. "I'll try." She said. "But, it's my final year so I want to go out with a bang, you know?"

Mirajane's blue eyes squinted with humour. "I do, but take it easy, okay?"

"Hmmm,"

"Don't 'hmmm' me," Mirajane scolded. "Don't make me beat your ass, Scarlet."

"You cursed! Have I unlocked a side of Demon mode that I've never witnessed?" Erza joked.

"I'm serious, Erza."

Erza twirled a lock of her red hair in thought then suggested, "What if I'm only extreme towards Natsu?"

"What do you mean?" Mirajane questioned back, worry written on her face. Oh no.

A glint shined inErza's eyes. "You'll see."

* * *

Evergreen hobbled towards the Thunder Tribe on crutches. She can barely remember the last time she entered Fairy Tail Academy wearing normal clothes. She'd been on the cheerleading team since she was in middle school and the bright orange uniform had been the only style she'd continuously showcased.

Showing up in a spring green dress, leggings, and _Ugg_ boots, just seems alien. Not to mention the fact that her hair wasn't tied up in her usual high pony tail, it instead fell loosely around her shoulder in curls.

"Ever, how do you feel?" Freed Justine asked, making room for Evergreen to sit, but she didn't move. She stood there, supporting herself with her crutches.

"Fat," Evergreen answered honestly.

Her answer only cause Freed to raise a brow while Laxus Dreyar stared at her curiously.

Bickslow spoke, "Dafuq? One day of rest won't do that to your body. You'll be back on the field doing flips in no time."

"No," Evergreen shook her head. "I mean …" Her face turned a lovely shade of pink. "Elfman taped some sugar cookies on my locker."

"Why?" Bickslow questioned.

"As an apology because he felt bad."

"Well, he should." Freed said matter-of-factly. "He's the reason you're stuck hobbling your way around school for a week or two."

"It was an accident," Evergreen defended. "I'm not mad at him or anything."

"You didn't feel that way yesterday." Laxus pointed out, remembering how snappy Evergreen was towards him.

"I was mad at you."

"What – Why?" Laxus frowned.

"You don't seem to care at all about the cheerleader's well-being. You completely brushed off Mirajane's remarks."

"It's not my fault."

"See!" Evergreen waved an accusing hand at Laxus for Freed and Bickslow to witness.

"You do sound insensitive, Laxus." Freed admitted.

Laxus frowned deeper. "Traitor,"

"That still doesn't explain why you feel fat, Ever." Bickslow broke the mini-argument.

Evergreen opened her mouth to explain but Laxus beat her to the punch. "Because she ate it all," Then he turned to her and asked, "Didn't you?"

Evergreen shrugged. "I couldn't stop myself. They were _so_ good. They melted in my mouth and everything."

"God, now you're making me crave for his baked goods." Bickslow groaned.

"You could just ask him." Freed pointed out.

"Can't," Bickslow said. "I was an ass to him yesterday because I was pissed at him for hurting Ever."

"Aww," Evergreen cooed. She would have placed her hands on her chest if she wasn't stuck supporting her sprained ankle. "I'll save some food for you next time."

"Speaking of food, where's your lunch tray?" Laxus asked, seeing Evergreen's hands empty.

Freed added, "Do you need help with your tray? I can get it for you if you want."

Evergreen began to blush again in reply. "That's … Uh … Not necessary."

"Skipping lunch?" Bickslow asked. "Ever, really, those cookies won't go straight to your thighs or any of that bullshit. You'll be fine."

"That's not it." Evergreen started shifting nervously. "Elfman made me lunch. I'm … sitting with him and Mirajane today."

"What?!" Freed gasped, while Laxus smiled, impressed that Evergreen was finally making a move.

"It's an apology meal! It was mentioned on the card he sent me along with the cookies!" Evergreen defended herself.

"You're abandoning us!" Bickslow accused.

"Am not!" She said.

"Are too!"

"Shut up or I'm telling Lisanna you like her." She whispered harshly at Bickslow.

"Not if I tell Elfman first! I can reach him faster than you can limp to Mirajane's table!"

"I can yell and tell the entire school," Evergreen clarified, causing Bickslow's shoulders to drop in defeat.

"Nice one, Ever." Laxus said and gave her a high-five.

"Mirajane's still mad at you, by the way." Evergreen added.

"Aw, shit."

"Since when?" Freed asked, fully aware of Laxus's constant battle with the cheerleaders.

"Since yesterday morning."

"Wait – That means Mirajane couldn't have beaten my ass yesterday. You used me to make Natsu and Gray stop fighting!" Bickslow accused the blonde quarterback.

"They were giving me a headache."

"Bitch,"

"Well, that's my cue to go." Evergreen said as she adjusted her crutches. Her voice had a hint of sarcasm in it as if leaving her squabbling friends would pain her.

"I can't believe you're leaving us for him." Bickslow whined.

Evergreen offered, "I'll bring you back some of the cake he said he baked for me."

"I approve." Laxus joked like a father approving a marriage.

Evergreen sent Freed a worried look that screamed 'Help!' since he was the most logical in the group. But, Freed simply gave Evergreen finger-guns for encouragement as if he was saying 'You go girl!'.

"You're making this weird," Evergreen said.

"You're weird." Bickslow shot back.

Freed sighed, dropping his finger-guns. "That doesn't even make sense,"

"You don't make sense."

"Ignore him, Ever," Laxus spoke and started making a shooing motion at Evergreen. "Go to him."

"Don't encourage her to leave us!"

"Be quiet, Bicks, there might be free cake."

As smile stretched on Evergreen's face, there was no one like her friends. With the final remark cast, Evergreen started hobbling away from her friends and towards the other side of the cafeteria.

* * *

Lucy and the Shadow Gear team had long joined the table where the Strauss siblings, Natsu, and Wendy sat. The moment Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden had gotten closer to Lisanna Strauss, the white haired teen had asked Lucy and the Shadow Gear team to sit with them during lunch.

Occasionally, when Cana Alberona was not chilling with a random student, she would join them. And when Erza Scarlet wasn't burying herself behind a textbook and discussing student council meetings, she would sit with them too (dragging Mest Gryder with her).

The blonde had no problem with the growing amount of people sitting at the table. There was nothing wrong with that. The more the merrier, right?

However …

Lucy Heartfilia frowned, feeling slightly … irked.

Lucy had an issue with Erza Scarlet openly flirting with Natsu Dragneel.

Yes, the student body president was displaying obvious advances towards Natsu. After Erza discovered she had landed the role as Esmeralda's love interest, she did not hold back, doing anything and everything in her power to get into character.

It was a 180 personality change.

For goodness sake, they had just gotten their script yesterday!

Erza was the type of person who gets what she wants – through hard work and motivation, or status and fear.

Lucy would have (probably) been fine with it, it wasn't like she was entitled to fuss over Natsu's love life. However … Natsu Dragneel was the most _oblivious_ person in the history of oblivious people. Lucy expected him to at least be uncomfortable with Erza's advances, but it seemed like he was enjoying it. Natsu treated the whole experience like it was an everyday conversation – laughing at Erza's flirtatious comments as if it was an inside joke and thanking her for the _very_ obvious sexual compliments.

As if on cue, Erza leaned into Natsu and whispered something seductively into his ear, her hand resting suggestively on his knee. Natsu laughed cheerily, "Thanks Erza, you look great too!"

Lucy responded by turning to Lisanna and whispered in Lisanna's ear, wanting to get an opinion from Natsu's best friend, asking why this wasn't bothering the pink haired boy.

"Because Erza's not yelling at him anymore." Lisanna replied simply.

"Yelling at him?" Lucy whispered again, a questioning look on her face.

"Erza's usually yelling because he's doing something stupid." Lisanna answered, staring at her sandwich so it didn't look like they were gossiping about Erza when the redhead was sitting right in front of them.

Frowning, Lucy replied, "She doesn't have the right to be mad at him,"

"Erza's Mira-nee's best friend. She practically babysat us and she's a childhood friend. We're used to her and Mira-nee bossing us around when we were kids. To tell you the truth, if I was Natsu, I'd actually be glad she was suddenly super nice to me instead of screaming in my face about good grades and setting an example."

"Why haven't I noticed this before?" The food in Lucy's stomach wasn't sitting well.

Lisanna took a sip of her warm hot chocolate. "It's just that Erza's been busy this year with Student Body President stuff, so she doesn't hang around as much."

Lucy deflated. If Lisanna didn't have her back then there was no way she would win this argument. Erza could flirt with Natsu all she wanted and no one would bat an eye.

Lucy could only sit there and watch as Natsu accept the compliments and suggestive questions with open arms.

But still … It was a little uncomfortable.

Evergreen – who had joined their group today, seemed to be the most uncomfortable. She would occasionally stare at Erza flirting with Natsu (red in the face) then glance at Elfman (redder in the face) before her eyes landed on Mirajane. Evergreen would quickly look away as if she had done something wrong and was afraid Mirajane would catch her and punish her. _No one must know she liked Elfman! No one!_

Lucy tries ignoring Erza's open advances towards Natsu by trying to strike a conversation with her fellow sophomores. It worked – but not long enough – they talk about the English assignment that Wakaba-sensei gave them last Friday, something Droy had forgotten to do and he flipped his shit. His outburst caused Erza to send a death glare at him for ruining her flirty vibe and Droy shut up immediately.

The awkwardness at the table shifted to extremely awkward.

Erza was now angry. Evergreen was blushing and seemed to regret joining their table. Elfman looked like he _wanted_ to die. Droy looked like he _didn't want_ to die. Natsu seemed very much lost at the sudden shift of emotion. Levy and Jet tried to make themselves invisible. Mirajane was concerned, pressing her lips together in a thin line. Wendy stiffly ate her lunch.

And Lucy? She wasn't sure about a lot of things. But, she knew she had to endure this until the musical ended.

Lucy watched as Erza leaned closer to Natsu, a pout still playing on the redhead's lips. The action twitched a feeling within Lucy. Something just didn't sit well with her and Lucy wants it to stop.

* * *

That same Tuesday evening, Gray Fullbuster walked away from the cold autumn air and into the somewhat boiling bookstore. He subconsciously felt his hands fiddle with his clothes, unbuttoning the coat that weighed him down. Gray did not want to be here, well, actually he did. But not in the circumstances where he was doing it because Wan-sensei was forcing him to buy a _Dog Training 101_ book with _his own_ pocket money.

Plue apparently had won Wan-sensei's heart when the white dog trotted onto the stage and was assigned the role within five easy tricks that almost every dog knew.

In theory, it was best that Plue played the goat and Gray was assigned as the goat trainer. Gray would rather fail math than dress up as a farm animal. Then again, knowing him and his lack of interest in clothes, Gray would probably be forced to use spray paint rather than wear a cottony wool-like costume if Wan-sensei's goat decision was concrete. Gray would have not been happy. If anyone even tried to play dress-up with him, Gray would have ripped off the silly clown-suite.

But, still – Dog duty. _Ugh._

Gray hated it. He didn't want to meet Juvia at her work place because he was running a silly errand for a _dog_. That was a pretty rubbish excuse to see her.

He wanted to drop by, with his own free will, and see Juvia. He wanted nothing more than just to be around her. He wanted to ditch boring Drama Club and hang with her. He wanted to watch her pick up books from shelves and wedge them back into their proper place, humming to herself until he sneaked up behind her. She'd scream, he'd laugh, she'd hit his chest playfully (and maybe secretly admire the muscle he had).

Gray sighed to himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't really do all those things. He was under a time limit. Lucy did not bring a leash with her when she handed Plue over to him. Meaning, the small dog was sitting outside; unsupervised, with a high possibility of causing trouble. Or being kidnapped by a weirdo dog lover. Or wandering off onto the street and being an easy target of getting run over.

Gray shivered at that last thought. That was the last thing he needed.

Blindly walking in front of a shelf, Gray inspected the rows of books and squinted at the category. It read _Cook Books_ and Gray knew that wasn't what he was looking for. Just as Gray was about to move onto another bookshelf, he felt a presence behind him.

"Can I help you, sir?" A familiar voice asked and Gray couldn't help but smile as he turned his head to face her.

"Why, yes you can." He said, playing along.

"Very well, sir." Juvia replied, trying hard not to giggle. "What are you looking for?"

It takes everything in Juvia not to fangirl. She's kept her cool all this while, she can't just blow it now. Oh, how Juvia wants to squeal and scream to the heavens so bad but she can't. At least, not in public where people will stare at her for being weird. She'll fangirl when she gets back home and annoy her step-brother to no end.

Gray clicked his tongue at the next reply. "A dog training book."

"Gray-Sama has a dog?" Juvia asked, breaking character, her face morphed into a questioning look.

The dark haired teen smiled. He knows this is a sign from Juvia to unload the things filling his thoughts. So he does.

Gray tells Juvia _everything._

He tells her about him _joining_ the Drama Club – because who wants to whine to a girl he's interested in about failing Math? Gray bends the story a bit and tells Juvia he's doing extra credit (which isn't a lie, it's just not his free will). He tells her about training Lucy's dog in which Juvia asks if Lucy is his girlfriend. He says no (more like stressed it) because he's only known Lucy for a week, she just moved from another school after all, plus, who falls in love with a complete stranger in a week?

There's an oddly lengthy conversation about Plue. Specifically about Lucy explaining to Gray that Plue has a sensitive stomach and can't eat anything outside his doggy diet. Juvia laughed at this and Gray stated that Plue doesn't listen to him at _all_. Juvia suggested that maybe it's because Plue doesn't know Gray that well and doesn't understand him.

Gray ended up spending too much time at the bookstore after buying the book he needed. He followed Juvia around and they talked while she stocked the shelves. It seemed like they had endless activities to do in the store. At one point, Gray playfully rearranged the orders just to make Juvia pout at him. Juvia countered by picking up random books and pointing at the ugliest character then told him 'That's you!'. Gray read aloud weird smut to make her blush and squirm. The fun only ended when an employee reminded Juvia it's her lunch break.

"Anyway," Gray said, rubbing his neck. "I should get going. You're still on your shift and I don't want to trouble you."

"Actually," Juvia replied without missing a beat. There was no way she was going to let Gray slip through her fingers that easily, especially after he decided to meet her at work. The cliché romance moment was too good to stop right now. "Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama wanted to eat lunch with Juvia?"

Gray blinked, not sure what to say. However, one look at those doe eyes of hers and Gray knew. How do you say no to that? "Uh, sure. Is it really okay?"

"Juvia's going on lunch break." Juvia repeated like it was no big deal. "It's fine."

A thought enters Gray's mind. "Are you okay with Plue third-wheeling?"

Juvia smiled and Gray grinned back.

"That would be fine too." She wanted to kiss him on the cheek but she didn't. It was too soon for that! Instead, Juvia shooed Gray out to get Plue, telling him she'll get her coat, hat and purse.

Gray waited no longer than a minute before Juvia was by his side and they were walking together, shoulders bumping and hands brushing, towards _FRANKS_ for something to warm them up and fill their bellies.

…

"I'm serious Juvia," Gray spoke, his voice on edge.

The two teenagers ended up sitting outside. It wasn't as toasty or as lively, but there wasn't much they could do about it. No pets were allowed in the diner and Juvia's worried words about Plue's wellbeing struck Gray. If only Lucy had brought a leash for the tiny dog.

"I'm just teasing, Gray-Sama." Juvia told him.

Shaking his head, Gray tried to grab the piece of croissant from Juvia's hand.

Juvia pouted, not giving the bread away. "Gray-Sama, it's just a piece of bread. It's not chocolate." Then the bluenette gestured to Plue. "Besides, look at how excited he is to have his snack."

"Well he's not getting his snack," Gray pressed, a little irritated by Juvia's stubbornness to give in. "Plue has a sensitive stomach; he can't eat anything outside his diet." Gray said, quoting Lucy's words.

"Gray-Sama follows Lucy-San's orders too closely."

Gray's frown deepened. "Duh, because Plue's not my dog but I'm still responsible of him."

Plue's excited yapping and jumping against Juvia's leg only defeated Gray's speech when he saw Juvia coo at him.

"Gray-Sama, please." She begged.

"Juvia, no." Gray wanted to slam his head on the table.

Plue continued to jump up and down, his white tail wagging.

"Why not?" Juvia asks.

"Because he's not a normal dog."

Plue's yapping only got louder.

"Gray-Sama, that's not a very nice thing to say to Plue just because he has a sensitive stomach."

"I don't mean it like that."

Plue pawed Juvia's legs harder.

"Then what are you saying?" Juvia continued to ask. "He's a mix breed?"

Gray scratched his head. "I mean, I guess, but that's not it."

Plue's eyes says: _Give it to me! Give me that food you're teasing!_

"Then what is it, Gray-Sama?"

"Look, Juvia, he's … he's a special dog, okay?"

 _Give it!_ Plue was getting more impatient by the second.

"Every dog is special to their owner, Gray-Sama." Juvia said pointedly.

"I know, but, that's not –"

The conversation stopped when Plue somehow got himself on a neighbouring chair and launched himself at the piece of croissant between Juvia's fingers. Everything goes in slow-motion. Juvia stared, shocked at the small dog's actions, while Gray is screaming on the inside. He's screaming and screaming and screaming internally until he isn't.

"FUCK!" Gray yelled so loud he swears everyone at _FRANKS_ was staring at him. "PLUE, NO! BAD DOG!"

But, Plue doesn't care. He's running away from Gray to a safe distance so he can gobble up the treat. His tiny legs don't take him far but his small size enables him to run under chairs that Gray can't squeeze through to catch him.

"PLUE, SIT! STOP! HEEL!" Gray continued to yell at the mini monster. He chased Plue around like a headless chicken. "Juvia, stop him!"

Juvia panicked for a bit at Gray's command but tried to coo at Plue. "Come here, Plue. Come on."

However, Plue continued to ignore the humans until he found a space small enough between two flower pots for Gray to stop chasing him.

"Don't _you_ dare!" Gray threatened. "Don't you think about it, Plue! I swear to that Egyptian dog god thing that if you eat that fucking piece of bread, I will personally cut your little doggy balls –"

The warnings fell on deaf ears as Plue swallowed the croissant and Gray felt like falling to his knees dramatically while screaming out in anguish.

 _No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ Gray thought as he shook his head.

Gray's mind immediately flashed to Loke – specifically, Loke's glamorous life. Loke's fancy clothes that he wears to Fairy Tail Academy. Loke's expensive mustang car that he drives daily. Loke's gifts that decorated the inside of the orange haired boy's house. Gifts from Celestial Institute. Gifts that were given to Loke when he left at the age of eleven. Gifts that were chosen from children his age.

Gray was well aware of his best friend's life that still remained sparkling with money despite leaving Celestial Institute years ago. If Loke was still in that spotlight, then Lucy, who was freshly removed from the snobby school possibly still had the air of a Celestial. She probably still sipped spring sparkling water from habit. She probably still had maids who attended her every need. She probably had kidnapping insurance because it was the norm.

Lucy Heartfilia might even possibly have a higher status than Loke. Meaning, she was richer and had more power. It didn't matter if she was out of Celestial Institute because she could still fuck Gray up good if Plue was to die from eating a piece of bread.

"Son of a bitch!" Gray cursed, no dog pun intended.

"Oh!" Juvia squeaked, she hadn't moved far from her seat as she was afraid of colliding with Gray while he was chasing Plue. "Juvia is so sorry, Gray-Sama. Juvia had no idea Plue would actually eat it."

Gray ran his hands through his messy hair. He stared at Juvia in despair, she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

He wanted to sigh to himself. _That girl._ There was no point being angry at Juvia , Gray knew she wouldn't have given Plue the bread. She was just curious about his reasons, but now that bread was gone and resting in Plue's stomach.

Gray was fucked. He'd messed up bad. Plue was his responsibility. If Lucy found out Plue ate something the dog shouldn't have, Lucy would have his _head_.

"Juvia is so sorry!"

Gray picked up Plue from his hiding spot and stared the little menace in the eyes. "You better pass that croissant smoothly."

Plue didn't respond, instead giving Gray a lick on the nose.

"Well trained my butt." Grays muttered to himself, remembering Lucy's words, before getting back to his seat with Plue still in his arms.

"Juvia is sorry." Juvia continued to apologize. "Juvia will pay for Plue's medical bills if Plue gets sick, she swears."

Gray shook his head. "If we're lucky, we won't' be paying any bills. I honestly don't think we can afford it."

"What?"

"Look, don't worry about it, okay?" Gray reassured her. "I'm sure Plue will handle it just fine."

"Why not?" Juvia said, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry about it."

"Juvia has two part-time jobs, Juvia could probably afford to pay for a dog's medical bills."

"It's nothing."

"Gray-Sama's words are scaring Juvia. Gray-Sama can't just tell Juvia something so vague then not jump to the details. It's scary. Juvia wants to prepare herself for the consequences."

Gray stared at Juvia. When she put it like that, it was scary. It was like asking a genie for a wish but then the wish backfired because it was too vague. _I wish to be the ruler of the world!_ Then poof poof, you turn into the only available stationary ruler in the world _. I wish to take clear skin!_ Poof poof, see-through skin.

"Okay," Gray sighed. "But you can't tell anyone."

Juvia nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Look, Juvia … Lucy's kinda rich –"

The look on Juvia's face dropped.

"What I mean is – Uh, let's say … Let's say Lucy's lunch money is enough to buy …" For once in his life, Gray tried to do Math outside of school. The moment of truth finally happened, Math was going to save his life (possibly)! "A – No, that's not expensive enough … Um – Wait, no …" Crap, he was making this worse.

Juvia's eyes went wide. There was no way she could afford to pay for Plue's medical bills if Lucy's lunch money was large enough to confuse her Gray-sama. Juvia deflated. "Juvia is screwed."

"No, you're not." Gray patted his chest to gesture to himself. "I'm the one who messed up. Juvia, just don't think about it. Okay?"

Juvia's face is still crunched up in concern.

Gray tried to think of something to say but it all seemed useless. He ended up taking her clenched hands, making her look at him.

"Just don't think about." Gray told her. "I'm sorry."

Juvia was still unsure, but she trusted him.

"Look, Juvia, I should probably – I have to go. The others ... Loke's probably wondering where I am. He's my ride home and you have to get back to work soon." He was a panicked mess. Gray grabbed his coffee and tucked Plue under his arm.

"Don't forget your book," Juvia reminded him and he honestly almost did.

He hesitated for a moment at the mayhem then softened at her, "Thanks,"

Juvia handed him the bag with his book instead since his hands were full and the gesture made Gray feel a little better. Even when she seemed down, she still tries to help him.

"I'll text you," Gray told her and Juvia looked up from her tea.

"Yeah?" she smiled a little.

"Yeah. Yeah definitely." Gray smiled at her and lifted his chin to bid her farewell.

Juvia waved himgood-bye and then he was walking back to Fairy Tail Academy, feeling like his life would be a little bit smoother if it had less drama (Club) and more Juvia in it.

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** –

* * *

Thank you **Amethystchan** for suggesting in chapter seven on the Gruvia bookstore moment. I was able to link the story because of your suggestion!

Additionally, thank you **SingingAngel327** for suggesting the Gray spray paint idea!

And big thank you to **larrythewatermelon** for your sweet and detailed PM! I will try to fit in the suggestion you gave!

* * *

 **Notes**

Here's a gift to distract yourself from the elections.

The plot thickens (dun, dun, DUUUNNN!) Going to focus on small ships since they will push the big ships and bring the plot together. Bear with me!

ComicCon was lovely, I got a bunch of commissions and I bought a purple cat plusie, his name is Milkshakes and I love him :3 I finally got to use the Titania reference!

– **8 November 2016**


	13. Chapter 12

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° **HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

– 20 JANUARY –

(insert happy _Tamagotchi_ noise)

* * *

 **Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Wednesday rolled over slowly at Fairy Tail Academy, most students sighed that it wasn't the end of the week yet. The last bell had just rung, signifying that school was over. A whirlwind of students exited the school; excitement echoing through the autumn air, a stampede of shoes crushing fallen leaves.

Unfortunately, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were not part of the lucky majority to go home. Instead, Natsu and Gray sat in the cold, waiting for a bus to take them to the _SEVENTH_ mall. Wan-sensei had ordered the two errand boys to shop for the props and items the Drama Club need before Friday's usual meeting.

The two boys sat away from each other, each of them occupying the farthest part of the bus stop bench with the same thought: _Of all people, why do I have to be stuck with him?_

Minutes ticked by, the cold nipped their noses and made their fingers feel numb.

Gray grew bored of his phone, locked his screen and tucked away his Lacrima device. The dark haired teen had nothing to do but look at the scenery to pass the time. Same old gravel on the pave walk. Same old trees turning into shades of yellow, orange and red. Same old everything.

Gray sighed and turned his head to face Natsu. The second his eyes landed on Natsu, Gray paused … What was there to talk about? Nothing came to mind. There wasn't anything really to say to the pinkette. They were barely friends.

Natsu, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice Gray staring at him. The pinkette was in his own world, minding his own business.

Natsu hummed to himself, feeding his boredom by throwing the remainder of his lunch at pigeons. The scraps of his sandwich landed between a grey and a reddish-brown pigeon. Natsu barely had time to chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' before the brown pigeon picked up the food and flew away in triumph. The grey one didn't even get an opportunity to reach out. Pathetic.

"This is so stupid," Natsu muttered under his breath.

Gray hesitated to answer. He didn't feel like saying anything at the moment. It wasn't the fact that Gray couldn't talk to Natsu – it was more like he _wouldn't_ talk to Natsu. It was just a fact that Natsu and Gray knew if they tried to engage in a conversation, they would start bickering and cause a scene.

Natsu and Gray could never _really_ get along. At least, that's what everyone said about them. A majority of the Fairy Tail Academy population knew the boys were like fire and ice. Tolerate each other? Sure! Throw in a few non-insulting jokes every once in awhile? A-Okay! Lend a helping hand? Maybe ... But connect and become friends? Get real! One wrong comment, one small hint of sarcasm, one quiver in a sentence, and its World War III.

"Gray," Natsu called out, green eyes addressing the other teen.

Gray pressed his lips in a thin line. Not really frowning but not really smiling either. He was feeling neutral, in the grey area.

"Yo, Gray – I'm talking to you,"

Gray hummed in reply, knowing he couldn't stay silent for long. "What?"

"This is stupid," Natsu repeated.

"What is?" Gray asked despite having a hunch what Natsu was groaning about.

"Wan-sensei's demands." Natsu replied which earned him an eye roll from Gray. "It's so stupid."

 _He's moaning about Drama Club again?_ Gray thought to himself. Gray held his tongue. To be perfectly honest, Gray wanted to bitch about the whole Drama Club ordeal too. He wished he could rant about his misfortunes to someone but … but not to Natsu. Anyone but that loudmouth flame brain. Gray refused.

Gray had only a handful of people he could tell; Loke, Juvia and his siblings. All of which had busy lives. Gray couldn't just stop them to lend an ear whenever he thought the world was being cruel to him.

Being a private person was _so_ hard.

Gray snorted. "If you think it's 'so stupid', why did you even come?"

Natsu knitted his brows. "I don't think running errands are stupid, I think being forced to do errands _with you_ is stupid. I don't want to hang out with you for the entire day."

"Tch. Puh-lease, you wish we were hanging out. We're just running errands."

Before the two were given the order to go shopping together, Wan-sensei had sat Natsu and Gray down and told them they had to get along. It was one of the conditions of the Drama Club: Get along with all the members. Drama Club – a chill place for good vibes and for people to sing to their heart's content and make daisy chains (apparently).

To a reasonable person, the condition didn't seem like a big thing, but for Natsu and Gray, it was … _impossible._ Everyone at Fairy Tail Academy had grown used to the two boys challenging each other every second they could. Fighting daily like their lives depended on it.

But, orders were orders. The truth was, they were stuck together for the next few months preparing for the musical, and they needed to pass. Would low-key death glares and acting buddy-buddy be the only way for Natsu and Gray to manage Drama Club?

"Ugh," Natsu moaned.

Gray frowned at that. _Fine, be a little bitch._ "If you want to do the errands yourself, you can."

"No way!" Natsu practically yelled. "I can't let you off scot-free! We're in this together!"

Gray fought the urge to roll his eyes again. The struggle was _real_.

"I just –" Natsu let out an uncharacteristic tired sigh. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

 _Wait …_ "What?" Gray spoke before he could register the words slipping out of his mouth. His long time frienemy wasn't making any sense.

"I don't want to fight you anymore," Natsu repeated, beginning his explanation. "School's stressful enough; Math, Drama Club, basketball, dance, mentoring Lucy. I feel like I'm barely making it through the day. Right now – I … The last thing I need is to start arguing with you on a daily basis. I have bigger fish to fry."

Gray raised a brow. "What are you saying? You want a truce?"

Natsu nodded his head.

"I don't believe you" Gray stated, biting the inside of his cheek curiously.

"Why not?" Natsu asked back.

"It's not like you."

"It isn't," Natsu agreed, something Gray didn't expect Natsu would ever do in a million years. "But I'm just tired of …" The pinkette waved towards the space between them; the tension that had accumulated throughout the years of conflict. "… this."

"You want it to stop?" Gray asked.

Natsu bobbed his head. "Yeah,"

Gray blinked back his confusion. _Um … Okay? So serious talk?_ "But, you're always up for a fight."

Natsu shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I'll fight for what I think is right. But we have nothing to fight about anymore. You caught me at a wrong time on Monday." Natsu admitted which caused Gray to stare at him.

"I did?" Gray questioned. "I figured you just wanted to insult me like you always do."

"No," Natsu shook his head. "You caused me to drop my lunch tray in front of everyone. And then you just suddenly waltzed into the theatre like you owned the place. I really didn't know you were in the club back then. But like I said, it was a bad day, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that."

Gray sighed, he knew what Natsu meant. He'd had those days.

Natsu continued. "But, honestly, we don't have anything to squabble over. We don't exactly like the same things, our opinions don't really matter with one another, I barely even talk to you anymore."

"That's true," Gray sighed again.

"I think we just got used to the arguments over time. It kinda seems dumb now."

Gray pointed out. "You still get on my nerves."

"I know," Natsu broke out into a smile. "Same here,"

Gray chuckled, the mood suddenly lightening. "Yeah, but, I get what you mean. I see your point."

"So …" Natsu lifted a shoulder. "… Truce?"

The wheels of reason turned in Gray's head. Several theories and questions popped into Gray's thoughts:

(1) Both, he and Natsu, were on the same boat when it came to the struggle of passing Math. Nobody else knew their hardship. Nobody else would understand them. They could, in a way, help each other through this dilemma. Maybe this was a step for the better? Could this mess settle old wounds? Perhaps even start a friendship?

(2) Gray would never admit it out loud, but he sensed Natsu was maturing. The moment Lucy Heartfilia walked into Natsu's life, their daily arguments suddenly halted for a good two weeks. No death glares, no pranks. Nothing. Not to mention, the fact that Natsu had walked away from their fight on Monday. It was really something else. Sure, they picked up another fight a few hours later but old habits die hard. Gray wasn't expecting Natsu to suddenly grow a beard and spout out words of wisdom. But, burying the hatchet was a _start_.

(3) Juvia Lockser. Was there anything to add to that? Having Juvia around seemed to calm Gray down and put a smile on his face. Gray didn't need to pick fights with Natsu. He didn't want Juvia to see the reckless, short-tempered side of him. He wanted to be happy with her and that was achievable through a truce with Natsu Dragneel.

Gray chewed the inside of his cheek, deep in thought.

"I would like an answer before I turn into Captain America." Natsu joked.

An amused snort escaped from Gray. "What? Turn old?"

"More like a human icicle." Natsu corrected, rubbing his hands together. Frost was present on the grass around their shoes.

Gray let out a chuckle. "Okay, fine, truce." He extended a hand for Natsu to take.

Natsu took it, shaking it with gleeful agreement. "Truce," he echoed.

Gray smirked before saying, "Just in time too," and perked up when a bright orange bus came to his view.

"I'll try not to get on your nerves too much," Natsu promised, adjusting his backpack at the sight of the bus approaching them.

Gray grinned back. "Same here,"

With the deal sealed, Natsu and Gray hopped onto the bus and took the seats at the back. The conversation stopped, the two occupying the ride by either listening to music or gazing out the window in deep-thought, sitting in – for once – a comfortable silence. Not long after all the passengers had gotten on, the bus hummed to life and made its way towards its destination.

* * *

The smell of sickening sweet perfume, lavender air-freshener and delicious food hit the boys as soon as they walked in. The _SEVENTH_ mall was exactly as it's always been; buzzing with life, nicely decorated and filled with character. But there was no time to enjoy the usual sights and smells, Natsu and Gray were on a mission.

"Wan-sensei said he organized the items on the list: shops closest to farthest from the entrance. So let's find the first shop," Natsu said to Gray, scanning the list that Wan-sensei gave them.

Gray was about to nod in response when the sound of rushing footsteps interrupted him.

"Excuse me!" A girly voice appeared out of nowhere, surprising the boys – it was so sudden that Natsu almost dropped the list. Almost – His basketball reflexes kicking in just in time.

Gray turned, face-to-face (or more like face-to-chest) with a smaller girl, looking at him and Natsu with determination. Gray hadn't even had a chance to step into the mall properly before an advertised flyer was shoved in his face. The sudden action of paper pushed into Gray's vision caused the dark hair teen to lean back in alarm and for Natsu to whisper a soft 'What the shit?' under his breath.

"Hi!" A perky girl with bubble gum pink hair cheerfully greeted the two boys. "Can I interest you in some _SENSORY LINK_ accessories?"

The salesgirl's sudden proclamation caused Gray and Natsu to share a look. Natsu tucked the list in his pocket, ready to engage in 'Nopedy nope nooope! Let's bounce!' They wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

"We have a great deal!" The girl continued, the fake smile slapped on her face and obvious red contact lenses that drilled into the boys' face scaring them a little. "It's our Christmas deal, twenty-five percent off if you buy anything above five hundred jewels!"

"It's not even Halloween yet," Natsu replied, which made Gray feel a little grateful the pinkette had some sass in him.

"Twenty-five percent off~" The girl sang as if it would persuade the boys.

"I don't think so," Gray shook his head. He just wanted to be in and out of the mall as soon as possible. Running errands just takes all the fun out of being at the mall.

"At least take a flyer," Her red contacts practically felt like it would bore a hole in Gray's skull again.

Gray legitimately considered taking it just to satisfy the salesgirl. But then Gray saw Natsu shake his head and Gray withdrew the thought.

The salesgirl pressed on, "You might change your mind."

"It looks expensive," Gray continued, mimicking Natsu by shaking his own head.

Natsu gave Gray a signal that he would intervene if the salesgirl continued but Gray mentally told him 'No, I can handle it'. Gray was about to push past the small girl when she stopped him by dramatically gasping really loudly.

"But sir, you must! You're already a welcomed customer! You've bought one of our merchandise," She replied, pointing at Gray's sword necklace. The height difference between Gray and the salesgirl managed to give her an advantage.

Gray's hand protective encircled the chain around his neck. "How do you even know it's from your jewellery shop?"

"I had to memorise every product we own." The girl said, breaking out of the cheerful character before snapping back into the perky persona. "Anyway, that necklace is limited edition. If you could purchase something that pricey then I'm sure you could drop by and get something else, hmm? We have a matching bracelet and belt!"

"I didn't buy it." Gray said in a deadpan voice so she would get the hint he wasn't interested.

"Oh, was it a present, perhaps? Why not drop by and get that person something back as a thank you!" She tried to persuade Gray again.

Gray opened his mouth to reply but Natsu cut in. "Sorry, but we're in a rush. Maybe you'll have more luck with someone else." Natsu pointed at his wristwatch to emphasize they were busy.

"But the necklace –"

"Sorry," Natsu repeated. With that, Natsu moved his arm to give Gray a one-arm hug around the neck. Natsu did his best to pull Gray away from the bubblegum haired girl.

Gray could feel the girl stare at them as they walked away until they rounded a corner. Shuffling feet. An awkward arm gesture. The sudden close proximity. Everything was so weird today.

 _What the fuck?_ Gray thought as he gave Natsu a quick look.

 _Just keep walking,_ The expression on Natsu's face said enough and soon, the boys were safely hidden behind some fake trees decorating the middle of the mall.

Gray breathed a sigh of relief and Natsu loosened his grip around Gray's neck.

"You didn't have to do that," Gray said the moment he realized Natsu had stuck his neck out for Gray. _Really._ Natsu didn't have to. The pinkette could have just walked away and run some minor errands while Gray was stuck there.

"We made a truce. I'm just trying to be nice," Natsu said, breaking away from Gray and reaching into his pocket to look at the list again.

"That was a nightmare," Gray spoke, frowning as he tried to turn and look at the salesgirl from a distance.

"Don't look at her! What if red-eyes takes it as a sign that you've changed your mind and comes back?!" Natsu scolded.

"Shit, you're right." Gray shivered at the thought of her eyeballing them as she talked, he subconsciously touched his necklace for comfort.

Natsu made a face and whipped out the list again before reading Wan-sensei's curly handwriting. Looks like they have to skip the first couple of items on the checklist to avoid the salesgirl. "This errand run has already started off horribly."

Gray sighed again, agreeing to Natsu's proclamation. "It's whatever."

Natsu raised a brow at Gray's statement because that wasn't whatever. That felt like they were trapped in an advertising prison.

"Look, man – Natsu, I'll somehow make it up to you."

Natsu blinked. "That's … Nice of you?"

Gray shrugged in reply. "Let's just do the errand run and finish the job,"

"Sure," Natsu said, pleased everything was settled and they wouldn't have to bump into the salesgirl again.

"Cool,"

Nodding his head, Natsu lead Gray to the first shop they would have to step in. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Three hours! The boys had spent three hours looking for every item on the list.

Once everything on the list was checked off, marking Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster's task complete, the two boys tiredly dragged the bags of shopping items onto a bench and plopped themselves on the wooden seat.

"Why the hell did Wan-sensei ask us to buy so many ribbons and fabrics?" Gray complained, rubbing a tired shoulder with his hand.

Natsu rolled his eyes, he was exhausted but he wasn't going to admit shopping drained him. "I don't know. Maybe the costume department needs it?"

Gray groaned in reply.

"Hey, this is nothing compared to what I have to put up with. Just be grateful you don't have to be out on stage and memorise a bunch of lines." Natsu pointed out.

Gray snorted. "I _am_ grateful. But considering I was offered the role of the goat, I don't think I would have any lines besides bleating. I'd rather fail math then let Wan-sensei put me in a woolley abomination."

A smirk played on Natsu's face. "I would fail math just to see you in it,"

"Well, too bad, I'm not the goat anymore. Plue is. And I don't have to dress up for anyone." Gray countered the playful comment with his own. "But since you're Esmerelda, you do. The only upside of me ending up in Theatre is now I get to see you dress up like a man-whore and do a lap dance for Nab-sensei and everyone in the club."

Natsu's smirk didn't falter. "Only if you're there to throw fistfulls of money at me."

"Dafuq, Natsu,"

"You started it. Make it rain, Ice boy." Natsu said as he wagged his brows then threw his head back, barely containing his laughter.

"Oh god, now that image is forever in my head. Don't start." Gray shuddered, shaking his head to get the thought out of his brain.

Natsu held his hands in surrender then started a new conversation, "Wan-sensei lives on campus, do you want to eat something before going back to Fairy Tail Academy to drop off the stuff?"

"I think I have to get a few more things." Gray said which surprised Natsu. "Is it okay if we meet at the food court in half an hour's time?"

"I guess half an hour wouldn't kill me. I would still want an early dinner, though." Natsu spoke, checking the time on his wristwatch. "What do you need to get?"

"I'm not sure yet. I saw some girly shop when we were trying to find that fabric store and I thought I'd get a gift for someone." Gray answered.

" _Ooohhh_ , a gift. A _girly_ gift." Natsu wagged his brows again, smiling playfully. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Gray looked away, not wanting Natsu to see the red glow that came over his face. God, this was embarrassing. "It's not for my girlfriend,"

" _Oooohhh_ , so you do have a girlfriend," Natsu snickered again.

"Sort of," Gray chewed the inside of his cheek. "I've been seeing her around but I'm not sure yet."

"You're blushing!" Natsu forced down a humorous laugh and pointed his finger at Gray's slightly tinted cheeks.

"Shut up!" Gray slapped Natsu's hand away from his face.

Natsu couldn't help but belt out a strong laugh at his frienemy's action. "If the gift isn't for your _girlfriend_ ," The pink haired boy quoted his fingers at the word 'girlfriend'. "Then who is it for?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," Gray spoke in reply, scratching his chin like it was nothing.

"Ha! Lu –" Natsu stopped mid-sentence, Gray's words processing in his brain. "Wait – _What?!"_

Gray raised a brow at Natsu's outburst. "What?"

"WHAT?!" Natsu repeated.

Gray made a face. "Natsu, what the hell?"

"What?!" Natsu repeated again. "What did you say?"

Gray felt suddenly alarmed by Natsu's random distress, he tried to guess what he had said earlier, "I said 'what the hell'?"

"No, before that!" Natsu shook his head like Gray's answer wasn't acceptable.

"Uhh … what?"

"No!"

"… Lucy Heartfilia?" Gray guessed again.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at Gray's face once again.

"What?" Gray was so lost.

Natsu continued viciously interrogating Gray. "Why are you getting a gift for her?"

"Uhh … because I accidentally let Plue consume some bread at _FRANKS_ and it apparently could have given him bad digestion?"

"Plue drinks bottled spring water, what the heck were you doing feeding him diner bread?"

"It was an accident," Gray defended himself. "Anyway, I told Lucy about the incident and she let me off with a warning,"

"So you're buying her a gift as forgiveness?" Natsu pressed for answers.

"You're nosy" Gray interjected, slightly irritated by Natsu's questions.

"Gray, answer my question."

"Geez, Natsu, yes. My answer is yes. I'm getting her an apology gift. It's not like I have feelings for her or anything. _Chill_."

"I _am_ chill."

"No, you aren't." Gray said. "Why are you suddenly freaking out?"

Natsu shrunk back to his seat, hiding his own blush. "None of your business,"

Gray squinted his eyes. "Do _you_ have feelings for Lucy?"

"I – What? Psssh, Lucy Heartfilia? Me and her? Us? Together? Pffft – I haven't even known her for a month!" Natsu fumbled over his words, exclaiming all the defences he could think of.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I – You – Do _you_ have feelings for her?" Natsu asked the first thing that popped into his head.

Gray wanted to facepalm. He'd seen Natsu lie but this was the worse one yet. "I just told you I didn't and I'm seeing someone right now."

"Right. Right …" _Smooth, Natsu, smooth._

" _Dude,_ "

"She's just – We have this … uh – important – I mean, _super_ important _thing_ and I can't – It's a secret."

The look on Gray's face displayed a lot of judgement. He was judging Natsu so hard. "I don't believe you but it's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"You don't know Lucy like I do,"

Gray said the next words carefully, "I know she's from Celestial Institute."

"Lucy told you?" Natsu's jaw almost dropped.

"She knew Loke and I was just sort of there to hear the whole thing." Gray shrugged.

"Principal Makarov didn't tell me to keep it a secret but the fact that he asked me to mentor Lucy was a little suspicious. I don't think it's something you should just openly throw around. " Natsu mentioned. "Did you tell anyone else?"

Gray's mind flashed back to Juvia. Gray had implied Lucy was rich to the blue haired girl but nothing other than that. Juvia was a Phantom but she could be trusted. Right? "… No,"

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't." Gray lied. "I was just – I was just thinking if Loke counted since we talked about it."

Natsu gave Gray a judgemental stare before the pinkette let Gray's comment slide and moved a hand to clutch onto his shirt as if he was having a heart attack. "This conversation is so stressful. It's killing me,"

"You care too much," Gray muttered, biting the inside of his cheek. "Can I go buy Lucy's gift now?"

Natsu's lips tightened but he didn't object. "I guess. But can you just come back here instead? I don't want to move so I guess I'll just guard the shopping bags until you get back."

"Sure," Gray got up from the bench and dusted off his jeans, patting on his pockets to make sure his phone, keys and wallet were all still there.

"Then we'll go get a bite."

"Okay,"

"Oh," Natsu remembered something. "And Gray, if you're getting Lucy something, pick something pink. It's her favourite colour."

"Cool,"

"Cool," Natsu repeated, nodding his head.

After finally settling the ordeal, Gray gave Natsu a small salute and made his way to the shop he saw to purchase an apology gift for Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster walked out of the shop, apology gift wrapped and placed in a cutesy pink bag. He hoped Lucy would be okay with the present. Gray didn't know what to get her. He chose the first thing he saw that seemed to her liking.

As he walked at a steady pace back to Natsu, something caught his eye. Gray turned, his attention fixing on a window display. Polished silver, shiny jewelry, and glittering gold filled his vision. The window was decorated in a Christmas themed, with fairy-lights and bright ornaments and small teddy bears wearing red santa hats and scarfs.

But, that wasn't what had distracted him. There, nested near the corner, in a small black open lid box was a skillfully crafted butterfly necklace. Gray wasn't sure what made him stop in his tracks and openly stare at the jewelry but it seemed to call to him. It was beautiful, the gems on its wings were a mixture of colours, blue and purple – indigo – and the silver curled around the butterfly in a peculiar but attractive way, making it even more eye-catching.

The first person that popped into his head was Juvia Lockser and how she would love, love, _love_ to have it.

"You came back!" A loud proclamation snapped Gray from his fixation on the accessory.

Gray turned to face the person, confused before he immediately regretted making eye-contact. _Oh no_ , bubble gum salesgirl! "Oh – Uh – No, I'm just looking."

"You have a great eye for jewelry!' Bubblegum sales girl said, possibly a line she said to everyone who stopped and stared at the items in the display window.

"No, really. I'm just looking."

"Please, sir." The girl took his arm and began pulling him into the shop.

Gray tried fighting her grip, standing as still as possible. This was complete madness.

"Sir, come on!"

"Listen –"

"It's on sale!"

"Listen –"

"It's the last one in stock!"

"Listen …" He glanced down at the nametag on her chest, it read in bold letters. "… Meredy, I told you, I'm not interested."

"Don't say that,"

"You're not listening to me."

Meredy let out an irritated huff at Gray, she seemed to have reached her limit. "You can't fool me, I know you're interested." She crossed her arms. "I wasn't lying when I said it. That butterfly necklace is the last one in stock. If you don't get it now then it's goodbye for ever."

"You're acting pretty unreasonable for someone in the retail section." Gray said, irked.

"Could you just look at it?" Meredy asked, still holding his arm. "Please, I just need my manager to know there's one promising customer today and I'll let you off."

Gray frowned. "I don't even know the price."

"The butterfly necklace is one of the cheapest items we have. It's last season's design. We're awaiting new stock. Please?"

"Uh …" Gray stuttered, head determined to say no. _You can do this, Gray. You can turn her down._

"Please?"

He stared at her, a bad move, it was an instant game over. Those red eyes were practically seeing through him.

"Pleaaase?"

 _Get it together, Fullbuster!_ Gray scolded himself.

All he had to do was reject her pleads. He just had to say wouldn't be too hard, right? Juvia probably didn't even like jewelry. Jewelry, pfffttt, who would like that expensive garbage?

The dark haired teen opened his mouth, mind already made up. _Nonono._

Gray Fullbuster had everything under control.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster did not have everything under control.

The next thing Gray knew, he was sitting on a stool inside the _SENSORY LINK_ accessories shop, waiting for Meredy to get her ass back. She had told him to sit tight and then disappeared into the staffroom after slipping the necklace off the display model, saying something about getting some cleaning supply thing to polish the necklace.

Gray tapped his finger impatiently on the glass case. Why was he even here? Meredy wasn't even holding him captive anymore. If he left now, he could still make a break for it.

Before Gray could even lift his butt from the stool, Meredy had poked her head from the back room.

"Sorry, I couldn't see very well. Everything was a blur so I had to put some eye drops in my eyes." Meredy said, ruining Gray's escape plan and placed a box on the clear table, she rubbed her eyelids and looked up at Gray.

Gray turned to face her after she reappeared and he realized why she was taking so long.

Meredy had slipped back to take out her contacts. Gray now wasn't sure if Meredy was more appealing with or without those red plastic things. Her eyes were green – like the colour of snot. Thoughts came into mind. Meredy may be acting nice to him now but it may be due to her wanting to sell a product off the shelf. It was, whatever in Gray's definition, he guessed that perfectly described a snotty girl like her. Honestly, being up in his face was so rude. Yet, here he was, putting up with it.

"Sure," Gray said at her statement, unsure what to say.

With that comment, Meredy then proceeded to tell Gray everything about the accessory. The usual information needed like the price (which was surprisingly reasonable), how to keep it in a good condition and how long the warranty is if something were to happen.

A lot of consideration was put into thought as Meredy talked, Gray zoned out the moment he found the conversation irrelevant.

Was giving Juvia this necklace too forward? Gray had only known her for two weeks. They weren't even sure what they were yet, they hadn't talked about labeling their relationship if they could even call it that. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he could call last Friday's event a date.

"Are you going to just shoot laser beams at it or are you going to decide?" Meredy asking after a while, cutting Gray's thoughts.

"I'm thinking," He said to her.

"Do you have feelings for this girl?" Meredy asked.

Gray looked up from the item on the table, now looking into Meredy's eyes. "What?"

"You know, feelings? I'm sure you have a heart." Meredy pointed at the pink bag in his hand. "I see you've already bought her something but it seems like you find this necklace more suitable for her. You have this look on your face like you really want the necklace because you know she'll be happy but you're second guessing everything."

Gray held the cutesy bag to his chest like a shield or a wall to stop Meredy from reading him. "This isn't for her,"

"Sure it isn't," She rolled her eyes and Gray was starting to think her eye colour resembled something more horrid than snot.

"I'm questioning your salesgirl skills."

"And I'm questioning your devotion to this girl." Ooohhh, _ouch!_ That was savage. "Do you want to please this girl or not?"

"Well ..."

Meredy raised a pink brow.

"I …"

"Chop, chop, buddy." Meredy said, clapping her hands for effect. Meredy's actions may have come off as mean to some but Gray had a feeling Meredy was the type who loved her significant other fiercely and if someone didn't love her back the same way, then the relationship wouldn't be worth fighting for. "No girl wants to know her man hesitated when it comes to things like love. Go big or go home."

Gray completely avoided the statement. "Why should I get it?"

"Oh my god," Meredy threw her hands in the air. "Just say it's a Christmas present if you're not ready to give the necklace to her now."

Oh, that was true. Still … there was an uncertainty that floated in Gray's mind. Gray had only been in one relationship, back in middle school with a girl named Daphne. It didn't end well. It was a he-said, she-said thing. Gray thought everything was going well with him and Daphne until it wasn't. Should he really be quick to judge with this current relationship between him and Juvia? Based on what's happened so far, it looked like it was going pretty smoothly. But what if something changed? What if there was a bump in the road and everything went to shit? Gray didn't know if he could handle another falling out.

"If she means a lot to you then you won't hesitate any longer." Meredy voiced,growing more impatient by the second. Fierce lovers were scary. So straight-forward.

Gray blinked. He looked at the butterfly accessory, then looked at Meredy, touched his sword necklace and looked at the butterfly accessory again.

This was taking too damn long for Gray's liking.

Gray breathed out, opening his mouth to tell Meredy his decision.

* * *

"Hey,"

"Oh, hiyya," Natsu spoke, looking up from his phone to look at Gray, he seemed to be texting someone. "You're late."

"I know," Gray replied, he saw Natsu punch in a few more keys on his Lacrima phone before locking the screen. If Gray's hunch was right, Natsu was probably texting Lisanna Strauss or the pinkette's half-sister; Wendy Marvell. Possibly to tell the young girl that Natsu wouldn't be eating dinner with the family tonight.

Natsu raised a brow. "You took longer than you said you would."

"Sorry," Gray apologised sincerely, unlike Monday's light brush off. The run in with Meredy made Gray grateful Natsu wasn't up in his face. "I ran into the annoying sales girl again. She wouldn't let me go."

"Her again? Man," Natsu pocketed his phone and started gathering his things. "Did you get the thing for Lucy?"

Gray grinned and answered by raising the pink bag in the air. "Yeah,"

"Nice," Natsu commented before noticing the other bag in Gray's hand – it was grey and had an elegant silver box tied to it. "What's that?"

"Oh, just … A little something for that girl I told you about,"

"The one you're seeing?"

Gray nodded.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Gray nodded again but this time with a smile on his face.

Natsu's grin grew wider, he seemed to say the next words with greater pride. "Nice!"

* * *

After having dinner with the usual crowd of people at FAIRY TAIL HILLS, most of the students made their way back to their dorms, ready to either hit the hay or finish up on procrastinated homework.

Erza Scarlet was ready to quiz herself with another round of flashcards for any unexpected tests when she heard the sound of chattering outside her room. The redhead's ears perked up. It wasn't an unfamiliar disturbance, on the contrary, it was normal.

One would open their bedroom door and see their friends sitting in the hall, littering themselves in the narrow space. It didn't matter that the hall was small or the fact that it blocked everyone's way to their rooms or that someone leaning against a door could comically fall if said door were to suddenly open. No one ever seemed bothered by the group of people sitting outside their bedrooms. The gathering seemed almost like an invitation for anyone to join. Plus, there were always free snacks to share.

Erza shuffled her flashcards neatly then placed them on her desk, she decided it wouldn't hurt to socialize a bit before returning to her studies.

* * *

The laughter that echoed the halls continued as Erza Scarlet peaked her head out of her room, red hair falling over her shoulder.

"Hey guys," she greeted the girls with a smile.

Levy McGarden and Cana Alberona greeted Erza back but Lucy Heartfilia didn't.

There was something bothering the blonde. This unpleasant bite, this urge to pick a fight was a mix of emotions, but overall it felt ... negative.

What was it?

Anger? Frustration?

Lucy continued to stay quiet as Erza took a spot on the floor, beaming at everyone.

Jealousy perhaps?

 _No._ Lucy tried to shake the idea out of her head. Lucy shouldn't feel this way towards Erza. The blonde didn't understand it. Why was she feeling this way? Erza was just being herself. Erza hadn't done anything wrong, yet Lucy's gut told her not to treat the redhead nicely.

 _Be mean to her!_ Said a voice in Lucy's head.

 _I can't do that! She's my friend!_

Her gut seemed to squeeze in disagreement.

 _Erza is my friend._

A true statement that held Lucy from frowning sourly at Erza. Lucy has had breakfast and dinner with Erza and their friends ever since she'd moved into FAIRY TAIL HILLS. Both girls had held lengthy conversations. They'd hung out together in each other's rooms and helped each other. True, they didn't hang out much outside of their accommodation but there was still a friendship between them.

Lucy and Erza were friends. Yet, Lucy also felt Erza was her competition and rival, it didn't feel healthy at all.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Erza asked, apparently not sensing Lucy's discomfort.

"Nah," Cana said with ease.

"Can I hang out?" Erza questioned further.

"Sure," Levy answered, smiling like always.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia expected herself to burst into irrational and uncontrollable anger, accusing Erza of the most ridiculous lies. However, there wasn't a moment that irked her. The blonde realized, as long as there wasn't the sight of Erza flirting with Natsu Dragneel, she wouldn't feel the need to puke at the open and obvious suggestive comments.

They had spent an hour talking and sharing snacks together. There wasn't a specific topic to really hold onto, it flitted from gossip to casual talk to rumours. Apparently, Cana had gotten bored after a while and used one of the many condoms she had in her room to make a balloon (if one could call it that) and was now bopping it in the air. If anyone asked, Cana said it was okay to waste the sex protection object. Because (a) it was orange like the school's colour so they were showing team spirit by passing throwing it back and forth in the corridor. And (b) it was the orange flavoured one and Cana hated the taste.

"So Halloween's coming up," Levy said, once again, it was an open topic that didn't have any meaning to it. "Anyone going out?"

The girls around the hall seem to shrug in response.

"We can do something as a group," Levy offered, keeping the conversation going.

Lucy hummed in reply. "It depends on who we're going with." Lucy confessed, munching on a potato chip.

"Why?" Erza asked, braiding her hair out of boredom.

Lucy pressed her lips in a thin line. Was it bad to say it was because she didn't want to hang out with Erza? She was still slightly confused about the whole Natsu-Erza thing.

"I don't know,"

Cana raised a brow, bopping the balloon to Erza who refused to touch it."So are you saying you just don't want to go out?"

"No, I don't think it's that." Lucy replied, lifting her shoulder. "I don't want me-time, I want to go out but I don't want to just randomly hang with people"

"Maybe you need a girl's day out?" Levy tried to list a solution to Lucy's dilemma.

"No, that's not it either." Lucy spoke. "I want to do something but I don't know what. I'm in between. I want to be with specific people but I want to do something meaningful. I don't want to waste the day."

Erza, Levy and Cana put their heads together, thinking of something that could solve Lucy's peculiar feelings.

After a moment of silence, Cana let out an excited exclamation, pounding her fist into her open palm."Oh, I know exactly what you need!" Cana chimed and quickly unlocked her phone before her fingers flew across the keyboard on her phone.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Cana grinned, her face light up. "A party!"

"A what now?" Levy echoed.

"A party!" Cana repeated, nodding at the message she was getting back.

"Cana, no. Your parties are always too intense." Erza said.

"Technically, it's not _my_ party. It's Lucy's. It's just Bacchus and I will be organising it."

"Seem like a lot of work," Lucy admitted.

"Bacchus and I were already talking about the possibility of throwing Halloween party this week, we just weren't sure. But now I have a good excuse to throw one."

"Cana," Erza warned.

"Oh, chillax. It'll be fine. With my Bacchus's animal party status and my social skills, we should have the thing set up by Saturday night."

"But –" Lucy tried and failed.

"Heartfilia, you need a chill pill." Cana said, stopping the blonde. "We'll have to rush since it's Wednesday and everything. Maybe we'll just wing it but the news should be out by Friday."

"Listen to Lu-Chan," Levy scolded.

"It's just a party."

"But –"

"No buts." Cana waved Levy off and pointed a finger at Lucy. "Your worrisome attitude is really getting to me. You've sealed the deal for Bacchus and I to throw the most _epic_ Halloween party ever."

Erza sighed. "I'm pretty sure sixty percent of your so-called 'planning' will just be throwing stuff together,"

"So what? We've managed before with less effort."

Lucy frowned."Cana, I just told you I don't want to hang out with random people."

"You're not going to be hanging out with random people." Cana rolled her eyes, fingers still on her Lacrima keyboard.

Lucy shared a questionable look with Levy and Erza raised a brow.

"Look at it this way, Lucy. It's a likely probability that everyone from Fairy Tail Academy is going to come to the party. With that said, you could go from group to group and hang out with the people you like. You don't have to stay with one person. Who knows, maybe you could meet someone new and make a friend, hmm?" Cana offered. "I'm one sent-button away from telling Bacchus all the details."

Lucy hummed in reply, eyes still locked with Levy.

The bluenette tapped her chin at the party statement. "Well, it is true, Lu-Chan."

"Who's side are you on, Levy?"

"I'm in the middle."

"Look Lucy, if you say yes then the party is confirmed and loads of people from Fairy Tail Academy will come. If not, then you can do whatever you want." Cana said, eyes never leaving her phone.

Lucy stared at her fuzzy socks. "Are you guys going?"

"Of course, I am." Cana answered without skipping a beat.

"I wouldn't miss your party for the world." Levy smiled supportively.

"It's not my party. I haven't said yes yet." Lucy groaned then faced Erza. "Will you come?"

Erza hummed as if the question was no big deal. "Mira offered to let me in on the Dragneel-Strauss movie night tradition on Saturday." Erza said, something Lucy did not expect and appreciate.

The key words seem to pop in Lucy's head. Erza at the Dragneel's. A whole Saturday night to spend together. A movie to share an experience with. Erza near Natsu. There's no way she would let that happen.

"So …" Erza waved her hands around in an uncertain manner. "I'm kind of fifty-fifty on the party thing too. If it doesn't happen, I already have a back-up plan. It's ultimately up to you, Lucy."

Everyone's eyes were now on Lucy. The blonde suddenly felt pressure. Lucy didn't want to attend some random party filled with people she didn't know who were probably just going to end up drunk and randomly hooking-up. However, Lucy also didn't want to give Erza the option of being all over Natsu.

No way. No way in heck!

Lucy exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "Okay,"

"Okay?" Cana smiled with glee.

"Okay, let's throw this party."

Cana threw her arms around Lucy in glee before pulling Erza and Levy into the hug.

The conversation about the Halloween party came to a stop, the girls then grew tired of passing the condom-balloon and the night ended with Levy popping the orange thing by sitting on it. After bidding each other a good-night, Lucy and Levy made their way towards their rooms which were in the same direction while Erza stood by the wall, waiting for Cana to go. As the girls dispersed, Erza turned to Cana who was still furiously swiping her fingers on her screen.

"Were you really going to let Lucy decide?" Erza asked as she placed a hand on her doorknob.

Cana let out a laugh. "Ha, no. I was going to throw the party anyways. I told Bacchus the moment Lucy suggested it, I was playing _Piano Tiles_ the entire time while she was mulling it over."

Erza sighed. _Figures._

"Hey, don't look so disappointed. You know me. You knew it was going to happen." Cana replied, shooing the matter away.

Huffing out an amused chuckle, Erza bobbed her head. "So the party's confirmed?"

Cana nodded in agreement, eyes twinkling with mischief. "This Saturday on Halloween. Get your freak on,"

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** –

* * *

 **Notes**

Happy 2017 and **GET READY TO GET** **WRECKED** **!**

Ladies and gentlemen, haha, YOU thought this would be a fun fanfic, you were WRONG! The next few chapters will strap you in an emotional roller coaster ride that will leave you craving for more.

That aside, (screams at volume 59 because of Gruvia content page and BROTP of Natsu and Gray), enjoy the suffering.

– **21 January 2017**

* * *

 **RE-EDIT** on **30 June 2017**


	14. Chapter 13

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia felt like Thursday had been a total flop; she has tried her best to grab Natsu Dragneel's attention for a majority of the day. But, it seems like Natsu is constantly distracted by Erza Scarlet.

Erza was everywhere today – always close and conveniently around for a wholeheartedly conversation. Lucy observes that Erza has a strong friendship with Natsu – quoting inside jokes, talking about old memories, poking fun at each other just because.

 _Natsu and Erza are just friends._ The words echo through Lucy's head like a mantra. _Friends. Friends. Friends._

Thankfully, the air is not as heavy as it was on Tuesday. The ruckus at the lunch table is almost normal.

Elfman had baked some brownies yesterday night and was now passing the box of pastries around the table. The Strauss sisters and Wendy gladly boast and tell the others they helped by decorating the top – which were just randomly shaped sprinkles. Jet and Droy both take a piece and hand it to Levy McGarden in union (they both squabble over who's brownie Levy should take, she takes her own piece to silence their ridiculous argument).

Erza reaches for a brownie, delighted to eat the delicious baked good. But before she could, Natsu swoops in and grabs the piece she wanted.

"You brat!" Erza laughed at his antics and punched Natsu on the arm playfully.

"Ow, my arm!" Natsu exclaimed but stuffs the brownie in his mouth regardless.

Erza threatens that she would hurt Natsu even more if he ever tried that again. Natsu responses by making a face and moaning into the brownie like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"You're missing out," Natsu said.

Erza pulls on Natsu's ear as if he was a misbehaving kid. "You're only saying that because you took my piece."

"I think you mean _my_ piece." Natsu sassed.

"That's it, you're dying today!"

Lucy thinks it's nothing more than horseplay. But then, Lucy sees it; Natsu flashes Erza a grin – his signature grin – the one that Lucy thought was only meant for her. Lucy feels a lump in her throat.

"Lucy, do you want some?" Elfman asked politely, a smile plastered on his face.

Lucy eyed the treat blankly before blinking away pressure building behind her eyelids. She tries to smile back at Elfman and said, "No thank you, I'm not feeling hungry."

"I'll save you the last piece." Elfman told her out of curtesy.

Lucy nodded her head because she doesn't think she can manage another smile.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to her like he normally did – he wasn't talking to her as much, he wasn't making jokes or smiling at her.

Lisanna glanced at the blonde who's been awfully closed mouth.

Natsu then burst out laughing at something Erza has said and Lucy doesn't dare look at the grin on his face.

Her heart sting a little. Why is she feeling this way?

…

"Lucy!"

A voice rings through the hallway as Lucy is deep in thought.

"Lucy!"

Ugh, why was she so down about this? It wasn't like Natsu knew Lucy well either way. What does she know about him? Heck, what does _he_ know about _her_?

Natsu knew Lucy transferred from Celestial Institute but he didn't know _why_. Lucy's got her secrets – her dad and his business. And Natsu's got some childhood friend she didn't know about. It's whatever!

" _Lucy!_ "

Something hits the back of her head.

"What the heck?" Lucy touched the her pony tail, snapping out of her train of thoughts and turned around.

"Lucy, wait up!"

"Huh – What?"

She's greeted by Lisanna Strauss looking at her with a worried face. "I was calling for like five minutes straight, are you okay?"

"Erm …" Lucy trailed off, trying to ignore the students around her.

No, she _wasn't_ okay. She hasn't been okay for awhile now. Something's been stirring in her chest lately, an uncomfortable feeling, something negative.

The thing was, Lucy was conscious about these negative feelings. Lucy _knew_ she shouldn't be feeling this way yet … she _was_. There wasn't really a finger to point at, no specific person to blame, but the uneasy feeling refused to go away – the pang that's driving her up the wall.

Brown eyes stare back at blue one. "Umm …"

Lucy can't help but feel Natsu slipping away from her. She feels like they aren't as close as they used to be. Granted, it's only been a solid three days since Erza decided to be friendlier towards Natsu, but still, Lucy could feel the gap.

"I guess I've just had some stuff to think about." Lucy answered.

Lucy wanted to tell Natsu everything – the play, Erza, their friendship – but she had this itching feeling that if she told Natsu then he'd get the wrong impression from her. That she got worked up over nothing. That she was _too_ emotion. There was a fear that Natsu wouldn't understand and Lucy might just risk losing Natsu forever.

 _I can't tell him._ The words echo in Lucy's head. _I can't._

Lisanna cocks her head. "Is it about Natsu? You've been staring at him a lit lately."

Lucy tried not to look guilty. She failed. "… Maybe,"

"My best friend is dense." Lisanna sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you felt a little confused."

"Confuse could be one way to put it."

"This also has something to do with Erza, doesn't it?"

Wow, Lisanna is really hitting the nail on the head. Does she have sixth sense or is she just really good at reading people? Lucy guesses since Lisanna's known Natsu and Erza for a long time, she can distinct certain patterns.

The blonde lifted a shoulder weakly. She didn't really want to single Erza out.

"I'm sorry," Lisanna apologized for her friend's behalf. "Erza can get a little extreme sometimes if she has a goal in mind. Years of being in the Drama Club with her have shown me some pretty wild things Erza's willing to do to get to perfection."

Lucy looked down at her shoes, trying to distract herself.

"Last year's play for example. Man, Erza was just –" Lisanna stopped herself, seemingly embarrassed. "Anyways."

Lucy looked back up.

"But that doesn't excuse the way you're feeling. That is, if you figure out what you're so muddle over about." Lisanna said. "I mean, you don't seem like the type to get jealous so I know it's not that. But I can't really guess what you're feeling either."

Lucy felt her shoulders slumped. Great, if she can't figure out what she's feeling and Lisanna can't figure out too, who's gonna figure this mess up?

"But," Lisanna continued. "It's okay to be concerned. I mean, we're feeling these things because we're all afraid of something right? Sadness because we're afraid someone won't like something we like and therefore cry out. Anger because we're afraid someone won't see eye to eye so we get mad and raise out voice. No one wants to lose a battle."

Lose …

 _Lose!_

Then it hits her like a train. Lucy gasps.

Lucy realized the negative feeling wasn't jealousy or envy. It was fear. She realized she was afraid of losing Natsu to Erza.

After spending one month bonding with Natsu, Lucy felt comfortable around the pinkette. He was funny and nice and kind. And Lucy really liked being guided by Natsu (even if he didn't know what he was doing eighty percent of the time).

Lucy was still new, she had friends but just barely while Natsu had his entire life here – family, childhood friends, a best friend.

Her and Natsu's friendship was built on a mentor-mentee foundation while Erza and Natsu's friendship was something else.

Lucy didn't want to lose Natsu as a friend. They just started hanging out, they just started getting to know each other. If Erza wanted to spend more time with Natsu, who was Lucy to object? If Natsu had a choice on who to pick, Lucy was sure Erza would win in a landslide.

They had history while Lucy had only known Natsu for a short period.

It might seem silly for Lucy to think of such a thing but she's afraid she'd fade into the background once the play is over and once this extra credit is earned. Would Natsu still want to spend time with her? Erza was without a doubt a friend Natsu would not be losing. Lucy on the other hand ...

Lucy was nothing compared to Erza.

"Lucy?" Lisanna voiced after she notices the look on her friend's face. "Are you okay?"

"I – I need a moment to myself to think." Lucy said.

"Did you figure something out?"

Lucy nodded.

"Okay, then I hope you –" Lucy turns before Lisanna gets to finish her words. "– sort it out …"

Lisanna watches as Lucy walks away.

She grumbled under her breath. "Natsu, you idiot, look what you've done to poor Lucy."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia could only sigh in defeat when the final bell rang and told her school was over. Her mind's all over the place.

It's been several hours now and the blonde is still down about the whole ordeal. Dinner had just ended at FAIRY TAIL HILLS, leaving the residents to go about with the remaining of their night.

Lucy Heartfilia and a few of the girls walked away from the chilly autumn air and into the warmly heated of their accommodation building.

Levy McGarden was trailing after her friend, her brown eyes never once leaving the screen of her phone. If Lucy guessed right, Levy was either intensely texting her mom or leaving a long and heartily written review for Lucy's fanfiction that she had just updated an hour ago before dinner.

"Cana?" Lucy called out in an uncertain voice.

"Yeah boi, what up?" Cana Alberona replied, turning around to face her friend as she took off her scarf.

"Hey, um," Lucy twisted a finger in her hair and tugged on a blonde lock nervously. Natsu invades her mind once again. "Do you think this party is a good idea?"

"The Halloween party? Duh," Cana throws in her option casually.

Lucy raised her brow in response. "What if no one arrives? What if it's a fail?"

"Chill,"

"I don't think I can."

Cana sighed at that response and Lucy can't help but feel like a worry-worth.

"Look, if we play our cards right," Cana said, beaming, a huge grin on her face. "Everyone who's anyone is coming. I've organized my Bacchus's parties many times. It's always lit AF. Trust me, you'll be meeting people from all types of places. Different school and, I know for sure, some college hotties."

The blonde hums, her faith was lacking. "Are Bacchus's parties really that popular?"

Cana's face twists from Lucy's sceptic question.

"Ask anyone from the school district, they've all been to at least one of Bacchus's parties." Cana begins ticking her fingers. "I've seen kids from Lamia Scale, that girl's boarding school Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus All Boys Academy. Heck, even kids from places like Celestial Institute."

Lucy's brown eyes almost pop from her sockets. People from her old school have been to Bacchus's parties? She racks her brain, trying to remember if there was ever a mention of wild parties. Was it invite only? Were they only meant for older kids?

"Lucy, I think you're forgetting that Bacchus's a college student, is throwing a party. No shit everyone wants to come. He promises _free_ alcohol and snacks. He always throws them at his _mansion_. He has a pool and a huge garden. Who wouldn't pass on the offer?"

"I guess you're right …"

"You don't have to feel so nervous. Bacchus and I have everything under control. I've already printed out the flyers for tomorrow. Everything's set up for Saturday. It'll be great." Cana said then added with a laugh. "Earlier this year, we threw a party. It was so lit that we whipped all the party competitions off their feet! Like, literally no one attended any other parties except ours! It was hilarious!"

Lucy's lips press in a thin line.

Seeing the blonde not react to her story, Cana stopped her proud boasting. She can't help but click at something. The brunette asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Lucy looks away, eyes staring at anything but Cana. Lucy glanced at Levy, sending S.O.S signals at her friend before recognizing the bluenette was on fanfic. Damn it, it'd be ages before Levy put down her phone if she was on that website!

"I know you're not worried about the party. It's something else, isn't it?"

"Well …" Lucy bit her lip and did another side-glance at Levy. She wished Levy would get off her phone and join in the conversation. But it was no good, Levy was sucked into another world known, tuning out Lucy and Cana's talk.

"Spill," Cana commanded.

"You see … what I said I yesterday, about wanting to hang out with certain people, I meant ... a _certain_ someone. _A person_ not a group but I didn't want to make it _too_ obvious or weird." Lucy replied, her pitch getting higher and higher from embarrassment.

Cana's stormy blue eyes immediately sparkle. "Ohoho, do I smell a crush?"

Lucy feels her face warm up. "What – No! You can't just say that out loud!"

"I just did!"

Lucy frowned in reply.

"If you wanna know what tricks I've got up my sleeve, I can tell you." Cana wagged her eyebrows for effect.

"Tricks?" Lucy repeated, curios.

Cana smirked. Looks like someone is interested! "I don't mind sharing."

"Sharing what?" Levy finally joins the conversation. There's a quizzical look on her face telling Lucy and Cana that she zoned out during the entirety of the talk.

"Tricks apparently," Lucy answered.

"Yeah, these little tricks always keep Bacchus close to me." Cana said, almost in a bragging manner. "I mean, he's in college, I'm in high school but he still finds himself coming back to me."

"I think that's called 'love', Cana." Levy pointed out, her expression looked flat.

"Nah, it's all about planning and knowing when and how to act." Cana told. "You gotta throw in a few winks and give it some razzle dazzle."

Levy replies by making an inhuman noise.

When Lucy doesn't object, Cana gets bolder.

"Step into my candy store, Lucy. Boy, do I have some treats for you." Cana chuckled. "I love me a good challenge,"

"There's no challenge, Cana." Levy spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, face squishing up in a look that said, _Oh no, here comes trouble!_

Lucy merely raised a brow at her friend.

"So, I hear you wanna learn to flirt?" Cana said and wrapped an arm around Lucy's neck, ignoring Levy's words. "I can teach you."

"I – I don't want to flirt," Lucy speaks. "I just want to catch his attention."

 _I want just to keep my stable friendship with Natsu!_ Lucy's mind screamed but there was no way Lucy was going to tell Cana who she her mystery guy was.

"And you can earn that through flirting," Cana told the blonde like she has infinite knowledge on things like this.

Levy sighed. "Cana, _no._ "

"Cana, _yes._ " Cana chimed.

"Don't do this!"

"Levy, I'm talking to Lucy."

"Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you know everything about flirting," Levy tried to save her friend from a mistake.

"Hush now, young one." Cana placed a finger on Levy's lips before she turned back to Lucy. "I know a little app that can help you on your flirting skills!"

"Cana," Levy said in a warning voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy finally spoke, confused as ever.

"Lucy, my dear, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine – _Tinder_."

Lucy swears she almost chokes on her own spite at the same time Levy whispers a horrid, "Oh no," under her breath.

Cana covers her entire palm on Levy's face to silence the girl before she continues her persuasion. "This lil baby will teach you all the skills you need to get your man."

Lucy tried speaking but isn't given the luxury to explain herself. "He's not –"

"C'mon, let's turn this boring night into a fun one." Cana said, tightening her hold on Lucy's arm.

"I –"

"Don't you want him to notice you?" Cana purred.

Lucy bite her lower lip.

"You want your senpai to notice you?" Cana asked. "Just like how I make my Bacchus notice me and keep him close to me?"

"This is ridiculous!" Levy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Regardless of Levy's logic, Cana's words made Lucy think.

 _Keep him close, huh?_ Lucy looked at Cana then thought to herself, _I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep Natsu by my side just a little longer._

Lucy slowly gives into the temptation.

"Senpai ~" Cana spoke like she was in a 90's anime "Senpai, notice me!"

"Okay, that's just annoying now." Lucy said, her face morphing into discomfort.

"Sorry." Cana apologized sincerely but regardless bats her eyelashes at Lucy. "But you _know_ you want to."

Lucy's lips are still in a thin line but she gives in after the silence stretches on.

"Okay, fine. But only if Levy-Chan comes too."

"What?!" Levy exclaimed. "Why me?"

"I need a voice of reason." Lucy explained. It was only reasonable that the most logical person join in on this nonsense.

Levy made a face. "You're lucky I'm a nice person, Lu-Chan."

The corners of Cana's lips twist into a triumph grin. "Perfect,"

And the next thing Lucy knew, she, Levy and Cana were sitting in her room. _Tinder_ was already downloading in Lucy's pink Lacrima phone and Cana would not hand the cell phone back. Cana said she would guide Lucy. And that was how the whole adventure began.

…

After two hours of random conversations with horny dudes, Cana Alberona had manage to show Lucy Heatfilia the ways of making a guy think he was eligible to get into a girl's pants. Lucy didn't expect much but Levy McGarden knew the whole ordeal was going to go horrible wrong.

Cana had managed to describe in detail the simplicity of a guy's mind, how to assess their characteristics through their profile pictures and which guys to avoid. Despite having the option of swiping right to every guy, Cana was moody and fussy when it came to selecting options for Lucy.

"Only the best for my girl Lucy," Cana had said after swiping left to a guy who seemed sketchy.

Cana had managed to make a final decision after much debating. Sting Eucliffe was going to become their main practice dummy.

"Cana, why did you insist on choosing this guy?" Lucy asked, brows knitted with concern.

Cana answered the question as if it was nothing while Levy wanted no part in this. "Hmm? Because it says on his dating profile that he's from that prestige Sabertooth School."

"And?"

"And he's become our victim because Fairies and Sabertooth has had beef with each other for ages."

"Don't you think that's a little bias to fool someone just because of some bad blood?" Lucy questioned even further.

Cana rolled her eyes, fingers flying on Lucy's phone keyboard to reply to Sting's flirty suggestions.

This time, Levy answered, "You wouldn't understand, Lu-Chan. I forget you're still new here sometimes."

"Hey, I've been a Fairy Tail student for a month." Lucy defended herself.

"Still, you wouldn't get our history with them." Levy replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Lucy could do nothing but give into Cana and Levy's 'reasoning'. The blonde had no choice. Especially after Cana managed to flirt up and convince String to drive to FAIRY TAIL HILLS.

Did Cana feel guilty? Heck no! Did Lucy and Levy feel bad? Heck yes!

"I can't believe you made us drive all the way here for a _Tinder_ date," Lucy heard Sting's friend complain as the three Fairy Tail students hide in Lucy's room, surrounded in darkness and silence, spying on their victim.

"Chill," Sting replied, clearly not wanting a lecture and took out his phone to contact Lucy.

Lucy watched her pink phone light up and buzz in Cana's hand. The whole ordeal gave Lucy anxiety.

After several rings, Sting sighed. "She's not picking up."

"Honestly, Sting, I can't believe we came all this way just to fool around with some blonde bimbo."

Sting only frowned and said, " _I'm_ blonde too so shut up,"

This only got his friend to groan in reply.

"Don't fight you guys," Another friend spoke up.

Lucy was so wrapped up with Sting and the complaining friend that she hadn't realized there was another person. So Sting had brought two friends with him. Lucy wasn't really able to see Sting's friends in the dark. Both had dark hair and looked pretty emo. Lucy decided to name the complaining dark haired friend Emo One and the concerned dark haired friend Emo Two.

"I can't believe they came," Levy whispered to Lucy in the dark room.

"Me too," Lucy squeaked while Cana snickered. "How are we supposed to get them to leave, Cana?"

"They don't know our exact room, they'll understand sooner or later," Cana replied, clearly amused by the fact that Sting drove forty-five minutes to get here from lord knows where.

"Where's this Lucy girl, Sting?" Emo One said while eyeing Sting and Emo Two with annoyance. "If we get catfished, I'm never driving you guys anywhere ever again,"

"We're not going to get catfished," Sting reassured, trying to contact Lucy again.

Several moments passed, Lucy still refused to pick up while Emo One continued to complain and Emo Two tried to calm everyone down.

"Why are we even friends?" Emo One continued to complain.

Emo Two answered, "Because our cats like each other,"

"That's the stupidest reason for us to be friends!" Emo One said.

"Bullshit, you love it when our cats play together! You have a shit ton of pictures of them on your phone!" Sting said to Emo One. "Shut it, Rogue!"

Rogue shouted back, sensitive from the cat comment. "You shut it!"

"Stop fighting!" Emo Two butted in. "Just meet up with this girl already, Sting!"

"I'm trying, Zeref!" Sting snapped, getting impatient by Rogue's complaining and Lucy's lack of effort to pick up her phone.

Zeref frowned. "Don't yell at me!"

"What – Are you going to cry like you did back in elementary?!" Sting accused.

"You guys are the worst friends ever!" Rogue threw his hands in the air. "We were supposed to chill and have pizza!"

"We're the only friends you have!" Sting replied.

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

Lucy recognized Erza's voice shouting. The blonde saw Erza open her bedroom window and peek outside. Erza has her red hair in a messy bun and had green goop all over her face.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY!" Erza shouted, waving a fat textbook in the air.

Zeref whispered in horror. "Oh my days, what is _that_ thing?"

Sting and Rogue stood still, staring at Erza like she was death reincarnate in the body of a teenage girl.

"HONESTLY, CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTA – WAIT A MINUTE!" Erza stopped her rant and adjusted her reading glasses. "YOU AREN'T FAIRY TAIL STUDENTS! HOW DID YOU GET ON CAMPUS GROUNDS?!"

"Holy shit, guys, let's go!" Rogue said, panicking. He began dragging Sting and Zeref away from FAIRY TAIL HILLS.

"I'm here to see Lucy!" Sting called out, hoping it would clear the air.

"I don't give a shit if you're here to see God himself, you're making a lot of noise and disrupting my studying!" Erza argued, not happy that these boys were making a fuss. "You better leave now!"

"But –"

"I'M CALLING SECURITY!" Erza threatened.

Lucy swore she had never seen anybody run so fast in her entire life. The Sabertooth boys whipped around, shouting at each other for being stupid and fled away from the dorm rooms.

When the boys were nothing but small dots running out of the gates, Cana peeked out of Lucy's window and spoke.

"Thanks, Erza!" Cana called happily which earned Erza retorting something in her strict voice before the redhead closed her windows.

"You knew Erza would save us." Levy said, catching the drift, still crouching by the window.

"Yeah, _duh!_ I told you they'd leave," Cana said, smirking to herself before unlocking Lucy's phone and deleting Sting from the _Tinder_ match.

"We're never doing that again," Lucy swore and snatched her phone back. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"Agreed," Levy replied and threw herself on Lucy's bed in relief.

Cana rolled her dark blue eyes and went over to switch on the lights.

"No offense, Cana, but that was too wild for me. I appreciate you trying to teach me how to flirt and everything, I think I did learned _something._ But –" Lucy said, pausing for effect. "– I think I'm just going to take it slow and do it my way."

 _Even if it isn't as obvious as Erza flirting._ Lucy adds in her head.

"I second Lu-Chan's decision." Levy answered, nodding her head.

"If you want the boring way to success, go ahead and fall in love with _Natsu_." Cana joked.

Lucy's face paled at Cana's accurate guessing. She never told Cana who the boy she was having issues was.

"Natsu as in _our_ Natsu? Pink hair Natsu? Goofball Natsu Dragneel?!" Levy looked at Lucy as if she had made a horrible decision.

Lucy couldn't help but think back to the sleepover she had at the Strauss household a week ago. Lisanna's words ring in her head, _"Besides, if it's anyone who's a perfect fit for Natsu, it's Lucy."_

Did someone spill the beans? There's no way Cana could have known that unless Mirajane told her. It was unlikely that Mirajane would have told Cana, especially since the head cheerleader had kicked Natsu out of his room so that there was no possibility of eavesdropping. Cana was probably just guessing randomly.

"I never said was in love with him! He's just a good friend!" Lucy's face burned a light shade of pink. The blonde threw one of the stuff animals she had on her bed at Cana.

"Yeah right!" Cana only laughed as she deflected the throw before tossing the stuffed toy back to Lucy. "You're gonna get all flirty with him during the Halloween party. One of you is bound to fall in love."

"Cana!" Levy warned despite being confuse about the sudden news. Levy was still going to side with Lucy who was now positively pink.

Cana replied by shooing the warning away before speaking, "Anyway, since fun time is over, I'll head back to my room. I promised Bacchus I'd _Skype_ him and I think he's getting impatient."

With that, Cana exited Lucy's room with a playful wink and gave them a salute before Cana sauntered back to her room.

Feeling emotional exhausted, Lucy tossed her phone to Levy who gave her a look.

"She's right you know," Levy said.

Lucy questioned, "About what?"

"The flirting. Someone's gonna fall for somebody."

Lucy grumbled into her pillow. "I know,"

Levy told her friend, "You better delete that app off your phone this instant."

"I will."

"Are you going to take Cana's advice and flirt with Natsu tomorrow?"

Lucy answered loudly, "No!"

"Then why did we even go through this whole thing if you're just gonna chicken out and not admit your feelings?"

"I don't have feelings for Natsu!"

"If you're not catching the feels then what was the whole point of the party?" Levy asked, still confused. "Wasn't that what the scheme was all about?"

"No, I just –" Lucy tried to defend herself, pouting as she rolled over her bed and grabbed a pillow to squish. "I just – I don't want to lose."

"Lose what?" Levy offered, spinning herself in a circle on the swivelling chair. "Your dignity?"

Lucy quipped. "Hey – My dignity is fully in tacked, thank you very much."

Levy was still spinning around. "Your spotlight in the play?"

"I'm the only antagonist, what is there to lose?"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know!" Lucy lied even though she knew what she was afraid off.

"Lucy," Levy spoke in a steely voice. She had stopped spinning and was now looking directly at Lucy with serious brown eyes. "What are you afraid of losing?"

Lucy sighed, she doesn't even want to think about it.

"I don't know." She said. "I just don't want to lose."

Levy told Lucy, "Well, I don't like this. But whatever you're fighting for, it better be worth it."

Then the small girl decides tonight was too wild for her. Levy bids Lucy a good night and goes back to her own room.

Lucy is then left alone with nothing but her thoughts. Usually, Lucy would take this free time to refresh her fanfiction page, lift up her mood by reading reviews from the readers but, this time, not even positive feedback could cheer her up. Lucy could only let out another sigh.

She's about to roll over and attempt to sleep early when her pink phone buzzed. Lucy unlocked it without a second thought. There's a message blinking on her screen. It was from Erza.

It read, **No more funny business.**

Lucy squinted at the words. The blonde was sure Erza had meant the text for the whole _Tinder_ fiasco but Lucy took it as another message. Something clicked in her brain. Erza was _right_ , no more funny business.

Lucy realizes where she has made an error. So far, Lucy Heartfilia has done nothing but act when she fully knows what she should have been doing was talk. Talk it out with Natsu. Sure, their first meeting wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows but Natsu managed to pull through. After finally coming to _proper_ speaking terms, Natsu and Lucy found themselves easily starting a conversation with each other.

They need to speak to each other – or at least, Lucy needs to speak with Natsu and give him an explanation.

Lucy has been fighting and arguing with herself so much for the past few days. She's been irrational and moody and not herself. She didn't understand it at first. The blonde figured it was due to her discomfort for Erza being suggestive with Natsu but now, after talking to Lisanna and Levy, it suddenly made sense. The answer popped into Lucy's head before she could second guess everything. Lucy realized what she was being so careless about.

Lisanna and Levy were right, Lucy was afraid of losing. But it wasn't until she put 'Natsu Dragneel' and 'losing' together, did she really enforce on her earlier realization. Lucy was afraid of _losing_ Natsu, it was a through and through kind of thought. Goofy, loud, easy-going Natsu Dragneel to beautiful, driven, perfect Erza Scarlet.

Especially after all that's happened. Natsu had been so helpful to Lucy so far. He gave her advice, he sits with her during lunch, he helped encourage her during practice which lead Lucy to land a role in the play.

If anything, it seemed like Natsu had done enough as his job as a mentor. Natsu could easily be off the hook now if he wanted. He didn't necessarily have to stick with her anymore, he's done enough. And that was what scared Lucy. She was scared Natsu would pick Erza over her. She was scared of losing him as a friend.

And Lucy wasn't going to let that happen – didn't want it to happen. It was time to stop fooling around and be serious. Lucy was going to sit down and have a nice chat with the pinkette. She'll sort it out. She'll explain her feelings. She wasn't going to act like _this_ anymore.

But above all, she wasn't going to let her feelings blind her and drive her up the wall. Lucy wasn't going to lose Natsu. This _is_ going to be worth it.

* * *

"You get a flyer! And you get a flyer! And YOU get a flyer!"

Is the first thing to be heard in the halls of Fairy Tail Academy on a Friday morning.

As soon as Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss separated from Mirajane and Elfman who had other matters to attend, the best friends heard someone enthusiastically bouncing around the crowded halls.

Natsu raised a brow, giving Lisanna a look. He asked, "What the heck?"

Lisanna merely shrugged and tried to peer over the mass of people.

Natsu then said, "I'll go check it out, stay here. This crowd looks dangerous."

"Yes, mama." Lisanna rolled her corn flower blue eyes.

"Lisanna Strauss," Natsu said, his voice peaked with fake strictness, stopping dead in his tracks from moving towards the crowd.

"What?"

"Don't talk to your mama that way."

Lisanna let out a snicker and shooed him away with a flick of her wrist. "Just go investigate."

"Ay, ay!" Natsu does a little salute and made a beeline towards Cana and the crowd.

When Natsu finally got closer to the booming voice, he saw Cana Alberona handing out flyers like she was Oprah handing out free cars.

"You get a flyer! All of you get a flyer! Take it! Limited offer, people!"

Natsu approached Cana, battling through the sea of students grabbing the flyer. The moment the pinkette got close enough, he was pushed away by the crowd. Natsu honestly thought it wasn't worth it on the third shove but he somehow made it close enough to speak to Cana. Natsu opened his mouth to ask her a question but got a flyer shoved in his face in response.

"Hey!" He whined, pushing the piece of paper away.

"Read it," Cana replied, she was clearly too busy to talk.

"But I want to ask you a question,"

"Well, tough titties, Natsu boy. I don't have time for your questions." Cana said, turned away and continued handing out stacks of paper.

"Ugh," Natsu grunted and slipped out of the crowd towards Lisanna.

"You got it?" She questioned.

"I got it!" He said and raised the paper in the air as proof.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked, cupping her hands around her mouth so he could hear her over Cana's shouting.

"Uh," Natsu said and looked at the handout.

It was printed in black and toxic green. There were words in bold, fit in a font like dripping blood and a nasty looking pumpkin in the bottom right corner.

He didn't bother to even read the flyer. Natsu only handed it to Lisanna once he was close enough to her. "It's a party, I guess."

"A party?" Lisanna echoed and reads the paper out loud.

.

 **TRICK-OR-TREAT!**

 **You're invited to Bacchus Groh's Halloween party!**

 **Free alcohol and food!**

 **Starts at 8PM, ends when you drop!**

.

"I like how Bacchus underlined the word free alcohol. Shows how desperate he is," Natsu said, unimpressed as he poked the words on the flyer. "Sounds lame."

"Natsu, have you been living under a rock? Don't you know who Bacchus is?" Lisanna gave her best friend a look.

"Cana's boyfriend?" The pinkette guessed.

Shaking her head, Lisanna explained to him, "Bacchus is more than that. Mira-Nee told me about him. His parties are usually wild. He throws it at his mansion all the time,"

"Mansion?" Natsu repeated and let out a low whistle. "Okay, I take it back. Not lame."

"Duh, Sherlock,"

"Lisanna, that is _still_ no way to talk to your mama. You're grounded,"

"Grounded? You can't ground me." Lisanna pushes Natsu playfully by the shoulder. "You're not my parent."

Natsu couldn't help but point out. "Mira grounded you once."

"Okay, you got me there. I'm sorry, mama." Lisanna joked, raising her hands in surrender. "Do you want to attend this party with me?"

"Sure," Natsu said and pointed to the pumpkin icon before speaking again, "It says here, only those with flyers can come.

"One flyer lets in five people." Lisanna confirmed.

"I guess even someone as wild as Cana's boyfriend wants to keep things under control."

"Do you have anyone on your mind that you want to invite?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu shrugged in response. "It depends on who has the flyer. I don't mind anyone tagging along."

Lisanna nodded. "Mira-Nee and Elfman-Nii aren't here so I assume it'll be too late for them to get one."

Natsu bobbed his head in agreement. "True,"

"Is Wendy still a no-go?" Lisanna asked.

"I think it'll take awhile for her to recover from her flu. Besides, Wendy already asked her pen-pal from Lamia Scale Academy to accompany her. They're having a scary movie night."

The white haired girl hummed.

"So, I guess it's just me, you and my siblings." Lisanna said, ticking four fingers. "Guess there's one spot left."

Natsu mirrors his best friend, humming in reply and then lets the conversation become an open one. He wasn't sure who else would want to tag along but the invitation was there.

…

This was Lucy Heartfilia's chance!

Lucy heard everything – _everything._

From the information she's gathered from Natsu and Lisanna's talk, Natsu Dragneel is down to go to the party. Which means he wouldn't exactly say no to her if she asked him to go with her, right?

She just needed a moment to talk to him.

The blonde follows Natsu walk down the hall and strikes once he's rounded the corner where there are less students walking around.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, coming out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of Natsu.

The pinkette exaggerates, does a little jump and everything. "Fairies, damn it, Luce! What are you: a ninja? Are you trying to kill me?"

She ignores his accusation and grabs the sleeve of his hoodie. "Go with me to the Halloween party."

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Go with me. Attend the party with me." Lucy repeated.

"Uhhh … yeah sure."

Lucy opens her mouth to tell him why she wants to go with him but Natsu talks over her.

"I mean, I was already planning to go with Lisanna." Natsu told Lucy. Natsu rambles on, not sensing Lucy's urgency to say something. "Wendy's been feeling under the weather since Wednesday night so she'll definitely be sitting the party out. I'm not sure about Elfman and Mira but if they agree to come with us, that means all five of us could go together and –"

"I need to talk to you." The words slip out of Lucy's mouth before she can stop herself.

"I – Oh, did I do something to upset you?" Natsu asked, instantly giving Lucy all his attention.

Lucy suddenly feels like she's under the blinding theatre spotlight again.

"N – No. I just – There's something I want to address," She tried to be formal but it sounds too awkward.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu questioned, a worried look on his face. "Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me now."

Lucy sucked in a deep breath. _No_ , not now. She's not prepared yet.

"Tomorrow," Lucy promised Natsu. "I promise it'll be real quick. It's not even urgent."

The pinkette's eyebrows are still knitted. He asked, "Are you sure?"

"It's just about the play." Lucy replied then thought, _More or less …_

Almost all the worry seemed to melt of Natsu's face. "Are you still going on about that? You don't have to stress about it. You blew us all away during the audition. You managed to land one of the big roles. You'll do great."

Lucy smiles at his words. "I –"

The blonde almost tell his everything. Almost. But she thinks it's too early.

"I … I have to go to class now and uh – I won't be seeing you during lunch. I have this _thing_ with Levy," Lucy tells him.

And the reason she says this is because she needs time – time to think, time to plan, time to discuss it with a friend and see if the thoughts haunting her weren't stupid.

Not only that, it was also because Lucy was embarrassed. She was embarrassed that she acted moody towards her friends, Natsu and Erza. It seemed so silly now that she had given herself a moment to think and dwell on second thoughts.

After all, the blonde couldn't just word vomit all her insecurities. Lucy needed to give Natsu a heads up. He needed to be prepared – simply dumping all her worries on the pinkette would be cruel and selfish.

And Lucy didn't want Natsu to think of her as so.

"Thank you for understanding." Lucy reaches out and gives squeezes his hand. She sees him flash her his signature grin. "Just … pick me up, okay?"

Then she turns and leaves the conversation.

Natsu doesn't get a chance to add anything. He does, however, get to chime in a "See you tomorrow, Luce!"

This sudden proclamation somehow eases Lucy. She's nervousfor tomorrow's talk but there's also a new spring in her step because Lucy knows, she's going to handle her irrational feelings with reason and good conscience.

* * *

 **Hey!**

Read Gray Fullbuster's text blinking on Juvia Lockser's phone.

Not wanting to make him wait long, Juvia let her fingers fly across the keyboard and replied within seconds.

 **Hi, Gray-Sama!** She texted followed by a conga-line of smiley faces.

 **Do u hv any plans for Halloween?** Gray asked.

Juvia took some time writing her reply, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She wanted to sound casual yet also interested in the conversation. Play it cool, girl!

 **Juvia isn't sure. Juvia was thinking for taking a shift at one of her work places since Gajeel-Kun is doing the same thing.**

The second she sent Gray that piece of information, she almost wants to take it back yet also add more.

She wanted to tell Gray, considered telling, that she didn't know if she could afford certain necessities next month. Money had been tighter than usual. Especially after Gajeel decided the Element Four wouldn't be stealing any more expensive items from the SEVENTH mall.

It has only been two weeks since the incident with the mall cops but Juvia knew she couldn't risk her and Gajeel's safety.

Juvia couldn't – wouldn't tell Gray about her thieving life-style. Mainly due to the fact that she knows she has to return to the dirty career.

Her phone chimes.

Gray answered with a disappointed, **Oh …**

Juvia immediately felt bad once she read Gray's reply.

 **Why?** She asked and waited in anticipation. **Is there something you wish to ask Juvia, Gray-Sama?**

Gray wrote, **There's a house party this Saturday. Cana and Bacchus are hosting it. I was wondering if u wanted to go with me.**

It took everything in her not to scream and freak out.

 _Was this a date?_ Juvia thought and blushed.

Can attending a party together be called a date? Either way, she would show up as his plus one and that was _something_ , right?

The temptation was so strong. Juvia has heard of Bacchus Goh despite never attending any of his parties. But that was only because she considered going to such a thing as somewhat of a gate crash. Phantoms weren't exactly invited.

The only problem was, the party was literally _tomorrow_. Juvia wasn't sure if she could suddenly just jump on board on a wild party.

Maybe Juvia could just whip out the old costume she wore last Halloween (and the one before that _and_ the one before that). She's been dressing as human Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ for three years in a row, the fourth time wouldn't hurt. It was just a simple blue dress with a matching bow in her hair.

Juvia nervously pinched the hem of her pyjamas and typed, **Will Gray-Sama be dressing up?**

Gray responded within seconds, **Uh, u mean my costume?**

 **Yes.** Juvia wrote.

 **Jack Frost.** Gray replied and added a snow flake emoji.

Juvia's shoulders slumped. Juvia doesn't know why, she blames her overreaching imagination but she suddenly has the urge to wear a couples costume with Gray. She doesn't even know if she's going but _still_!

If only Gray had told her about the party sooner. She could have somehow made a matching costume with him. Elsa from _Frozen_ perhaps? Juvia was good with a sewing machine (and knitting) but she knew it would be impossible to craft a magical ice dress overnight!

 **What about u?** Gray asked a second later.

Juvia replied, eyebrows furrowed, **Juvia doesn't even know if she can go.**

 **I know. But what would u dress up as if u would go?** Gray writes anyways.

 **Ariel from the Little Mermaid.** Juvia told him and mirrors Gray's earlier text, adding different fish emojis.

 **That sounds cute.** Gray replied and Juvia finds her face grow warmer and warmer as they exchange texts.

 **Juvia will tell Gray-Sama if she's free later on. She hasn't gotten any replies from Juvia's bosses.** Juvia writes.

Gray sends her an okay emoji. **Good night then.**

Even though the series of texts was a simple way of checking up on her and basically asking about her day, Juvia couldn't help but feel hopeful that they were more than just … whatever they were.

She said aloud, "Good night,"

"Who the fuck are you talkin' to?" A voice asked.

Juvia looks up from her phone, only to see Gajeel standing by her bedroom door.

"Ju, what's good?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia noticed Gajeel is still wearing his work clothes – He works at a nearby diner as one of the chiefs. There are bruises under his eyes from tiredness and lack of sleep.

Regardless, that doesn't stop Gajeel from spending the little amount of time he has with Juvia. That puts a smile of her face.

Juvia playfully told Gajeel, "Not you,"

"Ouch," Gajeel touched his chest with one hand like she shot him while the other hand was holding a brown paper bag. Probably spare pastries or leftover food from the diner. "And I was gonna share some fries with you."

"Juvia wants fries." She said, stretching out her hand to accept it.

"Well, too bad. Your lost,"

"Sharing is caring."

Shaking his head, Gajeel joked, "Nope. You've fucked up."

Juvia gave him a look.

"That is …" Gajeel paused for affect. "Unless you have something to exchange?"

"Like what?" Juvia let out a laugh. "Gajeel-Kun already reads books for free when he visits her at the bookstore during work,"

Gajeel rolled his read eyes at this. "And then I read fanfiction for free when I can't get enough of the series." He waved the paper bag of fries as if it was a tempting offer. "So, no dice? Nothin' to exchange?"

"Nope," She said and pops the P with amusement.

"Then I guess it's all mine."

"But technically, Gajeel-Kun got those fries for free so it doesn't really belong to you. Gajeel-Kun didn't buy it."

"Free stuff is still stuff. That's what we get for being poor." Gajeel said it like it was an inside joke.

A smile touches Juvia's lips. "Gajeel-Kun must think he's so cool having all the power,"

"You bet the fuck I am," Gajeel replied with a triumph grin. "I'm the cool one in this family."

"Dork," Juvia snorted, covering her laugh with her hand.

Gajeel gasped. "How dare you insult the cool one?"

Juvia rolled her doe eyes again and changed the topic. "So, how was work?"

Gajeel shrugged, plopping on the ground before throwing the bag of fries at Juvia. "Same old, same old. Got some good tips. I'm taking two shifts tomorrow and since it's a holiday, the pay is more."

Juvia hummed in reply, eating the salty treat.

"What 'bout you?" Gajeel asked, extending his arm to grab some fries.

"Juvia's bosses haven't replies." Juvia answered. "Juvia isn't sure yet but Juvia is free the whole day tomorrow."

"Do you want to work?" Gajeel questioned.

Juvia raised a brow. "What do you mean, Gajeel-Kun?"

"I mean – Don't you have plans? Y'know, did that Fairy ask you out again?"

Juvia made a face. How did he know?

Reading Juvia like an open book, Gajeel said, "So he did."

Juvia doesn't answer.

"You should go." He told her.

"But," Juvia's lips turned into a frown. "It's not fair that Gajeel-Kun works on Halloween and Juvia doesn't."

Gajeel sighed. "This isn't a competition, Ju. 'Sides, you aren't even sure you've got anythin' to do. Better spend Halloween havin' some fun."

Juvia mumbled a reply that Gajeel distinct as a negative response. He then replied by throwing a fry to her head.

"Gajeel-Kun!"

"Stop bein' so down, rain woman."

"But Gajeel-Kun doesn't even like Gray-Sama!"

"Doesn't matter. I don't like a lot of people." Gajeel shrugged then drops a bomb by stating, "But you like him, right?"

Juvia squeaked, frowning at Gajeel's statement.

He knows it's a sensitive topic. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see Juvia having strong feelings for Gray but saying out loud was a little difficult.

Gajeel continued, "Then you should enjoy time with him."

"Why is Gajeel-Kun being so supportive?" Juvia questioned. "Gajeel-Kun always complains about Juvia being a love-struck sissy."

"Because you _are_ a love-struck sissy." Gajeel told her. "But that Fairy makes you happy and that's all that matters –" Gajeel stops himself before he can get sappier. "I mean – It's whatever. Better than you bein' a rain woman."

"Awww," Juvia chimed.

"Shut up!"

Juvia cooed with a knowing smile, "Gajeel-Kun is so sweet!"

"No, I'm not! I'm badass!" Gajeel defended himself.

"Juvia thought Gajeel-Kun was cool,"

"That too," Gajeel said in a voice that said, _I am bad ass AND cool. And don't you forget it!_

Juvia let out a humorous giggle. "Juvia is glad to have Gajeel-Kun by her side."

Gajeel's hard features soften. He looked like he wanted to say something equally kind but, of course, he would never admit such thing. So instead, he said, "You're a sissy."

"I love you too, Gajeel-Kun!"

"Now you're just bein' gross. I'm leavin'," Gajeel told her and turned to exit her bedroom.

"Have a good night's rest! Sweet dreams!" Juvia called as the tall boy shuts her door.

"Ew," Is all he replied and the blue haired girl lets out another giggle.

Just before Juvia tucked herself into bed and fall into a peaceful slumber, she sends one last text to Gray and told him, **Juvia will be joining Gray-Sama tomorrow for Halloween!**

He answered with an excited, **U're my date to the party then!**

* * *

– one-third BETA-ed by **Checkmate-13** so thank you! –

* * *

– Special thanks to **AnnaYasashii, KingofBlacks, Onyxravenstone, dakotas1210, SingingAngel327, Animenerdd8, BabyCakes25** and an unknown Guest for saying kind things to me when I expressed my need to go on hiatus and take care of my mental health –

* * *

 **Notes**

Here, take it! TAKE MY GARBAGE! GRUVIA IS CANON IN HIRO MASHIMA'S FAIRY TAIL AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE! Fairy Tail ended, here's my contribution.

– **21 July 2017**


	15. Chapter 14

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster volunteers his brother, Lyon Bastia, as tribute on Halloween night. The dark haired teen orders Lyon to drive and pick Juvia up without even offering anything in return. Lyon is force to surrender because the odds are not in his favour, Gray doesn't have his driver's license yet and Ur chooses to baby Gray since it's his second night back at the Milkovich residence.

"I hate you," Lyon declared, dressed in a button-up, red tie and brown pants for some reason.

Gray remembers thinking, _What a strange costume_ , before simply responded by shrugging and staying his role during the drive would be acting as the navigator and pointing directions to Juvia's house.

When a Honda rolls up at the Redfox driveway, Juvia races across the lawn to greet the boys, feeling more than nervous. She dusts off invisible dirt off her dress, tightened her winter coat around her body and straights her blue bow.

"Hello, Juvia-Chan!" Lyon greeted, the window to the driver's seat rolled down, then introduced himself.

"Hello, Lyon-San." Juvia greeted back politely, adding a nod for good measurements.

Gray opened the door to the back seat, welcoming her to sit with him.

But the moment Juvia's eyes land on Gray, she stills. She notices he's not dressed in a blue hoodie and brown pants. No, he looks nothing like _Jack Frost._ Instead, he's wearing a white collared button-up, dark jeans, black boots and had a red sash around his waist. Gray looked very much like _Prince Eric._

Juvia felt like a kid waking up on Christmas morning to see presents under the tree. Her heart swelled, Gray had gone out of his way to make sure their costumes matched.

"Hey," Gray greeted her, grinning wide.

Juvia replies almost shyly, "Hi."

When she realizes she's mimicking him – the corners of her mouth lifted upwards and crinkling eyes – it comes to Juvia's attention that they're exchanging smiles. It makes her grin harder. Her heart thumping against her chest tells Juvia it feels like more than just a crush.

…

"Juvia's always wanted to join swim team."

Juvia Lockser said to Gray Fullbuster as they sit on the sofa together. They're at the Milkovich household, waiting for Loke to pick them up and drive them to the Halloween party. Now they're just passing the time with idle conversations.

"Yeah?" Gray asked. He currently has his arm resting on top of the sofa's back cushion, just behind Juvia – it wasn't exactly wrapped around her shoulder but it wasn't exactly just coincidently there too. It was a half-bond move.

"She tried out once and someone on the team said Juvia was good enough to be a regular." Juvia bobbed her head. "But Juvia never had the time."

"Is it because of the part-time jobs?"

Juvia fiddled with her hair.

"That and because of other things …" Juvia replied, avoiding the topic of her household's financial stability. It didn't matter how much effort Metalicana put into his work, being a single parent was hard work. They always had enough to put food on the table and pay the bills but everything else just seemed like a luxury to afford. Juvia can't exactly tell Gray the reason for her limited time was due to her needing to schedule in time to steal. "… but Juvia has more free time on her hands now."

Gray hummed in reply. "I get what you mean. But being in a sport isn't all that fun. Lacrosse is exhausting sometimes. Drama Club even more so."

Then there was the matter of him failing Math but he wasn't going to talk about that tonight.

Juvia nods her head again then said something that makes Gray's hear flutter, "At least we still have time to spend _together_."

"Yeah –" Gray agreed. Was it possible to feel this happy with just one person? "– together."

He must have had a dopey look on his face or maybe he had stared too long at Juvia because she erupts in a fit of giggles. It sounded pleasant in Gray's ears. His chest bubbles with pride for accomplishing to make her laugh.

At that moment, Gray thought could hold her hand for forever and still want to hold on longer.

But their little moment didn't last long because soon they heard somebody outside his front door.

Someone yelled, "I – I can't believe the manager had the nerve to say _I_ was the one who stole the sword! I didn't! I told them it was already sold to a customer and that I had seen him a few days ago but she didn't believe me! My manager didn't believe me and now I'm here, fired, on Halloween!"

Juvia jumped a little and Gray turned to face the source of the noise as if he could glare laser beams through hard oak wood.

The same person said, "If I could just find that customer with the sword – If I could just –"

Then the sound of a pad-lock unlocking on the front door could be heard.

"LET GO OF ME, I HAVE TO FIND THE SWORD!"

Another voice said, clearly audible, "Well, you won't find it tonight."

Then the door swung open.

Gray tilted his head to see which member of his family had returned. Urtear walked into her home, dressed in her casual clothes instead of her school uniform. Gray hasn't seen Urtear in a week due to the constant household switching and because Saint Crime S. students usually only come home on the weekends unless they're given special permission. The delinquent school also served as a dorm, a tactic way to keep the rebellious teens out of trouble.

Then a girl with bubble gum pink hair entered behind Urtear. The way she walked … Gray immediately knew something was up.

The walk – it wasn't coordinated, it was funny. The girl was stumbling to get one foot in front of the other. It was clear, the girl was _drunk._ Nevertheless, she didn't seem to care how she presented herself, too distracted with her feet to notice the people in the room.

"The sword, Tear!" The girl shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself," Urtear said to her friend. She turned away and faced the living room to just give enough time to express her surprise, it seemed like she didn't expect there to be people just loitering around. "Uh … hi?"

Juvia straightened her back and bows a little from the couch while Gray pulls back the arm that was snaked semi-around Juvia's shoulders. For a moment, Gray almost expected Urtear to tease him about Juvia, something older siblings usually do, but she didn't bat an eye.

"H – Hello! Good evening!" Juvia greeted.

Urtear slowly absorbed the scene in front of her before offering a smile. Or at least, attempted to, before her friend crashed into her back.

The girl gasped and stumbled back dramatically after the collision. Urtear spins around in a quick motion just in time to catch her friend, managing to place a supporting hand on her lower back before the girl could fall and injure herself. Urtear then guides her pink haired friend and laid her on the coach.

"I'll get you some water, okay?" Urtear told her friend as she smoothens down messy pink hair but back-peddled last minute when she got a better idea, "No wait – I'll cook you something so that the alcohol's absorbed, would that be okay with you?"

The girl on the couch mumbled something that sounded like an approval in reply.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Urtear said and shot her younger brother a look that said _Watch her._

Gray replied by sending Urtear a look that said _I don't even know who she is!_

Urtear glared for a moment before mouthing the word 'Merry' before making a beeline to the kitchen to probably get something to cure Merry's state.

 _Merry, huh?_ Gray thought.

Flashes and bits of conversations from Urtear's e-mails came into Gray's mind. So _this_ was Urtear's friend whom she had nicknamed Merry due to her bubbly and obvious 'merry' personality.

Gray stared at the bubble gum haired girl and thought _This girl is from Saint Crime S. like Tear._

Juvia leaned closer to Gray and asked in a whisper before trailing off, "Gray-Sama, is she ..."

Gray immediately caught the drift. He nodded his head and confirmed, "Drunk."

Gray paused for a moment, he knew Urtear said this Merry person was her friend but Gray felt like he's met Merry somewhere. Like, personally – face to face. Urtear's friend just looked _way_ too familiar.

"Juvia hopes she's okay." Juvia said.

Gray hummed back, still deep in thought, trying to solve who Merry was to him.

Then, _it clicked_ – Bubble gum salesgirl! With wide eyes, Gray couldn't help but gap at the girl semi-conscious on his living room couch. Bubble gum hair salesgirl from the SEVENTH Mall, 'Merry', Urtear's friend – Meredy – was the same girl.

Gray thought, _Oh shit, what a small world._

Regardless, Gray doesn't really want to turn this into the Meredy show tonight. She looked like a crazy person saying delusional things.

"Hey, Juvia, let's talk somewhere else." Gray said.

Juvia's eyebrows arched worriedly, "But didn't Gray-Sama's sister need someone to watch over her friend?"

"Yeah, but …"

Today was _not_ Gray's day. And it only got worse because Meredy decided to lift her face from her comfy spot and tried to start a chat with him and Juvia.

"Hey," Meredy called at the couple with a laugh. And when no one answered, Meredy called again, "Hey!"

"... Y – Yes?" Juvia answered politely, making Gray shoot her a look.

 _Don't engage in conversation with a drunkard!_ Gray yelled in his head.

"The room is spinning!" Meredy finished her words.

"That …" Juvia's words faded away, not knowing what to say. "… sounds fun?"

"It is! Wheee!" Meredy threw her hands in the air.

Gray squinted at Meredy. He said under his breath, "Yeah, _fun_."

Meredy laughed again in response, then out of nowhere, started _crying_. Oh, that wasn't good. This was a disaster. It was clear that Meredy was emotionally unstable when drunk.

Meredy began blabbering away, "I did something bad tonight, you guys! _Real_ bad!"

 _A drunk confession?!_ Both Gray and Juvia thought, surprised.

 _Meredy's from Saint Crime S. this girl could have been involved in murder for all I know! Shit! Is Juvia even safe with Meredy here?_ Gray thought then darted his dark eyes to look at the bluenette.

He should have definitely left awhile ago while he still had the chance.

"I got fired! I mean – I know I have my faults!" Meredy confessed as she's draped on the sofa. "I had my first sip of alcohol when I was fifteen, I stole when I was sixteen but I tried to turn it around, you know? I tried turning it around! I'm not like that anymore!"

 _Yet, you're drinking tonight._ Gray thought.

Gray glanced at Juvia again, hoping he wasn't the only one who looked loss and confused. He wasn't, thankfully, but Juvia looked more uncomfortable rather than anything else.

Meredy continued confessing like a sinner at a church. "I got a job at SENSORY LINK – Some accessory jewellery shop thing just to prove I was a good person! An honest job, you know? I worked my butt off, tried proving I could get my future back in track! Then I was accused of the unthinkable: theft! My manager said I was a thief, she said I had stolen a sword styled necklace but I didn't!"

"T – Theft?" Juvia echoed, her doe eyes larger than normal.

Juvia's chest felt tight, like she couldn't breathe. She laced her hands together, they were shaking a little. Juvia seemed to have connected the dots to an unwanted mystery. She bits her lower lip. This can't be happening. _Not tonight!_

"Yeah! Theft! Fucking thief getting me fired! Fucking –" Meredy lost her train of thoughts then pleaded at the two. "You have to help me find the sword! You have to help me find the customer with the sword! He'll clear my name!"

Hearing that, Gray glanced down at the sword necklace around his neck. Was Meredy talking about him? His necklace that Juvia gave him? Did Meredy's woes have something to do with them?

This night was spiralling into something else.

" _The necklace is limited edition,"_ Meredy's words from Wednesday's errand run echoed through Gray's skull

 _No, it's just a coincidence!_ Gray thought and shook his head.

However, for safe measurement, he tucked his necklace into his shirt. He didn't want anything to do with this drama tonight. He and Juvia were just waiting for Loke to pick his date up then drive over and pick them up. If everything goes smoothly, they'd end up at the party around nine PM – not fashionably late but not too early to be the first ones either.

"The guy has droopy eyes and is about yay high," Meredy began describing the sword customer, she lifts a hand above her head but because of her lying down position, she indicated that the person she was looking for was three feet tall.

 _I'm not_ that _short,_ Gray thought as he frowned. He just hoped Meredy would be drunk enough to not recognize him.

Meredy continued, "He has really bad social skills and has this permanent scowl on his face."

Before Gray can interject, Juvia acts.

"Juvia –" Juvia grabbed Gray's arm, palms sweaty at the touch. She said in a small voice, "Juvia wants to leave, Gray-Sama. Gray-Sama's sister's friend is – She's scaring Juvia."

"Okay," Gray patted Juvia's hand. Both completely ignoring Meredy who was still going on about the sword customer. "Okay, just let me get Urtear then we'll wait in my room or something."

Gray began standing up, mind made up to go to the kitchen when Juvia's hand shot out again. Juvia grabbed the red sash around Gray's waist. One look at Juvia and Gray knew he had pulled the wrong move.

Was Juvia … tearing up?

"H – Hey, are you okay? Don't cry." Gray said. Shit, did he make her cry? He repeated, "Don't cry."

"Don't leave Juvia alone with her." Juvia begged. She was scared out of her mind. What if this drunk girl recognized her from her Element Four stealing spree? What if she ratted Juvia out in front of her Gray-Sama?

"I have to get Tear." Gray told Juvia but she shook her head 'no'. "It'll only take a second, okay? I just need to convince Tear to step away from the stove and I'll be right back."

Juvia continues shaking her head. She looked terrified.

Gray was lost for words. He didn't want to put her in this situation but he knew Urtear was stubborn. If he send Juvia to get Urtear then it would look like Gray was playing dirty or something by using Juvia to soften Urtear up. And if they left Meredy without supervision then he would be sure Urtear would be beyond mad. He had to be the one to beg Urtear to cooperate.

He said, "Juvia, please, I need to get Tear or we'll end up stuck with Meredy longer than we want to."

She stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity. Wet lashes, big eyes and a frown on her face that seemed out of place. But then Juvia's shaky fist slowly losses its grip on Gray and lets go. "Come back fast."

Gray nodded then leaves Juvia alone with Meredy. Feeling more than a little distressed, Juvia hunched over and tried to slow her breathing as she cupped her face.

 _Don't panic. Don't panic Juvia._ She told herself.

Juvia tried bottling her feelings up, she tried not to let the dam flow and cry. Was she having an anxiety attack right now? It sure felt like it.

 _Please hurry, Gray-Sama._ Juvia begged in her head. _Please, please, please._

"I need to find him!" Meredy boomed, bringing Juvia back to harsh reality.

Then a thump sound caused Juvia to look up from her hands. It seemed Meredy had rolled off the sofa and had fallen on the ground. Juvia's motherly nature kicked in, she stands up, ready to stride over and help Meredy but stills instead.

Her thoughts did not correlate with each other. On one hand, Juvia wanted to help Meredy up but on the other hand, she was afraid to go near Meredy.

Juvia sat back down in her spot, bracing herself before questioning the other person in the room, "Are you … okay?"

"Hmm?" Meredy mumbled like she had just realized she had fallen. She frowned before her green eyes darted at Juvia.

Then disaster struck.

"Ah!" Meredy pointed at Juvia and said, "I've seen your face before! I know you from the SEVENTH Mall!"

Juvia froze, she felt her heart leap to her throat. No, it can't be …

"But I can't remember how though …" Meredy trailed off.

The feeling of her heart racing and blood rushing dulled other sounds from being heard. Juvia started taking in shaky breathes. This was not good. If Meredy remembered. If the alcohol wears off …

To distract Meredy, Juvia let out a stiff laugh. Maybe she could come up with a lie? "Maybe you've seen Juvia walk past the store you work at?"

"No!" Meredy replied, it seemed like she couldn't control her inside voice when drunk.

"… Maybe you've seen Juvia at the Mall's cafeteria while on your lunch break?" Juvia tried again.

"No, that's not it either!"

"Perhaps … the ladies bathroom?"

"No! No, no, no!" Meredy swished her head left and right as if to show Juvia that all of her answers were wrong before Meredy started squealing under her breath as if uncomfortable. "It's right on the tip of my tongue but I don't remember where!"

"W – Well, Juvia isn't a mind reader so Juvia guesses we'll never know. Say, let's talk about something else –"

"SENSORY LINK!" Meredy suddenly gasped and got off the ground. She stood up so fast that she wobbled. "You were at SENSORY LINK!"

Juvia wanted to die from that. She always knew she couldn't avoid this moment, she wasn't outed _yet_ but for this to happen tonight of all nights would mean the end of many things.

"Merry!" Urtear's voice called, washing Juvia over with relief.

But Meredy ignored her friend and pointed at Juvia, her face filled with anger. "Don't let her get away!"

"What?" Urtear questioned.

Juvia tried to sink into the cushions of the couch.

"Oi," Gray spoke up and said to Meredy. "I don't like the tone you're speaking to Juvia. Don't go saying nonsense. You're intoxication and it's making Juvia really uncomfortable –"

Meredy continued yelling at Juvia, "You were at SENSORY LINK!"

"You mean like a customer?" Gray's eyebrows knitted together. Guess it was time to fess up. He pulls out the sword necklace from his white button-up and said, "No, Juvia wasn't a customer. I was, remember?"

He did, however, hold back from saying he bought Juvia the butterfly necklace. Gray knew Meredy was a scary person when it came to Wednesday's topic of 'love' but seeing her mad was frightening. Meredy wasn't just a fierce lover. She was a fierce person in general. As expected from a girl who landed herself in a delinquent school.

Gray's intention of plucking the necklace out of his shirt was to confirm he was the person Meredy wanted to speak to but upon setting her eyes on the necklace, Meredy grew angrier.

"Yes! That's it!" Cried Meredy. "That's the _stolen_ necklace!"

"Stolen? You've got this all confused! This wasn't stolen!" Gray raised his voice now. He wasn't going to let this stranger bad mouth Juvia, even if she was his sister's friend.

Meredy said, "I know you didn't buy it! It was a present, right?! Who gave it to you?!"

"Juvia but –" Gray back-peddled. "But that's not the point! You're confused about who went to SENSORY LINK! I bought something from you! I'm the guy you're looking for!"

"No, not anymore!" Meredy continued to exclaim in her loud drunk voice. "This lady right here is the real suspect!"

At the mention of that, Gray, and Urtear's eyes travelled to Juvia.

Gray wanted to say 'You're sprouting nonsense, _Merry_ ' but one look at Juvia and anyone could tell you she looked like she had broken down to a cold sweat.

"Thief!" Exclaimed Meredy, her eyes widened with anger.

It was all coming back to her now as Meredy kicked the coffee table, this act was followed by a string of Ultear's scolding but Meredy didn't give a damn right now. She had a bone to pick.

"Do you know how much fucking trouble you've given me?" She raged, she could feel herself sobering up. The alcohol buzz was fading slowly as her vision started clearing up, yeah – that was definitely the girl who ruined her redemption.

The _real_ thief.

"Merry, calm down, that's – that's Gray's girlfriend." Said Ultear as she reached out to grab her friend's wrist.

" _Girlfriend?!_ You mean you've actually let that thief into your house, Tear?! Are you crazy?!" Her voice rang out in the cold air, Ultear rushed to hush her but enough had been said. "She came into the shop with her _other_ boyfriend – he had salt and pepper hair and he wore a bright red leather jacket!" Meredy hollered, describing Totomaru. "I remember because there were two scary looking guys who caused a ruckus!"

As that sentence flew out of the pink haired girl's mouth, Juvia knew there was no way she could defend herself now. Who knew Gajeel and Sol's appearance would be one of her downfalls?

Gray frowned beside Meredy. "Juvia's not seeing anyone but _me_."

"No, the dude and her were PDA-ing at the shop! They were so annoying with their couple-y act and took forever to pick something!" Meredy stomped her foot for effect while Urtear tried to calm her friend down.

"Stop lying," Gray hissed.

Meredy struggled to stay on her feet as she staggered forward. A string of curses slipping from her lips as she swayed from left to right.

"No, I know I'm right!" Meredy said, advancing to point her finger into Gray's chest.

Urtear rushed to stop her friend and to protect her brother, but the girl continually swatted her away, refusing be silenced.

"I'm not! She's the liar and thief!" Meredy once again pointed at Juvia who hasn't said a word since Meredy's accusations. "Haven't it ever crossed your mind where the necklace came from?!" Meredy roared, making a lot of sense for a drunk person. "Haven't you ever asked her where she got such an expensive thing?!"

Shit was hitting the fan. Shit was hitting the fan REAL HARD!

Urtear dragged Meredy back to her side, not letting the pinkette out of her grasp. "Merry, please!"

Meredy's eyes shifted and narrowed as she glared hard. "That girl is a thief! She caused me to lose my job! She's worse than us, Tear! She's worse than us Crime S. students!"

Gray turned to Juvia. He doesn't know what to think. He called her, "… Juvia?"

Juvia looked up, her eyes still teary, her hands clenched to her chest.

"Juvia, where did you get the necklace?" Gray questioned.

She looked away.

"Did you steal it?" Gray asked, his voice sounded desperate. "Did you – Are you seeing someone other than me?"

Juvia kept her mouth shut.

"Juvia?"

She still kept silent.

" _Juvia_ ,"

Juvia didn't know what was worse, painting herself as a thief to Gray or painting herself as a cheater. Both were horrible yet she didn't know if she could say it aloud because the truth looked very, _very_ ugly.

She finally replied, sounding very guilty, "Juvia's sorry."

"So what – What does that mean? Are you admitting you did steal this?!" He grabbed the accessory around his neck and brought it to her eye-level.

"… Yes,"

"I knew it!" Meredy shouted. "You're the reason I was fired!"

Urtear held Meredy back, knowing where this sort of drama was going.

"And what about – Are you saying you have another boyfr – Have you broken up with that other guy yet?" Gray asked, he sounded furious.

Juvia clenched her teeth together. It had come to her realization that Gray was about to say 'another boyfriend', meaning he already saw himself as her significant other. Wow, she really fucked this up didn't she?

What was Juvia supposed to say now? Juvia couldn't really tell Gray she wasn't exactly dating Totomaru and that it was all a farce to steal things. To admit to stealing was one thing, but to tell Gray and his sister and Meredy that it was part of a plan that she's been executing for years was on a whole other level.

Juvia wasn't going to dig herself deeper into her hole.

She never imagined herself talking about Totomaru to Gray because it's a forbidden topic. Talking about Totomaru would lead to her talking about the Element Four and that's even worse.

So Juvia found herself saying, "No."

"No as in you didn't break-up with him?" Gray echoed, not believing her answer.

"Yes, Juvia never – She's still with Toto."

Toto ... so the guy's real AND he has a nickname. Just perfect! Gray couldn't believe this. So all this time, he was just some _side guy_? Gray balled his hands into fists. With his back facing Juvia, Gray spoke.

"We're done, Juvia." He needed to get out of here, the air was starting to suffocate him. He needed some space to think. "I knew I never should have trusted a Phantom."

Juvia opened her mouth to defend herself but then closed it. Juvia doesn't reply.

The silence was deafening.

What could she even say? Her mouth struggled to form words. She had so many things that she wanted to say, but nothing came out. Juvia didn't add anything else, she couldn't.

Gray closed his eyes, his fist clenched tightly against the necklace in his palm. He knew what the truth was; her silence was enough to confirm everything.

Juvia doesn't know what to say or do. She's stuck in a limbo, just sitting there on the sofa. But then Juvia sees it – Gray reaching and tugging on his sword necklace. For a moment, Juvia fears Gray was going to rip the accessory off his neck and throw it at her.

But what he does instead is worse, it stings and hurts her, he ignores her. Gray takes three long strides away from Juvia and presses the necklace back to Meredy's hand. "Here,"

The pink haired girl looked at Gray in shock as if she couldn't believe she got the necklace so easily. Her green eyes looked like she wanted to cry for giving the stolen item back.

Gray on the other hand, doesn't show any emotion back. He just wanted the drama to stop. The last thing Gray needed was to get more involvement with a crime that he already subconsciously conducted.

Gray then faced Juvia, his expression is hard to read. The worst thing you can do to a person is ignore them. And that's exactly what Gray did. Gray left. He turned and bolted up the stairs without turning to look at her.

Now it was just Juvia on the sofa, Meredy crying her eyes out and Urtear very much struggling with the situation.

If the pink haired girl was still up for a fight, Juvia will have to defend herself against Meredy's jaws. Her blue eyes stare at Meredy's green ones. Both of them were wet from tears swelling in their eyes.

They share a look and it seems it has drawn to Meredy what she has just done. All she wanted to do say to be justified, to prove she wasn't at fault and that her culprit was the crazy one. But what she has done … she's just broken a couple up. Her moist eyes almost look apologetic but then she glanced back at the necklace and she starts crying again.

"I'm sorry but –" It's Urtear speaking up. Urtear's eyes flicked between Juvia and Meredy. Her next deliverance seemed painful to say but between choosing a friend and a complete stranger, it was a reasonable option. "Juvia, I think you should go home. I – I can't handle Meredy like this and Gray's upset. I'm sorry. I wished this night could have gone smoother."

Juvia hardly remembered what happened next because all she wanted to do was get out of there. She doesn't remember if she nodded or told Urtear 'Okay' or if she simply ran out of the door.

But the next thing Juvia knew, she was walking down the sidewalk without a coat on. It was cold, she was freezing, and all her valuables (her phone, her purse, her keys) were left at Gray's, on the hanger, in her coat.

She ignore the people around her; trick-or-treaters, prankster teens and young adults going to wild parties.

Juvia had nothing on her – she was lost in an unfamiliar part of the district. She had no phone to call her family and no money for a ride back home.

Juvia had never felt so hopeless in her entire life.

There was no way she'd ever make it up to Meredy and there was no way she could ever be forgiven by Gray.

She sniffed back a sob building up in her throat. If there was a right time to cry, it would have probably been now: sitting on the sidewalk as rich people judged her in their fancy cars. But that would be pathetic.

Juvia had sunk but had she hit rock bottom?

Biting her trembling lips, Juvia picked a random direction and walked on in the hopes that she'd find a kind stranger to send her home.

…

Gray Fullbuster sighed to himself as he laid in the dark on his bed. Urtear had knocked on his door earlier telling him Loke was waiting at the driveway but he had shooed both away. He wasn't going to the Halloween party. He didn't want to do anything but stay in his room and stare at the ceiling.

He didn't know why but his heart just seemed to hurt. Gray let out a ragged laugh as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Unbelievable," He muttered below his breath. "I actually loved her."

He loved a thief, a fucking thief, and a cheater. And maybe even a liar. He couldn't believe he had fallen for her … but he did.

And now he was heartbroken.

…

Juvia Lockser was crying now. Openly crying and she didn't care if people saw. Juvia's heart hurts and, she was cold and lost. She was _so_ alone.

"Juvia?" A familiar voice reaches out to Juvia just as she's about to lose hope.

Juvia raised her head, tears now freely falling from her eyes; ruining her eye make-up and blurring her vision. She sees a Honda car right in front of her, engine still running and the driver very much an acquaintance. The blue haired girl opens her mouth to reply but she only manages a sad croak.

"Hey, have you been crying?" A face pokes out of the driver seat's window – dark eyes stare at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Finally, Juvia manages to squeeze out a single name, "Lyon-San."

* * *

 **Costumes**

(1) Juvia Lockser – Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_

(2) Gray Fullbuster – Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid_

* * *

– unBETA-ed –

* * *

– Special thanks to **Jezmaiya** who did this collaboration with me –

* * *

 **Notes**

(in _High School Musical_ singing voice) It feels so right to be wrecking this relationship in front of you, ooohhh! And now, lookin' in your eyes, I see the rage and imma just show myself the door …

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

(no, I'm just kidding. I fucking cried while writing this. Go easy on me, it was kinda obvious this Gruvia fight would happen)

This chapter literally took me **YEARS** to write! I've been planning this since **December 2015**! The reason I didn't want to update chapter thirteen was because I knew it would lead to me working on this and no matter how many times I re-wrote it, adding and erasing things, I was never quite satisfied! And writing 10K per-chapter is hard work so yeah …

But, anyways – Oh, you poor unfortunate souls thought I'd just hand you Gruvia? You thought wrong, biatch!

– **2 August 2017**


	16. Chapter 15

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"Juvia-Chan, are you okay?" Lyon Bastia asked again as he stared at Juvia Lockser through the window of his Honda. His hands clenched and unclenched themselves around the steering wheel. Instincts to be the responsible one among the two kicks in, a trait Lyon got from juggling a very much whirlwind Urtear and stubborn Gray.

Despite it being a simple question, Juvia was unable to answer it. Her lower lip trembled and quivered with effort not to choke out a sob, her vision blurred even more. Juvia could only manage a head shake. Her tears felt warm against her cold cheeks. She felt horrible having this conversation, she didn't want to talk about her feelings. Juvia just wanted to find somewhere sheltered where she could curl into a ball and brawl her eyes out.

"What are you doing out here? Heavens above, where's Gray?" Lyon continued asking, craning his head around to look for his brother. He only stops his questions when he realized the condition Juvia's in. "You don't have your coat on."

Juvia only bobbed head and held herself harder, trying hard not to shiver too much.

"You must be freezing, come inside." Lyon said, not even waiting for Juvia to reply or nod her head.

The sound of the car doors unlocking made Juvia feel a whole lot bit better. Maybe her night wasn't going to be absolute shit after all?

Relieved that she had shelter to fend off the Autumn cold, Juvia circled the car and dived into the warm vehicle. After closing the passenger door shut behind her, Juvia expected a lot of things to follow after; more questions, a lift back to her house, an awkward silence.

But none of those things happened. Instead, Lyon stops his questions and simply drapes his coat over Juvia's shoulders like some gentleman coming to her rescue. It was surprising and the gentle act that made Juvia feel like the bottom of the universe for breaking Gray Fullbuster's heart.

The blue haired girl felt like she didn't deserve such a gesture. Not being able to hold back any longer, Juvia bursts out into more tears. She thinks she must have looked like such a cry baby to Lyon.

"I know you feel sad now but it'll get better," Lyon offered some kind words.

The act of kindness – acknowledging her pain and telling her she didn't deserve such sadness was enough to move Juvia. Juvia doesn't care if she's only talked to Lyon today when he picked her up and drove her to the Milkovich household. She doesn't care that Lyon's her … what tittle was fitting: crush – ex-crush – ex-boyfriend's brother (?)

It was whatever. It didn't matter. Right now, Juvia just wanted to be comforted. She was a mess and she had just hurt someone she cared about and, would without a doubt publicly admit, loved.

Heart still aching, Juvia immediately embraces Lyon – arms wrapped around his strong shoulders, hands clutching onto his costume that smells of flowery detergent and cologne. Juvia buried her face in the crook of Lyon's neck, sobbing hard. Lyon froze for a moment, not knowing what to do, before he attempted to calm her down; whispering soft words to her, shushing her sadness and rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

Juvia didn't know why, but she wanted to pour her soul into a confession of the disastrous fight. Maybe it was due to the fact that Lyon reminded her of Gajeel – he had a protective older brother aura – and that made her feel safe or maybe because she was terribly vulnerable. Regardless, Juvia knew she couldn't. All she can do was cry it out and hold her tongue.

"It's going be alright," Lyon told her with a gentle tone and patted Juvia's back. Seeing her tears and the situation she was in, it gave him some clues to what must have happened tonight. "You're going be okay."

Juvia only choked out a gibberish reply that sounded like 'Juvia is not going to be okay'.

"Look," Lyon said. "I won't pretend to know the challenges you're facing but I do know this has something to do between you and Gray. Am I right?"

He gets a hesitated nod in reply.

"I know I'm not Gray and I can't speak for him. But I know him well enough, he is my brother. I won't justify his actions … but I can help you reason with him."

Juvia's bottom lips wobbled. She sucked in a shaky breath and tried to talk, "J – Juvia doesn't know if Lyon-San c – can."

Lyon placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder and gave her a supportive squeeze. He was going to act like the responsible big brother in this mess. "I'll try my best to sort this out for you guys. It's not the end of the world. I know this looks bad –"

'It is' Juvia wants to say but doesn't.

"– but I promise you it's not." Lyon finished his words.

Not wanting to argue because explaining might put her in a worse position, Juvia sniffed and replied in a way that she knows he would want her to, "Tha – Thank you for saying such kind words, Lyon-San."

"No problem,"

Offering a soft smile, Lyon reaches behind and grabs a box of tissues for Juvia to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Here," Lyon voices. "A princess shouldn't cry."

"P – Princess?" Juvia croaked, grabbing a tissue.

Lyon's face morphed into worry for a moment. "Aren't you Princess Ariel?"

"I – Juvia is,"

"Then I stand by my statement."

More tears rolled down her face. Juvia felt like she _really_ didn't deserve such kindness.

"Hey now, don't cry." Lyon said. "Juvia-Chan, you've already cried enough."

How much is enough? Juvia swore she's only been crying for about … half an hour, if you take into account the minutes that had ticked by when she had been weeping and wandering around on the sidewalk aimless.

"Juvia just wants to cry her eyes out." She admitted. She felt like there was rain in her heart. The rain was falling, her tears were pouring. She felt like she was drowning. Would it ever stop?

"I'm sorry." He apologized, feeling a little insensitive. He just didn't want her to feel this way. "You don't have to rush, take your time, but just know you don't have to feel sad." Lyon advised again. "I think you and Gray should just have some space for tonight and then call him in the morning."

Juvia merely shook her head once again and told him something incoherent. Probably said, 'No amount of space or time could forgive Juvia's sins.'

Lyon sighed inwardly. Nothing he was saying was working, she was a puddle of sadness. This was going to be a long night.

…

A distance memory reminds Juvia of who she was, a shared conversation plays out like an old movie screening.

 _"Gajeel-Kun, Juvia is sorry. She should have known, she always causes so much trouble." She said the night she got robbed at the_ SEVENTH _Mall._

 _Shaking his head, Gajeel replied, "You haven't caused me or the Element Four any trouble."_

 _"Liar," Juvia accused him, making Gajeel frown harder._

 _Somehow, Gajeel is able to look Juvia dead in the eye and sprout out some words of wisdom. "You don't cause trouble, Ju. It's the other way round'. Trouble follows us." He tells her like he's known all along. "Trouble always follows people like us."_

Of course! _Of course_ , how did she not see it?

Juvia Lockser should have known someone like her – a thief, a liar, a no good person – would never end up with someone like Gray Fullbuster – athletic, courageous, noble. They were truly yin and yang. There was no way they'd ever see eye to eye.

Juvia should have left while she still had a chance. But … if leaving really was the answer, who gave the question?

* * *

The moment Laxus Dreyar pulled into Bacchus's familiar street, he let out a low whistle of admiration. From the looks of it, this Halloween party would be a blast. Dozens of cars were littered on Bacchus's large driveway and people were excitedly entering the mansion, dressed in outfits that screamed, _I'm getting wasted tonight!_

"Boys," Laxus turned away to face his friends sitting in the back seats of his car, a smirk playing on his lips. "I hope you're ready to party!"

But instead of getting an overjoyed reply, Laxus heard his best friend complain.

"Remind me again why I'm dressed as Daphne." Freed Justine asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The only thing he was grateful about was the fact that he was wearing pants and not tights like some Christmas elf.

The Thunder Legion were dressed as the _Scooby Doo_ gang for Halloween.

Laxus looked down at his own costume, he's dressed as Fred. He replied, "Because Ever thought she would make a cute Velma, Bickslow called dibs on Shaggy and you didn't want to dress up as the dog."

"Who on earth would want to dress as a dog?" Freed turned to glare at the stuff dog toy in Bickslow's arms. Besides having brown fur, it looked nothing like Scooby Doo. It was just something Ever gave Bickslow to hold onto.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think you pull off a good Daphne." Bickslow said, his own seatbelt already unbuckled. He already had one hand reaching out to push the car door open. "You have the long hair for it."

Freed sighed a little. The things he did for his friends. They just _had_ to come to the party wearing a squad related costume. "Doesn't green clash with purple?"

"Not unless you're a _Disney_ villain, then that shit matches perfectly. I think Maleficent pulled it off well." Bickslow said, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Did you just compare me to a _Disney_ villain?" Freed asked, having no choice but to follow Bickslow and Laxus out of the car.

Laxus was too preoccupied staring at the decorated mansion and coming up with ways to spend the night to really contribute to the conversation.

"…No," Bickslow lied.

Freed made a face but thanks Bickslow regardless of it sounding a little insulting. "Then, thanks … I guess?"

"Chin up, no one will notice anyways." Bickslow smiled. "… Probably."

Freed only mumbled something under his breath in reply. There was no point crying over spilled milk now. He was already dressed as Daphne. May as well own the outfit of the night.

"Is Ever already at the party?" Laxus questioned, finally speaking up as he clicked a button on his car keys and then locks his car before pocketing the keys.

"Yeah, she came with the other cheerleaders." Freed bobbed his head and followed his best friend's lead towards the massive house. A wave of confidence strikes him with each step, he sees a bunch of friends dressed as the _Teletubbies_ which seemed even more embarrassing than his choice of clothing.

Bickslow adds, just a step behind the duo, "I can't believe she ditched us for the cheerleaders and make-up."

Freed only rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay then, I guess we'll see her inside." Laxus rubbed his hands together. "It's time for BIG FUN!"

At that, Freed and Bickslow exchanged a knowing shit eating grin and let out an excited cheer.

…

"JELL-O SHOT!" Someone yelled loudly from within the mansion.

Even before entering the house, the boys could tell the party looked lively. A few people sat in clusters on the porch making out, there was a broken lamp on the pavement for some reason, endless amounts of drinks were placed everywhere, and, people were dancing and excitedly yelling over the booming music.

"I love this place already," Bickslow said, a gleeful grin spreading on his face.

Laxus and Freed only chuckled in reply.

It didn't take them long to find their final member, Evergreen. She was exactly where she said she would be, waiting for them in the living room. Smiles lit up on their faces when they realized Evergreen had not only managed synch their costumes together nicely but also out-glam them.

"Ever!" Freed called, waving his arm in the air among the sea of students after the trio had caught a glimpse her.

"Guys!" Evergreen squealed and pumped both hands into the air, obviously excited to see them. The brunette raced towards them at full force like a wrecking ball that couldn't contain its destructive power.

Laxus swore Evergreen had successfully knocked a lamp over and shoved two people together. She was a strong girl alright.

Then the blonde quarterback witnessed Evergreen laugh freely and attempt to jump into Bickslow's arms as soon as she neared them. Alarm bells immediately rung in Laxus's head after remembering Evergreen was still hurt and wearing a cast on her ankle, her crutches were probably abandoned for the night.

"Whoa, _WHOA_ , calm your titties!" Bickslow exclaimed, pushing her away like she was the plague.

Laxus immediately knew the reason for Evergreen's absurd behaviour. She was usually so uptight and snippy around Bickslow but was now loose and carefree. It was clear as day, Evergreen had had a few drinks.

Sure, she didn't look drunk but Evergreen was the type to appear fine when intoxicated. She wasn't the type to speak sloppily; she was more of the type to happy giggly, say whatever was on her mind and then tried to convince you she wasn't drunk by performing successful cheer stunts.

"Ever, please." Freed pleaded, the mother of the group.

Evergreen only whined, ignoring the pleads, and attempted to climb onto Bickslow again. "You're so tall! Just let me feel tall for tonight!"

"Hold up, I'm not a bean-stalk!" Bickslow flinched from the action, Evergreen smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Ever!" Freed exclaimed again, catching Evergreen before she had injured herself any further – the cast was his biggest concern.

"Are you drunk?" Laxus asked despite knowing the answer. He always had a few trick up his sleeve to get Evergreen to listen to him when she was being stubborn. The first step was making her aware that he knew she was intoxicated.

"No," She denied then stepped back to prove it but only ended up swaying back and almost toppling over.

Laxus reached out and steadied her. He wasn't even mad but he knew Freed would be. The blonde called out her name, "Ever,"

Evergreen let out a light giggle, not answering Laxus's warning tone. "Relax, I'm not a child."

" _Ever_ ," Freed sighed, pinching the space between his brows.

"Okay – Don't be mad, you're not fun when you're mad. I'm _not_ drunk!" Evergreen declared. "I can prove it! I'll do a cartwheel!"

Freed moved his hand upwards, this time touching his forehead in concern. "We all know you can do cartwheels while drunk. We've known for forever now, that trick doesn't work with us."

Laxus chuckled to her. "Plus your ankle is sprained, remember?"

"I don't even need my crutches anymore!" Evergreen replied. She opened her mouth to convince them even further before she got momentarily distracted and patted Bickslow's cheek like it was something she was obligated to do.

"No," Bickslow said simply and swatted Evergreen's hand away from his face.

"You're the grumpiest person I've met." Evergreen argued, frowning.

"I'm going to get you some water." Freed told her, going deeper into a worried-mother mode.

"What?! Noooo –"

"LAXUS! FREED!" Cana Alberona hollered over the loud booming music and sea of drunken people singing along to the tune.

Both boys turned their heads to look at Cana, eyebrows shooting up once they saw her costume. Cana was dressed as gender-bender Joker, and if that was the case, then Bacchus was probably gender-bender Harley Quinn.

"Wow," Laxus managed to slip out before Cana continued.

"Get your butts over here! We're playing spin the bottle. Kiss, slap or tell edition!"

"We can't!" Freed mused. "We have to take care of Ever –"

Laxus, of course, didn't stick around for his best friend to finish his words. The blonde boy only lets out a laugh, eased Evergreen into Bickslow's arms in a manner that said 'Ever is your responsibility now' then immediately walked over to the growing group of people who were willing to participate.

"L – Laxus!" Freed shuttered.

"Ever's eighteen, Freed. She's a big girl now." Laxus said over his shoulder then reminded the green haired boy, "We came here to party."

"Yeah, come on, Freed!" Cana shouted, cupping a hand over her mouth to give her voice a microphone effect.

Then she began pumping her fist in the air like she was punching it. Freed only had time to look at Cana quizzically before he realized what was happening. Cana was chanting his name. And people were joining in.

 _Oh no._

No one could really say no when chanting was involved. That fact was like an unspoken rule that everyone knows and agrees on.

"Freed, come on! Everyone, don't you want our precious Freed Justine to join our little game?!" Cana asked loudly.

He tried to argue, stumbling over his point to prove as his words get swallowed over the chanting, "Guys, I really don't –"

"Freed! Freed! Freed!" The crowd chanted.

Freed felt himself crumble at the pressure and eyes staring at him. His heart thumped against his chest. Oh no, expectations were at stakes here. The anxiety was real. But still, Evergreen! Freed couldn't just leave her with Bickslow, could he?

"FREED! FREED! FREED!"

Freed could feel his need to care for his intoxicated friend being tossed out the window. He looked at Laxus who replied by tipping his chin. Translation: _Join us, nerd! It'll be fun!_

"FREEEEDDDD!"

Over the corner of his eyes, he saw somebody foam over the mouth in excitement. Freed could only stare as the person chants a few more times before succumbing to an alcoholic sleep. Oh wow o … kay?

"Aw, look what you've just done, Freed!" Cana called out. "We're down by one man! Now you _have_ to join for sure! No backing out!"

His responsibilities, argh! Freed only holds his stubbornness for two more seconds before he surrendered. "Fine!" He told the host of the party and the people chanting.

The crowd cheered, satisfied. They then started pulling close friends and climbing up the stairs to the room where the game was being held.

Freed sighed for what seemed like the tenth time tonight. And he hasn't even been here for more than ten minutes. He quickly turned and gave both Evergreen and Bickslow a look. Freed stated (or more like hissed) at his two friends, "You two,"

Bickslow returned Freed's gaze, an eyebrow raised.

Freed pointed a finger at Bickslow and Evergreen then commanded, "Stay."

"What?" Bickslow voiced, his hands still supporting Evergreen.

"Stay. Stick. Together."

Evergreen replied by giving Freed a happy salute, "Sure thing, Mister Bossy Pants!"

"I'm not bossy!" Freed snipped.

"Wait – What? You're leaving me with her?" Bickslow asked bewild that mother-hen-Freed wasn't being responsible for once.

Freed replied, eyes flitting to people waving him over. "Of course, I am. I can't just ignore Cana, she's got _too_ much power. I can't say no. Besides, rejecting her over would be rude. She _is_ one of the hosts of the party after all."

Bickslow argued, "You can't do this to me!"

"Take care of each other," Freed said pointedly.

"What –" Bickslow sputtered, feeling lost then insulted. Each other? "What do you mean take care of 'each other'?! I'm _perfectly fine_ taking care of myself!"

"You know how you get after you drink, Bicks." Freed reminded. "You're worse than Ever,"

Bickslow frowned. "I told you I wasn't going to drink," He doesn't add the word 'much' to the end of his sentence though.

"Suuure," Freed replied, not believing a word that Bickslow had just said then addressed the brunette girl, "Ever,"

Evergreen let out a drunken giggle.

"Ever," Freed repeated, touching Evergreen by the arm so he could get her attention. "No matter what happens, don't let Bickslow out of your sight, you know he's a goner after 1.5 drinks."

"Hey! There's no such thing as 1.5 drinks!" Bickslow exclaimed.

Evergreen stifled a giggle and echoed her earlier words, "Yes, Mister Bossy Pants!"

"I'm not bossy," Freed said again in a matter-of-fact voice. "I just don't want to drag Bickslow's drunk ass home. Laxus is going to be _smashed_ and someone is going to have to drive us tonight, remember?"

"FREED!" Cana yelled. "Hurry up! We're playing the game in one of the guest rooms!"

Freed quickly sent his two friends one last warning look before joining spin the bottle, leaving Bickslow and Evergreen to fend for themselves.

"I can't believe this!" Bickslow exclaimed but his cries were unheard. But cold reality crashes upon him when Evergreen presses her back against him and lets out a drunken whoop. He was realized he would be stuck being sober and being the baby sitter for the night.

* * *

Juvia had extracted herself from the hug long ago and was now taking in deep breathes in the Honda. Balled up tissue surrounded her as she tried to calm herself down. Puffy eyes and a red nose seemed to dominate the young girl's features.

She and Lyon were now just sitting in silence as Juvia tried to get herself together.

Lyon spoke, "It's a shame you weren't able to show off your costume. You look really nice as Princess Ariel."

If this was Lyon's way to distract Juvia from bursting into more tears and wedge his way into starting a conversation, it was working because Juvia had always been too polite to not answer.

"It's okay. Juvia's been wearing the same costume for four years in a row." Juvia said in an almost small voice.

She then takes in Lyon's outfit – a while collared shirt, red tie, brown pants and polished shoes. It looked … formal.

"And what is Lyon-San supposed to be dressed up as?" – See? Polite.

In response, Lyon stared at his hands as if he was too embarrassed to look her in the eye and say it. He mumbled under his breath, a name that was hardly audible.

"Pardon?" Juvia said.

Lyon muttered in reply again.

Juvia blinked in confusion. "Juvia's sorry. She still can't hear you –"

"SpongeBob Squarepants," Lyon finally spoke up, cheeks red and eyebrows furrowed. His mouth was pressed in a firm line like he was expecting the worse, possibly for Juvia to make fun of him.

"Wha –"

"That's right, I'm the yellow sea sponge that fries patties for a living. I get it, laugh it up. Har har."

Juvia didn't find the costume by any means humiliating enough to laugh at. But hearing Lyon's speech, a giggle soon tickled the back of Juvia's throat. Juvia didn't know what caused it – maybe it was Lyon's over-exaggeration or the fact that all his confidence was now thrown out the window – but seconds after that, Juvia started chocking a laugh out.

She blames her miserable state that's sending her emotions into a confusing roller-coaster spiral. However, a sudden 180 flip doesn't sound so bad.

Lyon threw his hands in the air. "It's not my fault! Toby wanted to dress up as the Haunted Shopping List but didn't want to dress funny alone so Sherry suggested we dress-up all matchy-matchy."

Then he took out his phone and showed Juvia the embarrassing group photos, swiping right to show bad picture after bad picture. This action only made Juvia suppress a growing bubble of laughter. The photos looked … hideous. Juvia found herself letting lose and laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

Lyon turned different shades of red in the process as he continued to show her photos. Yeah, his pride had gone down the drain but Lyon thinks this was better than small talk and seeing her cry. Sure, he didn't intend for this to happen but it was cheering Juvia up so whatever he was doing – it was working!

"Look!" He said but he didn't have to because Juvia doesn't think she could have torn her eyes elsewhere.

"But doesn't Lyon-San think it's a small world?"

"Huh?"

"Juvia's Princess Ariel costume and Lyon-San's SpongeBob costume also link to each other. We're both sea themed, right?" Juvia asked, grinning now.

And Lyon couldn't help but smile back as he swallowed his embarrassment. "What a strange coincidence."

Coincidence …?

In a flash, Juvia remembered how, just like her and Lyon's coincidental outfit, Gray had gone out of his way to match his costume with hers.

The grin that spread on her face disappeared just as fast as it came. Juvia's smile slipped off her face. She scolded herself, she shouldn't be having a fun time right now. She doesn't deserve the right to laugh, she just broke Gray's heart less than an hour ago. What on earth is she doing?

Juvia almost wanted to laugh out loud again, the situation she was in was so bad that it almost felt funny. _Almost_. This was shit. This was pure shit.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Lyon asked. "You looked troubled again."

"Um, Juvia … Juvia just remembered something."

"Ah,"

He thought they were having a fun time. Why did she look like she had just remembered she left the stove on? But Lyon guesses embarrassing himself for the sake of this girl couldn't possibly make her feel better about herself.

"Is this about …" But he drops it then told Juvia, "I'll talk to Gray for you after I send you home."

Oh, were they still going on with that shaky plan?

Juvia looked away then replied, "… Lyon-San doesn't have to."

"No, I'll do it." Lyon confirmed.

After all, he was the older brother, wasn't he? It's an unspoken rule that he gets to boss his baby brother.

But it's also because Lyon's the only one who can get through Gray's thick skull. That's why Lyon is always up in Gray's business. Because if he's not the one to act – the one to be the older, responsible sibling – then who will? Urtear who's stuck in Saint Crime S.? No, obviously not. It's _him_. It's him and his stubbornness that drives Gray up the wall but still gets things done.

It's not a responsibility that Lyon needs to obligate to. But it's something he has taken into his own hands. Lyon and Gray are not blood related, but they did come from the same village. Everyone in the Milkovich household did. It was a freak avalanche accident.

Only four people survive in that village; Ur and Urtear then Gray and Lyon who was shielded by Ur's husband (Or at least, that was assumed before it turns out Silver survived too). Ur had taken it upon herself to adopt Lyon and Gray before moving to Magnolia. Such a strong and bold move – a single mother of three, yet never once admitting to weakness.

So the best Lyon can do is stay out of trouble and push Gray towards a direction that was a little less dark than Urtear's.

Juvia's silent at first. She opens and closes her mouth, she looked like she would burst out into tears again. She spoke in a tone that spoke volumes, as politely as possibly, she said, "Thank you. Juvia appreciates Lyon-San's kindness."

Lyon grinned and patted her head reassuringly, "You're most welcome."

…

Lyon blinked in confusion once he had driven back to Juvia's address. The area didn't seem sketchy nor did he feel the need to speak ill about her home. But there was something that irked him. Upon seeing the dark house, Lyon just had to say _something._

"Wait, if I just drop you off, does that mean you'll be home alone?"

"Yes, Juvia will be the only one at home." Juvia responded, already reaching to unbuckle the seatbelt.

But upon saying that aloud, she realized that there would be no way to get into the house. She would have sit on the doorstep and to wait in the cold until someone came home. There was none of that key under the flowerpot nonsense because they could afford to get robbed by such a silly mistake and because making extra keys were expensive.

She wanted to kick herself. Juvia had always been a careful person, she never thought she'd be the one getting locked out of the house until _now_.

Lyon hummed, uneasy. "I dunno, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself. I mean I know it's your house and everything but … after the bad spat you had, I don't think it's wise to just leave you alone."

Even though Juvia wanted to protest politely and handle her brooding in isolation, a part of her didn't want to be alone either.

She questioned, "What does Lyon-San suggest we do then?"

"Well," Lyon drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in thought. "Why don't we sweeten up your night? How does ice-cream sound?"

Juvia stayed quiet. It was sudden (but she guesses everything that's happened tonight has been sudden).

She didn't know how to feel about the invitation. There were too many mixed feelings. On one hand, Juvia wanted to be alone yet, on the other hand, she wanted to be comforted by someone. Juvia wanted to push Lyon away and not listen to the kind words he could offer yet she also wanted him to stay put and encourage her it would be okay. Juvia felt like she didn't deserve to smile and have a good time yet she also didn't want to cry her eyes out and beat herself over such a predictable outcome.

Letting a sigh escape, Juvia clutched onto her head, feeling a headache sprouting.

She didn't trust her judgements right now. It's not like Lyon was offering her something extreme like a shot of vodka and some magical way to forget the night but ice-cream and a probable good talk sounded just as tempting.

"What flavour would you like, Juvia-Chan?" He asked despite not getting an answer to his previous question.

"Would asking for a banana split be too much?" She questions back. Juvia doesn't know if she's answering to be polite or because, deep down, she wants to be persuaded to go.

"No, I think it's a reasonable amount for a night like this. It's Halloween after all, everyone's having a wild time; either by throwing their own version of a party or by consuming too much sugar."

Juvia nodded her head and smiled at him who's dressed in a collared shirt, neat tie and brown pants.

(It looks like the pigeon at the bus stop on Wednesday isn't the only grey thing that lost to something brown)

* * *

"So, Luce," Natsu Dragneel spoke to Lucy Heartfilia as soon as he and his four friends arrived at Bacchus's mansion.

The Strauss siblings had all split to find their friends from respective clubs; cheerleading, football and drama, which Natsu thought was a little strange since those three had coordinated their costumes. He figured they would at least show off their matchy-matchy costumes first before going their separate ways.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy answered, turning her head to face him. The grinning idiot was dressed as a ninja. Not the one from _Naruto_ but the classic ones in all black.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Natsu said. They weren't really able to talk while getting ready for the party or on the drive over. "Something about the play?" He spoke though it sounded more like a question itself. Like he was confirming something. Crap, was he onto her and her negative feelings?

Lucy froze. It's not like she expected Natsu to forget about the talk, she just wasn't expecting him to be the one to bring it up. Especially since it seems like the Halloween party was the only thing everyone was talking about.

"Talk about the play?" The blonde repeated, wanting to sound dumb.

Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah, you sounded like you wanted to get an urgent message across."

"A – Ah, I did? I didn't think I sounded _that_ serious." Lucy lied, she looks down at the shoes. Maybe it was a bad idea wearing heels tonight? Heels weren't really made for dancing … or running away from your problems.

"You sounded kinda stressed when we last spoke. Like something was bugging you." Natsu pointed out. "Hey, is the Drama Club treating you okay? I know most of the members can be flamboyant at times but it's just their personas."

"Eh?"

Natsu continued, not catching Lucy's slight off-key intonation. "I mean, you don't have to stick around until the very end if you don't like it. I know you got cast as one of the main leads but – I mean, you can resign after the play is over. The school allows students to join up to three clubs."

Lucy shook her head, insistent. "Oh, no, it's not the club."

"Really?" Natsu questioned, trying to see if he could catch her lying.

" _Really_." Lucy confirmed with her own nod. She knew she said she wanted to talk about this but now she isn't really sure. Way to chicken out. "It's not as complicated as I made it sound. We can uh – We can talk about it later. It's not _that_ urgent."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together, he tilts his head. "But it's _still_ urgent, isn't it?"

"Uh …"

A smile immediately slaps itself onto Lucy's face. But it isn't a willing one, it's the kind of smiles that spreads on a person's face when they're nervous and doesn't really know what else to do in a stressed situation.

"I – Let's just enjoy the party a bit first." Lucy said, backpeddling. "I don't want to ruin your mood. It's – It'll probably sound really stupid once I tell you anyways."

Natsu's frown clashed against Lucy's nervous smile. "No, if it's something that's bothering you then it's not stupid."

Lucy's fingers subconsciously grab bunches of her poofy skirt. Why did she dress herself as Electra Heart again? Ah, right, it was because of an inside joke she remembered back when she was in Celestial Institute. Something about her name relating to the stars and how her life fitted well with the song _Buy the Stars_ by _Marina and the Diamonds_ , especially the origin of the song and link between her and her father.

Lucy finally replied, "I know I said it was about the play. And it is, but it's also _more_ than that. It's also about the topic of … friends."

"Are you still finding it hard to fit in?" Natsu asked. "I know it's hard being new –"

"That's not it," Lucy told him, brown eyes fit on the people partying and laughing to their hearts content, while she and Natsu were just standing by the coat room. "It's kind of about …" She trailed off.

"About …?" Natsu voiced.

Her gaze flits from the party to the floor to his shoulder because Lucy can't exactly look him in the eye.

"We'll talk later. I can't really –" Lucy throws another curve ball. "I can't really hear you over this loud music."

"Lucy –"

"Anyways, I'll go with the crowd. I want to find Levy-Chan real quick. She's probably with Jet and Droy." Lucy excused herself, using the Strauss sibling's parting way as an example, before letting herself step away from Natsu. "I'll – We'll talk about this later. _I_ 'll find _you_."

"Wait – Hey!"

But Lucy slipped away before she can get dragged back in again. Talking things out wasn't as easy as she thought.

 _But_ … She thought to herself _It's gonna be okay._

After all, they've got the whole night to talk, what's the rush?

* * *

Bickslow sat bitterly alone on a sofa with nothing but his phone, fake Scooby and a bowl of salty chips selfishly taken for himself to pass the time. Evergreen had long abandoned him after a cheerleader friend had pulled the brunette away with the exclaimation of "Let's dance!"

It was so unfair. Here he was, at the biggest party of his senior year, wanting to enjoy himself but unable to. Because of Freed's instructions, Bickslow now had to just sit here like some awkward nerd and stay sober. Well, Bickslow said he wasn't going to drink (much) but he the least he wanted to feel a little buzzed. The night seemed to not be worth it (or was that really the case?).

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" A voice called over Bickslow's shoulder.

Bickslow looked up from his currently loitering position on the couch only to see Lisanna Strauss smiling down on him. She has a Ladybug costume on.

He swore his heart leaped into his throat. He had to stop himself from gapping like a fish, his eyes sparkle a little. Lisanna looks _so_ cute! It suits her well, the only thing that is slightly off is Lisanna's white hair.

"Bickslow-Senpai?" Lisanna voiced, probably concern over his staring.

"Y – Yeah, I mind – I don't mind." Bickslow caught himself and pretended to act cool.

"Thanks,"

Bickslow nodded then sat up right and made room for Lisanna to sit next to him. This was his chance to talk to his crush!

 _Okay, be smooth – No, be casual! Don't freak her out!_ Bickslow argued in his head. _Start with a simple conversation, a question's always good!_

"So, why aren't you hanging out with your siblings or your friends?" Bickslow asked as she sat down, her hands occupied. He then gave himself a mental pat on the back when she turned to face him.

"Hmm?" Lisanna hummed. "Well, Mira-Nee's gone off to talk to her cheerleader friends, Elfman-Nii's with some of the footballers, Lucy went to talk to Levy I think and Natsu's in a dance battle with this ego-istic senior from Dance Club."

Choices, choices. So much to choose and all could lead to a dead conversation. Bickslow picked the one which sounded the most interested. He said, "The dance battle seems interesting."

"Yeah, but," Lisanna shrugged, finally placing the items in her hand on the coffee table. "Once you've seen Natsu dance, you've seen it all."

Bickslow cocks his eyebrow at this, making Lisanna turn red from embarrassment.

"I – I mean, not in an insulting way." Lisanna corrected herself. "I know Natsu's got a talent for it, that's why he got the role of Esmeralda. But, the fact that I know he'll win for sure just makes me feel like being there wouldn't change anything. Natsu's confidence is already way up here." Lisanna stretched her hand in the air to show him Natsu's self-assurance level. "Plus, I didn't want to get squished against the crowd circling around Natsu and that senpai. I'm so tiny."

"Ah, sounds reasonable," Bickslow said instead of acknowledging her tiny claim because he was sure he'd just end up gushing about how adorable she is. He then noticed Lisanna fiddling with one of the three solo cups on the coffee table.

 _Ohhh no._ He thought, eyes widen.

From Bickslow's years of party experiences, he knows for a fact that all of Bacchus's fruit punches were spiked. So did the majority of the people who came to the Halloween party, the words 'alcohol' was underlined under the flyer after all.

Did Lisanna know? Probably yes but she also probably didn't connect the dots of punch and alcohol.

"Uhh ..." Bickslow voiced when Lisanna took a sip.

Lisanna moved her cup away from her mouth and smiled politely. "Oh, do you want some too? It tastes nice, kinda like a berry mix?" She guessed. "You can drink the ones I got for Mira-Nee and Elfman-Nii since it looks like they've got their own drinks already."

Bickslow's eyes travelled down to the two red solo cups on the coffee table. Oh my God, that was already more than 1.5 drinks. He can't drink that. Shit. _Shitshitshit_.

He then quickly directed the topic somewhere else. Dodge the bullet, quick!

"So uh, you look really cool tonight! Are you a super hero or something?" Bickslow questions, pretending he didn't already know who she was dressed as. He taps on his face to gesture to Lisanna's mask as if that wasn't a good enough tip itself to tell him she was a hero in disguise.

"Yeah!" Lisanna chimed. "I'm Ladybug, Mira-Nee's Chat Noir and Elfman-Nii's Hawk Moth. It's from this show called _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_. Ever heard of it?"

"… No," He replied but thought, _Yes, I watch it on weekends while I eat cereal for breakfast._

"Oh …" Lisanna's voice dropped a bit. "I guess I'm just childish then, watching cartoons."

"Ah, that's –" He cuts himself off.

'Not true …' Bickslow wanted to say but didn't.

Bickslow drummed his fingers against his bowl of chips and stated, "Uh, high schoolers can still watch cartoons. I mean, I know a bunch of people applying for art school so it's not as childish at you think."

Lisanna shrugged again, flustered. She opened her mouth to turn the conversation elsewhere, which Bickslow was grateful for because it means no awkward silence but still … _damn_. He was really failing at talking to his crush! He had just made her feel bad for liking something!

"So what are you dressed as, Senpai?"

"I'm Shaggy." Bickslow replied then pushed the stuff dog toy into Lisanna's view. He wanted to quickly make up for his lie by telling Lisanna he was dressed as a cartoon character himself.

"From _Scooby Doo_?"

"Yeah," Bickslow confirmed. "And this is supposed to be Scooby."

Lisanna cooed in reply. Bickslow watched as Lisanna puts down her drink and grabs the toy before rubbing it against her cheek. It's a cute act, Bickslow thinks he'd die happy tonight. She said, "It's adorable."

'You're adorable!' Bickslow wanted to say but didn't.

"You know," Lisanna said, toy now given back. Her drink was once again in her hand. "I'm having a really fun time. I thought people always over-exaggerate when it came to Bacchus's parties but it doesn't look like the case now. I hope I have a good time, I like remembering moments like these." She smiled, thinking about ways to pin this Halloween to her _MEMORY WALL._

"It's just a party though." Bickslow found himself answering. He was semi-distracted, thinking of ways to convince Evergreen to hand over the _Scooby Doo_ plushie forever to him. He didn't want to just have it tonight, Lisanna had just touched it, this was something he wanted to keep in memory.

"No, I don't think so. Sure, this party may sound like nothing more than a bunch of teenagers getting drunk and hooking up, but I think it's more than that."

"Really?"

Lisanna nodded then without warning, launched into her explanation.

Bickslow doesn't think he's ever spent this much time talking to Lisanna Strauss. He's learned so much about her. He thinks it's really cute how she treasures happy times and dedicated a wall to never forgetting these things.

But his fleeting happiness is replaced with worry when Lisanna puts down her drink and picks up another cup. He told her, trying to sound as chill as possible. "Hey, maybe you shouldn't drink so much of those,"

Lisanna blinked in reply. "What?"

"Uh – I mean, you know how in parties umm … you know how –" Bickslow tripped over his words. Shit, could he really be a buzzkill and tell her she was drinking alcohol? He planned to stop her after those three drinks and supervise her if she had too much but … he didn't want to ruin her mood. Lisanna looked like she was enjoying her time. "You know the lines to the bathroom are long and stuff. I wouldn't want you to hold it in or anything."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to drink all of it. I picked up random cups but the last one ..." Lisanna trailed off, her face crinkled with disgust, then said, "I don't like coke,"

"You don't like coke and rum?" Bickslow asked then immediately wanted to slap his hand over his mouth. Oh no, he's ruined her fun!

"There's rum in this?" Lisanna asked in return.

"… Yup," He said, trying not to break out into cold sweat.

"Oh, okay then." She said. "I mean, I guess I'm okay with the rum, I just don't like the taste of coke."

Bickslow subconsciously let out a dramatic gasp in response as if he was offended which earns a giggle from Lisanna. This girl can handle the bitter taste of alcohol but not sweet soda? What world does this girl live in?

"I never liked fizzy drinks, so –" Lisanna lifted the third cup from the table and moved it closer to Bickslow. "– could you finish the drink for me? I don't want to waste it,"

"Oh – Uh –" He looked at the cup with uncertainty, mouth open as if he knows what to say but he doesn't say it. This must be the third time that's happened. He is weak around his crush.

Lisanna tilted her head, blue eyes focused on him. "What's wrong?"

Bickslow licked his lips nervously. It's just rum and rum is weak. He's sure he can handle it. The senior prayed his light-weight ass wouldn't be a bitch tonight.

"Nothing," He lied before he grabbed the cup out of her hand, fingers brushing. Then he downs the drink in a single gulp as if it was a shot.

A gurgling sound erupts from Lisanna's throat. "You didn't have to drink it in one go,"

Bickslow lifted a shoulder, fingers pinching his shirt. He's nervous –he's alone with her (if he ignores the other drunk people around him) and his friends are gone and he just had a cup of alcohol. This didn't seem like a good situation for him to be put in.

Lisanna only laughs again.

"Why are you laughing?" Bickslow asked her.

"Because you're funny," Lisanna replied with a playful eye roll.

"You think I'm funny?"

"I've always found you funny, Bickslow-Senpai."

"Oh, thank you." Bickslow hopes he's not as red as Lisanna's Ladybug costume. "Well, I've always thought you were … nice."

"Awww," She cooed at him, giggling once again.

Bickslow wondered if she was genuinely laughing out of happiness of if it was the alcohol. "Wait – Sorry, was that creepy? I'm not good with compliments."

"No," She reached out and gave her senior a reassuring pat on the arm. "No, it was really sweet."

"I – You ..." Her hand is touching him. Omg, don't panic! "You ..." _You are panicking, what are you doing?!_ "I'm going to get _myself_ another drink. Save my spot. That's my butt spot," The words slipped out of Bickslow's mouth before he can even think and, God, he was embarrassing himself!

Lisanna smiled, adjusting herself more comfortably on the couch. "Could you get me a drink too? Please and thank you."

"I thought I told you not to drink?" Though Bickslow said it more like a question as if to say 'Unless you want to'.

"But that's because you didn't want me to line up when I have to go to the bathroom, right?" Lisanna states. "Besides, I want to try some stuff."

Don't drink mix drinks – that's the number one rule of drinking besides know your limits.

Bickslow pinches his shirt again. He already knows Lisanna has had two mixed drinks and he isn't even sure what type or how many percentage of alcohol has she consumed. Bickslow asked her, "Is this your first time drinking?"

"My parents have let me take a few sips of their wine sometimes and my papa let me try his beer once."

 _That's not the same._ Bickslow thought then asked, "What if you don't like it?"

"Then I'll give it to you." Lisanna answered with ease.

 _Oh shit._

"Well ..." Bickslow tried to deny her request but one look at her and he doesn't know how to tell her he's a lightweight and three shots is his limit. "Well, if you insist."

"Don't worry, we don't have to down it quickly. We can take small sips."

That wouldn't really help much but ... this is his opportunity to talk to her and spend time with her. He'll be fine ... Probably. He'll just need to drink more water and eat a shit ton of food so that the alcohol gets absorbed somewhere else.

"Okay," Bickslow replied with a nod.

Lisanna bobbed her head too, smiling at him. Bickslow's under her spell, he's toeing the line. He's going to get hammered but he thinks it'll be worth it. It will, won't it?

Without another word, Bickslow turns and goes get more drinks. May the fairy school mascot bless him tonight.

* * *

"Everyone here is willing to play spin the bottle, right?" Cana Alberona yelled to the people in the room. "No one's forced?" Cana continued asking. "We have your consent?"

Mirajane Strauss peeked into the room full of players participating, the door left ajar gave her just enough space to see a number of students sitting in the circle. They were all nodding their head at Cana's words. Among them, Mirajane recognized Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine.

"Good, I don't want any lawsuits being filed," Bacchus said and Cana shot her boyfriend a look that said, _Babe, let me do all the talking._

"Now, the rules are simple," Cana began explaining. "Kiss, slap or tell, that's the three options you have when the bottle lands on you. However, it's not your choice to pick those options, we – the players – pick your options. Once the bottle lands on someone, you have to sit in the closet while we decide and come back once we've all agreed on what you should do to the other player. For example, if I spin the bottle and it lands on Bacchus, you guys pick if I should kiss him, slap him, or tell him a secret – but you nerds better pick kiss or I'll whoop your asses in the next drinking game!"

"Game on!" Bacchus exclaimed, raising a beer can and Cana let out an excited holler, signalling the game was beginning.

"Laxus, you go first," Some fangirl said, her eyes practically in the shape of hearts.

Mirajane's breath hitched, eyeing Laxus from the shadows. The suggestion made her frown.

Laxus, not noticing a certain head cheerleader watching him, only laughed and then began spinning the bottle.

Mirajane bit her lower lip. She told herself to leave. She knew if she stuck around then she would give herself a reason to be upset but she couldn't move.

It was funny, Mirajane wanted to know yet she also didn't want to know what Laxus would end up doing. It was an internal battel because Mirajane knew Laxus well – she knew Laxus would kiss anyone that bottle landed on if that was the blonde's fate. Laxus wasn't bisexual like Freed but he wasn't chicken either. When it came to these things, Laxus would just do as he was told then brush it off like it was nothing. To Laxus, what happens at a party stays at a party. No feelings were tied, no expectations.

Mirajane knew it all yet she still felt sick as her corn-flower blue eyes watched the bottle spin round and round. But then she erred, she leaned against the door, causing it to squeak a little. Freed's gaze flitted upwards, deciding to give Mirajane a heart attack and, look away from the magnetic bottle and instead at the slightly ajar door.

Mirajane immediately stilled, making herself as small as possible, trying to be invisible for what seemed like an eternity as Freed's sixth sense kicked in. He tried his best to spot whoever was behind the door from his sitting position, craning his neck and tilting his head.

"Huh," Mirajane heard Freed say to himself, shrugging off the paranoia.

She barely had enough to time to exhale before an explosion of cheers erupted in the room.

"AYYY!"

The bottle had landed on someone.

"Get it the closet, Laxus! We're going to pick your destiny!" Cana said.

Something squeezed tightly in Mirajane's chest but she stays anyways because, maybe – just maybe – she's secretly a masochist.

…

Mirajane can take a joke. Even ones where she thinks have been drawn out for far too long.

Hers has always been, "You have a crush on Laxus Dreyar, don't you?"

Of course, many people have teased her about liking a certain blonde boy that has the colour of the sky stuck in his eyes. But she's never admitted it. Her friends and siblings have all jumped on this bandwagon because it's a typical unspoken high school rule – the quarterback always dates the head cheerleader, right?

But no, Mirajane doesn't fall into clichés. She wants to be herself. She wants a good reputation, she'll attend parties but she won't drink. She'll get straight A's and she'll let herself be a shiny example to others.

However, she can't keep everything under wraps. At least, not always.

Perhaps even, if you stare long enough, you'll manage to catch something but Mirajane Strauss has always been a careful one. She holds her captain title with pride – it's clean – no one has ever caught her cursing. And if she hears you say something foul, she's tell you "Mind your language" and then you'll have to say, "I'm sorry, Mirajane"

Mirajane is a hard one to crack. But right now, she thinks she may let that mask slip off. Because right now, she sees Laxus Dreyar kissing another pair of lips. The feeling of her chest aching tells her she does in fact,have a crush on Laxus because her heart feels like it's breaking.

* * *

 **Costumes**

(3) Lyon and his friends

Lyon – SpongeBob Squarepants

Toby – The haunted shopping list

Sherry – Sandy

Yuka – Patrick

Jura – Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen (he was number one)

(4) The Thunder Legion

Laxus – Fred

Freed – Daphne

Bickslow – Shaggy (with toy Scooby Doo)

Evergreen – Velma

(5) Cana Alberona – Genderbend! Joker

(6) Bacchus – Genderbend! Harley Quinn

(7) Natsu Dragneel – Ninja

(8) Lucy Heartfilia – Electra Heart (Marina's alter-ego)

(9) The Strauss Siblings

Lissanna – Ladybug

Mirajane – Chat Noir

Elfman – Hawk Moth

* * *

– one-third BETA-ed by **Checkmate-13** so thank you!–

* * *

 **Notes**

 **I'm getting bored of writing JHSL so encouragement is appreciated.**

ALSO, I did tell y'all in **January 2017** to get ready to be **wrecked**! Did you think Gruvia was the only thing? **No** , everyone knows parties are where shit happens! More drama to occur!

The grey and brown pigeons are recaps from Chapter 12. Was supposed to post this ages ago but I couldn't sit down long enough to write the Lyuvia scene because it wasn't believable enough and bugged me to no end. The fic has jumped from 99K to 110K so I've missed celebrating hitting 100K which sounds like the proper time to celebrate since it's a nice even number but meh. I've hit 110K words! Yay!

Went to Animangaki on 19 August, saw a girl dressed as Juvia and chickened out in taking a pic. Regretted it cause I never saw her ever again, lol. I also saw Jellal and Erza but didn't approach them either because I'm an awkward bean. The only person who did notice me was Makoto from _Free!_ because I exclaimed "Omg, it's Makoto!" And he looked at me, much embarrass, had to walk by him several times at the convention.

– **28 August 2017**


	17. Chapter 16

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Drinking water and behaving like a happy-put together person at a wild house party had never felt more straining to Mirajane Strauss in her entire life. Suddenly, she felt drained. She felt like hopping into her car, driving home, taking off her make-up and crawling into bed. After all, she had just witness Laxus Dreyar kiss another pair of lips. Laxus who she's had a secret crush on for forever. Laxus who gets to call her by her nickname 'Mira' (which most people don't get the luxury to without suffering a mean stare down). Laxus who kissed a whole bunch of people that wasn't her.

Mirajane stares into her red solo cup, somewhat occupied by a conversation she's semi-contributing to. Her mind is all over the place, screaming _Laxus, Laxus, Laxus_ but her body is leaning against a wall for support, nodding her head at Mest's words.

Mest jokes around to the other committee members around him, voice fading in and out. The story didn't seem to stick to Mirajane. "Then the next thing I knew, the paper work just came crashing down and I swear – "

She blinked, observing the responsible teen who is talking animatedly about a topic that she'll never relate to. Mirajane smiles automatically, tapping the rim of her drink on her chin, she's too polite to walk away.

Someone speaks up among the circle, "Mest, why are you dressed as the yellow _Power Ranger_? You do realize the yellow one is a girl, right?"

Mest frowned in respond. Hey, he was already down with dressing up as someone gender-bender for the play. What's one more night being down to dress-up as a girl going to do? Plus, it was a group costume among some of the committee members.

In response to the person, Mest lets out a dramatic gasp and said, "Quick, help me look for something!"

"Look for what?" The person asked.

"Your opinion," Mest replied.

"Ooohhh! Buuurrrnnn!" The crowd around him shouted in excitement.

The person turns pink from embarrassment and Mirajane let's a small smile stay on her face. Leave it to Mest, Vice-president, to lift up her mood just a tiny bit.

Mest then spoke, "I get it that you were curious, man. But you shouldn't stereotype people, it's rude."

At this, Mirajane lets herself snap out of her momentarily self-pity because she agrees with what Mest had just said. She didn't like getting stereotyped either – in baking or in dating quarterbacks – and it looked like Mest didn't either.

 _I shouldn't beat myself up for this._ Mirajane convinces herself. _Laxus is just a boy. Just a boy. I told myself I didn't want to stereotype myself anyways. I can date anyone in this school._

Thinking back, maybe she should have followed her best friend's footsteps. Maybe she should have joined the student committee instead of cheerleading. Maybe she could have gotten more respect by being that assertive girl with a schedule like Erza instead of the bubbly head cheerleader.

Speaking of her Erza ...

Mirajane scans the room packed with people to pinpoint her best friend but she didn't see any traces of bright red hair. Biting her lower lip, Mirajane wonders if she should find Erza, she knows what alcohol does to Erza and she knows how easily swayed Erza gets.

Hmmm …

* * *

The stress of being the Student Body President had its flaws. One of them was stress, so, it wouldn't be all that bad to say Erza enjoyed drinking from time to time. Yes, she had the knowledge that she gets easily emotional when drunk but as long as she doesn't consume three shots of straight vodka, she was fine.

Erza Scarlet walked out of the mansion. After several hours of trying and failing to be the responsible one, she decided she needed some fresh air and time to herself. The sea of people at the Halloween party was too much for the redhead. The loud, booming music, sweaty people grinding on each other and absurd swearing was not her thing.

Strolling through the backyard garden, deserted by hormonal teenagers, she thought it would be nice to find a bench and look up at the sky for a little while. If there wasn't a bench (which Erza highly doubted), Erza decided she would sit on the lawn and pluck grass until her head was clear enough.

However, Erza's thoughts quickly change when a swing that hung from a large tree came into her view. She had an imminent urge to sit on it and rock herself back and forth. With her boots brushing against freshly cut grass and the cool autumn air filling her lungs, Erza quickly made her way towards it only to realized the swing was occupied by a lone stranger.

Well, she already made it this far, Erza wasn't turning back. Who knows, maybe the person would even be nice company?

"Excuse me, mind if I sit with you?" Erza asked, a hand on the swing to stop it from swaying.

The stranger looked up from his drink, a brow cocked in surprise. Erza noticed he was dressed in white pyjamas that seemed to have black stripes painted on it.

 _Talk about low budget._ Erza thought to herself.

"I don't mind," He said after what seemed like an eternity of brown eyes staring at her face. Then he moved and made room despite the swing having a reasonable amount of space to sit even if he had stayed put. It looked big enough for three adults to sit on.

"Thanks," Erza smiled casually and then took a seat before kicking the ground so that the swing would start rocking gently again.

The stranger didn't seem to protest and continued to sip his drink.

"So …" Erza tried to start a small conversation. "Here by yourself?"

His eyes shifted to her. He seemed almost amused that she was talking to him.

"Not originally …" He said and when Erza gave him a look that pretty much said, _Why is that?_ , he continued talking. "I was supposed to come to the party with a couple of my friends but then they …" He hummed a little, not knowing what to say. "… it's been a few hours. I don't think they're coming. Something came up, I guess?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. That sucks. So they ditched you?" Erza asked, feeling bad for him.

He let out a laugh then shrugged. "I'm not sure, I don't really have a way to ask. The last I spoke to them, it was at school."

"Do you want to borrow my phone to call them?"

He blinked at her at first. Such a kind gesture for a total stranger. Then he shook his head in respond, blue hair swishing. "That's a nice offer but we don't have phones."

"You and your friends don't have phones? What are you: old school kids?"

"We don't really need them." He answered, shoulders squared, he seemed to be in defence mode at the mention of phones and schools.

"Ah," Erza voiced, rocking the swing more. "So uh – if they've been late for hours now, why didn't you just go home instead staying at a place like this? Do you even know anyone here?"

"Well, I stayed because I heard the party was good. And when there's a good party, there's good food and drinks." He started to explain. "I … my school's kinda like a boarding school. We only go home on Fridays and weekends. I'm tired of the meals my school feeds us, it gets bland afterwards."

Erza observes him as he talks, answering her questions like he was the obligations to though he still seemed tight about it. She nodded to his explanations.

"And to answer your second question; no, I don't really know anyone here but I hardly go home anyways so …" He trailed off. "… so yeah. I'm just here for the food ..." He then lifted a plate of cake that he had kept hidden from Erza's view. This earns a loud gasp from Erza.

"Cake?" He asked the same time she said, "So you're the one who took the place piece of strawberry cake!"

He seemed almost embarrassed when he answered, "Well … I suppose so? There was two pieces left and I was hungry." He gestures to the dessert, one piece still fully intact while the other was half-eaten. "But to tell you the truth, it's a little too sweet for me. You can have the other piece while I finish my half."

Erza reached over without a second thought but then hesitated. "Do you have a tissue I can use?"

He laughed in reply. "I don't, actually. But I have a handkerchief you can use. A gentleman always carries one."

"I – I can't use that. I don't want to dirty it."

"It's a handkerchief, it's meant to get dirty. You either use it or use your hands."

The temptation of the cake was too much. Sighing, Erza accepted the stranger's handkerchief as a makeshift plate to hold the cake.

"Dig in," He told her and when he saw Erza taking a big bite, he said, "Wow, you really like strawberry cake."

"It's my favourite." Erza admitted, licking some frosting from her upper lip.

The blue haired boy only hummed in reply before they both fell into comfortable silence. They eat, swinging in a pleasant pace and enjoying the moonlight until he gets curious and asks her a question.

"What about you?"

"Pardon?" Erza questioned back.

"Did you come here alone too?" He rephrased.

"Oh," Erza shook her head. "No. I came here with some friends but, at the moment, I need a break."

"Are they trying to hook you up or something?"

"Nah, it's the opposite really. But it has been a tiring night, I've been trying to help my best friend fend off advances for hours now but then she disappeared and I can't seem to find her so I'm here." Erza began to explain.

"You left your best friend alone after you've been fending off a bunch of boys' advances?" He asked in alarm.

"What – no! I'm not that horrible!" Erza turned to him and tried to justify herself. "I'm a good best friend, I promise! It's just – it's a long story."

"I've got nothing to do. I can lend you my ear if you're willing to tell me." He said as he puts more cake into his mouth.

Erza bites the inside of her cheek in thought. But once she sees he's genuine and is patient enough to listen, Erza caves in and tell him, "Okay. Okay, first off. I've been fending off cheerleaders all night. My best friend's name is Mirajane and she's the head cheerleader. Take notice of that. Remember that, anyways – her cheer friends thought tonight would be the perfect night to try to set her and, Laxus, the quarterback up. Like, they told me Mira and Laxus really needs to hook up or something. I don't know. Maybe even date each other but Mira's not that type of person so I've been helping her all night but then she slipped away."

Hearing that, he placed a hand on his chest to show he was relieved this Mira girl is safe. Erza thinks it's a little sweet because they don't even know each other but he's already worried about her friends.

"Secondly, I know Mira doesn't like dragging me into her problems so I'll let her be but I'll find her later." Then Erza lift up a third finger to tick. "So that brings me to this current situation. Here I am, de-stressing from all the hassle."

"Okay, that makes more sense." He said then realized something. "Wait – did you say 'needs to'? Shouldn't they have been together since day one? Isn't that like some rule all schools have?"

Erza snorted. "Exactly, it's so cliché yet so true! If you know Mira like I do then you'll know she does have a thing for Laxus. Mira's tried really hard to hide it but it's so obvious. The only problem is, my best friend hates falling into stereotypes, she refuses to be labelled."

"What about this Laxus guy then? Does he also fall into the stereotype? Is he the dumb quarterback?"

Erza snickered at this before she waved it off. "He's the principal's grandson, he's not … he's just a little bit of a blockhead. But I don't think he'd try any funny business either."

"Really?" He lifted a blue brow. "Usually people like that tend to have a big head from all that power."

"Not Laxus – Well, I mean, he's never been the type to back down from a challenge. He's kissed a lot of girls but he won't do anything extreme."

"And the thought of approaching your best friend never crossed his mind? If she's the head cheerleader then he must have thought of at least asking her out on a date. He hasn't he tried anything?"

Erza paused, biting her lower lip. "Well … it's kind of another long story but … a few years ago, some drama happened. Laxus kind of got into an accident. My best friend accidentally gave him a cut on the face when she tried to do a flip with heels on. Laxus tried to catch her but that didn't go so well and now he has this lightning scar on his face. But that's another story, I realize I'm telling you a bunch of stories, I'm sorry, it's the alcohol. I'll ask questions about you later if you want to tell me your life stories."

"Uh –" The blue haired boy sat up straight, now alert. "No. No, there's no need. Just – you can just tell me about your life stories. I'm fine with listening."

"Alright then. Anyways, Laxus ended up sitting in the infirmary for a while before Jenny came rushing in. At the time, Jenny was the co-captain – uh, co-head cheerleader – yeah, that sounds about right. She had a big crush on Laxus but she was always insecure and thought Mira would swipe Laxus away from her. And when she heard what Mira had done, Jenny had come rushing in. She started blaming Mira that Laxus wouldn't be able to play the next game. Mira, of course, tried to apologize but Jenny would have none of it."

"Oh wow,"

Erza waited a bit, trying to think of how to express the next few lines. It was a heavy topic. "Yeah, big drama. There was this divide in the cheerleading squad. It was kind of a huge fight. Jenny kept pressuring Laxus to pick a side but Laxus didn't want to get involved. So for the longest time, the cheerleading team just fell apart. I don't really know how to feel about it was all mixed emotions. I thought it was good that Laxus tried to stay out of it because he did unwillingly get pulled into it but I also thought that if he had just said something to Jenny, maybe along the lines of 'Stop acting immature', then things would have gotten solved quicker. But he didn't and things just got dragged on. In the end, Jenny and her friends left the cheerleading team then about a year later, Jenny moved schools."

"Sounds rough." He replied. "How's your best friend holding up?"

"She's trying her best but there's still a small divide. Half of the cheerleading team is cool with the football team and wants Mira and Laxus to be a thing but the other half of the cheer team still has beef with the football team for what Laxus did. They're not exactly on good terms. I mean, they won't start fights but they don't exactly agree on one another either. It doesn't help that the football team tends to throw their ball into cheer territory either. I don't think I've ever seen six foot boys tremble over girls in cute uniforms before." Erza sighed then added, "I think Laxus just hasn't tried anything because he doesn't want to cause anymore drama and maybe because he doesn't want to hurt Mira's feelings? But the second part is just wishful thinking, I'm not sure."

He decides, "High school sounds like trash."

Erza stared at the empty handkerchief in her hands. She spoke with uncertainty, "Well, that's just high school life, I guess? Fights happen. Misunderstandings could pop out any time."

He only bobbed his head slowly as if thinking of a far away memory.

"Anyways," Erza cleared her throat. He shovelled the last piece of his cake into his mouth as Erza asked, "So what are you supposed to be?"

He smiled in return like he had a terrible pun playing on his lips. "Can't you tell? I'm a criminal."

Erza squinted at him. In the moonlight, she was able to make out some details. Despite the terrible outfit, he seemed to put a lot of effort into making the tattoo on his face look real. Almost as convincing as Laxus's scar. It was that detailed. She almost wanted to reach out and touch it, but that would be strange. They had only known each other for probably twenty minutes. So instead, she said, "Then why are you not in jail?"

"Because I escaped for the night." He answered. "But don't worry, I'll go back soon. I deserve it."

Erza tilted her head. "You look more like a guy who woke up and rolled onto some wet painted lines." Erza admitted, making him laugh. "Where did you get that costume?"

"The thrift store. And hey, don't make fun of it. It was only 99 cents."

This time, he makes her laugh. "Are you quoting _Macklemore_?"

"It was the only defence I could think of." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "What about you?"

Erza reaches to her belt and flashes him a fake plastic badge. "I'm a cop," She said proudly.

"Ooooh, looks like I'm in big trouble." He joked. "Are you going to arrest me?"

The moment the words flew out of his mouth, his face resembled the colour of Erza's hair. Erza let out a snort at his slight hiccup.

"My bad, that sounded sexual. Please don't beat me up. You look like a girl who could beat me up."

"I won't beat you up," Erza promised, swatting the comment away like it was nothing.

He let out a dramatic sigh, one fit to tell Erza they were still in joking terms. "Oh, I just realized we haven't introduced each other. I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandez." Jellal extended a hand for Erza to take.

Now, usually, Erza wouldn't be one hundred percent sure about giving out her full name to some stranger but this guy – Jellal – was so easy to talk to. He seemed polite and nice. There was also the fact that Erza was a little drunk and she know when she's consumed alcohol, she can talk a mile a minute.

Oh, she was definitely tipsy. She had a little funny and her voice was a little slurry. But this was nothing compared to the ridiculous things she's done drunk – stacking up cups in the FAIRY TAIL HILLS dining room with an equally drunk Cana or sending messages that could be passed as a prank like "Believe in your 8-pack, Principal Makarov" or trying to write her essay that made no sense. This conversation with Mister Blueberry Sinner was basically a walk in the park.

Erza grinned at the introduction. "Erza Scarlett. Pleasure to meet you." She accepted the hand and shook it.

"Sounds fancy,"

"Why thank you. I received it for my birthday. I expect nothing less from the celebration of the day I was born." Erza joked. "I am a gift to the world after all."

Jellal lifted his cup as if he was going to make a toast. "Praise your parents from their naming skills."

Just as Erza was about to lift an imaginary cup to complete Jellal's toast, a string of drunken giggles and the sound of stumbling in the bushes told the two they weren't alone. It was obvious what was going on back there. And it was not PG-13.

"Oh my days – Is someone having sex out _here_?" Jellal asked in a whisper, his face morphed into a horrified look.

"I think so," Erza stayed silent for a second and listened.

"The house is massive. You're telling me they couldn't find an empty room?"

"We could stop them right now before anything gets serious," Erza offered.

"How?"

"Hand me your cup."

Jellal did and asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

As the question left Jellal's mouth, Erza aimed and before he knew it, the plastic cup was flying into the bushes.

"Erza, no!"

"THE FUCK?!" Someone voiced in the bushes and Erza immediately recognized it.

"Bacchus?" Erza asked just ask Bacchus's head popped up from the foliage to glare at her.

"And Cana!" Cana waved her hand from the bush.

"What are you doing out here?" Erza asked and Jellal wanted nothing more than to disappear into the shadows. How could Erza have such a casual conversation with a couple who were in the middle of sex?

"Oh, you know, scuba diving." Erza could feel Cana roll her eyes as she said it. "What do you think? We're doing the do!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Bacchus answered for Cana.

"No," Erza shook her head at the drunken couple. "I mean, why in a bush? This is your house, you could kick anyone out of a room and do it more comfortably."

"It was an option in THE SIMS 4 and I wanted to try it out." Cana admitted then her eyes landed on Jellal. "Did I ruin your moment?"

Erza gave a side glance at Jellal. They had only known each other for less than an hour now but Erza wouldn't deny that she did feel connected to Jellal. He was easier to talk to than most guys she's had conversations with. But then Erza remembered something.

"Wait, if you're here then who's with Mira?" Erza asked, completely changing the topic. "Is she with Lisanna? Ever?"

"The last time I saw Lisanna, she was chilling with Bickslow on the couch and Ever's drunk AF."

"Shit," Erza swore and got up from the swing before turning to Jellal. "I have to find my best friend."

Jellal nodded understandingly. "I think I should go home too. This party isn't really my thing."

"What are you talking about? The party is the bomb!" Bacchus chimed in.

"I'm an introvert." Jellal said reasonably.

"Oh – Sorry 'bout that dude." Bacchus shrugged in a manner like Jellal had just told him he had an incurable disease.

"Anyway." Erza butted in the awkward conversation. "Thanks for talking to me," Erza said to Jellal then boldly asked, "Is it cool if we exchange phone numbers"

"Uhh …" Jellal looked at Erza, almost guilty. "I don't have a phone, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Erza realized.

"But we can use the school's computer to email each other anytime time you like." Jellal offered and Erza immediately perked up.

"Where do you go to school? _Abbey Mount_?" Bacchus pipped up.

"What?" Cana blinked.

"Y'know? That English boarding school that Emma Roberts acted in?"

"That movie is so old!" Cana gave Bacchus a look. "Babe, you're ruining it. Erza needs to get laid. She's had a stick up her butt since junior year."

Erza blushed heavily. "I do not!" Cana wasn't sure which one of her accusations Erza was denying but it didn't matter. Erza's reaction was hilarious.

"So um …" Jellal spoke, breaking Erza's glare from Cana. "I can write my e-mail on your notebook if you lend me your pen." He gestured to the notebook and pen she had tucked in her breast pocket.

"Oh – Sure," Erza handed him the said items.

Jellal scribbled his e-mail and handed it back to Erza before saying, "Thanks for tonight. It was … surprisingly fun. I had fun."

Erza smiled. "Me too."

The world seemed to have melted away as they exchanged smiles. Soon Cana and Bacchus snuck away to resumed their promiscuous activities while Jellal gave his final waved of good-bye before disappeared into the poorly lit driveway.

Erza couldn't help but sigh almost dreamily. They didn't even talk that long but everything they said was in total agreement. It was … There were no words to describe how enchanted Erza Scarlet felt.

* * *

Finding Bickslow giggling to himself wasn't something to fret. But finding Bickslow giggling to himself surrounded by cups and cups of empty alcohol was.

Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine shared a look of mixed emotion as they took in the sight; Bickslow smashed, occupying the couch all to himself like a lonely loser, with a pile of empty red solos that could build an impressive stacked cup fortress.

"For the sake of all that is good and holy," Freed began cursing under his breath as he touched his forehead in concern. A mild headache was sprouting. "Why does this always happen?"

"Ayyyyy, my boys!" Bickslow replied in glee as he lifted his face from his comfy spot on the sofa.

"Are you drunk?" Laxus felt like he had been repeating that question a lot tonight. Though he's not entirely surprised Bickslow decided to drink.

"Yup," Bickslow said, not even caring about the frown Freed was giving him.

"Never mind that, it's obvious that he is. Where's Ever?" Free questioned, sounding like an angry mother.

"I don't know. Drinking with the girls?" Bickslow answered. "Some cheer friend took her away five minutes after you and Laxus left. I think to go dancing or something."

"I told her to look after you," Freed looked annoyed by Evergreen's irresponsible action.

"I can manage without her," Bickslow replied, his voice heavily slurred.

Laxus gave him an amused eyebrow lift. "No, you can't, you're drunk off your face."

"What's your point?"

Freed looked upwards towards the ceiling as if he was praying to God. Why? Why does this always happen? Why is he the responsible bird-mom friend? When will he ever have a night off from this disaster? Most of them are already eighteen.

"Oh, chill." Bickslow tried to tell them before he choked on his own spit.

Freed gave himself a facepalm as Bickslow hacked hard, beating his chest. Bickslow's face wasn't only red from alcohol intake now. Freed asked into his hand as Laxus gave his best friend a small pat on the back with his free hand. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

Once Bickslow regained his composure, he pretended like he never lost his cool and questioned his friends. "How was the game?"

Freed only hummed angrily in reply so Laxus answered for him.

"He kissed some boys, he kissed some girls. Let out a few secrets. You know, the bisexual life." Laxus said jokingly, teasing the fact that Freed had no crush.

"Ayyy," Bickslow finger gunned the green haired teen. "That's mah boi!"

"Don't talk to me. You've brought dishonour to this family."

"You're not my real mom!" Bickslow pointed an accusing finger at Freed and threw an empty cup at him.

"BICKS – I swear to God!" Freed swore, catching the badly aimed cup.

"Anyway," Laxus carried on the conversation like it was nothing and sipped his drink, "I think that the bottle was rigged and you guys have poor choosing skills."

Freed calmed down and rolled his eyes at that while Bickslow made a _Go on, tell me more_ face.

"Every time there was a girlXgirl moment, everyone chose to kiss. It was hot for maybe the first few minutes but after that, it just went downhill," Laxus explained. "Where's the gossip? I expected someone in the group to let out a juicy secret."

"What did you expect: for someone to tell the location of where they buried their murder victim's body?" Bickslow asked, his drunk head running into wild imaginations, and Laxus only grunted in reply.

"Seeing Warren get slapped by Max was pretty funny though," Freed said.

Bickslow chimed in as well, "I would have loved to see that."

"Meh," Laxus muttered, emptying his drink this time. He still thought he wasn't drunk enough though. A game of beer pong sounds good right now.

"You got slapped once," Freed stated at his best friend. "Get over it."

Laxus frowned. "I just can't believe someone would rather hit this beautiful face than kiss it."

"Aren't you full of yourself?" Bickslow laughed. "Did you guys kiss again?"

"Yeah," Freed said with a shrug then they both added in union, "Trice."

Laxus and Freed were unphased by kisses. It was a common occurrence when they were invited to parties as wild as Bacchus's. Besides, to them, things as innocent as a simple peck on the lips held nothing at occasions like these. You could make out with someone the whole night and then see them the next day at school and feel absolutely nothing to them. No awkward hand wave or acknowledging head nod or shy smile. You didn't even have to bat an eye at them. What happens at parties stays at parties.

"You guys could be certified sluts. Geez, is there anybody here you haven't kissed?" Bickslow asked playfully.

"It was consensual, shut up." Freed threw the cup jokingly back at Bickslow. "Wait, you're distracting me! Why did you drink when I said no drinking."

"I couldn't just let Lisanna drink alone," Was all Bickslow said before he cupped his cheek embarrass as if he couldn't believe he was spending time with her.

Laxus gave his friend a look. "Lisanna Strauss?"

"As in your crush?" Freed said, his jaw dropping before a horrifying fact of realization hit him like a ton of bricks. For a second, Freed stopped breathing. He swore he had never felt more afraid in his entire life. Because, oh no, Mirajane is going to find out for sure.

"Yup," Bickslow popped the 'P' and started giggling to himself like a mad man.

"Laxus," Freed said as he grabbed the blonde's shoulder but was interrupted.

"Drinks on meee!" A girlish voice chimed, nudging past Laxus and Freed before plopping down on the seat next to Bickslow. In her drunken-clumsy state, she somehow managed to drop 1/3 of the alcoholic drinks on her costume. "Oopsy daisiy!" She exclaimed before laughing to herself. "I guess drinks are really on me now!"

Bickslow burst out into laughter at the poorly constructed joke.

" _Oh_ ," Freed was lost for words. This was bad. Very, very bad. His hand on Laxus's shoulder went unnoticed.

Choosing to ignore his friends, Bickslow asked his crush, "What did you get us?"

"Vodka mixed with juice," Lisanna answered and handed him a cup.

"Vodka?" Freed echoed in horror before trying to snatch the drink from Bickslow's hand.

Unfortunately, Freed was unsuccessful. Landing a hand on Freed's cheek, Bickslow pushed his friend away and quickly downed the drink before Freed could protest.

"Laxus, do something! Don't just stand there!"

The blonde only blinked and gave Lisanna a look. "You good?"

Lisanna responded by giving him a thumbs-up, gulping down her alcoholic beverage at an alarming rate.

"Done!" Bickslow exclaimed and slammed the red solo cup on the coffee table. However, due to his fuzzy brain, he messed up and the cup clumsily bounced off the surface and fell to the ground.

This action caused Freed to panic even more and for the two drunk people to laugh. It seemed like that shot of vodka was Bickslow's limit. He was definitely gone after the drink gets absorbed into his body.

Freed knew how Bickslow's drunken mind worked but he didn't know how Lisanna's mind worked. And the next thing he knew, Lisanna had decided to openly wrap her arms around Bickslow's neck, embracing him.

Lisanna squealed, "You're so soft!"

"Hey! _Hey_ , cut it out! Leave some room for Jesus!" Freed tried to cut in but Laxus stopped the green haired boy by grabbing the back of Freed's purple shirt.

"Dude," Laxus said but Freed knew this wasn't because Laxus wanted to be a good friend or anything. A lightning cased phone was already pulled out, either taking pictures or recording a video.

" _Laxus!_ "

Bickslow gave Lisanna a dreamy look. "Lisanna, you're so pretty."

Lisanna tried to act bashful and instead replied, "Bickslow-senpai, you're _so_ drunk."

"So are you,"

"No, I'm not. _You're_ drunk. Like I'm not as think as you drunk I am. Wait, no – I fucked up!" Lisanna realized and grabbed a fistful of her senior's shirt before chuckling into his chest.

"Oh my God, you cursed!" Bickslow pointed out. "Wait til I tell Mirajane!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Please don't!" Freed jumped in but was once again ignored, he was _still_ held back by Laxus's grip. Damn Laxus and his strength.

Bickslow pushed Lisanna's buttons. "What are you gonna do? Threaten me? You dunno my secrets. You have nothing on me."

"You –" Lisanna tried to think but she was too drunk to come up with a comeback. "You've told me that at least three times that I was pretty."

"But it's true!" Bickslow defendant the compliment.

"I love tonight." Laxus said as he continued recording the two intoxicated teens, Freed fought against the hold and failed.

"You're –" Lisanna stabbed a finger on his shoulder, possibly unable to aim at his chest. " _You_ 're pretty,"

Bickslow looked like he wanted to tear up yet also remember this moment forever, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Like a _Disney_ princess."

"Oh my God, did you guys hear that? Lisanna thinks I'm fucking pretty." Bickslow told Laxus and Freed before hugging Lisanna.

"So beautiful!" Lisanna's muffled comment could be heard.

"You're so smol. So tiny." Bickslow began praising. "You're so cute."

"You're cute!"

"I love you so much right now," Bickslow said, his cheek pressed to the top of Lisanna's head.

Laxus's eyes almost bulged out of his head and Freed swore his heart stopped. Oh no, this was _terrible._ Freed swore, if they start making out, he will definitely faint right there and then.

"I know you do. I'm the fucking best," Lisanna replied, squishing her face against Bickslow's solid chest.

Oh wait, nevermind …

"You cursed again! Wooooo!" Bickslow cheered and Lisanna joined in by pumping her hands in the air.

Freed was going through so much mixed emotions right now he didn't know what to feel.

"If you two start making out then I'm out." Laxus told them as he made a disgusted face.

"I'm fine with this," Bickslow answered honestly. And by 'this', he meant the cuddling and the attention Lisanna was giving him.

Lisanna contently sighed and wrapped her arms around Bickslow tighter. "Am I choking you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yea,"

"Tell me if you're sure!" Lisanna started shouting as if she was afraid she wasn't loud enough for him to hear her properly.

"I'm sure." Bickslow confirmed, looking at her like she was his world.

"They're so drunk. They're so fucking drunk," Freed wanted to cry at the mess he had to take care of.

"Well, if they're going to do nothing but cuddle all night then I'm going to play some Beer Pong," Laxus told, pointing at the dining room then lets go of his grip on Freed's shirt.

Freed only stumbled forward, quickly making room for Jesus between Bickslow and Lisanna before facing Laxus. "Are you honestly leaving me with these two?"

"They're smashed. They can't even get up to drink anymore. Look at them, they're not moving, they're not going anywhere. They're staying on that couch."

Freed squinted accusingly. "I cannot believe you right now."

"You left Bickslow with drunk Ever about an hour ago. What's the difference?" Laxus huffed, one foot already moving away from the spot they were talking.

"The different is – Lisanna's here," Freed sputtered, the same time Lisanna jumped up from the sofa and exclaimed she was going to get more drinks. "Laxus, you liar, she can totally move – Go get her! Lisanna, no!"

"Lisanna, yes!" Lisanna cheered and wobbled towards the crowd of people.

Freed, now 200% done and overloaded with panic, asked, "Frick, friiiccckkkk, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to play beer pong."

"No! No, beer pong! _Laxus. Dreyar_."

But Laxus doesn't seem the least bit worried. "Nothing. They're having fun. What's there to worry about?"

"You idiot!" Freed snapped which seemed out of character, he usually held so much respect for his best friend. "Did you forget who Lisanna's related to?"

"Elfman?" Laxus named one of his football teammates.

"Wha – No! I mean, yes him but also not him! Elfman would let us go easy if he found out but she won't!" Freed said.

"Who's 'she'?" Laxus asked but then didn't even stick around to get an answer to his own question because he's already made a beeline for the beer pong table.

Freed bites down a snarl at the back of the throat. Hello, did Laxus forget about his crush?! Mirajane Strauss is not someone to not be taken seriously.

"If Mirajane finds out, she's going to _murder_ us!" Freed shouted over the music that falls deaf to Laxus's ears. He then started to hyperventilate as he immediately starts thinking if he should look after Bickslow or look for Lisanna in this huge mansion surrounded by hundreds of people.

Could this night get any worse?

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia watched from afar as she gripped onto her poofy skirt.

"Holy shit!" Natsu exclaimed, he could barely control himself, throwing his head back as he let out a loud roar.

Lucy thinks this is the widest smile Natsu has ever shown. He was clearly enjoying himself as he joked around with a friend from Dance Club. He's smiling more than when he hangs out with the Drama Club. More than with her.

The pinkette was laughing so hard Lucy swore Natsu was struggling to breathe, his entire face was flushed red and suddenly – Lucy couldn't look away. Suddenly, her heart was beating too quickly, too loudly that she was afraid someone would stop and look at her funny. Suddenly, all Lucy wanted was to do was be by Natsu's side like how he had been for the past few weeks they've known each other. Suddenly, Lucy was noticing everything about Natsu – the fact that he used gel only on his fringe, his sun-kissed summer tan and the sharp incisors of his ever-present grin.

And she thinks, as she stares at Natsu, she thinks on how she's acting so selfish. Because she doesn't want to spoil Natsu's mood – she can't. Natsu's not like the kids back at her old school filled with a hierarchy system and rules and pretentious people. She tells herself Natsu won't judge her like the Celestials did. Because there were no statuses here, just her secrets on why she had to leave.

A gut feeling tells her she doesn't want to lose her friend. It tells her she has to let the cat out of the bag, even if that piece of news originally made her loose some of her friends to begin with. She can't keep acting paranoid that Erza would steal Natsu away from her. Because there was no one to steal and it's just her anxiety that she'll be lonely again.

 _Swallow it down._ Lucy thinks to herself. _A little bit longer. I'll let Natsu have a few more hours of fun before I tell him how I feel._

"Lu-Chan," Levy McGarden said as she touched the blonde's arm.

Lucy's brown eyes snapped away from Natsu. "Y – Yeah?"

"Wanna go find Jet and Droy?"

"Sure,"

* * *

A girl stumbles into Mirajane before she can even register what's happening. The head cheerleader only caught sight of bright red and big blue eyes before a voice squealed, "Mira-Nee, hi!"

Mirajane let's herself catch Lisanna before taking in the situation – her baby sister was drunk. _Drunk_. Red cheeks-slurred voice-stumbling everywhere drunk. And Mirajane was suddenly mad because she knows Lisanna like the back of her hand. She knows Lisanna is brave on stage but then needs a look out when doing crazy things. It's often Elfman when it involves shenanigans with Natsu. Sometimes even Wendy. But Mirajane knows this is not the works of Natsu because Natsu would never let Lisanna wander off alone while intoxicated.

Mirajane was already heartbroken and fuming. She was ready to pick a fight with anyone tonight.

"Lis," Mirajane said.

Lisanna made a face because she knows what that tone meant.

Then Mirajane repeated, "Lisanna, who did you drink alcohol with?"

Lisanna only responded with a queasy, "I need the bathroom."

"Are you going to throw up?" Mirajane asked in alarm and Lisanna nodded in confirmation.

That did it. That sealed the deal, Mirajane was going to end up yelling at someone tonight.

* * *

Erza hated it. She hated that drunk her was weak and was crying over some boy she just met. Some boy who was kind and mature and understanding. Some boy who turned out to be exactly who he claimed to be: a criminal. Halloween was supposed to be the night you dress up as something fake, not show the real you.

Her stinging eyes reads the Saint Crime S.'s e-mail scribbled down on her notepad: JF133.

* * *

 **Costumes**

(8) Mest and student committee members – Power Rangers

(9) Jellal Fernadez (Blueberry sinner) – Escaped criminal

(10) Erza Scarlet – Cop

* * *

– **Finally got to say the line 'just high school life' after almost two years, I don't feel like trash now for titling this story so rubbishly** –

* * *

– unBETA-ed –

* * *

 **Notes**

While I'm trying hard not to stereotype cheerleaders, a cheerleader in my university is likely going to court to try to sue a rugby douche for recording a video of a threesome she had with two other dudes. **This is why consent is important.** Know your boundaries, everyone. I swear I don't understand people sometimes.

 **I felt like this chapter sucked** but I didn't know any other way to write it because the plot's from 2015 and cough medicine is not helping my brain. Also, **I'm pushing Nalu to the side for a moment for obvious suspense reasons** and because I want the side characters to shine.

I took advice from a reader to shorten my writing because writing 10K per chapter wasn't good for me and updating just seemed like work rather than fun. I want writing to be fun. I need the fun because I'm dying from reading and from Fresher's Flu.

Also, I got to show one of my housemates a bunch of Hamilton songs and now I'm charged with more love for the musical. And Hamilton lead to Heathers. Ahhh! But today's been a good day, I found 'Finding Violet Park' today while looking for book. A gut feeling told me I would find it. Now I just have to find 'Ant Hill' before I have a complete set on Jenny Valentine's books.

Not-so-much-a-fun-fact, I wrote the Jerza scene last year when I was sitting at the airport. A male flight host was mean to me because I was apparently taking 'too long' to decide what to eat. Well, excuse me, the last time I carelessly decided what to eat, I got an allergic reaction. I'm not risking that again!

– **15 October 2017**


	18. Chapter 17

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Elfman Strauss doesn't know how _anyone_ keeps track of _anything_ happening at a party. Especially at a party as wild as Bacchus's. There's always something weird happening in the background – some unlikely couple making out someplace or someone getting into a fight or posting weird shit that is only remembered and regretted the next day via _Snapchat_.

You'd think after calculating all the risks, Elfman would have chosen to never go to a house party again but he was a teenager and he was young enough to make these kind of mistakes that most adults don't do.

However, there was always that nagging feeling at the back of Elfman's head that told him danger lurked in every corner. So it's reasonable to say that's why he always tries his best to be the good-sober person at the party.

Elfman's learned from experience. Not his own. But other's where their mess ups are big. For instance, he remembers that one time a senior threw a house party. Natsu ended up setting fire to someone's shirt and Gray ended up stripping because _reasons_ (?). Not that Natsu regretted it (okay, Natsu panicked but that's because there was a legit fire and there was alcohol everywhere so _no duh_ ) but it's always the aftermath that scares Elfman the most. He recalls how the setting-fire-on-a-shirt thing got out and the news ended up being heard by Principal Makarov. They weren't even on school grounds for goodness sake!

Not only did it make Elfman worry about Natsu's well-being (because there's only so many times someone can get detention) but it also made Elfman think that Natsu will never learn to be cautious. It makes Elfman shiver, he's never been to the principal's office and never plans to. But these kind of stories makes him wonder how many years it'll take before these unfortunate people forgive themselves for that one small error.

"Drink with me!" Evergreen said out of the blue, linking her arms around Elfman's, causing his eyes to fit away from the banter he wasn't really participating in.

 _Oh right,_ Elfman thought to himself. He was at a party. A party where neither him or his sister ever drinks at. A party where he was trying to hold conversation with five other drunk guys.

Elfman blinks at Evergreen who's flushed and giggle-y. Speaking of drunk. Evergreen's wasted AF. He knows that alcohol makes people friendlier. And more touchy. And flirtier.

He's dressed as a supervillain in a purple mask and she's dressed as an orange turtleneck detective of sorts that unmasks villains like him.

"Umm …" Elfman mumbled. "I'll … I'll just – I'm good with water."

"Aww," Evergreen cooed, patting Elfman's cheek. "Such a baby drink,"

What? O … Okay?

She continues talking, slurred voice and all. "Elfman, you're so nice."

Elfman tried to smile at her compliment. "T – Thank you,"

"You're always so nice, why don't we hang out more?" Evergreen asked.

This was practically an ambushed question. She was pulling him away from the football team, dragging him off to who knows where. Actually, Eflman doesn't even know why he's following Evergreen's stumble-y steps or why he's letting her do this. Maybe he's scared that she'll end up crying or something. Elfman thinks he's seen an intoxicated girl cry about a dropped cookie once.

"I – I don't know?" He answered. He's shuttering too much for a guy that was six-feet tall and all muscle.

Evergreen was pulling him down the hall far too easily. Elfman somehow finds himself having a chat with Evergreen while sitting down on a couch that was far more expensive than anything Elfman could ever afford.

He wondered if it was a good idea to drink on something so luxurious, but Evergreen didn't seem to care. Elfman could already see that she'd drunk quite a lot. At the very least he was grateful that her intoxicated self had sat them down somewhere the music wasn't booming and rattling his brain. He owed Evergreen a small conversation for helping fend off Bickslow's lunch dilemma the other day. Even if she'd been unsuccessful.

"We need to chill together more," Evergreen said, coming back to the origin of their discussion after switching topics throughout their walk to this very couch.

Elfman offered a polite smile. "I think we've hung out a fair amount of times. I mean, you have come over to my house with Mira-Nee."

She pouted, her glossed bottom lip jutting out. "Really, you think that's enough?" Evergreen asked. "I don't think so."

"You uh – You don't think so?" Elfman replied, uncertain. He didn't know what to say.

Evergreen nodded. "It's not enough! Next time I come over, I'll bring you milkshakes or something!

"Milkshakes?"

"Yes, milkshakes! Like that song, it'll bring you over or it'll bring me over –"

But she stopped in the middle of her sentence, distracted by the sound of someone dropping glass on the floor. Elfman had noticed that a lot. This might have been the 5th time she'd changed topics.

She called out his name with a tipsy laugh, "Hey, Elfman,"

He's sober. Completely sober. An amused smile spread across Elfman's face, she's only nice to him when she's drunk. Evergreen's usually frowning at him and calling him a dumbass. But there are also times when Elfman catches her staring, there's this look. He's not sure what it means. But it's there.

"Elfman," Evergreen repeated his name.

"Yes?" Elfman hummed in reply, pushing the thought of the stare out of his mind. That doesn't matter now. It's not like she'd tell him anyways. What matters now is that she's nice and sweet and hugging his arm. Evergreen is the only girl who'd hugged him openly (besides his sisters and Wendy but she's practically his sister too).

"Your name is soooo funny," She mused, her tone and mood in a constant state of flux.

Elfman raised a brow. "It's an Edolas name. It's fairly common,"

"Reaaaally?" Evergreen asked in wonder, her mouth wide in awe at this incredibly mundane revelation.

Elfman bobbed his head.

"Since you've told me something about you, I'm going to tell you something about me." Evergreen insisted, now weirdly official.

"Sure," He grinned.

But of course she was distracted again before telling him anything. Evergreen raised her cup and finished the contents before placing it on top of Elfman's head. "You have a hat now!"

"Thank you." He grinned. "Now, what were you going to say?" Elfman tried guiding her drunken mind back to the main topic.

"Ah, yes!" She exclaimed too loudly and tightened her hold around his arm. "You have the smoothest arms,"

"That's not a fact about you,"

"I'm getting to it," she scolded. "Okay, Okay, I'm gonna say it."

Elfman continued smiling in amusement.

"Okay, so –"

"Uh-huh,"

"– it's been three years since I've been in love with you," Evergreen finally replied, smiling, proud of herself for saying it.

His smile drops.

"It's been three years –"

 _Wait ..._ Elfman thought, processing the words.

"– in love –"

… _what?_

"– with _you_."

 _WHAT?!_

He must have said it aloud because she's staring at him intensively.

"H – How?" Elfman asked. "Me?" He pointed at himself. "Why me?"

"Don't you remember how we met?" Evergreen asked back.

"No," He shook his head.

"We were in middle school," Evergreen started to explain and tightens her hold on his arm, Elfman can't escape because her grip feels like chains. "I've always wanted to be on the cheerleading team but never had the guts. Like, I've been contemplating on it for two years. Then –" She hiccupped. "– then the day we met, I was standing in front of the sign-up sheet, I was thinking of the possibilities. I must have stared for forever. I had my doubts – I'm rambling, I'm sorry. But then, you just popped out of nowhere and started a conversation about it being a good idea to join clubs. Stuff about sportsmanship and teamwork and blah blah blah. You were all sparkly and motivated about it. You _really_ surprised me."

Elfman blinked, feeling heat on his face.

Evergreen smiled as her green eyes looked away. "But you surprised me even more so with your confidence. You wrote your name on football sign-up sheet like it was no big deal. You asked me if I was signing up for anything, I said cheerleading then you asked my name. Then the next thing I knew – " She laughed to herself like it was a funny recollection, a hand cupping her cheek. "– you were jotting my name down too."

"I …" He doesn't even remember this memory. "I did?"

Evergreen nodded and looked at him in the eye. "You did and it –" Evergreen paused for effect. "– it felt like a dream. I didn't even register what was happening until you said you had to go and walked away."

Elfman was suddenly aware of this quiet echo that was dancing in the very depths of his brain. A jumbled memory of Evergreen, her hair in a sideways ponytail, and himself, still shy and hiding his baking skills. The distant reminder rumbled into a stampede, like the one that killed Mufasa, intense and sudden, and Elfman felt like he was drowning.

Elfman didn't remember what he said after that. Probably something stupid like, "Did you think I was a good football player?" because she answered, "No, you were horrible. Why do you think I'm always mad at you?"

"Um –" Elfman's mouth feels dry, his head drained from words.

"You had all the guts and glory to walk away from that sign-up sheet like boss ass motherfucker only to suck ass at the actual game. Like _dafuq_?" She said. That's definitely the drunk mind talking.

He opened his mouth to answer again but then found that he didn't have to. A slim hand shot out, another cheerleader now in his view. She grabbed Evergreen off the couch to dance because, apparently, this song was their jam and Evergreen can't decline an offer to dance, _ever_.

"Ever will talk to you later," The other cheerleader said and Elfman thinks he nodded.

Evergreen wavedgood-bye to him and he can't remember if he waved back. All he remembers is that he panicked. Elfman left and panicked, to find a friend to talk to. He might have said something to excuse himself, but his mind is too muddled to be sure. He really needed a bro right about now.

* * *

Erza Scarlet couldn't find her best friend. She was a little confused as to why she suddenly had feelings for a boy she'd just met. A boy who she'd been chasing after subconsciously in terms of good grades and excellence and a title that ordained the supreme student.

She'd always thought whoever JF133 was, that person would be a huge jackass with a high intelligence. Like a notorious criminal because why else would this person be in a school for juvenile kids who had committed things like theft and assault and murder?

But Jellal Fernandez wasn't anything like that. Far from being a criminal, he was nice and considerate and had been sensitive when listening to her problems.

"I'm a mess," Erza laughed to herself because, honestly, she was. Suddenly she felt like a thirteen year old crying over the fact she'd never been with some hot celebrity guy.

She stumbled upon Natsu Dragneel. Or maybe it was the other way around because he was the one who walked out into the backyard and saw her crying under a tree like some sad nature hippie.

"Erza?" Natsu called out; worry, caution and sudden anger all mixed into one. He didn't know why Erza was crying and he didn't know if he _should_ , but he does know that he wants to hurt the fucker who hurt her. After all, he'd known Erza for practically forever, she was like an older sister to him. A scary older sister, but a sister nonetheless.

"Go back inside." Erza told him, rubbing her eyes. Fuck. _Fuck_ , she hates when alcohol messes with her emotions.

He crosses his arms. "No, you're crying."

"Stop trying to play the hero."

"I'm not." Natsu insisted, shutting the door behind him. Welp, that means he's not leaving her alone for sure.

"I don't want to talk about it." Erza argued, sniffing. It's cold and her Halloween costume isn't going much.

"You don't have to." Natsu said softly. "Want me to just comfort you like I did back when we were kids?"

Erza mumbles, "Are you just going to sit next to me and not say a word,"

"If that's what you want."

"No, that's lame." Erza said despite knowing how she looked like the embodiment of lame – shivering and crying and pushing people away.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. Are you saying it wasn't lame when we were about ten or twelve and I sprained by ankle but didn't want to tell anyone so you just sat beside me like a loser?"

"I didn't think I looked like a loser." Natsu replied. He's so use to Erza acting all put together and organized as the Student Body President that he almost forgot how childish Erza can be sometimes. Coupled with a few drinks, she can be unreasonable too.

"I fell and hurt myself by chasing after the ice-cream truck." Erza justified. "It was sad. You lost your chance to get ice-cream that day."

Natsu shrugged. "I could have gotten ice-cream any other day."

"We ended up telling Mira and the others anyways even thought I didn't want to tell them, even though I didn't want to slow them down."

Natsu only kept quiet and stared at her. "Does that mean it's okay to sit down beside you?"

Erza only pulled her legs closer and buried her face between her knees. "You're a good friend, Natsu, you know that?"

He gives her his signature toothy grin to lighten up the mood. "Of course!"

* * *

Levy McGarden was proud of herself, she had successfully gained some compliments from people at the Halloween party. She had decided to ditch sexy costumes and dress as Detective Watson – a sharp suit, bowler hat and fake moustache slapped onto her face.

While most girls had gotten praise over their assets, Levy had gotten praise for her creativeness and nicely tailored suit. The bluenette had had the suit at the back of her closet in case she had any presentations to present at school or if she had to join her mother at accounting-firm dinners.

"Seventy-four," Jet said out of nowhere.

Droy turned to Jet, raising a brow while Lucy and Levy stop their conversation.

Jet rephrased his words. "Seventy-four Harley Quinns at this party."

"You spent the whole night counting people dressed as Harley Quinn?" Droy asked.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Jet asked back.

"Have fun," Levy replied with an eye roll, making Lucy smile at her sassiness.

"I did have fun with the guys from track and field but then they had too much and couldn't even hold a conversation," Jet answered.

Droy brushed the issue away. "Anyways, since you've had enough of this party, what time do you guys want to go back home?" He'd had his fair share of fun nights, but wild nights like these were a little too much for him.

Jet thought for a moment, "Midnight?"

Levy faced her blonde friend, "Is that alright with you, Lu-Chan? Will that give you enough time? You said you needed to do something, right?"

Lucy gripped onto her poofy skirt. "Uhh … I guess?"

"What is this 'something' you have to do?" Droy asked.

"Uhh …" Lucy hesitated. "I have to find Natsu and talk to him."

"Oh, we can help you with that!" Levy perks up. "If we do it now then we can settle it faster."

Lucy felt her guts squirm unpleasantly.

Jet looked around the crowded room – one of the many in the massive mansion.

"Now?" Jet asked. "But, dude, this place is _huge_."

"So we'll split up and find Natsu." Levy said, channelling her costume.

Droy nodded and Jet's shoulders sagged a bit.

Lucy contemplated. She wasn't sure she was ready yet. She wanted to push the time more and more. But then again, there was only about an hour until the midnight. She did have a lot to say to Natsu, a lot of explaining and probably a lot of questions to answer.

Jet asked, "Are you guys ready to split?"

The trio looked at Lucy, waiting for an answer.

Lucy gave them a weak smile. "Sure …"

* * *

It had been several hours since the party started. It was almost the middle of the night; too late for Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was still nervous about discussing with Natsu the secret that she'd kept bottled up. The one that left her paranoid about making new friends. So much so that when Natsu had asked about it when they'd arrived at the party, she had told him to have a little bit of fun first before jumping into their serious talk.

At first the good hearted pinkette told her he didn't mind talking about it at that very moment. But Lucy minded. Lucy minded a lot. She still needed time to think.

But now there isn't much time.

Lucy figured she had spent a reasonable amount of hours partying with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Lucy was on a mission but she couldn't make it _that_ obvious. Lucy had to fake it a little, draw as little attention away from herself as possible. She couldn't just flat-out make a beeline for Natsu and word vomit her concerns.

Lucy had to play it cool. She had to be chill.

She _had_ to be chill.

(Be more chill)

And after the hours of fun had run out and Lucy had separated herself from the Shadow Gear team, Lucy decided enough was enough. It was time to find Natsu. And she looked. She really did. She looked through so many rooms in the massive mansion that it left her dizzy with the lights and people and red solo cups – the living room where teenagers around her age were loitering around, the dance room where loud music was playing and people were showing off their moves and the kitchen where snacks and alcoholic drinks were available.

Lucy was about to resort to asking a stranger if they'd seen a certain pinked haired boy, when she spotted Droy facing the kitchen's back door. The poor boy was stammering and twitching.

"Uh –" She heard Droy stutter. "– Yeah, I can see tha – I mean, uh, you two look busy so I'll just go."

Lucy had never been a confrontational person, but she couldn't just stand there and let Droy be overwhelmed. Slapping some colour into her cheeks, she adjusted the skirt of her _Electra Heart_ costume as a signal that shit was about to go down.

The blonde girl sucked in a breath and made her way towards Droy, determined. With one heel clicking in front of the other she tried to be as intimidating as possible. If not, she'd just make up an excuse that she and Droy had to bounce – fast.

"Droy, did you find Natsu yet?" Lucy asked.

...

"Uh –"

Droy's face was beet red, he'd just caught Erza resting her head on Natsu's shoulder, alone together staring at the moon and – gosh – isn't that some romance shit right there?

"Uh." Droy repeated. "Natsu, Lucy's looking for you."

"What for?" Natsu asked, not phased by the interruption, while Erza blinked her wet eyes.

Droy answers, a small voice, "I – I don't know."

Natsu scrunched his nose up. "I can't talk to her now."

"Uh –" Droy stammered. "Yeah, I can see tha – I mean, uh, you two looks busy so I'll just go."

He backs up a bit because he wants to nope out of there so bad. He wasn't good at this. Droy was not good at being pushed into these sorts of situations and telling these two that Lucy wanted to wedge her way between them for a moment.

Droy was just about to pretend the entirety of this conversation never happened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. Star painted finger nails came into view, Droy's eyes flew to the person's face.

"Droy, did you find Natsu yet?"

Lucy's voice preceded her as she stepped through the doorway. But the moment she saw Natsu and Erza sitting side by side she froze. "Oh."

She felt Droy tense up beside her.

"Sorry, Luce. I'm kinda busy right now." Natsu answered in his usual carefree manner.

Lucy moved her hand from Droy's shoulder to her other hand and holds them together. Now free from Lucy's slight shoulder touch, Droy took this as a sign to scuttle a little further from the trio. He doesn't want to eaves drop. Should he just leave? What to do? Fourth-wheel?

Lucy started shaking her head back and forth. "It's – It's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. I just –"

"I could get back to you later." Natsu butts in because he doesn't want this conversation to drag on for too long. He still needed to make sure Erza was okay. "Just tell me what you want to talk about and I'll think about it."

Lucy looked downwards. Droy stands three feet away, awkward.

"It's –" Lucy can tell Natsu doesn't want to beat around the bush. "It's just dumb stuff. Mentor-mentee stuff."

"At a party?" Erza spoke up for the first time, her voice sounding a little nasally like she had a clogged-up nose. Probably from all the drunk crying.

"Yes," Lucy bobbed her head, fake smile now practically tattooed to her face.

"Say no more!" Erza stood up abruptly, wiping her eyes on her arm and lifting her head determinedly.

"But Erza –" Natsu started. He can tell Erza's Student Body President responsibilities were taking over her own personal issues. Call it a 180 flip.

Erza silenced him with a gloved hand. "Natsu! Nothing is more important than the sacred bond between mentor and mentee, don't forsake Lucy's education for my petty problems!"

"It's not –" Lucy tried, feeling guilty.

"I'll go." Erza interrupted again, assuredly.

Droy secretly seconds Erz'a decision. He even makes a face that says, _Take me with you._

"But –" Natsu tried again.

"I need to find Mira anyways." Erza announced. She began rising up and brushing her skirt before Natsu could protest anymore.

"Erza –"

"I'll find you later." Erza said, ending the conversation then gave Droy a look on her way out.

They shared an agreement to leave. Droy quickly followed Erza back into the mansion. Natsu was still trying to stop the redhead and Lucy had hit a suddenly realization.

Lucy stared wide-eyed, suddenly not wanting to be alone. _Don't go_. Wait –

Erza closed the door behind her without another word.

...

Lucy Heartfilia internally screamed as her brown eyes looked from the door to Natsu. This was beyond awkward and it was happening now.

Natsu sighed at Erza's decision, rubbing the back of his head before speaking to Lucy, "Come sit next to me." He pats the spot where Erza was once sitting.

Oh fuuucccckkkkkk. Lucy clammed up immediately. Gibberish words running around in her head. She doesn't react.

Natsu asked after a second. "Lucy?"

"Ahyeahokay." She does as she's told. Her moves are robotic and stiff.

"So …" Natsu started off, hands locked together. "Mentor-mentee stuff?"

"Oh," Lucy licked her lips, staring at an abandoned cup on the ground. Her mind screamed, _Abort! ABORT!_ "… Yeah …"

"Luce?"

Lucy stayed quiet, looking anywhere but Natsu's face.

"Luce?"

"You see … about that …" Lucy stalled before asking in a horrified voice. "Do we have to talk about it now?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Yesterday you said today. And today you said we'd talk about it a little later after we had fun. Well, we've had our fun and it's almost midnight. Why not just tell me?"

"Don't you think it's a little ... public?" Lucy questioned, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, not really." Natsu replied, not seeing the issue.

Ah, foiled again.

He explains. "I mean, just fifteen minutes ago, my friend Laki – she teaches me Math – drunkenly told me that she made out with two guys. Trust me, no one here really cares about the gossip circulating. No one's really out here and even if they were, it's none of their business."

Lucy was still not convinced but no argument came to mind, "… I guess."

"So," Natsu shifted from his spot, moving closer to Lucy. He relaxed and untangled his hands. "What did you want to talk about?"

Lucy's hands started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Lucy's dressed up as _Electra Heart_ tonight – a person that's speaks her mind, is brave and filled with confidence. Lucy wanted to be like her Halloween character. At least for tonight.

Gosh, why was she so nervous? Lucy had already practiced what she was going to say with Levy. She was just going to tell Natsu about her past. About her dad and why she had to move from Celestial Institute and why she ended here at Fairy Tail Academy instead of prestige Sabertooth or posh Mermaid Heels Boarding School.

Lucy lets her mask slip off. She made an inhuman noise, rocking herself a little. Natsu could see she was clearly distressed.

"Is this really about mentor-mentee? Or is there something else wrong? Do you wanna say something to Principal Makarov about me?" Natsu asked, guessing the matter at hand.

More inhuman noises.

"You told Erza it was about the mentor-mentee thing, maybe you said it because you were too shy to talk about it with her around, but you can be comfortable around me." Natsu said, his words flowing out of his mouth with ease. "You said you wanted to talk about Drama Club?"

Yes and no. If only Natsu wasn't so oblivious.

"Sorta," Lucy shrugged.

"Is it about your role as Frollo?" Natsu continued to guess.

"It's … It's more about your role as Esmeralda." Lucy voiced.

"My role?"

Lucy nodded. "And, um … Erza's role as Phoebus."

"What about them?" Natsu asked.

"They're … everything,"

"Huh?" Natsu squinted at Lucy, confused. "I don't understand."

"Okay so – Okay, listen – No, wait, damn it –" Lucy tripped over her words, hands now spazzing out as she tries to express herself. "Well, you see, it's important but – ah – I don't – I don't know how to tell you."

Natsu still looked confused. "Do you want me to get Erza? I feel like we need Erza to sort this out." He began to rise, head whipping around to look for the redhead.

At this, Lucy panics harder. No! He can't go! She just sat down! Her butt just made it to its destination, he can't just leave!

"Natsu," Lucy called him but it sounded different to her this time, calling his name didn't feel the same anymore.

Natsu's head snapped back, his green eyes now fully focused on her. He regarded her with a familiar smile to sooth her. "Yeah?"

"Sit down," Lucy answers, one word and demanding.

"But I have to look for Erza," Natsu replied, still not seeing how he can help Lucy's dilemma without Erza's help.

"No, you don't." Lucy said it a little too quickly. "Just sit down."

Natsu made a face. He's very lost and more than dense at how to handle this situation. "I don't understand."

"I don't either but I need to you to stop."

He told her, "Look, you sound distressed, I'm going to get Erza."

"Don't do that." Fucking hell.

"Why not?"

Lucy stressed, "I'm trying to tell you stuff – _important stuff_."

"But I don't think I'll understand." Natsu reasoned back. It was the most logical thing Natsu could think of right now. He needs guidance and Erza was the smartest person he knew for these sorts of problems.

"Sit down," Lucy repeated.

"But – "

She really didn't want to argue but oh my god, this boy! Can he stop trying to turn the issue around for one second?

"No!" Lucy reached over and circled her hands against his arm, preventing him from leaving. "This is about us! _Sit down._ We don't need to bring Erza to this. I'll – I don't know myself but I'll try to explain it to the best of my abilities,"

"What?"

"Sit down,"

"What? Luce –"

" _Natsu_ ," Lucy calls him – no, more like commands him – with as much force as she can muster.

The pinkette shuts him mouth, confused but gives the blonde his undivided attention.

Lucy stands up then moves closer to him. She leans in, both hands gripping onto the collar of his costume. She's holding him tight. He's staring at her and only her. It almost feels like audition day when she sang her heart out and there was only them. Just the two of them; a conversation. Lucy isn't thinking – the music leaking through the closed door, the people talking inside the mansion, the moment – it's all so distracting.

"Natsu –"

"BRO!"

The door that Erza had closed suddenly swung open. Lucy swore the window rattled in its frame from the force of the door.

"BRO, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" A voice shouted. Elfman Strauss came thundering towards them.

Lucy jerked away from Natsu, her heart almost leaping out of her throat, the moment completely ruined. _Really?!_ Lucy wanted to scream.

"What?" Natsu asked, snapping out of Lucy's hypotonic gaze, half-standing and half-crouching.

"I have to talk to you!" Elfman continued, he looked panicked.

Natsu shook his head. "I have to find Erza. Something's wrong with Lucy."

Lucy facepalmed internally.

Elfman grabbed Natsu by the upper arm, "Let Lucy find Erza. I _need_ you!"

Lucy's eyes flickered back and forth between the two juniors. This was ridiculous!

"Can't we talk about it later?" Natsu asked. This is the second chat that he's had to forgo. It was getting out of hand.

It looked like Elfman wanted to cry. "No, it has to be now."

"Then tell me," Natsu sighed, caught in the middle. He's getting distressed too.

"Not here," Elfman shook his head. "Too many people. I need to speak about this in private."

Natsu looked over at Lucy, an apologetic expression on his face. "Luce, I'm –"

"BRO!" Elfman stressed, practically shooting lasers out of his eyes for Natsu to follow him.

"Elfman!" Natsu snapped irritably, which caused the bigger man to shrink a little. "I know! Just – Let me say bye to Luce."

Elfman looked strained.

Lucy sucked in a breath. She didn't agree to this but … Elfman was such a sweet person and to see him like this … it made Lucy feel guilty. First she took Natsu away from Erza and she guesses now Karma is striking back.

"Natsu, you should help Elfman. I can manage by myself." Lucy said, clutching onto her hands in comfort. Damn it, now she was going to be all alone in this party full of strangers.

Natsu nodded at her. "Can you go find Erza yourself?"

"Yes. I –" Lucy doesn't get to answer before Elfman practically lifts Natsu off the ground so they could talk somewhere. "– can ..."

* * *

"Mira!" Erza Scarlet rushed over to the white haired girl and pretended she hadn't just had her heart assaulted by fate a few minutes ago. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

Mirajane Strauss snapped out of her daze. Her blue eyes stopped staring off into space and looked towards the redhead. She didn't uncross her arms though, she looked guarded. "Oh, Erza – Oh, sorry. I … I'm guarding the bathroom door."

"Why?" Erza stopped a few feet away from the door. "Is someone really sick in there?"

"Lisanna's in there. She's vomiting her guts out." Mirajane explained, holding herself tight.

"Mira, what – What happened?" Erza asked, ignoring her own mixed emotions.

Mirajane uncrossed her arms, trying hard not to glare at her best friend. "Someone got Lisanna drunk."

"Oh shit." Erza cursed, but then flinched at her language. She waited. One second then two then three.

Huh …

She didn't get the usual Mirajane scolding though. Something was definitely off.

"When I find out who's behind this, I'm going to strangle them with my own two hands." Mirajane fumed, her anger enough to send a small shiver down Erza's spine.

Erza suddenly remembered two things. One, why Mirajane was labelled a 'demon' and two, Cana's words from before. Erza answered, "Bickslow."

Mirajane only replied with a quizzical look.

"Bickslow was with Lisanna the last I heard." Erza explained, swallowing. Mirajane's laser beam gaze now on her.

"Bickslow?" Mirajane snapped at her best friend. "You saw them drinking together?"

"No I didn't, but Cana said she saw them hanging out on the couch together."

"When?"

"Uh, a little over half an hour ago?" Erza said tentatively, it was obvious that to get as smashed as Lisanna clearly was, it would take way longer than that, but it was their only lead. "I was outside eating cake but then I ran into Cana and Bacchus in a bush at the backyard. We talked and …"

Erza trailed off as soon as she saw the dark aura emitting from Mirajane, it matched the black cat suit she was wearing.

Mirajane said, though it sounded more like an order, "Can you take care of Lisanna for a bit?"

"Uh –" Erza paused. The sound of Lisanna heaving could he heard between the door. "What are you going to do?"

"Just –" Mirajane shook her head then gave Erza a tight-lipped grin. It was the angriest smile Erza's ever seen. "Just have a small chat."

Erza stared shrewdly, they stared at each other until Mirajane noted something was off. Erza wasn't the only one noticing things about her best friend.

Mirajane caught her off guard by asking, "Have you been crying? Your make-up's a mess."

"No." Erza lied defensively. "I'm – I'm a zombie cop, I'm supposed to look like a hot mess," She tried to distract Mira with more lies. "But, erm I need to fix my look. I need to use the bathroom after Lisanna's done."

"Of course," Mirajane smiled tightly but Erza knew she was far from happy.

They stood still for a few more seconds before Mirajane couldn't bear the wait anymore. With that, Mirajane strode away, leaving her sister to Erza. Erza decided to say a small prayer, tonight was about to take a steep descent into hell.

* * *

 **Costumes**

(11) Shadow Gear (matching Detective costume)

Levy – Detective Watson

Jet – Anderson

Droy – Lestrade

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** –

* * *

 **Notes**

I've been hinting what's going to happen for the past few chapters. I wonder if anyone's noticed. Also, _Be More Chill_ ref in this chapter and _Dear Evan Hansen_ ref in next chapter.

I counted close to one hundred Harley Quinns at ComicCon last year. It was amazing. I like the one dressed as classic Harley.

– **18 November 2017**


	19. Chapter 18

✩ **HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY** ✩

– 20 JANUARY –

* * *

 **Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

An angry Mirajane Strauss is the last thing anyone ever wants to deal with. Because an angry Mirajane is a lot of things. An angry Mirajane is a merciless head cheerleader out to settle things. An angry Mirajane meant an instant losing fight for her opponent. An angry Mirajane meant shit was hitting the fan because she was the type to be forever battle-ready; armed with a sharp tongue and shots ready to be fired. Mirajane didn't care who she was against, as long as she got to fight for what she believed in – even if one thinks it was wrong – she would let her temper flare.

Her fingers curled by her side into tight fists as Mirajane scanned the mansion. Her favourite black boots stomped and crushed red solo cups, dropped snacks and sticky mixers. She was ready to let her hands fly and let it land on Bickslow's face. Fairy Tail Academy doesn't call Mirajane Strauss a demon for nothing.

Waves of furious thoughts raced through her mind as she searched. How dare Bickslow, this immature so-call senior, coax Lisanna into something as reckless as this? How dare this boy intoxicate her baby sister? How dare he just push cup after cup of alcohol down Lisanna's throat then leave her to wander around the mansion like that. How dare –

"Mirajane!" A voice called.

Mirajane's ears perked up despite the booming music filling. Despite that, she doesn't slow down on her hunt. No way is she going to get sidetracked by beer pong or sloppy dancing or drunken hugs.

"Mirajane!" The voice called again.

She picked up some emotion behind the voice; worry. Yet, she continued ignoring it, pushing past three girls taking a groupfie, wasted like a majority of everyone at this party.

"Mirajane!" A hand shoots out and grabs onto Mirajane's shoulder. It's a strong grip, the hands of a boy. He told her, "Mirajane, I need to ask you something important."

The first thought that pops into Mirajane's mind is a love confession that won't even be remembered tomorrow morning. It's too loud in the room for her to think of a way to turn down this boy nicely. She doesn't have time for this. She doesn't want to shout at someone who doesn't deserve her anger.

"I'm busy," She said, trying to loosen the grip. She doesn't even bother turning around.

"It's about Lisanna."

Turning, Mirajane doesn't even try to hide the expression on her face. Clear anger is shown in her sharp frown and knitted brows. Her blue eyes studies the person before her. A familiar boy in a purple outfit with long green hair. She snapped at him, relentless, " _What_ , Freed?"

"Ha –" Freed's voice died in his throat before he musters up the courage to talk again, hand still on her shoulder. "Have you seen her? Have you seen Lisanna? I – Bicks told me he had a few drinks with her and I – I …"

 _So it's true!_ Mirajane thought, feeling her patience thinning. _It's true what Erza had said. Cana did see Lisanna and Bickslow together._

"I'm worried about her." Freed confessed. "We lost her in this huge house and – oh God – I'm so sorry, Mirajane. If I had known this would happen –"

"I know." Mirajane said, cutting him off.

Freed swore he almost choked on his own spite. And he thinks, maybe it would have been better if he did then he would just have a freak passing and he wouldn't have to face this nonsense his friends have put him in. First, Evergreen bailing to keep an eye on Bickslow. Next, Bickslow drinking despite Freed telling him not to **with** Lisanna. Then Laxus not caring about those intoxicated idiots and now _this_. Which he did kind of went searching for but only because he knew he had to find Lisanna. But now he has a new task. Now he needed to stop a murder before it happened.

"You know?" Freed asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat, mind trying to think of every possible way to calm Mirajane down. He thinks, maybe that's why she looked so pissed and didn't respond to him calling her name. "You know about Bicks and Lisanna?"

How he managed to ask without shuttering even he doesn't know. Maybe it was because he was used to handling stressful issues since he's on the student council committee. Maybe it was because he's seen Erza Scarlet flip a table once during a particularly bad meeting. Maybe it was because he's used to handling angry students. Being one of the people managing a school full of students was hard. Especially since, as a student, he was one of the few who understood his peers as individuals and wanted to make the academy better to cater their needs.

"Yes," Mirajane hissed. She was trying. She really was. Mirajane tried not to let the venom seep out. Her words are still snappy though. She goes straight to the point. "I know and I'm looking for Bickslow. Lisanna's hunch over a toilet bowl and Bickslow's out there not even bothered."

"That's not true!" Freed said hurriedly, defensive.

"Then why isn't he looking for her? He sent you, didn't he?"

Freed's mouth opened and closed. His throat felt dry and he could do nothing but bit his lower lip in return. His shoulders dropped too. He looked defeated.

Mirajane squeezed her eyes shut as if suffering from a headache. She ran a hand through her hair, causing her cat ears to tilt. Her costume now looked lopsided. She pressed on. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, Freed. _Right. This. Instant._ "

She tries shaking off his grip but Freed is persistent. The room full of people makes it hard to breathe, much less run away. Especially from someone who was taller and better with words and mature with a goal in mind. Damn Freed being the one going after her. Damn him.

"Please, don't." Freed pleaded and got a glare in return. "I mean, I'll – I'll take responsibility for everything –"

She said through gritted teeth, "Don't do that –"

She doesn't even try to hide the growing anger behind her voice this time. Mirajane did not stop her search to start a debate or some alternative way of handling her fuming feelings with Freed. She stopped because she wanted Freed to spill his guts and tell her where Bickslow was so that she could settle things with him

He mumbled on, "– It was my fault, I shouldn't have left Bicks unsupervised –"

"Freed, stop –"

"– I shouldn't have told him and Ever to look out for each other, I shouldn't have played spin the bottle with Laxus, I shouldn't have – "

"Stop it!" Mirajane shouted and Freed closes his mouth out of shock or maybe fear.

Her mind drew back to what Freed had just said: _spin the bottle_. Anger surges through Mirajane's veins again. She felt her hands clench, tight fists forming.

Laxus …

Laxus freaking Dreyar. Fairy Tail Academy's Quarterback. Tall, blonde, endless sky blue eyes, muscular hot bod –

Mirajane stops herself right there. She needs to stop glorifying Laxus. What was so great about him anyway? She tries to remember through Lisanna light teasing and Elfman's conversation about the football team with dashes of Laxus-facts in it. Sure, her siblings think Laxus is okay but … but what would her parents say if they found out she has feelings for a boy like this? Nothing. They'd say nothing, they'd just be disappointed.

Because Laxus isn't much. Not really once Mirajane thinks about it. He's not a very good leader. Laxus can't control the football team. Even now, Laxus is doing _something_ wrong. He's just getting drunk or whatever, letting someone else take his blame. Like right now. _This very moment._ Freed is handling everything, speaking to her, standing _here_ while Laxus is … he's just _somewhere_.

Mirajane has to face the facts, Laxus isn't being a very good friend or even a good person. She's always just sided with him subconsciously. How many times has her cheerleaders gotten into accidents because they can't throw a damn ball correctly? How many times has Mirajane gotten mad at Laxus only to let it slide without an apology?

She thought for a moment, finding her angry shift from Bickslow to Laxus. Was that where this heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach was forming? Was she truly angry at Bickslow or just herself for developing feelings on the cliché quarterback? It was a party full of alcoholic drinks, and Mirajane thinks she had failed as a big sister, she had forgotten to tell Lisanna about the likelihood of the spiked punch bowl while Mirajane had been sipping water all night long. Now Mirajane finds that she's mad at herself.

She guesses there is no one to blame but herself. For these feelings and her negligence in not giving Lisanna a heads up and for other things that she can't exactly put her finger on. Mirajane thinks lowly of herself. What kind of example is she? How can she lead her cheer team if she can't even take care of her sister that she's known all her life?

"Mirajane?" Freed called, not liking the silence between them.

"You're always so damn responsible," She cursed as she told Freed this. A bitter smile forms on her lips.

"Well, I have to be – " He starts to say but then fails at steering the conversation when a circle of jocks just conveniently started jumping up and down to a new beat playing.

Mirajane catches him as he stumbles forward, her hands holding onto an arm and the crook of an elbow. "Freed –"

"I have to take care of my friends," He told her quickly before anything else can interrupt him.

"No, you – " Mirajane shook her head as someone bumps into her, making her step closer to Freed. She frowns harder. Damn room. Damn people dancing. Damn catchy songs that make people want to dance. Why was she standing in the middle of a dance floor anyway? "You can take care of them but don't take their blame,"

He apologizes. "I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault." She found herself saying. Because it's not. Because she knows what it's like to be the responsible one. Because she knows you can't always be the adult and things happen. Mirajane then simmers down a little and said, "I don't blame you, Freed. I just –"

"Are you still going to confront Bicks?"

Her chin wobbles. No, she just needs a moment to herself. She needs to go back to Erza and Lisanna. She needs to get her head straight. She needs to –

"I need to – "

Another hand grips onto Mirajane's shoulder. Freed said, "Please, _please_. I'm begging you, Mira. Please?"

"Mira?" She noticed. Nobody gets to call her her nickname if they aren't close.

Unfortunately, it flies over Freed's head. With both hands on her shoulders and her hands on his arms and elbow, from another angle, it would look like Freed and Mirajane were two awkward teenagers who didn't know how to hold each other in a dance.

He continues speaking, "Bicks only drank with Lisanna because he has a crush on her, he only wanted to get to know her and –" Freed explained but then shut his mouth.

"He what now?" She asked, her hold on his arm tightens.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I panicked."

"Freed –"

"Look, I know you're still angry. You can take it out on me. Beat me up if it makes you feel better." He told her, quick as all his other words.

Cornflower blue eyes widen and her heart jumps to her throat on just a reckless, bold statement. Mirajane freezes, she stops breathing for just a second. Because as mad as she is, she doesn't just lash out at anyone. She shows that she's angry, sure. But she won't hurt others. Right now, the only person she blames is herself. Not Freed. Not Freed Justine who's being responsible, who's probably just tipsy and will sober up soon because he's taken the role drive his friends home tonight, who's –

Someone's somehow snuck in throwback _Glee_ music. Darren Criss's singing blares through the stereo. _I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you_ fills the horrified silence between Freed and Mirajane. The fast music seemed to have the same rhythm as Mirajane's heart. She can't believe the words Freed has been saying. During the entirety of the conversation, Freed has done nothing but been a good friend – a good person. Taking the blame, trying to explain, feeling apologetic. If anything, this was the type of person Mirajane knew her parents would approve of her liking, not Laxus. Not –

"Okay," Mirajane said finally.

"Okay?" Freed echoed back, confused. "Okay as in you'll take your anger out on me?"

"No," She shook her head. "Okay as in I'll let it go."

Mirajane stares hard at the sticky floor that makes walking harder. Fuck stereotype crushes. Fuck spin the bottle. Fuck irresponsible blonde quarterbacks. Mirajane doesn't need someone like that to crush on.

What she needs is –

What she should be really aiming for is –

Someone responsible, someone who can balance the school on their shoulders, someone who's –

"Freed?"

Freed immediately tenses up, back straight as a pole. "Yes, Mirajane?"

She told him after a moment, "You called me 'Mira' earlier,"

He flinched, drawing his hands back to himself. His voice is a little timid as soon as he's achieved his goal. "Did I? I'm sorry. I guess I'm used to Laxus calling you that."

Mirajane starts shaking her head again but then stops herself. "No, it's okay. You …" Her hands raise itself to the top of her head, straightening her cat ears. "You can call me that. Call me, 'Mira'."

"What?"

But Freed doesn't get a reply back because Mirajane squeezes herself between dancing drunk teenagers and forgoes her hunt for Bickslow. She's going back to the bathroom to take care of her sister.

* * *

Erza Scarlet holds back Lisanna Strauss's short as the girl let out an unpleasant vomiting sound. Erza tries not to grimace as she tells Lisanna words of encouragement rather than scary scoldings.

"I'm sorry," Lisanna cries, hugging the toilet tightly like it was her long lost best friend. "Am I going to die?"

"No, you're not going to die. Don't cry, okay, Lisanna? You don't want to lose any more water in your body. Just concentrate on getting the alcohol out then we'll figure things out." Erza responded.

Lisanna only manages a weak nod before she hurls again. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. Everything's going to turn out fine." Erza told the younger girl in a soft voice. What Erza doesn't tell Lisanna though that Erza's more focused on her own wandering mind. Specifically – Jellal Fernandez.

Erza can't believe she's thinking about a boy right now while her best friend's sister is covered in tears and vomit. Most girls go gaga over boys the second they step into middle school but not Erza. Erza had always been busy planning her future – positions to hold in high school and college and her dream job. Erza had always been driven. She joined Drama Club just to overcome her stage fright and to build up confidence. But that was always because she saw potential in herself and was willing to rise above those who couldn't or wouldn't. She had gone above and beyond to get experience and get into character. Last year's play for example ... _yeaaah_ , she doesn't want to remember that.

She never thought she'd be those love-struck girls. But now … well … here she is, a late bloomer.

It was just ... Jellal didn't seem like most guys. Different. Jellal seems pet together unlike her idle peers. Smart and kind and understanding. He was –

 _C'mon Erza, get yourself together!_ Erza mentally yelled at herself.

The cliché argument made Erza wanted to slap herself. What on earth was she thinking? Jellal? Different? He was likely like every other boy on the planet. Just maybe more introverted and kinda gentleman-y and, okay, she's not gonna lie, he was cute and – _oh gosh_.

 _Stop it, Erza! Stop it!_ Erza scolds herself once again.

"… I'm done, I think? I'm tired." Lisanna mumbles weakly, making Erza snap out of the debate she was having with herself.

Erza pats Lisanna on the head. "Good job. I'm going to sit you on the side of the tub, okay?"

"Can I go in it?" Lisanna asked instead.

Erza makes a face. She guesses Lisanna was still pretty intoxicated. "Uhh … sure?"

"I want to nap,"

"After you drink some water." Erza promised and helped Lisanna to her feet.

Taking care of a drunk person is always a process. After Lisanna stopped vomiting, Erza makes her do a series of things. Rinse her mouth, take off her make-up and drink tap water before climbing into the bathtub. Lisanna was ready to sleep but Erza wasn't ready to Lisanna loll off. Through incoherent drunken pleads to sleep, Erza manages to record a video of Lisanna promising her she'd never drink a lot ever again. This was mostly to satisfy Mirajane and so that such incident will never happen again.

And as soon as Lisanna did pass out, Erza felt suddenly alone. Alone with her thoughts. And everyone knows a person who is alone with just their own thoughts was dangerous. Regardless … now it's just Erza in the bathroom by herself.

The redhead stands over the sink, hands on each porcelain side, looking at her reflection. She looked like a mess with her mascara streaks and faded foundation. She can't believe she let Natsu, Lucy, Droy, Mirajane and a bunch of other people at the party see her like this. What did they think of her?

She can't believe she cried over a boy. _Some boy_. Who she knew for about an hour or less or more. She can't tell time anymore. Their conversation just flowed and everything seemed so nice until it wasn't. Jellal was just –

Erza gritted her teeth, slapping her cheeks. She would have splashed some water on her face but, you know, make-up. So Erza just stared at herself in the mirror and thought, _C'mon, bitch, mama didn't raise a weak hoe!_

Glaring into the sink's drain, Erza scolds herself even further. She tells herself she needs to stop thinking about him. About this … this _juvenile delinquent_ who was caught for his crime, punished and sent to Saint Crime S. for his deeds. But it was difficult. So _damn_ difficult. It doesn't help that she's emotional drunk too.

A familiar damp feeling finds its way stinging Erza's eyes again.

* * *

Levy pocketed her magnifying glass and proceeded to grab her coat from the coat room. She was leaving the party after unsuccessfully finding Natsu when she, Jet, Droy, and Lucy split up. It's been _some night_. And after all these hours of talking to random drunk people she's never talked to in her entire life, Levy thinks she's fulfilled her social needs enough for the night.

Time to go home with the people she came with, put on some comfy pajamas, sip some tea and read a good book!

"I wondered if Lu-Chan's okay." Levy spoke aloud as she slipped on her coat.

"I mean … Droy did say it was pretty awkward when he left Lucy with Natsu." Jet answered.

"I guess." Levy hummed, inspecting coats until she just had to ask, concern in her voice, "You think we should have left them alone?"

"Who? Natsu and Lucy" Jet asked.

Levy hummed a 'yes' in reply. "On one hand, I know serious talks are always awkward but, on the other hand, maybe I should have been there for Lu-Chan for support."

"Well, I don't know, Lucy did say she wanted to talk to him but … I think it'd be rude if we just popped in there now like 'What up? How's the talk going?',"

"I … I guess," Levy replied. "But I'm still worried."

"I mean, we could if you wanted to now. Do you think we should go over there and listen to their talk ourselves then?"

"Jet, don't." Levy warned, hands on her hip, her small statute not the slightest bit intimidating.

Jet swayed his hand dramatically above his head. "Picture this scenario, they came to the party together so maybe something happened on the car ride over. Don't get me wrong, I know it's private and probably something big to Lucy but it sounds interesting. Maybe it's just me or the fact that we're dressed as detectives, but now I'm really curious. It's a mystery begging to be solved."

" _Jet_ ,"

"What? I'm just saying. Why did Droy leave when he could have lingered? He could have eavesdropped if he wanted to. There's no harm done as long as we don't spread anything ill of Natsu and Lucy. Plus, what if something happened? What if Natsu's not Lucy's ride back home anymore? Then eavesdropping could be kinda justified? That should be fine, right?" Jet said, putting on his thinking cap as Levy gives him a more serious warning look. "Okay, I kinda get why Droy had to leave the room or backyard-garden-whatever, something about Erza being there. But, _still._ I asked him to spill the beans but he wouldn't tell us anything because he thinks Erza is scary."

"Erza is technically ruling over the student body so I can understand why." Levy sighed, refusing to fuel anymore of Jet's thirst for answers.

Jet shrugged, walking over to a rack and began moving around the hangers to look for his coat. "But I do want to hear some gossip. Droy didn't have to keep us in the dark. The suspense is killing me."

"Aw, come on, Jet. I bet if you were in Droy's shoes, you'd react the same way," Levy chimed, no longer serious but now playful, she was trying to distract Jet's curious mind.

"Levy, he's my best friend but you don't have to compare us every time," Jet made a face.

Levy let out a laugh in return, flipping through hangers to help Jet's search. "I'm just saying, you two usually have the same views."

Jet sighed this time, picking up the hanger with his coat before launching back into questions, "Okay, I'm not going to drop this. Seriously though, Levy, do you think we should go and eavesdrops ourselves? It's barely been fifteen minutes. I want to know what's happening between Natsu and Lucy –"

"Guys?" A soft voice spoke up, sounding almost familiar as she stood awkwardly at the entrance of the room, a hand clutched onto her poofy skirt.

Jet whipped around and almost shat himself when he saw who it was. "We're not talking about you!" Jet said as he flipped out.

Levy face-palmed.

"Um …" Lucy Heartfilia said, fingertips rubbing the bottom of her skirt. "… Okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing about you." Jet replied, his hand now clutched onto his button-up shirt.

The blonde lets Jet's weirdness slide as she steps into the coat closet, a high heel foot a little shaky. She looked around the closet and notices that Droy's missing.

"I was looking for you." Lucy said then asked, "Are you … leaving the party?"

Levy nodded her head, picking up on sad vibes. "Yes, we're going home soon. Droy just needed to use the bathroom. We're just getting ready, it's no rush. Did everything go okay?"

Lucy opened her mouth, letting it stay in stat small 'o' shape then closed it. She hesitates just long enough for the Levy and Jet to understand. Lucy said, "I didn't get to talk to him."

"I see …" Levy's shoulders dropped a bit.

"Do you want to come with us? I know Cana said something about this being your party and all but I think it's been a considerable amount of time spent partying and it's getting late so …" Jet said gently as he trailed off. "We're taking the bus, more than enough seats to fit us all, and we're dropping Levy off at the girls' dorm, so, you know, you're welcome to join."

Brown eyes find themselves looking away and onto her shoes. "Yes, please."

"Get your coat," Jet told Lucy, once again in a gentle voice, as he fishes out another hanger with a jacket that looked too big for him. "I've got Droy's."

"Okay," Lucy replied and made her way to the neatly arranged clothes.

"Did something happen?" Levy asked, sensing something more as she stood beside Lucy, running her hand over different coats.

Pretending to busy himself, Jet stands far away, brushing off the invisible dirt off Droy's jacket. He suddenly felt embarrassed for wanting to know more. Jet wasn't at that level of friendship with Lucy yet and he didn't want to intrude on her girl talk with Levy. He was curious, not nosy to the point where it was seen as rude.

"Nah," Lucy said almost too quietly, trying to brush her failed mission off. "I think I've had enough of tonight. I'm tired. Plus, I'm worried about Plue being all alone tonight."

Levy reached out to smoothen one of Lucy's curls. "You can tell me when we get back." The bluenette offered. "You know I don't judge."

Lucy shrugged, putting on her pink jacket. "It's … just stuff."

"We can hang out in my room. Do you want me to make hot cocoa later?" Levy seemed to read Lucy's mind easily.

"Yes, please." Lucy repeated, the corner of Lucy's mouth tugged with comfort.

Levy grinned at her friend. "Great,"

What would Lucy have done without sweet, sweet Levy McGarden?

"I'm back!" Droy sings-songed, strolling into the room with a smile on my face.

"Hey," The trio greeted Droy.

"Oh – Lucy, you're here! How'd it go?" Droy asked.

"I … wasn't able to say everything," Lucy answered. "But I'm tired of partying so I'm going back home with you guys. I guess I'll just talk to Natsu another time."

"Fair enough. I'm kind of tired too. Been busy," Droy replied back, sensing the weird atmosphere in the room. "I'm sorry for just … I'll buy your bus tickets. No need to pay me back." Droy gave Lucy a sincere smile.

It was a small gesture and after an anxious filled day mentally preparing for the party, it wouldn't surprise anyone if Lucy didn't find the strength to even return the grin. But Lucy found herself smiling back regardless of the turn of events. "Thank you,"

"Anytime. We're friends after all."

* * *

Mirajane Strauss bites her lower lip in concern, guarding the bathroom door so no one would enter and walk into a tear-stained Erza Scarlet. Mirajane knew the redhead never liked letting anyone see her cry, even Mirajane herself. And all the white hair teenager could do was stand there and listen to her best friend try to fix herself.

"Erza," Mirajane called through the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

There's the sound of the faucet running and soft sniffling. "Yes, just give me ten minutes."

Mirajane's face pinches with sadness and worry.

"I'm sorry, Mira." Erza's voice said, sounding muffled.

Mirajane opens her mouth to reply but then, something in the corner of her eye distracts her. She double takes and sees it; drunk and sloppy and laughing, Laxus Dreyar stumbling around with an arm wrapped around a girl's waist and the other around some guy's shoulder. Laxus was having fun and Mirajane was miserable. She feels something grow cold inside her – her heart doesn't feel right.

"I'm sorry too, Erza." Mirajane said as she fights down a lump in her throat.

 _Stop being sad,_ Mirajane frowned to herself as she leaned against the wall by the bathroom. _Stop it right now! Your best friend needs you. She needs you more than ever! Erza's such a strong person, she's never been this upset. Lisanna needs you too. She's out cold in the bathtub! A bathtub!_

Mirajane sucked in a deep breath, glaring at her clenched fists as a mantra repeated in her head. _Erza needs you. Lisanna needs you. Erza needs you! Lisanna needs you! Your best friend, Erza Scarlet, needs you –_

"Ay-yo, kitty-cat," A sudden fuckboy greeted, interrupting Mirajane's thoughts.

Mirajane looked up from hands to see a smug looking guy eyeing her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She looked at him up and down in disgust, nit-picking things about him that she didn't like – bleach blonde hair styled in a way where every strand was jutting outwards in every direction and a thin scar above dark blue eyes.

Mirajane scrunches up her face with displeasure. _Ugh, who is this wannabe?_ The fact that this dude had blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar gave Mirajane the impression that he was a Laxus-look-alike.

"What's a pretty thing like you doin' all alone here? Party not lit enough? I understand if you think so, it's sad. It's a really lame party." He said and had the audacity to wink at her. "Tell you what, why don't you come with me? I can show you what real fun is like."

 _Um – ew, no._

"No," Mirajane said simply with no interest. "I'm busy."

"C'mon, babe."

"I'm not your babe. Go away."

He didn't take the hint though, using his height to tower over Mirajane. He leaned in, placing a hand against the wall behind Mirajane to close their distance. "Aw, don't be like that, babe."

It took everything in Mirajane not to snap. Tonight was awful enough with Laxus kissing strangers, Lisanna getting drunk and passing out, Erza being upset and Freed feeling the weight of his actions. She _didn't_ need this.

"Last warning," Mirajane hissed, grinding her teeth together. "Back off,"

"Playing hard to get, eh?" He laughed, reaching out and twirling a lock of Mirajane's hair in amusement. "Don't worry, I know how to change your mind,"

* * *

As soon as Elfman Strauss had picked up Natsu Dragneel off the ground and ran away from the garden, they had spent practically ages pacing the house, finding empty rooms and entering spaces that were always occupied. Natsu tried hard to coax something out of Elfman but he wouldn't budge. Elfman kept repeating they needed to talk in private. But, lord help them, it was a party. There was nowhere that was basically private.

"Elfman, just spit it out," Natsu pleaded.

They had spent twenty minutes opening and closing door. Even in the tiniest closet space, they found a couple making out and they last room they entered was a mess – someone had dropped a pack of glass beers bottles and all the drunk people were running around trying to clean up the broken glass. Natsu swears he saw an Asian girl vacuuming _a window_ , muttering, "There's glass everywhere!" _Gurl, that is_ _a window_ _! No shit there's glass everywhere!_

"I found a room!" Elfman called, joy in his voice.

"That's great –" Natsu didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Elfman grabbed him and practically threw the pinkette into an empty room. Natsu knew he was in for some shit storm.

Elfman slammed the door shut with a loud 'BANG' and locked it as the larger teen let out a sigh of relief for privacy. The music and chatter dulled almost immediately, giving enough quietness to have a decent conversation.

"Elfman, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you this stressed." Natsu said, no longer needing to shout over the music. There was concern laced in his voice. He hoped leaving Lucy and Erza alone for this dilemma was worth it. They both looked a little sad when he and Elfman left them.

Elfman turned away from the door, facing Natsu, it looked like all the words were ready to spill from his mouth. He grabbed Natsu again and shook the poor boy's shoulders.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked again, using the 'buddy' voice to plead for Elfman to stop shaking him.

"It's Ever!" Elfman practically yelled, still shaking Natsu violently.

Natsu squinted his green eyes. What now? The pink haired boy asked, "Who?"

Elfman repeated, "Evergreen!"

"Uhh …"

"She's Laxus-Senpai's friends."

"The quarterback's friend? Umm … I – it's still not ringing any bells."

Elfman started describing her. "She's a senior. She's a cheerleader, the flyer. Brown hair, wears glasses."

"Again, _who_?" Natsu asked. There were hundreds of students in Fairy Tail Academy. Elfman can't honestly expect him to remember everyone.

Elfman didn't know if he wanted to slap himself and gives himself a face-palm or slap Natsu for his obliviousness. "Never mind! Wait – no! Not never mind!"

"Huh?" Natsu blurted out, already so very lost.

"Ever – She – Evergreen told me she loved me!" Elfman exclaimed, glowing in the face. "She said she's loved me since middle school!"

"WHOA – Uh, congrats – Yeah?" Natsu said, just as shocked as Elfman.

"No, you don't understand!"

"… I honestly don't." Natsu answered, making a face. "So … this Evergreen senior cheerleader person confessed to you?"

"Don't make me say it again," Elfman lets go of his grip on Natsu and buried his face in his hands. Oh god, how is he going to respond to this? "Please, Natsu, what do I do?"

"Uh …" Natsu struggled. "Was she drunk?"

Elfman looked up from his hands. "Yes. Definitely, Ever was slurring and everything."

A light bulb lit up in Natsu's mind. He snapped his fingers and said breezily as if it wasn't an issue. He never did understand girls as well as he thought he did. "Then she didn't mean it."

"Don't say that!" Elfman squawked, threatening tears in his eyes. For a guy dressed as a supervillain, he was a fragile guy.

"Then she … did mean it?" Natsu backtracked, almost too easily sheepish.

"Don't say that either!"

Confusion filled Natsu's face. "Then what do you want me to say?"

"I – I don't know?" Elfman said with uncertainty. He was just as confused as Natsu. If not, more. Elfman paced to the other side of the room, hands running through his hair and down his face and around his throat. "Something comforting?"

"Elfman!"

"I need advice, Natsu!"

"I don't know shit! I'm not prepared for this stuff," Natsu finally admitted. "I don't think Mira, Lisanna or Wendy could ever fit into this situation."

Elfman stopped his pacing and turned around the face Natsu. "What about all those movies? We've watched rom-coms since forever, just – pick something that comes to your mind!"

"Man, I don't know!" Natsu threw his hands up in the air. Was this what they had spent twenty minutes rooms searching for? Just to freak out about girls? Specifically Evergreen but still?

Between the back and forth confusion and frustrated groaning of 'how to understand girls', the last thing Elfman and Natsu expected was a voice that they never wanted to hear yell out these words:

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Everything stopped when the furious outcry rang through the entire house. Both boys paused for just a fraction of a second, looking at each other with widened eyes and open mouth filled with anxious thoughts.

"Shit, we know that voice!" Natsu cursed, doors flying open, feet already racing out of the room.

"Mira-Nee!" Elfman exclaimed, charging ahead of Natsu, determined to save his sister.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel and Elfman Strauss raced towards the direction of the scream, pushing past partying people and knocking over things in their hands. Their minds filled with the worst-case scenario, adrenaline pumped through their veins and hearts skipped a beat in worry.

"Elfman, slow down!" Natsu cried, running after Elfman.

Elfman, didn't. Instead, it seemed like he picked up the pace as the seconds ticked Taking two steps at a time down the narrow staircase occupied by people. He could already see a crowd forming semi at the bottom of the stairs, blocking his way. "Mira-Nee needs me!"

"Elfman!" Natsu cried again, almost tripping over a bowl left at the steps.

"Keep up!" Elfman told, almost falling down the stairs himself, he passed the crowd of people and was almost in the room where it happened.

"Slow do –" The pinkette almost slammed into Elfman's back when the large teen stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Shit, Elfman, you could have killed me! Don't do that! Why'd you stop running? We need to get to Mira!"

Not waiting for an answer, Natsu peeked over Elfman's shoulder, seeing what was the holdup. Natsu saw none other than one of the people he and Elfman were talking about earlier. Laxus flipping Dreyar standing in front of Elfman, an arm halting Elfman from going any farther. There seemed to be an aura or vibe that caused the other party goers to back off and gather midway down the stairs through there was another crowd surround Mirajane and the blonde guy which most people couldn't see through.

"Senpai?" Elfman voiced.

"The quarterback?" Natsu muttered to himself.

Laxus said, shaking his head at both Elfman and Natsu. "Let me handle this."

"She's my sister!" Elfman tried brushing off Laxus's words but that only caused Laxus to grab Elfman's purple Halloween outfit, holding him in place.

Laxus tightened his grip on Elfman's shirt, restricting Elfman's movements and stopping him from doing anything stupid. "Don't get involved. I'm telling you right now, _don't get involved_."

Elfman pushed away his senior's hand and said with a bitter laugh, "No, you don't get involved. Mira-Nee is _my_ sister, not yours. It's my job to protect her."

"We know her just as well as you do. We deserve a right to get involved." Natsu said, putting himself in the middle, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I'll handle this," Laxus spoke, his tone serious.

"But – "

Laxus repeated, hand now moved to stop Natsu. "I'll fix this."

"You can't just cut us off like that," Natsu tried again, his own temper burning into the argument. "We want to help. We need to know what's going on there."

Elfman's jaw clicked while Laxus's expression didn't change, face cold like a statue.

"What's happening?" Elfman asked, he was shaking with impatience. "Laxus-Senpai, tell me who's messing with Mira-Nee."

"Party-crashers. Gate-crashers. Whatever you call it." Laxus responded, enough of an answer to send Elfman a warning to not say anything else but not Natsu.

Natsu's mouth drops. "Who?"

There's a pause that follows. One that sends Natsu's stomach twisting.

"Kids from another school," Laxus answered and refuses to look Natsu in the eye until he's forced to.

"You're not being specific. Who?" Natsu asked again, this time with more dread and bite in his voice.

Laxus looks at Natsu straight in the eyes, hand pressed strongly against the pinkette's shoulder. There was another pause. He says one word but it's enough to get Elfman's and Natsu's heart pumping in fear. Laxus continued to glare at the gate-crashers, hatred and anger filled his eyes, before he let the words slip out of his mouth with a snarl, "Sabertooth,"

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to those who signed the petition to lift Malaysia's access restriction on fanfic net –

* * *

 **Notes**

I almost forgot the second anniversary was today. I had the realization come to me when I told my housemate about this fanfic. We were at McDonald's and I almost flipped out. The conversation pretty much went down like, "I need to update on the anniversary date. I'll just edit it tomorrow night or something." "You mean tonight?" "What?" "The 20th is tomorrow, Sue. You need to finish everything by today and post it tomorrow." And then I just flipped my shit.

Chris, I hella miss you but you've got stuff to do and I can't intrude because I already drunk e-mail you which is weird enough.

On another note, finally, after two years, I can do the Freed/Mira ship I've been planning. Another side note, haha, Lisanna dead joke. You'd think I wouldn't make those jokes since she's my second favourite characters. I also notice I stay true to my attention span only lasting for a year. I seem to abandon anything once the one year anniversary kicks in. I usually come back after a long break but still. Anyways …

Also, we finally hit 1K for the petition. Turns out we can gather as many signatures as we want and there are no goals. So signatures are appreciated! Just google 'Malaysia fanfic ban petition'.

– **20 January 2018**


	20. Chapter 19

**Just High School Life**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"What's going on here!?" Cana Alberona bellowed as she stood at the top of the stairs, her hand clutching hard onto the wooden banister. She looked like she was ready to kick a few people out of the mansion. The permanent smile of her Joker make-up was now in stark contrast to the deep frown on her face.

As if on command, the blaring music stopped, and in its absence the room slowly filled with hushed, panicked, whispers.

Cana surveyed the room carefully, then pointed an accusing finger at the blonde Sabertooth boy. "You!" She yelled.

The boy smirked. "Me?"

"Who are you?!" Cana demanded, hands on hips. "I've never seen you in my entire life! What are you doing at this party?!"

"The name's Sting." He sneered. "And me and my homeboys are crashing your party."

The whispers grew into a loud buzz at Sting's bold words. Natsu could feel Elfman shift his weight next to him, and then a hand gripped onto his own shoulder. Laxus was holding Natsu back from making an irreversible mistake, like getting involved and punching Sting in the face. Though, in Natsu's opinion, it felt more like Laxus was trying to hold himself back from exploding. Laxus was ready to break something, Natsu was sure of it.

Cana bared her teeth. Despite the white face paint, it was clearly visible that she was turning an ugly shade of red in anger. "Excuse me?!"

"You deserve it. This party ruined my party! Barely any guests are there because you stole them all!" Sting accused.

Almost everyone's eyes immediately flitted to Cana, including Natsu who felt his anger rise up again. This Sting guy was irritating.

"This party isn't for you!" Cana hissed. "It's for Lucy and she's allowed to have as many guests as she wants!"

Natsu's attention immediately snapped. _Lucy_! Oh my God, where's Lucy? He had left her to go find Erza himself and now he couldn't find either girl. Natsu knew damn well Erza would never let what's-his-face-Sabertooth breathe in Mirajane's direction, much less get Mirajane so riled up, so she clearly wasn't here either.

Sting made a face of disgust at Cana's speech before opening his mouth and making a comment nobody needed to hear.

"Ew,"

 _What did this fucker say?_

"You're all up to no good!" Sting proclaimed.

Says the guy who's deliberately crashing a party!

"Especially any fairies named Lucy. What a cowardly name! Did you know a Lucy asked me for a booty call on _Tinder,_ then chickened out when I got there?!"

Natsu felt himself shake with anger. Lies! Lieslieslies! No way was he going to believe shit rumours from some pretentious prick! He was sure he wasn't the only one who was angry. Just who the heck is this guy? Barging into their party, bad mouthing them, speaking lies of Lucy when he probably never met her!

"All of you here Fairies are bitches! You lot and Lucy and definitely _Nya Nya_ over here, dressing like that!" Sting exclaimed. It was clear he was mumbling like a drunken idiot.

Natsu was about to lose it, and then someone pushed past him.

Laxus broke out of the crowd and rushed right at Sting, winding his arm back. "Fuck off!" Laxus yelled, taking a swing, and connecting, with Sting's nose.

The visceral sound of knuckles cracking cartilage echoed around the quiet room, like time was standing still. And then the screaming started and everything rushed into fast forward as there was a stampede of scared onlookers rushing for the exits. Sting, to his credit, kept his feet. He staggered back a few paces, eyes wide with shock as he gingerly felt what was left of his once straight nose.

"I'm going to beat your ass!" Sting warned as the shock wore off. He finally let go of his dripping nose and shifted into a fighting stance, the arrogant, gleeful, expression that had been in his eyes now replaced with something steely and serious.

Natsu and Elfman tried to make their way forward as well but were buffeted on all sides from people running away, people trying to call the cops, and people just trying to get a good vantage point to film the fight on their phones.

 _"I'll handle it,"_ Laxus's words rang in Natsu's head. Oh, he's handling it alright. Handling it totally the wrong way! A fight, **really**? _A_ fight!?

"Come on, Natsu!" Elfman roared, grabbing Natsu's arm and dragging him through the last barrier of people and into the fight.

With no time to prepare, Natsu found himself in the midst of Sabertooth, his body moving and shoving them aside like it was muscle memory. All those spontaneous fights he'd had with Gray over the years were finally coming in handy. So much so that Natsu _almost_ wanted to thank the fool.

His heart leapt into his throat as Natsu ducked under a kick, the fight reaching a temporary stalemate as the five Sabertooths grouped together and stared down the three Fairies. If Elfman and Natsu hadn't stepped in Laxus would have been beaten to a pulp. Honestly, what was Laxus thinking? Hell, what was **he** himself thinking? Too much was going on.

Somewhere in the background Cana screamed for her boyfriend to help them, panicking, not knowing where he was. Probably passed out someplace. Mirajane was lost as well on what to do as she stood among the others. Evergreen had already fainted into her cheerleader friend's arms at the sight of Elfman fighting.

Sabertooth lunged forward again, this time with a clear plan in mind. Elfman was tackled by a man equally as big and muscular as he was, while Laxus was fighting Sting and some blonde hair-Freed look-alike with a hat. This left Natsu to get ganged up on by the remaining two. This time he wasn't fast enough to dodge as a high kick connected with his chin, knocking him off his feet. Sabertooth wasted no time and immediately piled on, showering him with short jabs and knees to the body. All this was happening, but Natsu's head was still swimming about Lucy and Erza's whereabouts. It's no good, in the middle of this chaos of a fight, Natsu Dragneel can't help but be worried.

"Natsu, look out!" Someone screamed. One of his assailants had rolled off him while the other continued to pin him down. Standing over him, the boy pressed his foot into Natsu's face before jumping high in the air to stomp his skull into a puddle.

Life flashing before his eyes, Natsu kicked into gear. He popped his hips, lifting the Sabertooth that was pinning him down up and over his head, while taking that opportunity to slip under him and out of harm's way. The stomp came crushing down on the back of the guy's head and smashed his face into the floor. Natsu staggered to his feet, looking around wildly to get his bearings.

In the corner of his eye he saw Lisanna looking at him. She was leaning her deadweight against two seniors Natsu wasn't very familiar with, looking pale and woozy. She looked helpless. Natsu started to stagger over to her before being pulled back into the action.

"Fight me, ninja boy."

Natsu turned his head. It was Sting, blood still streaming out of his nose and over his lips, curved widely into a manic smile. This was his element. Sting didn't stay still; he rocked on his heels, ready to pound anyone in his way. He raised his fists and started circling Natsu like a vulture.

Somehow, Natsu found himself face to face with the one who started it all, Sting. Laxus was supposed to take care of him, who knows where he was now.

"Fine," Natsu answered, he needed to get his head in the game.

Tired of being on the defensive, Natsu lunged at Sting, grabbing him around the middle and trying to push him to the ground. But for a drunken guy, Sting was pretty solid. The blonde slid back, but again kept his two feet planted firmly on the ground. With his back now exposed, Sting rained punches down on Natsu's spine repeatedly, his grip on Sting's waist slowly slipping.

Natsu had been in dozens of fights before with Gray, but none had ever went this far. None were this violent or painful. Sting meant business. All around him people were yelling. At him, for him, at his friends, at the Sabertooth students. Just yelling all around. Natsu gritted his teeth, this wasn't over.

As Sting landed another blow to the back, Natsu buckled his knees and crouched to the floor. A laugh of triumph had barely escaped Sting's lips before Natsu had curled his arm around Sting's right leg and launched himself back up. Natsu hoisted Sting into the air by the leg, before driving him back into the ground, elbow pinned to Sting's throat. Sting squirmed under the elbow, blood gurgling in his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Caught up in the moment, Natsu pressed harder, but leaned in to close and was sent flying as Sting connected with a right hook.

Natsu tried to get to his feet but couldn't as the room started spinning underneath him. He managed to get onto all-fours but was knocked back again as Sting kneed him square in the temple.

Stars invaded his blurred vision as he tried scrambling to feet but his legs kept collapsing underneath him, he was totally defenceless.

"Natsu!"

Lisanna's worried voice cut through the ringing in his ears. He couldn't see what was going on, he just knew he needed to get to his feet and his body wouldn't let him.

"Lisanna, no!" Bickslow yelled.

Lisanna attempted to wrestle out of Bickslow's grip. "Don't hold me back! Natsu's my best friend, Bickslow-Senpai! I can't just –"

"I'll help!" Bickslow cuts in before Lisanna can say anything else.

Like a shark hunting his victim, Natsu could feel that Sting was somewhere near him, so he lashed out wildly, but was unable to make contact. And then he was on him. Sting's arm wrapped around Natsu's throat and he started choking the life out of him from behind. The world was fading to black.

Bickslow shouted, shoving Lisanna into Freed's chest. "Take care of her, Freed!"

"Bicks, no!" Freed's voice came into the panicked conversation.

The next thing Natsu knew, someone had knocked Sting off of him. Natsu sucked in oxygen greedily as he tried to make out his saviour through watery eyes. Bickslow had flung himself into the middle of the fight – feet first and face full of regret – cannoning himself into Sting. The impact was so hard that the two slammed into a wall and almost busted a hole through it. Bickslow clumsily attempted to punch Sting while they were both down, but he was swatted away with complete disdain. Sting pushed right past him and stalked back towards Natsu, eyes hungry.

"Watch out Sting!"

"Holy shit!"

Bickslow would not be ignored. He jumped onto Sting's back and started pulling at his hair and raking his eyes. Sting swung around manically, attempting to shake Bickslow off him, but Bickslow held on like his life depended on it. Through it all Sting still struggled towards Natsu, nothing would come in between him and his prey.

Natsu got up again and raised his fists in front of his face. He wouldn't back down with Bickslow sacrificing himself like this. Natsu charged forward and went to punch Sting in the face, but Sting found a burst of energy and charged forward as well, head-butting Natsu in the forehead and splitting them both open. Natsu tasted the metallic bitterness of his own blood as it streamed down over his swollen eye and into his mouth.

"Fuck," Natsu cursed. Everything hurt!

Someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. It was blurry but Natsu could tell he was surrounded by people, one of them looked like he had green hair.

"Wha – ?" Natsu asked.

As he felt himself being pulled away, Natsu saw several other fairies taking his place; finally jumping into the fight, helping Bickslow, Elfman and Laxus.

Natsu couldn't help let a thought wander through his mind, _God, what if this was permanent? I'm going to be blind._

"It's me, it's me, It's Mira." Mirajane repeated over and over for assurance as she and Freed continued dragging him away. Lisanna didn't say anything, only whimpering as she followed her sister and her senior drag her best friend to safety.

"Mira, I can't see." Natsu slurred and Lisanna reached out to squeeze his hand.

"I'm not surprised, your eyes are swollen and covered in blood." Freed replied and Mirajane frowned at him in response.

"Oh, that's good then." Natsu sighed, at least he's not blind. A funny smile spreads on his face then he started drifting away.

"Natsu?" Lisanna called, noticing his eyelids fluttering.

"I think he's passing out." Freed said, hauling him on a sofa. The fight continued in the background as yelling and shouting could be heard.

" _Natsu_! Don't go to sleep!" Mirajane screamed and shook him violently.

His thoughts muddled, _But why not? Sleep is so peaceful …_

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." A new voice came into the conversation.

Familiar red hair dominated what little vision Natsu had left.

"Erza!" The teens sputtered.

"You did well, Natsu." Erza said as her face soften for him. She wiped some of the blood out of Natsu's eyes and smiled encouragingly at him before she nodded at Mirajane, Freed and Lisanna. "Now if you'll excuse me – Out of my way, people!"

The crowd of people parted hastily.

"You!" Erza boomed, bringing the fight to an immediate pause. She pointed a finger at Sting, still trying to get Bickslow off him. "I heard you messed with my best friend." Erza cracked her knuckles. "Bad move."

Natsu chuckled to himself as people swarmed in front of him, blocking the fight from view. He lifted a fist in the air, cheering her on. "Get him, Erza." And with that he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Mirajane looked on anxiously. Aside from managing the student body; breaking up fights was technically Erza's job. She'd worked hard to get to this position, being hard on her peers and herself to not break the rules, maintaining straight-As, going to the Drama Club to overcome her stage fright (because there's no fear big enough to slow her down). But this was a bit of an extreme situation, and Erza wasn't being herself.

After cracking her knuckles, Erza had laid into the remaining members of Sabertooth. Elfman had fought his opponent to a draw and they both looked on battered, bruised, and exhausted. Laxus had taken out the guy with the hat, before succumbing to Sting. And Natsu had managed to defeat one guy before losing to Sting as well. The other that had joined in had less experience fighting and didn't do much damage.

This left Erza with two more Sabertooths to deal with, and she dispatched the first one fairly easily. But despite the victory, there was just something about the way Erza fought that seemed off. It was different. It looked badly calculated – clumsy kicks and random swings. It was powerful, no doubt, but it was like Erza had switched her mind off. She wasn't fighting with any sense of duty, or using any calm strategy. She was fighting like she was getting something out of her system, not caring how hurt she got in the process.

As Erza exchanged blows with the final member, Sting, Mirajane looked on in shock. The Erza she knew would never stand and brawl like she was now, she'd dance and weave and dodge her opponent's strikes. In the end it didn't matter, Sting was far too tired and a straight right hand, driven through the middle of his defence, was enough to rock him. Sting staggered back and forward and back before spitting out blood onto the floor and collapsing in a heap.

Erza rushed forward and began kicking his lifeless body and that was the last straw for Mirajane.

"Erza, that's enough!"

Erza whipped her head around to glare at her but her expression slowly softened and the fire died in her eyes.

The large Sabertooth man who'd been fighting Elfman sighed and lumbered forward, hoisting Sting up onto his shoulders like a backpack, to go with another Sabertooth already on his other shoulder. The hat guy followed silently behind him, leaning on the final Sabertooth for support. As soon as they limped out the front door of the mansion, it was official – the party was over.

"Mira," Erza cried out. She staggered over and hugged the girl tight. She almost sobbed into Mirajane's shoulder. "I'm so _so_ **so** sorry. I should have been there for you, not holed up in a bathroom. What kind of best friend am I? Letting those punks leer at you like that?"

Mirajane responded by shushing Erza and stroking her red hair. "It's not your fault. You can't be everywhere at once, you can't always protect me. Maybe I shouldn't have dressed as _Chat Noir_ –"

But Erza cut off Mirajane's words, a little bit of her temper rising again. "Don't you apologize for what you're wearing. You're dressed as a kid's cartoon character, you shouldn't feel this way. You shouldn't –" Erza looked into Mirajane's eyes and couldn't complete the sentence. Instead, she just hugged Mirajane tighter.

"Thanks, Erza." Cana walked over and slapped her on the back casually before addressing the crowd. "Show's over folks, go home!" She shooed people out, frowning hard, then whispered to herself, "Man, I need a drink."

"Me too." Erza replied, finding herself smiling despite the shit night.

* * *

Natsu was smiling weakly, leaning heavily on Lisanna for support, as he watched Mirajane and Erza hug things out, and Cana barking orders for the guests to leave. He came to his senses about five minutes ago or so.

"Are you okay, Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna replied weakly, "I got drunk. And in the middle of the catastrophe I couldn't help any of you. I didn't do anything. I feel like a pretty shitty friend right now." The fact that Lisanna had cursed made the scene even more heart-wrenching.

"It's not your fault." Natsu offered lamely. What else was there to say?

Lisanna looked like she was on the verge of crying. Guilt was eating her up. "I got Bickslow-Senpai involved."

"It's not your fault." Natsu repeated himself. There's a pause, then a sigh. "I have to go".

She sniffed and dabbed her wet eyes. "Why?"

"Lucy,"

Lisanna's only response was a raised eyebrow and a tilted head.

"I'll tell you later on the ride home." Natsu replied.

"Okay." Lisanna answered, bobbing her head. "Do you want any help?"

"No," He waved her off and she nodded again.

The fight was over but there was still so much to do.

Natsu let out another sigh. He turned to Erza and laced his hands together, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Erza," Natsu began, trying to ignore the way his cheeks were aching when he talked. "Erza, where's Lucy?"

Erza gave Natsu a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Lucy go looking for you?" Natsu asked, a sudden fear striking him. Where is she?

Erza shook her head in return. "I haven't seen her since I left the two of you alone in the backyard."

Natsu's eyes widen in return. He feels his heart stop. Shit, where is she?

…

 _"Can you find Erza by yourself?"_

 _"Yes, I can."_

So …

 _So._

So all this time, he'd just left her all alone?

* * *

After the huge bust-up, the guests didn't stick around and followed Cana's orders; exiting the huge house and hopping into their vehicles. This included the Thunder Legion, Freed had gone full concerned-mother-friend mode and had decided to take his friends home before anything else could happen.

"Keep me updated if you need anything." Freed had said to Mirajane as he clapped a hand on her shoulder.

Laxus stood groggily behind Freed, trying not to meet Mirajane's eye. His back was turned as he pretended to be busy with Bickslow.

"Thanks, Freed." Mirajane answered.

"It's the least I can do, Mira." Freed has said.

They both exchanged smiles before the night could get any more confusing. Then Freed departed, dragging a bruised Laxus, a beyond drunk Bickslow, and a freaked out Evergreen.

* * *

The drive back home was silent. Natsu had only agreed to leave the mansion after Levy had sent a text message, informing him that Lucy was back at the dorm, drinking hot cocoa.

On one hand, Natsu felt relieved that Lucy was safe from the disaster of tonight. But on the other hand, he was hurt that she didn't bother telling him anything before she decided to just go home like that. Weren't they friends? Why didn't she say anything? Doesn't she know he cares about her well-being?

Natsu's mind was still muddled as he limped onto his front porch. No matter how much he pondered the issue, Natsu couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Lucy. For the entirety of the night, what did she want to say to him? If it was so important, why did she just leave? Did she lie to him when she said she would find Erza herself? To begin with, did Erza have _anything_ to do with this?

"Night, Natsu." Lisanna waved from the other side of the lawn, standing on her own porch. Her own voice is low but audible.

The girl knows the moment she steps into her house, she'll be in big trouble. Natsu knew this because Lisanna is very much going to get the scolding of her life from Mr and Mrs Strauss. They will be far from pleased to find Lisanna smelling strongly of booze and Elfman covered in bruises.

Natsu thinks, at least he can push back from getting scolded until tomorrow morning to the latest. With his own parents were working extra shifts at their family animal shelter; Halloween was the time of year that black cats were endangered from cruel pranks. Natsu knew he'd be able to lay low for a little bit before his parents chew his ears off. But Natsu also knew that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Wendy's radar. She's way too sharp.

He tried to ease some of the pain in his leg by shifting his weight while he pulled out his house keys, a difficult task when you can barely see through the swelling around your eyes. Is a calm night too much to ask for?

"AHH!" A shout filled the air, scaring Natsu the second he opened the door. He swore his heart missed a beat for what seemed like the fifth time tonight.

"Natsu, why are you home so early? I thought you were an intruder!" Wendy exclaimed, frozen in her spot.

Natsu mirrored his half-sister, freezing too. He didn't expect to see her this soon. Wendy's eyes travel up Natsu's body. She took in the cuts, the bruises, the purple on his throat and then the mess that his face. The baseball bat she's holding slips out of her hands and falls to the floor. She runs towards him at top speed, crushing him in a hug.

"I uh – the party kinda flopped." Natsu offered jokingly, resting a hand on her head to calm her down.

Natsu couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as he hugged Wendy back, staring past her at the fallen weapon. It was the same bat from Lisanna had used in her mega _High School Musical_ phase and thought she could swing-batta-batta-swing her way to the league. The thought of Lisanna brings the thought of the musical-play and the thought of the musical-play brings the thought of Lucy into his mind. It makes his head spin and not in a good way. He can't get Lucy out of his mind.

"What happened to your face?" Wendy sobbed through tears.

Natsu opened his mouth to answer but then thought better of it. He just rubbed her back gently as they hugged in the hallway.

"Why don't you tell me about your night instead, Wen?"

Wendy looked at him doubtfully but ushered him into a seat on the couch and went to get some bandages. When she returned she was a bit more composed and launched into a hurried story about her flu messing with her thoughts. That and the fact that Sherria had left after the scary movie was over, causing her to think of horror related things like a serial killer invading the house.

She said to her brother, "I'm so glad you're home, Natsu. You always make things feel safer."

Natsu went to hug her again but she slapped his hand away playfully.

"Sit still! I'm not even closed to finished patching you up!"

Natsu did as he was told as all his ugly cuts and bruises slowly disappeared under band-aids of happy _Winnie the Pooh_ characters and smiling _Disney_ princesses.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he stared up at his ceiling; faded glow-in-the-dark constellation stickers glow back at him. Despite the tiring day, he was wide awake. He listened to the night as it dragged agonisingly on, arms behind his head. Every joint ached, every cut stung, and he wasn't even sure how to describe what his face was feeling. The night was filled with nothing but crickets and the occasional shudder of the window as the wind blew. It was way too peaceful after such a tumultuous evening.

Finally there was a break in the silence. The sound of the garage doors opening and his parents pulling up on the driveway.

Natsu let out another sigh.

Should he go downstairs and tell his parents about the fight now? Or should he wait until morning and let them have a good night's sleep before attempting to clear things up?

Unlike Lisanna, Natsu wasn't all that worried about his parents finding out about the party. A fight was practically nothing compared to the time he set Gray Fullbuster's shirt on fire. Or the time his basketball friends encouraged him to snag Principal Makarov's car keys before all of them took a joy ride. Or that time he toppled the bookshelves over after tripping on his shoelaces, causing a domino effect to trash the whole school library.

Yeah … he wasn't too worried about his parents finding out. Though, he was worried about one person receiving the news.

Natsu was worried about what Lucy would think.

Ever since he became her mentor, he'd managed to stay out of trouble for a solid two weeks which speaks in volumes. Sure, he had a small spat with Gray but it ended almost as quickly as it started and now those two were on good terms. It was all chill until the party happened. He didn't even know how things could have spiralled out of control so fast. One minute he was talking to Elfman about some girl named Evergreen, then the next he was dragged into a fight and ended up injured and soon-to-be-grounded.

Lucy's words continued to ring in his head. _"I expect more participation from you, Natsu. I'm warning you not to mess this up. I swear I'll write weekly reports about you and tell Principal Makarov if you don't keep your promises."_

If Lucy snitched to Principal Makarov, if she stayed true to her weekly report threat and word got out that he fought someone from another school, then Natsu was sure he could kiss his life at Fairy Tail Academy goodbye.

* * *

– **ARC ONE COMPLETE –**

* * *

 **CANCELLED**

because

(1) Dead threats from Nalu haters which is stupid because I don't even have feels for the ship. I just want to write angst and drama. Plot and character growth is my favourite thing, I don't care about the ship, I just want to write. However, I have tried to like this ship, I even wrote Nalu to spite the Nalu haters for picking on me but in the end, I hate to admit it but the Nalu haters were right. _This ship, man, the community is ..._ really messed up. I would rather not get involved anymore.

(2) Can't even write about Gruvia (a ship I care about) because someone's like "you don't ship Gruvia, all you do is write angst about them" like, boi, do you think I'd write pages and pages about them if I don't love them? I've read a lot of stupid things, but that just took the crown. I hope that person never takes that crown off.

(3) Writing like 10K per chapter only to be left on read and get death threats? Talk about encouraging, yeah :) (like bless those people who say "I've read this three times and love it", like if I don't personally drag these morons to hell myself, I'd shower you with so much love you'd drown)

* * *

– **SPECIAL THANKS** to my BETA, **Checkmate-13** , for editing the fight scene because I've never even been in a snowball fight –

* * *

 **Notes**

(hands you my garbage) Here, take it, I'm done with it. (Peace's out to write other garbage, mostly one-shots. My other nine and counting in-complete stories trail after me, begging to be updated, I ignore a majority of them)

Thanks again to those who's stuck around for the entirety of this story and to those who signed the petition!

Also, BREAKING NEWS, I just realized I had written something my beta told me a year and half ago into the story and I am greatly embarrassed. It was about his arms being hella smooth. I don't even know?

– **26 February 2018**

* * *

╭ **(** **･** **ㅂ** **･** **)** **و** **̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾ Bye**


End file.
